Fighting For The Malfoys (TRADUCCIÓN AL ESPAÑOL)
by Pekis Fletcher
Summary: Una nueva profecía aparece, y todos sus testigos se encuentran al límite. Especialmente cuando se anuncia el compromiso de Draco y Hermione, lo que podría ser el detonante para poner todas las cosas en marcha. Se deberán escoger bandos, se probarán lealtades, y nadie estará seguro. (Summary entero adentro)
1. Prologo

**Fighting for the Malfoys**

**-Luchando por los Malfoys-**

**TRADUCCIÓN AL ESPAÑOL**

* * *

><p><strong>Solo voy a poner esto una vez, para ahorrar tiempo y espacio: esta historia NO ME PERTENECE, le pertenece a la genial y única Lena Phoria, quien me dio permiso para traducir esta historia, junto con su primera parte, "El verano del Dragón". Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, ni a Lena, solo la trama. Todo el mundo de Harry Potter es de la mente brillante de J.K. Rowling.<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Resumen:<strong>

Una nueva profecía aparece, y todos sus testigos se encuentran al límite. Especialmente cuando se anuncia el compromiso de Draco y Hermione, lo que podría ser el detonante para poner todas las cosas en marcha. Se deberán escoger bandos, se probarán lealtades, y nadie estará seguro. Una nueva guerra comienza, y la única esperanza del mundo mágico es la de creer que el poder del amor es capaz de conquistarlo todo.

**Prólogo:**

El final del semestre se estaba acercando, y los profesores necesitaban un descanso tanto o más que los estudiantes. Ese era el motivo por el cual la Directora McGonagall, el profesor Hagrid, el profesor Flitwick, la profesora Sprout, el profesor Slughorn y la profesora Trelawney estaban disfrutando la cena y whiskey de fuego en el Cabeza de Puerco, una noche a los principios de diciembre.

El dueño del pub, Aberforth Dumbledore, se acercó y se unía al grupo sin dejar de estar pendiente de sus otros clientes, que eran prácticamente sombras. Eso era porque, aunque el Cabeza de Puerco no era el pub más bonito de Hogsmeade, era el mejor lugar para reunirse para cualquiera que quisiera pasar desapercibido, sin ser juzgado.

-Hablo en serio, Molly Mellick de Hufflepuff estará muerta para el próximo verano – le dijo Trelawney al grupo, mirándolos fijamente.

-¿Y qué es lo que hace a Molly la elegida este año? – preguntó McGonagall en tono apático.

-No soy yo la que toma esas decisiones, Minerva. Solo las veo. Ese es el lado oscuro de poseer El Ojo. No puedes cambiar las cosas, solo predecirlas.

McGonagall rodó sus ojos – Si mal no recuerdo, predijiste que Harry Potter moriría una o dos veces durante el tiempo que fue estudiante. La última vez que me fijé, seguía vivo y pateando. ¿No es cierto eso, Hagrid?

-Sip. Él, Ron y Hermione vinieron a visitarla justo la semana pasada. Ninguno de los tres ha estirado la pata todavía.

-¿LA Srta. Granger y el Sr. Weasley vinieron _juntos?_ – preguntó Flitwick con gran interés. Todos se inclinaron en dirección a Hagrid.

-Claro que sí. Siguen siendo amigos, ¿saben? Quizás no tan cercanos como antes, pero esos dos han pasado por muchas cosas juntos como para tirar toda la amistad por la borda solo "por romper".

-Pero fue un rompimiento bastante desastroso, ¿no? – preguntó Sprout – Es decir, _todos_ vimos como ella seguía adelante con el Sr. Malfoy el verano pasado. Considerando la historia que tienen, no puedo imaginarme como el Sr. Weasley podría estar feliz con el romance de los dos tórtolos.

-No es fanático de Malfoy, eso es seguro, pero Hermione es feliz y Ron tiene su propia novia ahora.

Los ojos de McGonagall se abrieron de golpe - ¿No hablas de Astoria Greengrass, verdad?

Hagrid asintió.

-Admito que cuando los vi bailando juntos en la boda de Potter pensé que era extraño, pero supongo que hay parejas incluso más extrañas en el mundo.

-¿Creen que la Srta. Granger y el Sr. Malfoy se casarán alguna vez? – preguntó Flitwick con su aguda y pequeña voz – El rumor es que están muy encaminados en esa dirección.

-Si lo hacen, entonces colóquenme cosas peludas y violetas en todo el cuerpo y llámenme Pigmeo Peludito de ahora en adelante – dijo McGonagall – porque el mundo, de hecho, se habrá puesto de cabeza.

-Si lo hacen, exijo que te vistas con túnicas violetas y peludas en su boda – rió Sprout.

-Con gusto.

En ese momento, Aberforth se acercó con varios shots de whiskey de fuego hacia la mesa. Se sentó y todos chocaron los vasitos antes de beberse los tragos.

-No creo que una boda entre esos dos sea algo descabellado – dijo Slughorn, incluyéndose en la conversación por primera vez en la noche.

Él se había mostrado particularmente silencioso con el grupo desde que él y Trelawney se habían escabullido juntos a la fiesta del profesorado de fines de Junio, para celebrar el fin del año escolar. Y todo para que ella luego se "olvidara" de lo que pasó al día siguiente - lo que podría ser cierto, considerando que vivía intoxicada durante gran parte del año – pero seguía siendo sospechoso dado que culpaba a su "don" por la falta de memoria.

_-Oh, simplemente no puedo recordar ni una sola cosa de anoche. Mis sueños estuvieron plagados de visiones de imprecisas muertes y planes de vacaciones en el Caribe. ¿Puedes creer que la gente de verdad planea ir allí durante la temporada de Huracanes? ¡Qué desperdicio de vacaciones!_

A todos les pareció como una enorme carga de excremento de hipogrifo, casi como todo lo que salía de la boca de ella.

-¿Y por qué crees eso, Horace? – preguntó McGonagall.

-Como Pomona dijo, todos la vimos a ella seguir adelante el verano pasado. Eso significa que todos vimos el modo en el que se miraban el uno al otro. Están enamorados. Sin importar lo improbable que suene eso.

-Los padres de él nunca permitirán eso – dijo Flitwick.

-¿Están hablando de la chica Granger y del pillo de Malfoy? – preguntó Aberforth, rápidamente poniéndose al día con la conversación.

-Sí, ¿por qué? – preguntó McGonagall.

Él se encogió de hombros – Por lo que escuché de Rosmerta, el idiota padre del pillo ya les dio su aprobación.

-¿Cómo, en la tierra, Rosmerta sabe eso? – preguntó Sprout. Todos sabían la historia que Draco tenía con madam Rosmerta de las Tres Escobas. Cuando él era un Mortífago, había utilizado la maldición Imperius en ella para que hiciera lo que él ordenara. Aunque ella le había dejado que permaneciera en su posada durante el verano pasado, todavía faltaba mucho para ser perdonado.

-El chico consiguió meter al padre de ella en cierto tipo de tratamiento experimental en San Mungo. Cuando ella va a visitarlo al hospital, el chico siempre se asegura de encontrarse con ella ahí. En realidad, pareciera como si el chico realmente le gustara.

-Aunque tengo que admitir que Draco Malfoy ha cambiado, todavía no me creo que él y la Srta. Granger vayan a casarse alguna vez – declaró McGonagall – El mundo no está listo para una unión tan poco convencional.

Justo entonces, las manos de Trelawney golpearon con fuerza la mesa. Todo el mundo saltó y se inclinó hacia ella. Sus ojos miraban fijamente un punto frente a ella, y estaba totalmente tensa.

-Sybill, querida, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Sprout, posando una confortante mano en su hombro. Trelawney giró su rostro hacia ella. Se estremeció y retiró con urgencia la mano de allí.

Volviendo su rostro para mirar hacia donde estaba mirando antes, Trelawney comenzó a hablar con un grave y rasposo tono, que ninguno de ellos había escuchado antes.

"_El Lord Oscuro ha sido derrotado, el mundo está en paz, pero sus seguidores siguen dispersos y no cederán… dos corazones opuestos se unirán como uno, para crear un nuevo poder que nadie podrá superar… este poder debe permanecer firme en su agarre, porque en otras manos nuestro futuro se volverá nuestro pasado… el amor puede ser fuerte, pero sujétense firmemente. Una nueva guerra comenzará, y todo el mundo debe luchar… las lealtades serán probadas, y las familias se destruirán, pero el futuro es ahora, y todo está a punto de comenzar…"_

La puerta del Cabeza de Puerco se abrió y una fuerte corriente de viento viajó por todo el pub, silbando agudamente.

Cuando el viento cesó, los ojos de Trelawney comenzaron a enfocarse nuevamente. Después de un par de parpadeos, miró a su alrededor y notó que todos la miraban horrorizados.

-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó ella.

-Por Merlín – susurró McGonagall. Era la única capaz de hablar, aunque solo fuera apenas unas palabras.

Todos estaban demasiado absortos en lo que acababan de presenciar como para notar la figura encapuchada que los miraba desde una esquina. La figura se bebió el resto de la cerveza de mantequilla que tenía en su vaso y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Después de todo, alguien debía compartir la profecía con los magos y brujas que querían que el futuro del mundo mágico fuera como solía ser en el pasado.

Solo ellos podían asegurarse de que todo terminara a su favor.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Traductora: Hola! Y bienvenidos a esta nueva historia, la secuela de "El Verano del Dragón", que finalizamos la semana pasada. ¿Están listos para esta nueva aventura? Como les adelanté, al principio va a ser bastante ligerita, pero luego se pondrá oscura, bien oscura. Si se fijan bien, notarán que la historia está catalogada como Tragedia y Romance. Así que… sí, van a pasar cosas trágicas jejeje <strong>

**Bueno, si llegaron hasta aquí, espero leerlos la semana que viene con el primer capítulo de esta historia, y de ahí veremos si me dan los tiempos para más de una actualización semanal :)**

**Recomendación McFly del día: Memory Lane**

**Nos leemos la semana que viene!**

**Pekis :)**


	2. The Hot Date

**Fighting for the Malfoys**

**-Luchando por los Malfoys-**

**Secuela de ****Summer of the Dragon**

**TRADUCCIÓN AL ESPAÑOL**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: La Cita Caliente<strong>

Draco Malfoy miraba en blanco por la ventana de su oficina, completamente ciego a las calles del callejón Diagon bajo ésta. Tenía dificultades para concentrarse hoy. No solo por el hecho de que era Domingo y estaba trabajando, _de nuevo_, sino, porque hoy era un día muy especial y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que sucedería en solo un par de horas.

-¿Estás pensando en tu cita caliente de esta noche, veggdad? – Draco levantó la mirada para ver a Sophie Prior, antes Labelle, sentada en la silla del otro lado de su escritorio y sonriéndole ampliamente. Él no se había dado cuenta de que había entrado.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa - ¿Cómo lo adivinaste?

-Oh, pogg nada en paggticulagg. Es solo que tuviste esa miggada de cachoggito enamoggado todo el día. Phillip dice que estás hecho un flojo.

-¡No dije eso! – espetó Phillip Prior, su esposo enorme y duro como una roca, entrando en la oficina – Eres tú la que dijo que él estaba completamente desenfocado durante nuestra reunión estratégica en la mañana.

-Peggo lo dije con una songgisa en mi ggostggo. ¿Lo ves? – dijo ella, señalando el modo en que no dejaba de sonreír - ¡Feliz!

Phillip rió – Tienes suerte de ser adorable, porque eres una jefa terrible.

Sophie rodó sus ojos – _De cualquiegg modo,_ Dggaco, Phillip queggía que yo viniegga a pediggte que comiences a concentggaggte. Tenemos todas las ggeuniones con los inveggsogges justo después de las vacaciones, y no hay tiempo que peggdegg, ni siquiegga por un día. Pogg un muy especial día…

-¡Sophie!

-Bueno, ¡lo siento! ¡No puedo evitagg segg una ggomántica empedeggnida!

-Saben, no es necesario que pasemos por todo ese proceso de reuniones. Ya les dije que estoy más que dispuesto a darles el dinero para…

-¡No! – los recién casados le gritaron al unísono.

Draco rió – Muy bien. Lo entiendo. Quieren hacerlo "de la manera correcta".

-No es solo eso, Draco – dijo Phillip – Esta es una compañía que se especializa en ayudar a los hijos de muggles a mantener el contacto con el mundo exterior.

-No me digas… - se burló el rubio.

Phillip lo ignoró – Seguimos trabajando en revitalizar el nombre Thinx después de que Zandicus casi lo destruyera. No creemos que aceptar dinero, que esencialmente le pertenece a tu padre, sea bueno para su imagen.

Draco asintió solemnemente – También comprendo eso.

Aunque todavía le molestaba un poco, Draco entendía el punto de Phillip y Sophie. Su padre había hecho un ligero desastre el verano anterior cuando se volvió loco y trató de matar a la bruja hija de muggles más famosa en el mundo mágico, Hermione Granger. Por suerte, había recobrado su lucidez desde entonces – o gran parte de ella – pero aún así el daño estaba hecho. Todo el trabajo que Draco había hecho para mejorar el nombre de los Malfoy ahora no significaba nada, y tendría que comenzar desde el principio nuevamente.

Por eso había aceptado su posición en Thinx, una compañía en la que ni en un millón de años se habría imaginado a sí mismo trabajando. No solo porque estaba orientada a los hijos de muggles, un detalle menor al que él más o menos se había acostumbrado, sino porque los dueños eran Phillip y Sophie y, por lo tanto, sus jefes.

Justo unos cuantos meses antes habían sido colegas trabajando para el Sr. Ollivander, pero ahora él tenía que responder ante ellos. Aunque Sophie no era tan mala, dado que se pasaba la mayoría de su día laboral metida en la oficina de él conversando sobre trivialidades, Phillip se tomaba todo en serio. Esta compañía era más suya que de Sophie – dado que él había sido muy cercano con el anterior dueño, el viejo Zanzar Thinx – y estaba determinado a recuperar su anterior gloria.

-No pretendía ofenderte – dijo Phillip, bajando sus ojos llenos de culpa hacia el suelo.

-No me ofendiste, Pip – dijo Draco, usando a propósito el apodo que Phillip odiaba – Mi padre es un maldito idiota. Soy el primero en admitirlo.

-¿Has hablado con él o con tu madgge en los últimos días? – preguntó Sophie, moviéndose hacia su lado del escritorio y posando una mano confortante sobre el hombro de él.

Draco negó con su cabeza – No desde el mes pasado.

-¿Les enviaggás una lechuza… después de lo que pase esta noche?

-Solo si la noche termina bien – le guiñó un ojo.

Sophie sonrió – lo haggá.

-Eso espero… - dijo Draco, mirando nuevamente por la ventana.

-¡Draco, concéntrate!

-¡Lo siento! – dijo él, regresando a la realidad.

-Todo lo que necesito es que termines ese reporte sobre el sistema de correo electrónico Muggle antes que acabe el día. Si lo terminas temprano, eres libre de marcharte y prepararte para tu "cita caliente".

-¡Yey! – Sophie aplaudió con felicidad antes de arrojarse a los fuertes brazos de su esposo.

Phillip aprovechó su oportunidad para arrastrarla hacia la puerta. Tan pronto como consiguió sacarla de la oficina, le gritó a Draco - ¡Y no te preocupes! ¡Todo saldrá bien!

-¡BUENA SUEGGTE! – le gritó Sophie mientras Phillip cerraba la puerta.

Bueno, dejando de lado todo lo demás, al menos las palabras de Phillip eran positivas. Con la posibilidad de salir temprano del trabajo, rápidamente se puso a trabajar en el reporte que debía haber comenzado dos horas atrás. Había estado tonteando con el correo electrónico Muggle desde hace un par de semanas y había mejorado mucho su manejo. Aunque tenía que admitir que era algo muy útil, y mucho más rápido que mandar una lechuza, seguía negándose a creer que era mejor. Nada superaría jamás el recibir una carta escrita a mano. Especialmente cuando era firmada con esos hermosos "xoxo" que se había acostumbrado a amar.

Draco finalmente terminó su reporte con media hora de anticipación y se apresuró a entregárselo a Phillip. Su compañera de trabajo, Caroline, ya estaba parada en el pasillo fuera de su oficina. Ella sonrió cuando lo vio salir corriendo – Sophie me mandó a controlarte, ¿terminaste todo?

-Sí – dijo él, con la voz acelerada.

-Yo se lo llevaré, entonces – dijo ella, tendiendo su mano – Tienes una "cita caliente" a la que debes llegar.

Draco rió y se lo entregó – Gracias Caroline. Dile a Sophie y Phillip que les mandaré una lechuza después.

-¡MANDAME UN MENSAJE DE TEXTO! - escuchó que Sophie le gritó desde su oficina - ¡Es mucho más ggápido!

-¡La velocidad no es lo que importa, Soph! – gritó Phillip desde su oficina, justo frente a la de ella - ¡Necesita _mejorar_ en eso!

-¡Seh, seh, seh! ¡LOS TEXTOS SON MÁS GGÁPIDOS!

Draco y Caroline intercambiaron una mirada divertida antes de separarse en direcciones opuestas. Draco regresó a su oficina a juntar sus cosas. Estaba a punto de desaparecerse de allí cuando algo golpeteó su ventana. Una enorme y blanca lechuza estaba aleteando afuera. Él gimió, sabiendo exactamente de quién era la lechuza y qué significaba.

Contra su buen juicio abrió la ventana y dejó entrar la lechuza, leyendo rápidamente la pequeña nota atada a su pata. Era justo lo que sospechaba.

Después de prácticamente empujar la lechuza fuera de la ventana y cerrarla con fuerza, Draco se puso la capa y salió de su oficina hacia las escaleras, encaminándose hacia la chimenea más cercana. Ahora tenía un nuevo destino, lo que requería una forma de transporte diferente.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, Draco pasó junto a una bruja que trabajaba en el segundo piso, pero siempre se aseguraba de llegar al piso de Thinx para usar el baño. Ella le sonrió brillantemente mientras pasaba junto a él. Incluso aunque todos supieran que él ya no estaba en el mercado, Draco todavía tenía una reputación, y las brujas fáciles querían que la recuperara. Nadie había tenido éxito todavía. Por primera vez en su vida, Draco Malfoy era completamente fiel. Algo que incluso lograba sorprenderlo a él. Y, lo que era más increíble, era que él estaba feliz con ello.

Draco ni siquiera hizo el intento de devolverle la sonrisa. Nunca lo hacía. Honestamente, no podía esperar a que se terminaran todas las reuniones con inversionistas para que Thinx Corporation pudiera finalmente mudarse a un edificio más grande. Preferiblemente uno en donde no tuvieran que compartir el espacio con empresarios inadecuados, como el que empleaba a brujas como esa. Ella le había dicho quien era una vez, tratando de atraerlo a una conversación, pero él no estaba escuchándola. Todo lo que sabía era que si su trabajo era importante, le habría prestado atención.

Finalmente llegando a la chimenea del primer piso del edificio, Draco arrojó algo de polvos flú y entró a las llamas verdes – Mansión Greengrass – dijo antes de ser absorbido por las llamas, para llegar después a un elegante recibidor decorado con colores verde esmeralda y plateado. Se encaminó directamente hacia la puerta frente a él.

-¡Querido, llegas temprano! – una bruja de pelo oscuro con rostro sorprendido se levantó del sofá en el que había estado sentada y corrió a sus brazos. Draco le dio un beso en la mejilla, mirando de reojo al viejo mago al que ella tanto se le parecía, quien les sonreía desde su sillón.

-Lo siento, _querida._ Me dejaron salir temprano del trabajo, así que me pensé que podríamos comenzar nuestro paseo más temprano.

-¡Absolutamente! Solo dame cinco minutos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Apresúrate – le dijo Draco, en un susurro.

La bruja se reclinó y pretendió darle un beso, susurrándole en secreto – Lo siento – antes de salir de la habitación.

Una bruja rubia, similar en apariencia, entró en la habitación tan pronto la otra desapareció – Oh, Draco – dijo ella, viéndolo parado allí - ¿Estás aquí para llevarte a Astoria a otra "cita caliente", verdad? – ella le sonrió.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa – Sabes que sí. ¿Y dónde está _Gregory_ en esta hermosa tarde?

-Sigue en el trabajo – dijo ella, caminando hacia el sofá y repantigándose en él.

-Por favor, siéntate como corresponde, Daphne. Ninguna hija mía debería _repantigarse_, especialmente cuando tenemos compañía – regañó el Sr. Greengrass.

-Lo siento, padre – dijo Daphne, enderezándose en su lugar – Estoy segura de que Draco está enormemente ofendido por mi forma de sentarme.

-Terriblemente – Draco le guiñó un ojo.

-No deberías ser tan informal con el señor Malfoy, querida. A pesar de que es una visita asidua, no es parte de nuestra familia… todavía – el Sr. Greengrass miró a Draco y sonrió.

Un estremecimiento recorrió a Draco por toda su columna. Trató de devolver la sonrisa pero salió muy extraña. Daphne notó eso y rió detrás de su mano. Era una de los pocos miembros de su casa que sabía sobre su preciosa Astoria y su relación con el infame Draco Malfoy.

-¡Estoy lista! – exclamó Astoria, corriendo hacia la habitación y hacia Draco. Ahora tenía puesta una capa verde oscura, que parecía estar usando para cubrir un vestido gris muy pequeñito. Draco atrapó un vistazo de él y supo que alguien iba a ser muy feliz esa noche. Astoria le tomó la mano y lo arrastró hacia el vestíbulo - ¡Buenas noches, Daphne! ¡Buenas noches, Padre! ¡No llegaré muy tarde!

-¡Buenas noches, Stori! ¡Diviértete con _Draco_ esta noche! ¡Con nadie más! ¡Solo tú y _Draco!_

Astoria le disparó una mirada dura. Daphne le sonrió ampliamente, sin disminuir la dicha de su rostro hasta que vio desaparecer a Astoria y Draco.

Ambos usaron la red flú para llegar al Callejón Diagon. Astoria salió primero. Cuando Draco aterrizó, ella comenzó a arrojar disculpa tras disculpa – Draco, ¡lo siento tanto! Probablemente tú tenías planes y yo los estoy arruinando, pero cuando recibí esa lechuza pidiéndome venir aquí esta noche no pude negarme. ¡Lo siento tanto! Gracias por venir tan rápido. ¿Me odias?

-Un poco – dijo él, honestamente.

-Oh – El rostro de Astoria cayó un poco - ¡Lo siento mucho!

Lo cierto era que él y Astoria habían salido brevemente en septiembre, pero todo había terminado antes de que incluso comenzara. Brevemente después, ella había comenzado a salir con alguien más, alguien que ella estaba segura que su padre no aprobaría, por lo que había decidido no mencionar que ella y Draco habían roto. Solo su hermana, Daphne, y su cuñado, Gregory Goyle, sabían la verdad. Y por eso, Draco estaba constantemente obligado a llevar a citas a Astoria, solo para entregársela a alguien más. Normalmente, él jamás haría algo así, pero su _verdadera_ novia había insistido. Ella todavía trataba de volver a buenos términos con el _verdadero_ novio de Astoria.

Astoria y Draco caminaron en silencio por las calles del callejón Diagon. Llegaron al Caldero Chorreante, en donde Astoria inmediatamente encontró una mesa vacía y se sentó a esperar. Draco pensó en dejarla sola, pero cuando notó el modo en que los hombres en el lugar la miraban mientras ella se quitaba la capa, revelando el vestido que tenía abajo – que era incluso más pequeño de lo que había pensado con anterioridad – supo que debía quedarse. Gimiendo, Draco se sentó junto a ella.

-Entonces, ¿qué tenías planeado para la noche? – preguntó Astoria, tratando de entablar una conversación.

-Es nuestro aniversario – dijo Draco, mirando el reloj – Ella cocinaría la cena en nuestro apartamento – cena a la que ahora llegaría tarde.

-Oh, ¡que tierno! – dijo Astoria, sonriéndole - ¿Es una buena cocinera?

Draco se encogió de hombros – No lo sé. Su madre le estuvo enseñando durante los últimos meses algunas cosas. Todavía no me dejó probar nada, más que el desayuno – Astoria intentó decir algo más, pero Draco sostuvo en alto una mano para silenciarla. Luego la miró seriamente y le dijo – Necesito que sepas esto, Astoria. Esta es la última vez que voy a hacer esto por ti. Después de esta noche, no podré seguir pretendiendo que soy tu novio, por lo que te sugiero que cuando llegues a casa esta noche, le digas la verdad a tu padre.

-¿No podrás seguir pretendiendo? – repitió ella - ¿Qué significa eso?

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de responder, la entrada trasera del Caldero Chorreante se abrió y un conocido pelirrojo entró. Sus ojos azules escanearon la habitación hasta que aterrizaron en Draco, siempre viéndose visiblemente decepcionado por más que sabía que él estaría allí.

-Tu novio está aquí – dijo Draco, asintiendo en su dirección.

Astoria volteó y sonrió. El pelirrojo le sonrió en respuesta.

-El motivo por el que sales voluntariamente con Weasley es algo que nunca comprenderé.

-Oh, no seas así, Draco – dijo ella, volteando nuevamente y sacándole la lengua – En realidad es muy dulce. Y si no fuese por tú, nosotros jamás nos habríamos conocido, por lo que puedes agradecerte a ti mismo eso.

Draco rodó sus ojos – No tomaré el crédito por eso – se levantó, sabiendo muy bien que Ron no se acercaría hasta que él se hubiese marchado.

-Entonces, sobre este asunto de _no_ poder seguir aparentando… ¿Eso significa que tú estás…

Draco sonrió – supongo que te enterarás mañana.

Eso fue tan bueno como un "sí" para Astoria. Le sonrió ampliamente – Oh, ¡eso es tan emocionante! ¿Te molesta si lo preparo un poco? – preguntó ella, señalando hacia Ron.

-Haz lo que sea que consideres necesario – dijo él, enderezándose para partir – Te veo pronto, Astoria – le guiñó un ojo y rápidamente se desapareció de allí, reapareciendo en su propio salón.

-Bueno, ya era hora, _maldita sea._ – escuchó que alguien se burlaba con su mejor imitación de la voz de Draco.

Volteó, para encontrar su rostro invadido por un tupido cabello de arbusto, mientras su dueña se arrojaba a sus brazos. Antes de que sus ojos tuvieran siquiera tiempo para enfocarse, ella acunó su rostro en sus suaves manos y lo besó. Él le devolvió el beso con vigor, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y levantándola del suelo.

Cuando la bajó, él se alejó y miró con adoración a los ojos ambarinos de Hermione Granger – Feliz aniversario, mi amor – dijo él, besándola de nuevo.

Era justo ese mismo día, seis meses atrás, cuando los dos habían partido juntos en un viaje de trabajo de verano, recolectando elementos para la construcción de varitas de Ollivander. Y aunque el amor no había surgido de inmediato, ambos coincidían en que deberían celebrar por siempre el día en el que el verano había comenzado. Hermione todavía no lo sabía, pero Draco también tenía intenciones de celebrar su primer "follaniversario" en un par de semanas más. por supuesto, esa sería una celebración completamente _diferente_. Una donde la cena sería completamente innecesaria.

Cuando dejaron de besarse, Hermione permaneció entre los brazos de Draco pero le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho - ¿Por qué llegas tarde? Le mandé una lechuza a Sophie para ver si el tirano que tiene por esposo seguía haciéndote trabajar hasta tarde, pero me dijo que en realidad saliste temprano. Más te vale que hayas estado buscándome un regalo o algo. Aunque, claro, si realmente has esperado hasta último momento, posiblemente tendría que matarte.

Draco rió, abrazándola con más fuerza – No será necesario asesinarme. Tu regalo está listo y empaquetado desde hace semanas.

-¿Y por qué llegas tarde?

-Astoria me mandó una lechuza justo cuando estaba por marcharme. Otra escapada secreta con la Comadreja – se burló él – Y dado que la recogí temprano, por supuesto, esperé como el caballero que soy a que él llegara.

-¿Al menos se acercó mientras tú seguías allí, o esperó en la esquina hasta que te marcharas?

-¿Qué crees tú?

Hermione frunció el ceño – Bueno, estoy segura de que será cuestión de tiempo hasta que se ablande. Después de todo, si tú no hubieras roto conmigo, salido con ella, y luego la hubieras llevado a la boda de Harry para conseguir que yo regrese contigo – extraña jugada, por cierto – ellos dos jamás se habrían conocido.

Draco todavía no reconocería el crédito por esa pareja, ni aunque se fuera al infierno Muggle.

-Harry cree que Ron se casará con ella algún día, pero los Weasley… bueno, todavía están en seria negación sobre él saliendo con una Slytherin.

-¿Todavía creen que volverás a ellos? – bromeó él.

Hermione rodó sus ojos – Estoy bastante segura de que ya saben que no lo haré. Y, lo más importante, no creo que me quieran en su familia mucho más que a Astoria. Posiblemente me quieran menos.

Draco sabía que eso era cierto. Él y Hermione habían hecho su primera aparición pública como pareja al final de la boda de Potter y la Comadrejita. A pesar de que no salió todo mal, tampoco salió exactamente bien. Ron tomó el camino fácil – bueno, para él, al menos – y los ignoró, eventualmente desapareciendo hacia las sombras con Astoria. Pero los otros Weasley fueron mucho menos indulgentes.

Charlie fue el único que no hizo nada. Se había encontrado con Draco y Hermione varias veces durante el verano, y sabía que los sentimientos que se tenían eran legítimos. Además, notó que Ron lo había superado, a medias.

Bill trató de echarlos de la boda – bueno, solo a Draco, pero Hermione dijo que si él se tenía que ir, ella también se marcharía – pero su esposa Fleur lo contuvo y lo tranquilizó. Ella también los había visto juntos en la boda de Sophie y Phillip, y sabía que estaban, de hecho, enamorados.

George trató de hechizarlo, por supuesto, pero Phillip – quien estaba jugando a ser guardaespaldas – le quitó su varita antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

Luego estaban el Sr. Y la Sra. Weasley, quienes no dijeron nada pero negaron con la cabeza en apabullante decepción. Eso fue lo que más hirió a Hermione. Draco todavía recordaba el modo en que ella no dejaba de presionar su mano, para evitar romper en llanto.

Ginny – quien también era muy consciente del amor que se tenían, incluso sin entenderlo del todo – regañó a sus padres por ser tan críticos y fue a abrazar a Hermione. sabía que su amiga había sido miserable sin Draco. Harry incluso llevó todo a otro nivel al estrechar la mano de Draco, pero su rostro estaba un tanto rígido al hacerlo. Ninguno de los dos magos disfrutó particularmente eso, pero ambos sabían que era necesario.

-Vamos – dijo Hermione, arrastrándolo hacia la cocina – quiero que veas.

Draco sonrió mientras ella usaba su varita para apagar las luces y encender dos velas encantadas que flotaban por encima de la mesa. Ella la había decorado con un mantel de seda verde y servilletas a juego, con cubiertos, copas y platos dorados.

A Hermione le gustaba combinar el verde con el dorado en todo el apartamento, viéndolo como su propio modo de unificar las casas. Un estilo que ella había nombrado "Gryfferin". Cada vez que ella decía esa palabra, Draco se estremecía de horror.

La cena ya estaba lista. Era algo así como carne roja quemada, vegetales salteados que se veían dorados de más, y algo que él solo podía asumir – y rogar – que fuera puré de patatas.

-Se ve perfecto, Mione – dijo él, abrazándola por la cintura desde atrás y dándole un beso en el cuello.

Ella volteó su rostro y unió sus labios a los suyos. Draco comenzó a pasar sus manos a lo largo del ceñido vestido negro que ella estaba usando. Eventualmente, una de sus manos consiguió deslizarse hacia el muslo de ella, desde donde comenzó a subir poco a poco entre sus piernas, mientras la otra mano atendía sus pechos.

Hermione trató de alejarse, pero él no la dejó mover – Draco… no… la comida se enfriará…

-Podemos calentarla luego – dijo él, desabrochándole el vestido y abriendo el cierre, dejándolo caer al suelo y revelando un sexy conjunto de encaje verde. Él sonrió – Oh, amor, ¿es por mí?

Hermione rodó sus ojos antes de usar su varita para quitarle la ropa a él y empujarlo al suelo. Él le tomó la mano y la atrajo hacia él, rodando ambos hasta quedar él encima de ella. ella rió mientras él le hacía cosquillas en la parte interna de los muslos, antes de quitarle cuidadosamente las bragas.

-Te amo, Hermione – dijo él, como siempre hacía antes de comenzar.

Hermione sonrió – Te amo también – dijo ella, mirándolo a sus cálidos ojos grises.

Siempre feliz de oír esas palabras, Draco se reclinó y la besó, mordiendo su labio inferior mientras comenzaba a mover su cadera contra la de ella.

Hermione gimió feliz sobre sus labios. Era lindo saber que, después de esos meses, no habían perdido ni una pizca de la pasión que los caracterizaba. Todas las veces eran tan increíbles como la primera, sino mucho más.

Draco y Hermione se pasaron gran parte de la noche completamente consumidos el uno por el otro, olvidándose de la comida que los esperaba a solo unos metros de allí.

**XXX**

Varias horas después, Draco estaba sentado en una silla vestido solo con sus bóxers mientras Hermione estaba en su regazo, todavía desnuda bajo la sábana en la que se había envuelto el cuerpo. Ella le iba convidando pequeños bocados de la comida que había preparado, mientras él pretendía disfrutarla.

No era que Hermione fuera una mala cocinera. Solo era nueva en ello. Después de que Ron y ella hubiesen roto, regresó a vivir con sus padres y su madre finalmente pudo enseñarle todas las cosas que las madres usualmente les enseñan a sus hijas en la juventud, como a cocinar.

Ella se había mudado con Draco solo un mes atrás, pero todavía pasaba muchas tardes en casa con sus padres. Draco la había acompañado un par de veces, principalmente para aprender sobre los muggles y sus costumbres, para su trabajo. Al menos, eso era con lo que Hermione había logrado convencerlo. En realidad ella solo quería que él conociera a sus padres, quien sorprendentemente lo adoraban. El sentimiento no era exactamente mutuo, pero era un comienzo.

-¿Está bien si te doy mi regalo ahora? – preguntó Hermione mientras bajaba el tenedor.

Draco la besó en la mejilla – Claro. Y luego yo te daré el mío – su corazón comenzó a latir al tiempo en que se imaginaba su reacción ante su regalo. Esperaba que ella no se hubiese dado cuenta.

Si lo hizo, no le dijo nada. Hermione usó su varita para mover una cajita bellamente envuelta desde debajo del sofá y la levitó hacia ellos. Se la entregó y sonrió.

Draco mantuvo sus brazos alrededor de ella todo el tiempo mientras desenvolvía el regalo. Odiaba destruir el hermoso trabajo que el perfeccionismo de ella había creado. Hermione trató de esperar con paciencia, pero eventualmente terminó por rendirse y comenzó a desgarrar el papel por él.

Él rió antes de alejarlo de ella – Este es _mi_ regalo, Mione, y lo abriré con toda la calma que quiera.

Hermione rodó sus ojos antes de mover su mano hacia la pierna de él, acariciando la piel desnuda justo debajo de la parte final de sus bóxers – Yo me apresuraría, si fuera tú – dijo ella, guiñándole sugestivamente.

Draco arrojó el papel de envoltorio a un lado y abrió la caja, revelando un conocido reloj de oro de bolsillo. Él lo miró con curiosidad.

-Sigue abriéndolo – dijo ella.

Draco levantó el reloj de la caja y lo abrió. En un lado había ahora una fotografía de él y Hermione besándose en la boda de Sophie y Phillip. Él siempre había amado esa foto. Y, del otro lado, notó que las manillas del reloj se movían por primera vez en meses, pero no había sonido de tic-tac.

-Me llevó algo de tiempo, pero finalmente conseguí un hechizo silenciador permanente – dijo ella, jugueteando con la cadena que caía por sus piernas – Sonó como grillos durante un largo tiempo hasta que conseguí el correcto.

Draco sonrió. Incluso aunque solía ser de su padre, siempre había adorado ese reloj. Solo había dejado de utilizarlo porque el sonido de tic-tac atormentaba a Hermione. Ella le explicó una vez que la primera vez que su padre le arrojó una maldición asesina, la habitación estaba en completo silencio a excepción del sonido del reloj. Desde entonces, Draco se aseguraba de que no hubiesen relojes a su alrededor. Tenía suerte de que esos celulares muggles vinieran con alarmas "electrónicas", porque de otro modo jamás conseguiría llegar a tiempo al trabajo.

-Gracias Mione, me encanta – dijo él, besándola con adoración.

Hermione sonrió – Ahora, ¿dónde está el mío? – preguntó.

Draco rió antes de levantarla, con la sábana y todo, y llevarla hacia el sofá. La dejó allí y le dijo – Cierra los ojos.

Hermione hizo lo que él le indicó. Él salió de la habitación, y ella trató de espiar para ver qué estaba haciendo, pero él le gritó que mantuviera los ojos cerrados. La conocía demasiado.

Lo escuchó regresar a la habitación y arrodillarse frente a ella, pero se obligó a seguir con los ojos cerrados, incluso aunque se moría por saber qué estaba haciendo.

-Bueno, puedes abrirlos ahora.

Hermione lo hizo. Jadeó. Draco ahora estaba en una rodilla frente a ella, sosteniendo una pequeña cajita con un anillo con un enorme diamante y esmeraldas. Luego ella miró a través del anillo, hacia el mago que lo sostenía. Él la miraba, nervioso.

-Hermione Granger, desde el momento en que regresaste a mi vida, fui incapaz de pensar en nadie más. Me haces más feliz de lo que nunca me imaginé poder ser, y sería un idiota si alguna vez hago que te me escapes de las manos.

Los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a nublarse mientras él seguía con el discurso que había preparado con tanto cuidado.

-Entonces, habiendo dicho eso, Hermione, mi Mione, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

-¡Sí! – exclamó Hermione sin dudar. No paraba de sollozar ahora, con las manos temblándole mientras Draco sacaba el anillo de la cajita y se lo colocaba en su dedo anular izquierdo.

Tan pronto como estuvo en su sitio, Hermione saltó del sofá hacia sus brazos, besándolo apasionadamente mientras reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quién te enseñó cómo proponen los muggles? – le preguntó ella, entre respiraciones agitadas.

-Sophie y Phillip – respondió Draco - ¿Hice todo el asunto de la rodilla en el suelo de manera correcta? Al principio me arrodillé con las dos, por accidente.

-Sí, ¡todo fue perfecto! – dijo ella, abrazándolo con fuerza – Excepto…

-¿Excepto qué? – preguntó el, preocupado.

Hermione sonrió – Bueno, en realidad no podremos contarles a nuestros hijos que papi le propuso matrimonio a mami mientras ella estaba desnuda…

Draco se alejó de ella y rió ante el modo en el que Hermione intentaba asegurarse de mantener la sábana alrededor de su cuerpo. Él le quitó la parte que le cubría un hombro y comenzó a besarla gentilmente en la piel recién revelada – Bueno, si no me hubieras seducido al instante en que llegué aquí, podría haber hecho esto antes de la primera ronda de sexo.

-¿_Yo, _seducirte_ a ti?_ ¡Difícilmente! - bufó ella – Podría haber estado usando una bolsa de papas en el cuerpo, y _aun así_ habrías estado listo para hacerlo.

-Estás en lo cierto – dijo él, quitándole la sábana del otro hombro – Soy fácil. Lo admito.

Él movió sus labios hacia arriba por su hombro y hacia su cuello, chupando su dulce y suave piel con un poco más de agresividad. Las manos de Hermione cayeron laxas mientras comenzaba a gemir, y Draco tomó la oportunidad de deslizar la sábana hacia abajo y arrojarla al suelo.

-¿Deberíamos celebrar, entonces? – dijo él, posicionándola en el sofá mientras ella lo tomaba por el cuello y lo atraía junto a ella.

Y sí que lo celebraron. Ambos lo hicieron por toda la noche, ignorando completamente el continuo sonido del celular perdido en alguna parte, entre los montículos de ropa esparcidos por el suelo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Traductora: ¡Primer capítulo a la orden! Y recién salido del horno, asíque ni bien terminé de traducirlo, lo subí. Seguro hay errores, pero no quería demorarme más. prometo que cuando tenga más tiempo me busco a alguien que le de una revisión final, pero por ahora estoy siempre en carrera contra reloj.<strong>

**¡GRACIAS POR EL APOYO A ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA! Simplemente no puedo creer el número de RR, alertas y favoritos que me fueron llegando al correo cada día durante la semana, y n se imaginan lo feliz que me hicieron! GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS! A los que me acompañaron desde Summer of the Dragon, y a quienes se unen recién ahora :) **

**Espero llegar a subir capítulo antes del miércoles que viene, haré lo posible! :) **

**Recomendación McFly del día: Down By the Lake **

**No olviden pasarse por el increiblifabulufantástico fic Cruel y Hermoso Mundo, también de Lena Phoria y traducción de la aún más increiblifabulufantástica Sunset82, aka Sandra. No se arrepentirán! Sorpresa tras sorpresa en cada capítulo!**

**También, y para quienes no se pasaron por ahí todavía, dense una vuelta por otra de mis traducciones: A Wonderful Caricature of Intimacy, de Countess of Abe. Es muuuuuy linda!**

**Y por las dudas, si llegaste hasta aquí y no tienes idea de lo que és Summer of the Dragon, estás en problemas. Porque repito, esta es la secuela a ese fic. Así que si no lo leíste, corre a leerlo y después nos vemos por aquí. Solo agrego esto por si hay alguien despistado :P**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Pekis **


	3. It's a Thing

**Fighting For The Malfoys**

**-Luchando por los Malfoys-**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 – Es un Hecho.<strong>

A la mañana siguiente, Draco despertó un poco sorprendido al encontrar que estaba solo en la cama. Podía oír a Hermione hablando con alguien en el salón, mientras el aroma del tocino revoloteaba en el aire.

Draco se levantó para investigar, pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de salir de la habitación, la nueva lechuza suya y de Hermione comenzó a llamar su atención desde su jaula. Se la habían comprado juntos varias semanas atrás, pero todavía no habían llegado a usarla. Hermione la había llamado Polly como forma de tributo a Sophie, quien estaba obsesionada con comer el jarabe de las flores Polly violetas.

Draco se acercó a la jaula y dejó salir a la lechuza, que comenzó a volar en círculos encima de la cama hasta que él abrió la ventana, para que pudiera salir. Una vez que se marchó, él finalmente pudo encaminarse hacia la parte delantera del apartamento.

Hermione estaba traqueteando en la cocina mientras hablaba animosamente por su celular.

-Sí, estoy extremadamente emocionada… sí, estaríamos _encantados_ de ir a cenar esta noche para celebrar… - rió - ¡Mamá! Asegúrate de mantener a papá en su lugar… oh, ¿sus padres? No creo que puedan asistir esta noche… sí, probablemente la semana que viene tampoco… umm, déjame preguntárselo y te responderé después…

Draco se aclaró la garganta. Hermione levantó la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo y sonrió al verlo.

-Lo siento, chicos, pero mi _prometido_ finalmente despertó, así que tengo que irme… sí, sí, iremos esta noche… ¡Gracias! Los amo también… muy bien, ¡Hasta pronto! – Hermione colgó la llamada y dejó que el tocino y los panqueques se dieran vuelta solos mientras se arrojaba a los brazos de Draco – Buenos días, futuro esposo. ¿Dormiste bien? – le preguntó, mientras le daba millones de besitos en los labios.

Draco rió antes de tomarle la cabeza y atraerla para uno más profundo – Sorprendentemente sí, considerando que solo dormimos unas cuantas horas.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar de nuevo, y Hermione dejó que Draco fuera a ver quién era. Rió cuando notó el nombre en la pantalla – Es Sophie, de nuevo. ¿Deberíamos sacarla de su miseria y responder?

-Déjala sudar un poco más. Voy a verla en una hora, después de todo – dijo Draco, caminando hacia ella y sacándole el teléfono de las manos – Entonces, ¿iremos a cenar a casa de tus padres esta noche?

-Sí, espero que no te moleste – dijo Hermione, regresando a la cocina – Por cierto, ¿ya te mencioné lo mucho que amo esa cosa? – señaló hacia el celular - ¿Sophie y Phillip ya te explicaron cómo consiguieron que esta tecnología funcionara en el mundo mágico?

-Un proceso muy complicado y caro que les permitió filtrarse en los salépites muggles.

-Satélites, Draco.

-Sí, eso dije.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Como _iba_ diciendo, es muy complicado y costoso lograr que eso suceda, especialmente considerando el hecho de que no tenemos mucho capital. Por ahora, Seth es el único de nosotros que puede hacerlo. Ahí reside la necesidad de buscar inversores.

Hermione lo miró y frunció el ceño – Realmente me gustaría que te dejaran ayudarlos con eso. Quizás entonces no tendrías que trabajar hasta tan tarde todo el tiempo.

-Phil y Sophie me dejaron muy en claro que no quieren nada de dinero asociado a mi padre – dijo Draco, abrazándola por detrás y descansando su cabeza en los hombros de ella.

-Hablando de tu padre, ¿vas a contarle a él y a tu madre sobre esto? – preguntó ella, jugueteando con el enorme anillo en su dedo antes de usar su varita para voltear un panqueque.

-Por supuesto que sí – dijo él.

Polly entró en la habitación y se robó uno de los panqueques terminados que había en un plato.

-Ah, justo a tiempo. Les enviaré una lechuza ahora mismo – Draco caminó hacia el escritorio en la sala y tomó un pergamino, tinta y pluma.

Estaba a punto de comenzar a escribir cuando Hermione le dijo – Draco, espera – Ahora estaba parada detrás de él y posó su mano sobre la suya para detenerlo - ¿Realmente quieres que tus padres se enteren de esto mediante una carta¿ ¿No crees que deberíamos decírselo en persona?

-No – dijo él, quitando su mano del camino – Les contaste a tus padres por teléfono celular, lo que es un equivalente Muggle de una lechuza.

-Bueno, eso es distinto. Mis padres están felices _por esto_. Mientras que los tuyos… bueno, ambos sabemos que no les agrado mucho.

-Mi padre no te odia.

Hermione sonrió con burla – "No me odia" está muy lejos del agrado, e incluso mucho más de la aceptación. Te dijo que te apoyaría si tú eligieses estar conmigo, pero no dijo si eso se extendía hasta el matrimonio.

-Estoy bastante seguro de que lo asumió.

-Por favor, hazlo por mí, Draco. No te pedí mucho en lo que concierne a ellos, pero creo que esto es realmente importante. Te guste o no, ellos dos van a ser parte de nuestras vidas. Deberíamos al menos comenzar todo como corresponde.

Draco suspiró – Bien. Por ti. – dijo él. Hermione sonrió ampliamente antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y besar su mejilla – Les escribiré ahora y los invitaré a cenar el Sábado. ¿Será eso suficiente?

-Sí, eso será perfecto – dijo Hermione antes de regresar a la cocina.

Draco garabateó una nota rápida y la colocó en la patita de Polly. Para cuando la envió, Hermione ya tenía el desayuno servido en la mesa. Él caminó hacia allí y con gusto se unió a su hermosa prometida en su primera comida con nuevos títulos.

**XXX**

En un intento de molestar a Sophie mucho más de lo que ya estaba, Draco decidió llevar a Hermione al trabajo y llegar unos minutos tarde al suyo. Y aunque Hermione no aprobaba que él llegara tarde, estaba feliz por tener compañía, incluso aunque solo tuviera que aparecerse en el ministerio.

Ambos se aparecieron juntos, besándose, como siempre lo hacían. Ambos amaban la sensación de estar apretados por fuerzas más fuertes que la naturaleza mientras lo hacían.

Draco y Hermione caminaron de la mano hasta que estuvieron justo fuera de la entrada. Los magos y brujas a su alrededor los miraban, como siempre. Nadie sabía muy bien qué pensar del ex Mortífago y la famosa hija de muggles como una pareja. Definitivamente les tomaba mucho tiempo acostumbrarse, incluso a ellos mismos.

Antes de que Draco se marchara, Hermione arrojó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le dio un entusiasta beso de despedida. Cuando terminó, lo abrazó más cerca de ella y le susurró al oído – Desearía haberme quedado en casa hoy y celebrar un poco más.

Draco rió – También yo, amor, pero Phil no habría dudado al dispararme una maldición asesina.

El celular en el bolsillo de Draco comenzó a vibrar. Ambos se miraron y rieron – Creo que en realidad, Sophie es tu mayor amenaza en este momento.

No era broma. Draco le dio un último beso antes de soltarla y voltear para marcharse, accidentalmente chocándose justo de frente con Ron Weasley.

-Lo siento – dijo Ron, antes de notar a quien había golpeado. Cuando se dio cuenta, su rostro cayó – Oh, eres tú.

Harry llegó detrás de él. Ambos miraron a Hermione, quien jugueteaba con el anillo en su dedo. Por un instante, ella había considerado esconder la mano, pero rápidamente decidió no hacerlo. Draco jamás le dejaría hacerlo sin protestar.

Ron notó el anillo primero – Dijiste que sí al instante, ¿verdad?

Draco le frunció el ceño - ¿Cómo te atreves…

-Draco, está bien – dijo Hermione, sosteniendo su mano en alto para evitar que él se abalance sobre el pelirrojo – Sí, Ron, dije que sí al instante.

Las orejas de Ron se tiñeron de un intenso color rojo. Justo unos seis meses atrás, él le había preguntado lo mismo que Draco, solo que ella le había dicho que debía pensarlo y luego le pidió un tiempo. No hay necesidad de aclarar que su rompimiento se había vuelto permanente, y aunque Ron declaraba que no le importaba, era difícil para él no sentir resentimiento hacia ella por escoger a alguien que él siempre había odiado en su lugar.

-Felicitaciones, Hermione – dijo Harry, posando una mano en el hombro de Ron para mantenerlo quieto y en calma.

El sonrojo de Ron se apagó y pudo mirarla a los ojos con éxito – Seh, felicitaciones.

Él se encaminó hacia adentro, pero Harry esperó a que Hermione le diera a Draco un último beso antes de entrar junto a ella. Al menos las felicitaciones de _él _sonaron sinceras.

Draco la miró alejarse hasta que su tupida cabellera estuvo fuera de su campo de visión. Su celular comenzó a vibrar de nuevo en su bolsillo. Rió. Sin otra razón para prolongar la tortura de Sophie, Draco se desapareció del Ministerio para reaparecer en su propia oficina. Ella estaba sentada en su escritorio y lo esperaba con llamas en los ojos, con su rostro, normalmente bello, distorsionado en una mueca horrorosa.

-Dggaco Malfoy, ¡más te vale tenegg una buena excusa pagga no habeggme ggespondido anoche! ¡_Y_ esta mañana!

-¡SOPHIE! ¡Estaba ocupado _comprometiéndose!_ – Phillip gritó desde el otro lado del pasillo antes de entrar a su oficina - ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que dejes a Draco en paz? – él miró a Draco, cuyo rostro tenso no daba ningún tipo de señal – _Estás_ comprometido, ¿verdad, colega?

Draco no dijo nada. Caminó hacia su escritorio, tomó algo de su trabajo de uno de los cajones y se sentó – Preferiría no hablar sobre eso – dijo finalmente.

Sophie jadeó, comenzando a lagrimear mientras arrojaba ambos manos a su rostro, para cubrir su boca en forma de una perfecta O – Dggaco, no… Heggmione nunca… pogg favogg, dime que ella no te dijo… le mandaggé una lechuza ahogga mismo, ¡y la pondggé en su lugagg!

-Por favor no lo hagas, Sophie. No te incumbe.

-Espera… ¿hablas en serio? – preguntó Phillip - ¿De verdad que te dijo que no?

Draco se mantuvo en silencio, pero se estaba volviendo cada vez más complicado contener la sonrisa.

-Oh, ¡_por favor!_ ¡Está jodiéndolos! – Caroline se apareció en la oficina – Diles que estás jodiendo con ellos, Draco. Todos sabemos que ella te dijo que sí. Esa chica está demasiado enamorada como para incluso considerar la otra opción.

Sophie y Phillip miraron esperanzados a Draco. Él miró a Caroline y rompió en una sonrisa mientras sacudía su cabeza. Además de Hermione, ella era la única que conseguía ver a través de toda su mierda. Él no estaba seguro de si le agradaba eso de ella o no. Finalmente, miró a sus amigos y dijo – Por supuesto que me dijo que sí. ¿_Realmente_ lo dudaron?

Sophie dejó escapar un fuerte grito y comenzó a saltar de arriba abajo. Phillip sonrió y rodó sus ojos – Maldito bastardo – dijo.

-Seth, ¡es positivo! – exclamó Caroline.

Casi instantáneamente, el quinto y último miembro de Thinx, Seth, se apareció en el salón con una botella de champagne. La abrió mientras Caroline transfiguraba cualquier objeto que pudiera encontrar en el escritorio de Draco en copas.

Draco se levantó y Sophie saltó a sus brazos - ¡Cuéntamelo _todo!_ ¿Dónde lo hiciste? ¿_Cómo_ lo hiciste? ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Qué dijo _ella?_ Oh, por Merlín, ¿pogg dónde debeggíamos comenzagg?

-Deja respirar al pobre hombre, Soph – dijo Phillip, colocándole en las manos una copa de champagne – Todavía no ha pasado ni doce horas de su compromiso.

-¡No sabes eso! Dggaco, ¿a qué hogga se lo pggopusiste?

-¿Realmente es eso importante? – preguntó Draco, tomando su copa de champagne que Caroline le extendía. Sophie lo miró expectante. Él rodó sus ojos – Fue justo después de las diez – de acuerdo a su nuevo reloj que ahora sí funcionaba, y que acababa de abrir, un momento antes.

-¿Por qué tan tarde?

-Uh… estábamos celebrando nuestro aniversario. ¿Qué creen?

-_Oh_ – Sophie elevó sus cejas sugestivamente.

-¡Un brindis! – dijo Phillip, sosteniendo en alto su copa. Todo el mundo lo secundó – Por Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger. La pareja más incompatible y peleadora que conocí en mi vida. Y así, de alguna forma, funcionan.

-¡Salud, salud!

Draco rió – Que discurso tan adorable – dijo él antes de chocar su copa con la de todos, y tomar un sorbo de su champagne.

-¡Tienes que dejaggnos llevaggte a ti y a Heggmione a bebegg algo pagga celebggagg! Pogg favogg, pogg favogg, ¿puedes?

-Supuestamente iremos a cenar con los padres de ella esta noche.

-¿Y después? – preguntó Sophie con los ojos amplios llenos de esperanza.

-Supongo que eso está bien.

-Probablemente deberías preguntarle a ella, Soph. Todos sabemos que los hombres pierden sus derechos de tomar decisiones una vez que aceptan el gran compromiso.

-Tú no lo peggdiste.

Draco, Phillip, Caroline y Seth intercambiaron miradas de reconocimiento y rieron.

Sophie rodó sus ojos – Lo que sea. Entonces iggé a enviaggle una lechuza a la jefa de esta paggeja. – rápidamente desapareció de la oficina.

Se escuchó un fuerte golpeteo en la ventana de Draco. Él miró hacia afuera y vio a Polly revoloteando cerca. Tenía una enorme carta en el pico, sellada con la insignia de la familia Malfoy. Él gimió antes de dejarla entrar. La lechuza dejó caer el sobre en el escritorio.

-¿Correo tan temprano por la mañana? – preguntó Phillip.

Draco asintió – Por sobre todas las cosas, los Malfoy son eficientes – rasgó el sobre y se encontró con la caligrafía perfecta de su madre.

-¿Malas noticias? – preguntó Caroline, notando el modo en que el rostro de él caía con cada palabra que reía.

Draco volvió a asentir – Horribles. Hermione y yo iremos a cenar con mis padres este sábado – Y eso que él esperaba que ellos declinaran la oferta. Debió pensarlo mejor. Draco pasó saliva. No había modo en que eso fuera a terminar bien.

**XXX**

Después de cenar con sus padres, Draco y Hermione fueron al Caldero Chorreante, donde sus amigos claramente habían comenzado a celebrar sin ellos.

Sophie chilló con alegría al verlos. Corrió hacia Hermione y se arrojó a ella con demasiada fuerza, casi logrando que ambas cayeran.

Draco tenía su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Hermione, y pudo estabilizarlas antes de que tuvieran alguna chance de caer.

-¡Déjame vegglo! ¡Déjame vegglo! – exigió Sophie, tomando la mano de Hermione y evaluando el enorme anillo.

-Sophie, ¡tú me ayudaste a elegirlo! – Draco rodó sus ojos.

-¿Y? siempgge se ve difeggente cuando lo tiene puesto.

Todos fueron hacia la mesa donde Phillip ya había ordenado una botella de champagne. Seth y Caroline también estaban allí y, muy poco después de que Draco y Hermione tomaran asiento, Harry y Ginny llegaron. Ninguno se mostraba especialmente feliz con el compromiso, pero intentaron apoyar a Hermione lo mejor posible.

-Buenas noches, Potter, y Pottercita – dijo Draco, asintiéndoles brevemente a modo de saludo - ¿No viene la Comadreja hoy?

Ginny entrecerró sus ojos en su dirección - ¿Qué crees tú?

Draco se encogió de hombros – Le envié una lechuza a Astoria, y ella dijo que trataría de conseguir que viniera. Pensé que tendría éxito, considerando que él está colado por ella.

-¡Él no está _colado_ por ella_!_ – exclamó Ginny.

Miró a Harry para asegurarse, pero él estaba pretendiendo estar interesado en la copa de champagne que Sophie le había pasado. Por supuesto, sabía que era cierto. Ginny solo se negaba a creerlo, porque odiaba el hecho de que su hermano terminara con una Slytherin. Cuando se habían conocido, les había demostrado su apoyo pensando que solo sería un rápido amorío para superar a Hermione, pero ya habían pasado cerca de tres meses y esos dos no mostraban ninguna señal de que su separación estuviera cerca.

Decidiendo dejar el tema, Ginny tomó asiento y rápidamente se bebió una copa de champagne. Después de dejarla con fuerza en la mesa, miró a Hermione muy seriamente y dijo - ¿Estás completamente segura de que no quieres ser mi cuñada?

Draco dejó salir un fuerte - ¡JÁ! – pero Hermione estaba horrorizada.

-Ginny, ¡claro que sí! ¡Estoy ciento cincuenta por ciento segura de que _no quiero_ casarme con Ron!

-Además, no creo que él quiera tenerla a esta altura – bromeó Draco.

Hermione lo miró con frialdad. No estaba divertida. Inmediatamente él cerró su boca con un trago de champagne.

-Muy bien, entonces. Solo necesitaba oírlo una vez. No volveré a preguntarlo – Ginny hizo una pausa y dejó salir un fuerte suspiro – Lo siento, Hermione, realmente estoy… - tragó saliva - … feliz por ti.

-Gracias, Ginny. Eso significa mucho para mí.

-¿Puedo verlo? – preguntó Ginny, inclinando su cabeza a un costado para intentar echarle un vistazo al anillo que su amiga había escondido entre sus brazos cruzados. Hermione sostuvo su mano en alto y Ginny dejó salir los "oh" y "aws" justo como se suponía que debía hacerlo - ¿Por qué no me sorprende que sea verde? – dijo ella.

Hermione rió – A mi tampoco me sorprendió. Pero me gusta como se ve. Las esmeraldas le añaden un toque al anillo. Y no creas que pasé por alto la banda de oro. – dijo ella, codeando a Draco – Justo otro magnífico ejemplo de Gryfferin.

Draco se estremeció – Si vuelves a llamarlo así, no dudaré en quitártelo y darte uno de plata.

Hermione sonrió mientras se acurrucaba contra él – No lo harás. Siseas mucho pero no muerdes.

-No me pongas a prueba.

Justo entonces, la puerta del Caldero Chorreante se abrió y Astoria entró… sola. Miró a su alrededor hasta que los encontró y saludó con su mano. Miró detrás de ella y comenzó a buscar algo. Después de un par de segundos, volvió a abrir la puerta y arrastró a alguien adentro. Por supuesto, a nadie le sorprendió ver que era Ron. Ella prácticamente lo arrastró hacia la mesa.

-Lamentamos llegar tarde – dijo ella, enganchando su brazo con el de él, para que no intentara escapar – Nos, uhh… es decir, yo, uhh… ¿me demoré mucho mientras me preparaba?

Draco rodó sus ojos – Seguro que sí, Stori. Eso fue _muy_ convincente.

-Bueno, ¡felicitaciones! – dijo Astoria, ignorando a Draco y abrazando a Hermione - ¡Oh, mira! ¡El anillo tiene esmeraldas! Muy Slytherin de tu parte, Draco – le guiñó un ojo.

-Para ser justos, es el color favorito de _ella_.

-Draco, estoy segura que te dije que mi color preferido es el rojo. ¡Pero no es que no adore el verde! – añadió Hermione rápidamente.

Draco intercambió una mirada de reconocimiento con Ron. El verano pasado, en un intento patético de probar que él conocía a Hermione más que su ex, Draco había accedido a participar en un muy intenso juego de bebidas. Perdió miserablemente. La primera pregunta fue sobre el color preferido de Hermione. Draco había apostado al rojo, dado que eso es lo que ella le había dicho, pero Ron rápidamente lo corrigió y dijo que realmente su color preferido era el verde, dado que dominaba en todas sus pertenencias. Ahora que Draco vivía con ella, sabía que Ron había estado en lo correcto. Tenía muchísimas cosas de color verde.

-Ya sabía yo que esto es lo que ibas a hacer cuando me dijiste que no podrías seguir jugando a ser mi novio – dijo Astoria, empujando a Ron a una silla y tomando asiento en su regazo. Él realmente no tenía interés en estar aquí, pero ella estaba determinada a quedarse. Una vez le había dicho a Draco que la razón por la que quería que Hermione y Ron fueran amigos nuevamente era que, una vez que lo fueran, significaría que Ron la había superado. Créanlo o no, Astoria era muy insegura respecto a eso, especialmente desde que ya la habían dejado una vez por Hermione Granger.

Ginny no dejaba de pasar sus ojos alternativamente entre Astoria en el regazo de Ron, y Draco con su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hermione. sabía que ella no era la única que pensaba que todo esto estaba mal, pero nadie estaba dispuesto a admitirlo en voz alta.

-Oh, no – Astoria tenía la mirada fija en algo junto a la puerta. Se levantó y se abalanzó en esa dirección. Todo el mundo giró sus cabezas y la siguieron con la vista - ¿Qué, en el nombre de Merlín, están haciendo aquí? – exclamó a una bonita bruja rubia y al enorme mago que la tenía de la mano.

-¿Invitaste a Daphne y Goyle? – preguntó Hermione, apretando la rodilla de Draco con su mano.

Draco negó con la cabeza – Definitivamente no.

Aunque él y Goyle habían retomado algo de la amistad durante los últimos meses, después de años de no hablarse luego de la guerra, él sabía dónde dibujar la línea. Tan pronto como Hermione le preguntó si podía invitar a Harry y a Ginny, supo que Daphne y Goyle no podrían venir. Desafortunadamente, así es como debían ser las cosas. Por ahora, de cualquier modo.

Draco se levantó de su silla y dijo – No te preocupes, Mione. Me encargaré de esto y ¡Oomph!

Hermione lo había empujado de nuevo para que se sentara, y luego se levantó ella misma – No. Déjame a mí. Tu quédate en tu sitio y sigue bebiendo.

Draco sonrió – Adoro cuando me dices que hacer. ¿Hay algún modo en que te gustaría que bebiera el champagne, querida?

Hermione rodó sus ojos – Cambia al whiskey de fuego. Todos sabemos que eso es lo que quieres.

-Me pillaste.

Moviendo su mano hacia él de manera desinteresada, Hermione volteó y caminó hacia donde Astoria seguía discutiendo con su hermana y cuñado. Cuando ella se aproximó, Astoria se puso pálida.

-Hermione, te juro que no les conté que ustedes estaban aquí. Daphne se metió a mi habitación y leyó la nota que Draco me había mandado.

-No hay problema, Astoria. No es tu culpa que una bruja casada y su esposo sigan viviendo con sus padres. Eso deja poco espacio para la privacidad.

Las mejillas de Daphne se sonrojaron. – Estamos en el proceso de encontrar una casa. Esto es temporal.

-Era temporal tres meses atrás. Ahora se están acercando a lo…

-…patético – terminó Astoria por ella.

Hermione sonrió – En realidad, estaba por decir permanente, pero supongo que eso también funciona. – volviendo su mirada hacia Daphne, añadió – No quiero sonar descortés, pero ¿qué hacen aquí? No quiero creer que de verdad ustedes dos estén aquí para arruinar la celebración de mi compromiso con Draco.

-No queremos…

-¿Entonces, qué? ¿Qué otra razón podría existir para que ustedes estén aquí, si no quieren unírsenos? Ya escuchamos suficientes burlas sobre nuestra relación, y obviamente las superamos.

-No estamos aquí para burlarnos…

-Sé que tú y Draco están recuperando de a poco los lazos amistosos – dijo Hermione, volviendo sus ojos hacia Goyle – Y por esa razón, y solo _esa_ razón, los invitaré a quedarse. No es asunto mío con quién decide él entablar una amistad, y si él te ve como un amigo, ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar? Pero, si dices una sola cosa grosera a mis amigos, te prometo que esta oportunidad no volverá a presentarse otra vez. ¿Entendido¿

Goyle y Daphne miraron boquiabiertos a Hermione antes de mirarse entre ellos y asentir. No estaban esperando esto. Y, para ser honestos, no estaban seguros de quererlo, tampoco.

-Hermione, ¿estás segura sobre esto? – le preguntó Astoria, manteniendo su mirada en el rostro desencajado de su hermana.

-No – dijo ella – Pero Draco aceptó que mis amigos vinieran, así que creo que su lado también debería estar representado.

-Pero yo estoy de su lado. Te prometo que puedo representarlo muy bien yo sola.

Hermione la miró y frunció el ceño – En realidad, te veo a ti como a alguien en el medio.

El rostro de Astoria se encendió - ¿De verdad?

Astoria sonrió – Sí, Astoria. Pasamos demasiado tiempo juntas durante los últimos meses. Creo que está perfecto que comencemos a llamarnos amigas.

Astoria se estiró y tomó a Hermione en un apretado abrazo. Daphne hizo una mueca ante el modo en que su hermana se aferraba a una hija de muggles.

Cuando el abrazo terminó, Hermione volteó hacia Daphne y Goyle y dijo – Síganme – antes de guiarlos hacia la mesa – Todo el mundo, el Sr. Y la Sra. Goyle van a unirse a nosotros esta noche – anunció.

-¿Pogg qué? – preguntó Sophie después de una larga e incómoda pausa.

-Uh, bueno… ¿por qué no? – dijo Hermione antes de volver a ocupar el sitio junto a Draco – Cuantos más seamos, más divertido.

Ron la miró con curiosidad - ¿Acaso un escreguto se metió en tu cabeza, o algo?

Astoria lo golpeó en el brazo antes de volver a sentarse en su regazo. Daphne y Goyle se veían disgustados. Antes de que pudieran expresar su desdén verbalmente, Hermione usó su varita para atraer un par de sillas vacías y golpearlas contra la parte trasera de sus piernas, obligándolos a sentarse.

Todo el mundo permaneció en silencio por un largo rato. Sophie comenzó a mover sus ojos alrededor de la mesa antes de finalmente decir – Me siento como si foggmagga paggte de un póstegg pogg la diveggsidad en este momento. Tenemos a cuatggo Slytheggins, cuatggo Ggyffindoggs, dos Hufflepuffs y un Ggavenclaw.

-No te olvides de la belleza de Beauxbatons – añadió Phillip mientras frotaba su hombro con cariño. Ella le sonrió.

-¿Quiénes son los _Hufflepuffs? _– preguntó Daphne mientras fruncía la nariz.

Phillip y Caroline levantaron sus manos.

Seth frunció el ceño - ¿Realmente soy el único Ravenclaw? Necesitamos una mejor representación.

-Luna es una Ravenclaw – anunció Ginny – pero ella no pudo venir esta noche. Algo sobre un Snorkack que se vio en el Congo.

-Pensé que los Snorkack de cuerno arrugado vivían en Suiza… - cuestionó Ron.

-Lo hacen – dijo una suave voz – Pensé que quizás habrían migrado al sur durante el invierno, pero era una pista falsa.

Todos voltearon para ver a Luna Lovegood viéndose igual de soñadora que siempre en una silla junto a Daphne. Nadie la había visto llegar.

-Me apresuré a llegar al momento en que me di cuenta de eso. ¡No quería perderme una fiesta entre amigos! Y unos cuantos Slytherins. Esta es, de hecho, una mezcla muy interesante – ella giró el rostro para ver a Daphne – Oh, hola. ¿No eras tú amiga de esa chica horrible con el rostro aplastado?

El whiskey de fuego salió disparado dolorosamente de la nariz de Draco mientras rompía en carcajadas. Luna era la única de los amigos de Hermione cuya compañía no le resultaba molesta, dado que siempre era divertida sin intención. Él encontraba su sinceridad muy refrescante, pero entendía que los otros pudieran malinterpretarlo como algo grosero. Él sabía que ella no tenía intenciones de serlo. No era su culpa ser socialmente extraña. Bueno, no era _toda_ su culpa.

Daphne trató de mostrarse ofendida, pero resultaba complicado dado que era muy obvio de quién estaba hablando Luna. – _Pansy_ y yo éramos amigas, sí, pero no la vi mucho desde que me casé. Se mostró bastante enojada desde el asunto de "Draco y Astoria" siendo una pareja – dijo ella, enfatizando las comillas en el aire.

Draco y Astoria se sonrieron mutuamente y chocaron los puños. Amaban cualquier cosa que involucrara molestar a Pansy.

-¿Draco y Astoria están saliendo? Pero, Hermione, ¿no es ésta una celebración por _tu_ compromiso con Draco?

Todo el mundo rió. Excepto Luna. Ella hablaba completamente en serio.

-Draco y Astoria solo fingían salir, Luna – dijo Hermione, una vez que su risa se calmó – Bueno… solían hacerlo, de cualquier modo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es un juego?

-Algo así – dijo Hermione, sonriéndole de costado a Draco.

-Es complicado – añadió él, tomando la mano de Hermione y sosteniéndola en su regazo – Hablando de eso, ¿lograste hablar con tu padre anoche, como te lo pedí? – dijo él, mirando a Astoria.

Ella evitó sus ojos – No exactamente.

Daphne bufó – En realidad, no en absoluto. Ella se aseguró de salir de la casa esta mañana incluso antes de que él se despertara.

-¡No lo hice! Es solo que tenía muchas cosas por hacer hoy. Eso es todo – Ron se tensó bajo ella, quien apretó su agarre en los hombros de él – Suficiente sobre mí. Estamos aquí para celebrar a Draco y Hermione. ¿No debería alguien hacer un brindis?

-Oh, ¿por qué no vamos por turnos alrededor de la mesa y cada uno dice algo lindo sobre ellos? – sugirió Luna, viéndose totalmente deleitada – Escuché que eso es lo que la gente hace en este tipo de reuniones.

Hermione y Draco se miraron. Sabían que era una idea horrible, pero antes de que pudieran objetar, Sophie rió y dijo – Yo iggé pggimegga – se aclaró la garganta y sonrió a la pareja – Tuve el pggivilegio de conocer a Heggmione y a Dggaco al mismo inicio de su histoggia de amogg y, aunque tenía mis dudas al pggincipio, ggápidamente me di cuenta de que esos dos paggecían estagg hechos el uno pagga el otggo. Me di cuenta de que estaban enamoggados incluso antes de que ellos lo notaggan, y estoy muy feliz de que finalmente se hayan dado cuenta de eso. Pogg nada – les guiñó un ojo.

Phillip le siguió – Aunque se sabe que ustedes dos chocan de vez en cuando – todos rieron – siempre creí en secreto que disfrutaban discutiendo uno con el otro. Ambos tienen cierto tipo de entendimiento que nadie en esta mesa sería capaz de corresponder. Aunque sus creencias puede que sean diferentes, cada uno tiene una marca en su personalidad que los hace muy similares.

-¡Juguemos un juego! ¡Cada uno nombre esas marcas! – exclamó Caroline.

Phillip rió y negó con la cabeza – Creo que deberíamos guardar el juego para otra noche. Pero nombraré una. Obstinacion.

Tanto Draco como Hermione fruncieron el ceño hacia él - ¡No lo soy! – dijeron al mismo tiempo, sin siquiera intentar defender al otro.

Sonriendo, Phillip dijo – No lo dije como un insulto. Todo lo contrario, en realidad. Solo recuerden que una vez que estén casados, alguien deberá ceder. Draco, probablemente serás tú, para que sepas desde ya. Te lo advierto.

Draco rodó sus ojos – Gracias, Phil.

La siguiente fue Caroline. Se enderezó en su silla y sonrió en dirección a la pareja – Bueno, no los conozco desde hace mucho, pero me gusta pensar que nos hicimos muy cercanos durante el transcurso de los últimos meses, especialmente contigo, Draco, dado que estamos forzados a vernos la cara durante el infinito número de horas que trabajamos, los siete días de la semana – dijo ella, mirando a Phillip al mismo tiempo – Lo admito, no estaba muy segura sobre ustedes dos la primera vez que nos conocimos, pero el modo en el que sus rostros se iluminan ante la mera mención del nombre del otro… bueno, así es como supe que algún día estaríamos aquí para esto. Este es el amor que dura para siempre. No lo arruines al trabajar demasiado, Draco – dijo ella, volviendo a mirar de reojo a Phillip, quien bufó suavemente mientras tomaba un sorgo de su champagne. Sophie rió detrás suyo.

Seth rodó sus ojos hacia Caroline antes de mirar a Hermione y Draco – También tenía mis dudas sobre ustedes dos, al principio, pero puedo señalar el momento exacto en el que cambié de idea. Todo el mundo estaba trabajando hasta tarde en Thinx ese día…

-Sorpresa, sorpresa…

-¡Caroline! – espetó Sophie. La otra bruja inmediatamente cerró su boca.

-Como iba diciendo – continuó Seth – todos estábamos trabajando hasta tarde ese día y Hermione apareció con la cena para todos. Aunque todos estábamos agradecidos, Draco tú estabas en éxtasis. Creías que eras el tipo con más suerte en el mundo, solo por tener a una novia tan considerada.

-Aww, ese fue una anécdota dulce – canturreó Caroline – Me gusta más tu historia. ¿Te molesta si le coloco mi nombre?

-Sí – sonrió Seth – De cualquier modo, te pusiste todo amoroso después de eso, por lo que me di cuenta de lo que sentías. Algunas veces tienes esa tendencia a mostrarte un tanto frío, pero no cuando ella está a tu alrededor. Te desearía buena suerte, pero no creo que lo necesites.

Hermione apretó la mano de Draco con la suya y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Hasta ahí llegaban los discursos de la gente que veía su amor de forma positiva. Por lo menos deberían disfrutar el momento.

Draco estaba sentado junto a Seth, y Hermione junto a él, por lo que la siguiente en dar el discurso era Ginny. Miró a Harry con duda por un instante antes de mirar a Hermione y decirle – Te conozco desde hace tanto tiempo y, por mucho que odie admitirlo, jamás que vi tan feliz como ahora. Aunque no creo llegar a comprender alguna vez qué pasó entre ustedes dos para hacer que se sientan de esta forma, realmente no hay ningún motivo por el que no debería apoyarte. Realmente estoy contenta por ti, Hermione. Y por ti, Draco. Entonces… buena suerte. Sin importar lo que suceda, quiero que sepas que siempre estaré de tu lado.

Hermione comenzó a llorar. Se estiró y posó su mano libre en la de Ginny. Esto era lo más cercano que se había sentido a ella en los últimos meses, y significaba muchísimo realmente tener su apoyo.

Ginny le sonrió débilmente antes de voltear hacia Harry. Él enderezó sus gafas y se aclaró la garganta antes de mirar por encima de la cabeza de su esposa a la extraña pareja – No voy a mentir. Cuando me enteré al principio de que ustedes dos estaban juntos, me puse igual de lívido que Ron. Quizás incluso más que él.

Ron rió. Harry lo miró y ambos sonrieron con reconocimiento. Era evidente que habían intercambiado un par de palabras al respecto. Por suerte, nadie las repetiría.

-Pero ahora sé que eres un buen tipo, Malfoy…

Hermione se aclaró la garganta.

-Uh… Draco – se corrigió, estremeciéndose al instante – Y aunque sigues sin ser mi persona preferida, puedo notar que realmente amas a Hermione, y eso es todo lo que me importa. No sé si esto significa algo para ti, pero tienes mi bendición.

Hermione sonrió y dijo – Eso es muy amable de tu parte, Harry – ella estaba pellizcando la pierna de Draco con fuerza, para evitar que él dijera algo sarcástico.

Draco le tomó la mano y la movió más arriba de su pierna. Luego sonrió y dijo – Sí, muy amable – Ella lo pellizcó incluso más fuerte. Él se llevó su bebida a los labios para que nadie pudiera verlo lagrimear.

Ron y Astoria estaban sentados junto a Harry. Ella lo miró a su rostro pecoso y esperó a que él fuera primero. Cuando él no dijo nada, ella suspiró y dijo – Bueno, yo iré. Hermione, la única razón por la que intenté algo con Draco después de que rompieran fue por cómo se mostraba él contigo después de que su padre te atacara. Podía ver que había cambiado y, si él hubiese sido el mismo playboy que solía ser en el colegio, jamás habría desperdiciado mi tiempo. El problema era que él solo había cambiado por ti. Eres la única chica capaz de domar al dragón y, por ello, te admiro. Bien hecho.

-¿Domado? – Draco repitió con desdén - ¿Quién dijo que yo fui domado?

Todas las brujas alrededor de la mesa intercambiaron miradas y rieron.

-Es tan dulce lo inocente que egges – dijo Sophie.

Cuando la risa terminó, todos los ojos voltearon hacia Ron, quien era el siguiente en hablar. Permaneció en silencio por un momento, con sus ojos enfocados solo en Astoria quien estaba silenciosamente animándolo a continuar.

Acababa de abrir la boca para hablar cuando una voz firme y potente lo interrumpió - ¿Qué demonios es esto?

Los ojos de Astoria se abrieron mientras saltaba del regazo de Ron y giraba en redondo - ¡Papá! ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

En menos de un segundo, Daphne y Goyle también se incorporaron. Astoria miró de forma acusadora a su hermana antes de volver a mirar a su padre, quien tenía sus ojos fijos en Draco.

-Puedes imaginar mi sorpresa cuando fui al ministerio hoy para almorzar con un colega, y todo el lugar vibraba de excitación ante las noticias de que la amiga sangres… – aclaró su garganta – la amiga _hija de muggles_ de Harry Potter acababa de comprometerse con nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy. Lo que encontré bastante extraño, considerando que él estaba saliendo con _mi _hija por los pasados tres meses.

-Papá, puedo explicarlo…

-Entonces, ¿con esto estuviste tonteando? - preguntó mirando a Ron, quien se había girado en su silla. Sus orejas se pusieron de un rojo brillante – No me digas que por un _traidor a la sangre _vale la pena mentirle a tu familia. Bueno, no a _toda_ tu familia – miró fijamente a Daphne y Goyle, quienes miraron avergonzados al suelo.

-¡Cómo te atreves a hablar tan despectivamente de Ron! ¡Ni siquiera lo conoces!

-Y nunca lo haré. Nos marchamos de aquí – él la tomó por el brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia la puerta, pero ella se alejó.

-¡No! ¡No me iré a ninguna parte contigo! ¡No hasta que te disculpes por ser tan grosero e irrespetuoso con mi novio!

-¡No voy a hacer tal cosa!

-Entonces _yo_ no me iré contigo. – dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-Astoria Serenity Greengrass, harás lo que yo te ordene o te juro que, en el nombre de Salazar Slytherin, te voy a…

-¿Harás qué? ¿Quemarme del árbol familiar? ¡Bien! ¡Hazlo! ¡Fíjate si me importa!

-No estoy bromeando, Astoria. Si no te vienes conmigo en este instante…

-¡Te dije, _vete!_

Ron se levantó incómodo de su silla, posó una mano en su hombro y dijo – Uh, Astoria, quizás deberías tomarte un momento para calmarte y hablar con tu…

-¡Esto no te incumbe, _traidor a la sangre!_

-Lo siento – Ron elevó sus manos en defensa – Y aquí yo pensando que esta discusión era sobre mí. Fue mi error.

-No me llevo bien con el sarcasmo, muchacho.

-Entonces realmente debería estar contento de que su hija no esté saliendo con Draco ya, porque él es el _rey_ del sarcasmo – dijo Caroline, tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Solo Sophie rió.

-Él no es digno de nuestra familia, Astoria.

-Él es digno de mí – dijo ella, tomando la mano de Ron.

Las aletas de la nariz del Sr. Greengrass temblaron – Bien, como quieras. Daphne, Gregory, nos marchamos. Y no crean que se librarán de mi furia. Discutiremos esto en casa – giró sobre sus pies y salió de la taberna.

Daphne lo siguió al instante, pero tuvo que regresar y atraer a Goyle, quien miraba con la boca abierta a su cuñada, con la que siempre se había llevado de maravilla.

Antes de que pudieran marcharse, Astoria miró a su hermana directo a los ojos y le dijo con desdén – No puedo creer que le contaras en dónde estábamos.

-No lo hice, Stori. Lo juro. No tengo idea de cómo se enteró.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de Astoria – Ya vete.

Daphne le dio a su hermana una última mirada de disculpas antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta seguida de Goyle.

Tan pronto como se hubiesen marchado, Astoria colapsó en una silla vacía y lloró en sus manos. Ron se sentó junto a ella frotándole la espalda mientras todo el mundo miraba alrededor con incomodidad.

-Es una pena que tuvieggan que iggse. – dijo Sophie de repente – Tenía cuggiosidad sobgge lo que iban a decigg sobgge Dggaco y Heggmione.

-Yo también tenía curiosidad – dijo Hermione, honestamente.

Luna se estiró y palmeó la espalda de Astoria – Tranquila, tranquila. Al menos serás quemada del árbol familiar con dignidad. Tu padre no parece muy amable, ¿verdad?

Esto hizo llorar mucho más a Astoria - ¡Pero él _siempre_ fue amable conmigo! – su cabeza de repente se levantó. Miró a Hermione y Draco y dijo – Perdón por arruinar la celebración. Probablemente debería marcharme – Astoria se levantó e hizo un solo paso antes de congelarse en su sitio. Luego comenzó a mirar a cualquier lado del salón.

-Stori, ¿qué va mal? – preguntó Ron, estirándose para tomarle la mano.

-Yo… no tengo dónde ir – dijo ella, sollozando más fuerte que antes.

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron ampliamente mientras se envaraba en su sitio. Obviamente sabía lo que eso significaba, pero no hizo ningún intento de decir algo.

Hermione rodó sus ojos antes de levantarse y posar un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Astoria – Vamos, siéntate – dijo ella, guiándola nuevamente hacia la silla – Ya lo arreglaremos después. Pensemos, todos, ¿_dónde_ podría dormir Astoria en este tiempo tan complicado? – todo el mundo miró a Ron menos Astoria, quien mantuvo su vista enfocada en un punto sobre la mesa. Tenía miedo de verlo a los ojos y notar lo que todo el mundo podía ver.

Hermione lo miró con seriedad por encima de la cabeza de Astoria, pero él comenzó a mirar el mismo punto que su novia.

Varios incómodos y torturados minutos pasaron y él siguió sin decir nada. Finalmente, Hermione suspiró y dijo – Supongo que puedes quedarte con nosotros hasta que…

-¿De verdad? – preguntó Astoria, mirándola esperanzada.

Hermione le echó un vistazo a la mirada horrorizada de Draco y pasó saliva – Uhuh. Por un tiempo, de cualquier forma.

Astoria chilló y la abrazó – Muchísimas gracias, Hermione. No sabes el alivio que tengo. Pensé que tendría que dormir en la calle – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – Debo ser un horror. Vuelvo enseguida. Solo iré a refrescarme un poco.

Tan pronto como se hubiese marchado, Draco fulminó con la mirada a su futura esposa, totalmente lívido - ¿_En qué_ demonios estabas pensando?

-¡Pensaba que alguien necesitaba hablar! – dijo ella, entrecerrando sus ojos en dirección a Ron – No podíamos dejarla sin un sitio a dónde ir. Somos sus únicos amigos, Draco.

-¡Eso es porque ella alejó a sus otros amigos para pasar todo su tiempo con un tipo que ni siquiera es capaz de ofrecerle un sitio donde pasar la noche después de que su padre la hubiera corrido de su casa! ¡_A causa_ de él!

Los ojos de Ron no se movieron del sitio en donde estaban enfocados.

-No sé por qué estás tan molesto al respecto – dijo Hermione, cruzándose de brazos – Ella no será la primera persona que duerma en nuestro sofá.

-Pero apenas nos _comprometimos _ayer.

-¿Y?

-Y esperaba que pudiéramos pasar algo de tiempo _retozando en la dicha._

-¿Qué significa eso?

Draco miró de reojo a Ron, quien estaba enrojeciendo progresivamente. En lo que era quizás su primer intento de ser amable con la Comadreja, Draco intentó gesticularle a Hermione con los ojos sobre lo que estaba hablando, pero ella no estaba siguiéndolo.

-Oh, por el amor de Merlín. Significa que quiere _follar_, Hermione - dijo Hermione, señalando lo obvio – Ya sabes, celebrar mientras el compromiso siga fresco.

-¿Eso es un hecho? – preguntó ella.

-Es un hecho – respondió Draco – Es un hecho, ¿verdad? – miró a Sophie y Phillip por algo de apoyo.

Ambos sonrieron ampliamente y asintieron – Oh, sí. Es un hecho – dijo Phillip.

Hermione miró a Harry y Ginny, la otra pareja de casados en la mesa, y espero una respuesta. Harry se sonrojó, pero Ginny se encogió levemente de hombros y lo admitió – Sí, es algo así como un hecho. Esos primeros días después del compromiso son bastante increíbles. Solo superados por la noche de bodas – miró a Harry y le guiñó un ojo. Él se sonrojó aún más, pero sonrió al hacerlo.

Ron se levantó de repente de su asiento y dijo – Necesito algo de aire fresco – antes de apresurarse hacia la puerta.

Ginny codeó a Harry – Síguelo, ¿quieres? Tengo un mal presentimiento de que tratará de huir.

Harry se levantó y lo siguió, justo antes de cruzarse con Astoria que volvía del baño. Cuando ella regresó al grupo, miró alrededor de la mesa - ¿Dónde está Ron? – preguntó.

-Salió hace un instante a tomar aire – dijo Hermione, esperando que realmente estuviera haciendo eso.

-Oh, bueno. Creo que ya me voy. Ha sido una dura noche y todavía tengo que ir al trabajo mañana por la mañana. ¿Les molesta si me adelanto a ustedes? – preguntó ella.

Hermione negó con la cabeza – Para nada. Dudo que tardemos mucho – metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una llave, para luego pasársela a Astoria.

-Gracias por hacer esto por mí – dijo Astoria, tomando la llave – Felicitaciones, de nuevo. Estoy muy feliz por ustedes dos – sonrió y saludó con la mano a todos antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta.

Hermione regresó a su asiento junto a Draco y se bebió de un sorbo una copa de champagne.

-¿Debería dar mi discurso ahora? – preguntó Luna, desfasada con los eventos de la noche. Hermione y Draco le hicieron señas para que continuara. Luna sonrió y se enderezó en su lugar. Apenas había conseguido aclararse la garganta cuando Harry entró apresuradamente.

-Uh, Ginny, me temo que estabas en lo cierto.

-¿Sobre qué? – inquirió ella, volviéndose fantasmagóricamente blanca.

-Justo estaba logrando que Ron hablara sobre lo que sucedió ahí dentro cuando Astoria salió. Él la miró una sola vez y desapareció. Ella acaba de irse llorando.

-¿_Realmente_ huyó? – preguntó Hermione, lívida.

-Me temo que sí – dijo Harry.

Draco gimió miserablemente – Definitivamente no vamos a follar esta noche, ¿verdad? – Hermione ni siquiera tuvo que contestar. Él ya sabía que estaba en lo cierto.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Traductora: Buen Miercoles para todos! ¿Cómo les va? Seguro mejor que al pobre de Draco, que se quedó sin… ¿Cómo es que lo expresó él? ah, sí, <strong>_**Retozar en la dicha**_** jajaja sutilezas marca Draco Malfoy.**

**Me alegra mucho la respuesta que está teniendo esta secuela, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS INCREÍBLES COMENTARIOS! La verdad es que no sé que haría sin sus palabras de aliento, de verdad!**

**Gracias también a quienes agregan día a día esta historia a favoritos y alertas!**

**No se pierdan el capítulo que Sunset82 subió hace unos días de Cruel y Hermoso mundo, como siempre, INCREÍBLE! Sandy, mil gracias siempre por todo el apoyo, y por la manito que me ofreciste. Sos una genia y te aplaudo de pie!**

**MCFLY SACÓ UN NUEVO TEMA! Durante el último año estuvo trabajando con una banda inglesa que se separó cerca del 2003, Busted, y como son muy amigos armaron un supergrupo "McBusted" (temporal, solo por un tiempo) y vienen haciendo conciertos y dentro de poco sacan un CD de los dos. Ya está disponible en Youtube el primer single, se llama "Air Guitar", y está… no sé, no tengo palabras para describir la magnitud de la genialidad que construyen estos chicos. Busquenlo y me avisan que les pareció :) **

**Eso es todo por ahora, nos estamos leyendo pronto!**

**Besos,**

**Pekis :)**


	4. Dinner with the Malfoys

**FightingFor the Malfoys**

**-Luchando por los Malfoy-**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 – Cenando con los Malfoy<strong>

A la mañana siguiente, Draco despertó, una vez más, para encontrarse en la cama solo, solamente que esta vez no habían pasado toda la noche follando, para su mala suerte. Hermione se había pasado todo el tiempo en la sala con una llorosa Astoria, pero le había prometido que lo seguiría pronto y follarían hasta que saliera el sol. Hasta donde él podía comprobar, el sol ya había estado fuera al menos por veinte minutos.

Refunfuñó antes de salir de la cama. Abrió la ventana y dejó salir a una chillante Polly de su jaula antes de encaminarse al salón. Astoria estaba tumbada en el sofá con sus brazos colgando por el borde, y Hermione estaba recostada incómodamente en el suelo. Ambas seguían dormidas.

Draco caminó de puntas de pie hacia su prometida y cuidadosamente la cargó en sus brazos. Sus pestañas comenzaron a revolotear y lo miró con ojos soñolientos.

-Draco… qué…

-Shh – le dijo él. La cargó hacia la habitación, la acomodó sobre la cama y cerró la puerta en silencio. En cuestión de segundos, ya estaba sobre ella y besándola con voracidad.

-Draco, tenemos que prepararnos para ir a trabajar – dijo Hermione, entre jadeos.

-Puedo ser rápido – le dijo él.

Hermione rodó sus ojos – Eres terriblemente romántico – pero no lo detuvo. Le permitió quitarle la camiseta mientras ella jugaba con el elástico del pantalón de su pijama, que solo utilizaba a beneficio de Astoria. Ella apenas había comenzado a meter la mano dentro de ellos cuando, de repente, se oyó un débil llamado a la puerta de entrada.

-Oh, ¿y ahora qué? –Draco echaba fuego por la nariz – Juro que alguien morirá hoy.

Hermione se puso la camiseta de nuevo mientras él caminaba hacia la puerta. En la sala, Astoria apenas estaba sentándose en el sofá, frotándose los ojos cansados.

Draco abrió la puerta de un tirón y se sorprendió al encontrar a Ron parado al otro lado. Sus ojos se entrecerraron de inmediato – _Tú_ – dijo con tono acusador.

-Uh, sí, soy yo. ¿Astoria está aquí?

Antes de que incluso terminara de hablar, Astoria se había levantado del sofá y empujado a Draco fuera del camino – Ron – dijo ella, posando una mano en el marco de la puerta intentando verse casual - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Puedo hablar contigo? A solas – añadió mientras Hermione entraba a la sala.

Ella le frunció el ceño antes de tomar asiento en el sofá. Draco caminó hacia ella y se sentó en el apoyabrazos detrás de ella, acomodándola entre sus piernas y envolviéndola con sus brazos. Hermione sabía que estaba haciendo eso a propósito para deshacerse de Ron – como hacía a menudo – pero en ese momento no le importó. Estaba demasiado enojada con el pelirrojo como para preocuparse por sus sentimientos.

-Lo que tengas que decirme, puedes hacerlo frente a ellos – dijo Astoria, posando una mano en su cadera.

Ron miró a Hermione y suspiró – Bien – dio un paso adentro y Astoria cerró la puerta. Ella se reclinó contra el otro apoyabrazos del sofá y esperó a que él comenzara – Soy un idiota. Sé que lo soy.

Draco rió fuertemente. Hermione lo golpeó en la rodilla.

Ron no quitó su mirada de Astoria – Sé que debí ofrecerte que te quedaras conmigo, considerando que como que dejaste que tu padre te desherede por mí y todo eso, pero ni siquiera hemos salido por tres meses, y en realidad no estoy listo para eso.

-Podrías haberme dicho eso, ¿sabes? No había motivo para que te fueras de esa forma. No intentaba presionarte ni nada…

-Sí, sé eso. Pero todos los demás lo hicieron.

Hermione se removió incómoda entre las piernas de Draco.

-Mira, solo tuve otra novia que me importó – sus ojos viajaron rápidamente hacia Hermione – Y nos mudamos juntos apenas empezamos a salir. Sé que nos conocíamos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero realmente creo que mudarnos juntos tan rápido fue uno de los errores que cometimos.

Astoria miró sobre su hombro a Hermione. Claramente, todo el mundo comenzaba a sentirse incómodo.

-No es que no lo haya superado, ya lo sabes – dijo él, reconociendo esa mirada – Porque lo hice. No tiene nada que ver con eso. Pero no voy a mentir y decir que no me afectó cuando me obligaste a ir a su celebración de compromiso.

Las manos de Hermione comenzaron a acomodarse el cabello. Draco las tomó y las sostuvo para inmovilizarlas.

Astoria bajo la mirada – Yo solo quería que todos vuelvan a ser amigos, para que ya puedas seguir adelante.

Ron rió suavemente – Pero yo ya _la superé_. Te dije, no se trata de eso. Pero ser amigo de tu ex es raro. Por mucho que a la gente le guste pretender que sí, las cosas nunca volverán a ser como antes.

Hermione levantó la mirada y ambos se miraron por un instante. Era triste pero cierto. Su amistad jamás sería lo que fue. Demasiado daño estaba hecho. Quizás algún día las cosas podrían ser normales de nuevo, pero por ahora, tendrían que acostumbrarse a un poco de incomodidad.

-Pero eso no es el motivo por el que estoy aquí. Lo que vine a decirte es que soy un idiota, tú eres fantástica, y aunque no estoy listo para que vivamos juntos, realmente me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo. Ya sabes, hasta que veamos que hacer después. No hay motivo por el que tengas que dormir en un sofá extremadamente incómodo si yo tengo una cama perfectamente buena en donde puedes meterte.

-¡Este sofá no es incómodo! – espetó Draco – Es de la colección Scorpio Levitan y es _muy_ costoso. Algo que ustedes, los Weasley, jamás podrían…

Hermione le cerró los labios con los dedos – El precio no es equivalente a la comodidad, Draco.

Draco le quitó la mano – Bueno, no vi que te quejaras cuando follamos ahí la otra noche.

-¡Acepto! – exclamó Astoria de repente, arrojando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ron – Solo sácame de aquí antes que la tensión sexual haga que Draco explote por combustión espontánea – le susurró al oído.

Ron rió y le dio un beso en la mejilla – No hay problema. ¿Deberíamos ir a la tienda de la esquina y conseguirte las cosas básicas?

-Buena idea. ¿Puedes creer que alguien tan _particular_ como Hermione no tiene un cepillo de dientes extra?

-¿De verdad? Ella siempre tenía varios extras cuando vivíamos juntos, aunque la gente raramente se quedara a pasar la noche allí.

-Quizás todo el mundo prefiere nuestro sofá extremadamente cómodo antes que…

-_Discúlpenme_, pero Caroline se quedó aquí un par de noches la semana pasada cuando ella y su novio rompieron, _de nuevo_, y lamento no haber tenido más tiempo para ir y comprar más cepillos de dientes – espetó Hermione – Además, en realidad no estábamos esperando compañía.

Astoria y Ron se miraron y rodaron los ojos.

-Gracias por permitirme pasar la noche aquí – Astoria tomó la mano de Ron y se encaminó hacia la puerta - ¡Nos vemos pronto! – les gritó antes de cerrarla.

Al segundo en que se hubieran marchado, Draco volteó a Hermione y la empujó hasta recostarla sobre su espalda antes de acomodarse encima de ella – Draco, ¿qué haces? Tenemos trabajo…

-Entonces llegaremos tarde – dijo él, arrancándole la camiseta – Todavía planeo retozar en la dicha de nuestro compromiso en nuestro _muy_ cómodo sofá.

-Eso no es un hecho – rió ella.

Draco elevó sus cejas sugestivamente – Oh, es un hecho. ¿Quieres que te lo pruebe?

-Por alguna razón, tengo el presentimiento de que ya estabas planeando hacerlo.

Incluso aunque tenían poco tiempo, Hermione rápidamente aprendió que la dicha post compromiso era, de verdad, un hecho.

**XXX**

Varios días después, Draco estaba ocupado en su oficina cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Levantó la mirada y se sorprendió al ver a Goyle parado en su puerta, cargando una maleta.

-¿Te vas de viaje? – le preguntó, sin siquiera señalar el hecho de que no se habían visto o hablado desde que Goyle y Daphne habían abandonado el Caldero Chorreante con el Sr. Greengrass.

-No. Es para Astoria – dijo Goyle, caminando y dejándola sobre la mesa – Fue todo lo que Daphne pudo conseguir antes de que su padre incendiara todo. Él en verdad enloqueció. Nunca antes lo vi actuar tan irracional.

-¿No deberían tú y Daphne mudarse pronto de allí? Pensé que solo sería temporal hasta que ustedes encontraran un sitio.

-Lo era, y encontramos _varios_ sitios, pero Daph no quiere quedarse con ninguno de ellos. Siempre encuentra algún defecto. Las ventanas son demasiado amplias, la chimenea es demasiado angosta, hay demasiadas escaleras. Es decir, las quejas siguen y siguen.

-No creo que no quiera quedarse con ninguna casa, Goyle – dijo Draco con honestidad – Sabías eso cuando te metiste en este _matrimonio_. Eso es lo que sucede cuando dejas que tu padre tome las decisiones por ti.

Goyle se hundió en una silla – No todos nosotros somos tan valientes como tú, de ir y desafiar a nuestros padres para casarnos con una Sang… - Draco le disparó una mirada dura – Hija de muggles. Lo siento. Es la costumbre.

-Entonces, ¿qué habrías dicho la otra noche si el Sr. Greengrass no se hubiera presentado antes de tu turno?

Goyle se encogió de hombros – No lo sé. No pensé mucho al respecto. Supongo que solo habría dicho algo sobre lo feliz que te ves. No la conozco mucho. Probablemente nunca lo haré, a este punto.

-Esa es tu decisión.

-Tienes razón, lo es – dijo él, levantándose – Tomé esa decisión al casarme con Daphne. Lo que apesta es que Astoria era la única de toda esa familia a la que realmente podía soportar. Ella es la única Greengrass con los pies en la tierra, y ahora se marchó. Asegúrate de que esa maleta llegue a ella, ¿podrías? – preguntó él, señalando el equipaje – Y dile a la comadreja de mi parte que más le vale tratarla bien. Si al final él no vale la pena, no dudaré en dispararle una maldición asesina en el trasero.

Draco rió – Lo haré. Y, Goyle… si cambias de idea…

-Sé dónde encontrarte – sonrió él antes de desaparecerse.

Cuando él se marchó, Draco siguió observando el lugar donde había estado y frunció el ceño. Goyle y él apenas habían comenzado a reconstruir su amistad en septiembre y ahora, por culpa de la comadreja, se veían forzados a terminarla de nuevo. Ahora más que nunca, Draco se daba cuenta de que su vieja vida realmente se había ido. Por mucho que amara a Hermione, algunas veces seguía sintiendo que estaba perdiendo partes de sí mismo. Pero parecía que, a menos que el mundo mágico por completo superara sus prejuicios, tendría que contentarse con no recuperarlas jamás. Astoria era oficialmente su último lazo con su antigua vida, y eso que ni siquiera la conocía realmente en sus días como Slytherin.

Con un suspiro, Draco tomó la maleta de Astoria y la dejó detrás de su escritorio. Aunque Goyle había sido anteriormente un buen y leal amigo, y odiara dejarlo ir, Hermione valía la pena. Ahora solo necesitaba convencer a sus padres de eso.

**XXX**

La noche siguiente, Draco y Hermione se sentaron en una mesa para cuatro en uno de los mejores restaurantes mágicos en la ciudad, esperando a que los padres de él llegaran. Hermione no paraba de golpear su pie contra la pierna de él, mientras se mordía las uñas con nerviosismo. Ella lo miró de reojo y notó lo relajado que estaba, con una expresión de aburrimiento en el rostro.

-¿Cómo haces para estar tan calmado? – le preguntó, casi enfadada.

-Porque no es tan importante, Mione.

-¿No es importante? Estás a punto de decirle a tus tradicionales padres que vas a casarte con una hija de muggles. ¿Sabes cuántos Malfoys están revolcándose en sus tumbas en este momento?

-Todos ellos – sonrió él - ¿Pero de verdad crees que mis padres todavía no lo saben? Durante toda la semana se me acercaron un montón de extraños a felicitarme por ser tan valiente. Al principio me preguntaba cómo hacían ellos para saber que casarse con alguien de tan alto perfil como tú requería de mucha valentía, pero luego me di cuenta de que estaban hablando sobre todo el asunto de Sangrepuras – Hijos de Muggles.

Hermione lo golpeó en el brazo – Si no te amara, te odiaría – se reclinó y lo besó en la mejilla – Pero sé a lo que te refieres – añadió – El Ministerio no deja de vibrar con todo este asunto desde que llegué con el anillo en mi dedo. Y no me sorprendería que el Sr. Greengrass le hubiera mandado a tus padres una lechuza o dos después de descubrir que tú, en realidad, no estabas saliendo con su perfecta hija.

-Quisiste decir… ¿perfectamente desheredada? – rió él. Hermione le frunció el ceño - ¿Demasiado pronto?

Antes de que tuviera tiempo para reprenderlo correctamente por su insensibilidad, Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy entraron al recinto. Encontraron a su hijo de inmediato y se encaminaron hacia su mesa. Mientras se acercaban, Draco y Hermione se levantaron de sus asientos.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Narcissa, señalando frente a ellos.

Draco y Hermione miraron hacia abajo y luego entre ellos – Una mesa – respondió Draco, sonando descolocado.

-Bueno, _obviamente_ – espetó Narcissa – A lo que me refiero es que, ¿por qué estamos sentados a _esta_ mesa? El maître sabe que cuando un Malfoy viene a este restaurante, _siempre_ nos sentamos en la mesa al fondo, junto a la enorme pecera.

Hermione volteó y miró sobre su hombro a la mesa en cuestión. Muy ocupada por una pareja joven que no dejaba de besarse.

-¿Por eso siempre nos sentábamos ahí? – preguntó Draco, pestañeando – Siempre me imaginé que era una coincidencia.

Hermione frunció el ceño antes de decir – Es mi culpa, Sra. Malfoy. Hice la reservación bajo mi nombre, por lo que el maître no tenía idea de que ustedes cenarían aquí esta noche – Esa era una muy gran mentira. La reservación fue hecha, definitivamente, bajo el nombre de Draco Malfoy. Es solo que el apellido Malfoy no es tan poderoso como solía serlo.

El maître se acercó. Mirando directamente a Hermione, preguntó - ¿Hay algún problema?

-¡Definitivamente sí!

Las mejillas de Hermione se sonrojaron. Narcissa había conseguido, con éxito, acaparar la atención de todo el restaurante. Draco y Lucius parecían acostumbrados a ello, pero ella no – Detesto ser un incordio, pero ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que podamos cambiar de mesa por aquella junto a la pecera? - preguntó ella, señalando a la mesa que Narcissa quería. La pareja, que había dejado de besarse, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que ella estaba hablando de ellos.

-No tienes que recaer en sus ridículas demandas, Hermione. No hay nada de malo con la mesa que tenemos ahora – dijo Draco. Él y su padre intercambiaron sonrisas.

-Con permiso – todos voltearon para ver a la joven pareja, parada junto a ellos. Era la chica la que había hablado – sería un honor darle nuestra mesa a la _gran_ Hermione Granger. Eso, si no te molestaría firmar el cromo de la rana de chocolate de mi novio.

-Llevo al trío dorado donde quiera que vaya – dijo él, sosteniendo en alto su cromo con la figura de Hermione moviéndose en él.

-Seguro – dijo Hermione, tomando el cromo y usando su varita para marcarlo con su firma – Realmente apreciamos esto.

-Oh, no hay problema – dijo la chica, tomando asiento en su nueva mesa y atrayendo a su novio que no dejaba de chillar de emoción.

Narcissa elevó una perfecta ceja en dirección a Hermione antes de seguir al maître hacia su nueva mesa.

-Lamento mucho la confusión, Srta. Granger – dijo él, moviendo la silla para ella – No sucederá de nuevo.

-De verdad, no pasa nada. La próxima vez me aseguraré de pedirlo.

-Eres tan humilde – dijo Narcissa, tomando asiento en la silla que su esposo había movido para ella. Definitivamente no sonó como un cumplido – Sabes, me cuesta mucho creer que Draco te dejara hacer la reservación. Crié a mi hijo mejor que eso.

-Tienes razón, madre. Ella solo estaba siendo amable – admitió Draco – Yo hice la reservación, y a la gente aquí no podría importarle menos en dónde se sienta un Malfoy. Si Hermione no hubiera estado con nosotros, habríamos sido el hazme reír de este lugar.

-Oh, entonces, ¿es por eso que estás con ella? – preguntó ella – Lo admito, es un modo más rápido de conseguir que el nombre Malfoy vuelva a ser lo que era en el mundo mágico, pero definitivamente no es como yo lo habría hecho.

El rostro de Draco se puso rojo de la furia – Como te atreves… - espetó.

-¿Cómo me atrevo _yo?_ ¡Cómo te atreves tú, Draco! No soy una idiota. _Sé_ por qué estamos aquí. Tuve que escuchar que mi propio hijo estaba comprometido con una… - miró a Hermione por un momento y sopesó sus opciones. Fue inmediatamente claro el rumbo que seguiría - …Sangresucia – siseó – de boca del maldito Arron Greengrass. ¿Puedes imaginarte semejante vergüenza?

Los puños de Draco se ciñeron en una servilleta mientras el vapor salía, literalmente, de sus orejas – No-Te-Atrevas-A-Llamarla-Así-De-Nuevo.

-¿Llamarla cómo? ¿Sangresucia? – se burló ella – Pero ella es _mi_ futura nuera. Me gané el derecho de llamarla como yo quiera.

Draco estaba a punto de explotar. Hermione posó una mano gentil en su pierna para calmarlo, miró a Narcissa y dijo – Esta vez sí que es mi culpa. Draco quería mandarles una lechuza al instante, pero yo pensé que sería mejor dar la noticia en persona. Con nuestros esquemas de horarios tan complicados, especialmente los de él, las noches de los sábados son en realidad el único tiempo que tenemos disponible. Lamento mucho no haber podido arreglar algo antes – Eso no era una completa mentira. _Realmente_ estaban muy ocupados, pero podrían haber encontrado algo de tiempo si hubiesen querido. Después de todo, habían visitado a sus padres justo después, pero eran mucho menos atemorizantes.

-En persona realmente es mejor, Cissy – dijo Lucius, en un intento de calmar a su esposa – Deberíamos aprovechar este momento para celebrar, no para crear problemas que deberemos discutir en un futuro en terapia mágica familiar.

-¡Un año atrás tú habrías estado de mi lado! – espetó ella.

-Un año atrás yo estaba al borde de la locura, así que no creo que mi opinión hubiera importado mucho.

-Algunos podrían pensar que estás más loco ahora de lo que estabas antes.

Lucius elevó sus cejas – Cissy, traté de asesinar a la novia de nuestro hijo solo porque un elfo doméstico vestido como un dementor me lo ordenó.

-Creía que tú pensabas que era un Mortífago – comentó Hermione.

Lucius se encogió de hombros – Mi mente sigue un tanto borrosa en lo que concierne a mis días oscuros – mirando sobre su hombro, Lucius elevó su brazo y llamó al maître – Una botella del champagne más fino que tenga, por favor. Hoy vamos a celebrar a los Malfoy. Presentes y futuros.

-Ahora mismo, señor – dijo el mesero antes de alejarse.

Hermione le sonrió a Lucius. Debía admitir que por lo menos lo estaba intentando. Pero ser aceptada por él no compensaba exactamente el casi ser asesinada por él, el verano pasado. Sabía que no había estado completamente lúcido en ese momento, pero esa no era una excusa para un intento de asesinato.

Él apenas había salido del hospital un mes atrás, y parecía estar bien, pero era difícil saber cuán bien estaba, considerando que Draco era la única conexión que ella tenía con él, y solo lo había visto una vez desde que había salido. Y era ese mismo día.

Narcissa sacudió su cabeza ante el rostro sonriente de su esposo antes de girarse hacia Hermione. La miró con frialdad por un momento antes de rodar sus ojos y sostener en alto su mano – Déjame ver.

Sin dudarlo, Hermione levantó su mano izquierda hacia su futura suegra y le mostró el anillo de compromiso.

-Se ve muy parecido al anillo de mi abuela – dijo ella, pasando sus dedos por encima del diamante.

-Lo sé – dijo Draco – lo elegí por eso.

-Aunque el corte es diferente – dijo ella, soltando la mano de Hermione – Es mucho más moderno.

-Por lo general, las cosas se modernizan con el paso de los siglos.

-No te hagas el sabelotodo conmigo.

-No llames Sangresucia a mi futura esposa.

-¡Oh, miren! ¡El champagne está aquí! – Lucius se veía sobreexcitado cuando el mesero reapareció con cuatro copas y una botella de vino espumante. Todo el mundo permaneció en silencio mientras abría la botella y servía. Tan pronto como se hubiese marchado, todo el mundo tomó una copa. Lucius elevó la suya en el aire – Por un nuevo comienzo – todos chocaron las copas y bebieron un sorbo. Hermione frunció su nariz cuando las burbujas chispearon en su nariz. No le gustaba mucho el champagne, pero parecía beberlo muy seguido últimamente.

-Entonces, ¿ya tienen una fecha? – preguntó Lucius, tratando de llevar adelante una conversación casi normal.

Hermione y Draco se miraron – Estábamos pensando en algo cerca de Junio – dijo ella – Cerca de la fecha de nuestro primer aniversario.

-¿Realmente piensan casarse tan pronto? No hay nada malo con un compromiso largo – explicó Narcissa – De hecho, muchas personas lo prefieren en estos días.

-Un compromiso corto está perfecto para nosotros, madre. Además, no es como si fuésemos a tener una boda muy elaborada, por lo que no serán necesarios varios meses de planificaciones.

Narcissa abrió los ojos - ¿No muy elaborada? – repitió como si nunca hubiera escuchado algo tan absurdo – Y supongo que tampoco será en la Mansión Malfoy, ¿verdad? ¿A pesar de la tradición familiar?

-Claro que no – dijo Draco – Papá se aseguró de ello el verano pasado, ¿no es así?

Lucius se puso más pálido que lo usual – Quité el reloj de la sala tan pronto como llegué a casa – dijo él, mirando a Hermione – Escuché que el sonido del tic-tac te molesta. Ya no debes temer.

-No es el miedo lo que me mantiene lejos de allí, Sr. Malfoy.

-Por favor, llámame Lucius.

Hermione sonrió levemente – Muy bien, Lucius. A lo que me refiero es que no tengo miedo de la Mansion Malfoy. Se trata en realidad de las memorias que ese lugar alberga. No tengo ninguna agradable.

-Bueno, quizás las tendrías si tú lograras superar tus tonteras y acompañar a mi hijo allí de vez en cuando.

Hermione volteó fríamente hacia Narcissa – Bueno, quizás si usted no hubiera dejado que su hermana me torture allí, no me molestaría tanto hacerlo.

-¿Disculpa? – dijo Narcissa, juntando sus cejas - ¿Qué te da el derecho de hablarme de forma tan desconsiderada?

-¿Yo soy la desconsiderada? – Draco podía darse cuenta de que, por el rostro que tenía Hermione, de que finalmente la había superado. Sonrió con satisfacción mientras se reclinaba contra su silla. Iba a ser un espectáculo entretenido – No ha sido nada más que desagradable conmigo desde el momento en que llegó. No me gusta ser tratada con condescendencia.

-Y a mí no me gusta que me contesten así.

-Bueno, eso está malditamente mal porque, conmigo en su vida, eso es exactamente lo que va a conseguir. No puede dirigirse a mí de esa manera y esperar no recibir algún tipo de contestación.

-No mereces llevar el apellido Malfoy, Sangresucia.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó del vaso. Hermione golpeó la copa contra la mesa, miró a Narcissa directamente a los ojos y dijo – Déjame decirte algo, _Cissy._ Amo a tu hijo. Aunque su tía me haya torturado y me haya dejado cicatrices que tendré para siempre – levantó su brazo y le mostró a toda la mesa la palabra _Sangresucia_, que estaba permanentemente grabada en el – Aunque su padre haya intentado asesinarme cuatro meses atrás – Lucius se encogió en su silla – E _incluso_ aunque su madre es cruel conmigo y nunca me aceptará, _aún _así lo amo. Y si no fuera porque yo constantemente lo obligo, él no seguiría considerándolos parte de su vida. Pero, si tú no mejoras un poco, todo lo que tengo que hacer es decir una palabra y él saldrá de sus vidas para siempre. Ahora, no quiero llegar a eso, pero si vuelves a llamarme así una vez más, me sentiría tentada a usar esa carta.

-¿Estás amenazándome? – preguntó Narcissa, con los ojos abiertos.

-Sí – espetó Hermione – Es tu hijo _y yo_, o nada. La elección es tuya.

-Nunca me sentí tan atraído por ti como lo estoy ahora mismo – Draco miraba con adoración a su futura esposa.

-¿Deberíamos ordenar ahora? – preguntó Lucius, sosteniendo la carta con el menú.

-No gracias. De repente perdí mi apetito – dijo Narcissa, fulminando a Hermione con la mirada – Draco, por favor dile a esta pequeña niña insolente que no existe siquiera la posibilidad de que tú vayas a renunciar a tu familia por ella. Necesita que alguien la ponga en su lugar.

-No, tú necesitas que alguien te ponga en tu lugar, Madre – dijo Draco finalmente, enderezándose en su silla.

La mandíbula de Narcissa casi cae al suelo - ¿Qué acabas de decir…?

-Hermione está en lo cierto. Si ella lo quiere así, estoy afuera. Casi la pierdo una vez por culpa de ustedes. No cometeré el mismo error dos veces.

-¿De verdad estás diciéndome que dejarías de hablar conmigo _o_ con tu padre si esta Sangr… - Narcissa, notando el modo en el que los puños de su hijo se fruncían, tomó una profunda respiración y se corrigió - …chica te lo dice?

-Sí, eso es lo que te estoy diciendo. La amo, y voy a casarme con ella en Junio. Con o sin tu bendición.

Hermione intentó con todas sus fuerzas reprimir la burlona sonrisa que podía sentir creciéndole en el rostro, pero tuvo éxito a medias. Lucius notó esto y elevó sus cejas en su dirección. Ella se sonrojó levemente, lo que lo hizo reír. Ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa apenas simpática mientras los otros dos seguían con su discusión.

-¡No tengo por qué sentarme aquí y tolerar todo esto! – exclamó Narcissa, incorporándose – Lucius, nos iremos en este…

-Siéntate, Narcissa – dijo Lucius tercamente, con los ojos fijos todo el tiempo en Hermione – No nos iremos a ningún lado.

-¿Perdón? ¿Acaso no escuchaste el modo en que tu hijo me ha hablado?

-Sí, lo escuché.

-¿Y no lo ves como un problema? – preguntó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-Aunque no creo que nuestro hijo deba hablarle a su madre en ese tono – movió sus ojos hacia Draco – No puedo negar que tú lo provocaste. Realmente veo un solo problema en todo esto.

-¿Y cuál es? – ella frunció el ceño.

Lucius finalmente movió sus ojos hacia su esposa y sonrió – Los hombres Malfoy siempre se sintieron atraídos por mujeres de fuertes opiniones. Lo que no significaría un problema si sus opiniones coincidieran de vez en cuando. Desafortunadamente, tú y la Srta. Granger…

-Llámame Hermione.

Lucius la miró de nuevo y guiñó un ojo – Muy bien. Desafortunadamente, tú y _Hermione_ tienen diferentes opiniones. Nunca coincidirán. A pesar de eso, van a tener que aprender a coexistir. Draco ya hizo su elección y heredó tu obstinación, por lo que creo que es acertado afirmar que no va a ceder en este asunto. No desafié al Señor Oscuro para que mi hijo después se alejara de mí, y no creo que tú lo hayas hecho tampoco. Te sugiero que dejes de lado tu ego por una noche, te sientes, y discutas planes de boda con tu hijo y su futura esposa, quien me recuerda mucho a una joven Narcissa Black.

Los ojos de los otros tres se abrieron de golpe y sus bocas cayeron abiertas.

La nariz de Hermione se frunció - ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-_Asqueroso_.

-No estoy segura de lo que recuerdes de mí, Lucius, pero no recuerdo haber sido una pequeña zorra sabelotodo.

-Draco, ¿eso fue un insulto o un cumplido?

-_Asqueroso_.

-Y además no recuerdo haberme robado a un chico de su familia.

-¡No lo hice!

_-Asqueroso_.

-Para ser justos, querida, tu nombre estaba en la lista de candidatas aprobadas para ser mi futura esposa, por lo que no fue necesario un robo. Ellos me pasaron esa lista en mi tercer año, dado que fue entonces cuando consideraron que yo comenzaría a salir con chicas.

-Sí, y no tenían idea que besaste una chica por primera vez cuando eras un pequeño niño de apenas once años.

Lucius rompió en una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Impresionante, padre – rió Draco – Incluso yo lo hice a los trece.

Hermione se estremeció ante el pensamiento de un Draco de trece años besándose con Pansy Parkinson. Él volteó hacia ella con expectación. Ella le devolvió la mirada por un momento antes de rodar sus ojos y decirle – Quince.

Todos miraron a Narcissa, quien seguía parada junto a su silla. Ella bufó antes de sentarse y decir – También tenía quince.

-Muy bien, querida – dijo Lucius, frotando con gentileza el delgado hombro de su esposa antes de ponerle un menú en la mano – Ahora, por favor ordenemos. Creo que nos haría muy bien poner algo de comida en nuestros estómagos.

Lucius no estaba equivocado. Después de que ordenaran y de que sus ensaladas vinieran, la conversación pasó de ser completamente intolerable a medianamente tolerable. Principalmente porque Narcissa se abstuvo de seguir hablando. Todavía no podía creer que su precioso bebé dejaría de hablarle por siempre si una bruja hija de muggles se lo pedía. Aunque estaba feliz de que el Señor Oscuro esté derrotado, había instantes en los que sentía que el mundo había avanzado demasiado.

Draco y Hermione compartieron todo pequeño detalle que tuvieran hasta ese momento. Todavía estaban considerando la fecha, pero sabían que querían casarse cerca de la fecha de su aniversario. Sería una boda pequeña, con un número de entre treinta y cuarenta invitados, los que habrían sido mucho menos si Hermione no hubiera insistido en invitar a todos los Weasleys. Si asistían o no, ese era otro asunto.

-¿Cuántos, uh… muggles asistirán al evento? – preguntó Lucius un tanto escéptico. Aunque estaba intentándolo, no era un devoto de ellos.

-Solo mis padres – respondió Hermione – Queremos tener una boda mágica, por lo que nadie más a quien yo conozca podrá venir. Mis dos padres son hijos únicos, y solo tengo una abuela viva y está un poco loca, por lo que no es un gran problema.

Tanto Lucius como Narcissa dejaron salir suspiros de alivio.

Hermione frunció los labios y miró a Draco. Él asintió antes de voltear hacia sus padres – Si no es mucho problema, el Sr. Y la Sra. Granger han preguntado si pueden conocerlos antes de la boda. ¿Qué les parece, digamos, la próxima semana?

Con los ojos refulgiendo, Narcissa y Lucius jadearon - ¡Definitivamente no! – proclamó ella.

-Ahora, espera un momento. Pensémoslo, Cissy – dijo Lucius, posando su mano en la de ella – Vamos a tener que conocerlos tarde o temprano y, conociéndote, no queremos que eso se lleve a cabo frente a los invitados de la boda de nuestro hijo.

-¿Realmente estás considerando esto? – preguntó ella, consternada.

Él asintió – Lo estoy – luego, mirando a su hijo, añadió – Quizás necesitaremos un poco más de una semana para procesarlo todo.

Draco miró a Hermione, quien dijo – Por supuesto. Podemos contemplar nuevamente la idea el año que viene.

-En ese caso, debería advertirles que no iré a casa para Navidad – dijo Draco.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Narcissa con el labio inferior temblándole. Se veía como si estuviera a punto de largarse a llorar.

-La Sra. y el Sr. Granger nos invitaron a pasar las fiestas con ellos, y aceptamos. Ustedes también estaban invitados, por supuesto, pero dado que no contemplaremos la idea hasta el año que viene, no creo que eso sea posible, ¿verdad?

-Honestamente, ¿estás diciéndome que preferirías pasar las Fiestas entre muggles antes que con tus propios padres? – preguntó ella, con sus ojos entrecerrándose en dirección a Hermione.

-Supongo que sí. Pasar tiempo con los padres de Hermione ha sido genial para mi trabajo.

-Sí… la compañía que se "especializa en utilizar tecnología Muggle" – citó Lucius, sacando la frase de un folleto que Draco le había enviado sobre la compañía poco después de haber aceptado el trabajo – Lo recuerdo. ¿Cómo te va con eso?

Draco se encogió de hombros – En realidad no tengo muchas ganas de hablar sobre el trabajo hoy.

El tema pasó y volvieron a hablar sobre la boda. Eso, hasta que algo comenzó a sonar.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Narcissa, mirando alrededor.

Draco y Hermione compartieron una mirada antes de que él metiera la mano en su bolsillo y sacara su teléfono celular que no dejaba de sonar – Es Phil – le dijo a Hermione.

-¿Ese horrible sonido está saliendo de ese pequeño…objeto? – preguntó Lucius.

Draco asintió – Tengo que contestar esto. Hermione, ¿podrías explicarles a mis padres acerca de los celulares mientras yo atiendo la llamada?

Mientras Draco se levantaba y salía, pudo escuchar a Hermione decir – Bueno, los teléfonos celulares Muggle son una maravillosa fuente de tecnología que permite que una persona en un lugar pueda hablar con alguien que se encuentra a una distancia inmensurable…

-¿Cómo estás, Phil? – dijo él, respondiendo la llamada con una leve risita.

-¿Cómo va la cena? – preguntó Phillip desde el otro lado.

-¡Hola Dggaco!

-Sophie dice hola.

-¡Hola Sophie! – respondió él – La cena podría ser peor, pero no iría tan lejos tampoco como para decir que va todo bien. Mi madre utilizó la palabra con "S" demasiadas veces y Hermione la amenazó con alejarme de ellos si no se detenía. Fue en realidad bastante excitante.

Sophie dejó salir una risita – Já – y dijo – Adoggo a nuestgga pequeña petaggda.

-Y bien, ¿para qué están llamándome exactamente? De algún modo dudo que en realidad quieran saber segundo a segundo de nuestra cena con mis padres.

Sophie y Phillip rieron – Tienes razón. Puedes darnos esos detalles mañana.

-¿Mañana? – repitió Draco.

-Sip – dijo Phillip.

-Entonces, ¿eso harían tres domingos seguidos?

-Desafortunadamente.

-Pero se suponía que Hermione y yo buscaríamos posibles lugares para la boda mañana. Va a matarme. Y a ti. Incluso también a Sophie.

-Ooh, ¡lugagges pagga la boda! Phillip, ¡déjalo tomaggse el día libgge!

-Sophie…

Una pausa.

-De veggdad necesitamos que vengas mañana, Dggaco – murmuró ella, infeliz – Los lugagges pagga la boda tendggán que espeggag un día más.

Draco gruño – Bien. Los veré mañana – colgó la llamada y se tomó un momento para regularizar su respiración antes de regresar al restaurante.

Cuando la mesa estuvo dentro de su campo visual, Hermione levantó la mirada y ambos se miraron fijamente. Inmediatamente ella pudo afirmar qué había sucedido y dijo – Lo voy a _matar._

-Le dije que lo harías – dijo él, inclinándose y besándola en la mejilla antes de tomar asiento.

-Está bien – dijo ella, respirando varias veces hasta tranquilizarse – Tenemos mucho tiempo.

-¿Te molesta si veo este "tefélono celular"? – preguntó Lucius, mirando el objeto que seguía en la mano de Draco.

-_Teléfono_, padre – lo corrigió él, pasándoselo.

Lucius pasó el resto de la velada jugando con el teléfono mientras Narcissa se negaba siquiera a verlo. No quería saber nada con la tecnología Muggle.

Antes de que incluso hubieran terminado con las entradas, Hermione ya estaba contemplando el postre. Cuando notó la carta en el otro lado del restaurante, inmediatamente se levantó para investigar.

-¿Por qué no vas con ella, querido? – animó Narcissa a Lucius mientras le frotaba el brazo – A Draco y a mí nos vendría bien algo de tiempo a solas.

Lucius miró a su esposa – ¿_Tú_ quieres que _yo_ me pare y mire la _carta de postres?_ – preguntó absolutamente derrotado. Narcissa asintió y él se levantó escéptico, para luego unirse a Hermione.

Tan pronto como se marcho, Draco miró a su madre y dijo – Lo que sea que quieras decirme, no quiero oírlo. Voy a casarme con ella en seis meses, lo quieras o no.

Narcissa bufó – Ustedes dos son unos tontos si creen que yo soy su más grande obstáculo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Mirando a los ojos fríos como piedras de su hijo, ella le dijo – Déjame ser clara en una cosa, Draco. No me desagrada tu futura esposa. Si ella hubiera nacido sangrepura, habría estado primera en mi lista de posibles candidatas para ti, pero no lo hizo.

-Todavía no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar.

Narcissa miró hacia su esposo y suspiró – Parece que el intento de quedar bien de tu padre lo cegó ante la imagen completa.

-Que es…

-El mundo mágico no está listo para que un Malfoy se case con una Sangr…hija de muggles – se corrigió rápidamente – Quizás cuando tus hijos tengan tu edad las cosas sean diferentes pero, ahora mismo, seguimos recuperándonos de la guerra. El Señor Oscuro puede que ya no esté, pero los magos y brujas que compartían su pensamiento siguen entre nosotros. Vienes de dos de las más importantes familias, Draco: los Malfoy y los Black, y ella es la hija de muggles más famosa del mundo mágico. Si siguen adelante con todo el asunto de la boda, están arriesgando sus vidas.

-Somos conscientes del riesgo, y estamos dispuestos a afrontarlo. El mundo no cambiará jamás si la gente tiene demasiado miedo a pelear por lo que consideran bueno. Incluso aunque nuestro matrimonio genere resentimiento y odio, al menos habremos marcado la diferencia.

-Estás jugando con fuego, Draco.

-Y Hermione vale cualquier quemadura que pueda conseguir.

Y con eso, Narcissa quedó en silencio. Nada más fue dicho hasta que Hermione y Lucius regresaron a la mesa. Un minuto después, el camarero se acercó con una tarta, una crème brulee, una mousse y un trozo gigante de pastel de chocolate, que Hermione no estaba dispuesta a compartir. Narcissa no tocó nada de eso, por lo que Draco se robó con gusto la tarta que el mesero había colocado frente a ella y le convidó bocaditos en la boca a Hermione solo para molestarla.

Incluso aunque él se mostrara más que dispuesto a desafiar a su madre y casarse con la chica que amaba, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que estaba en lo cierto. El mundo mágico no estaba listo para que una bruja y un mago, ambos de alto perfil social y de mentalidades y creencias opuestas se casaran. Pero, a pesar de todo ello, lo harían. Llegado Junio todo cambiaría, así la gente esté dispuesta a aceptarlo o no.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Traductora: Hola! ¿Cómo les va? Espero que todos hayan tenido un buen inicio de semana. Ahora solo queda ponerle pilas para terminarla y esperar el finde! jaja<strong>

**Nuevo capítulo de esta historia, que poco a poco va a dejar entrever los riesgos a los que se someterán los personajes al seguir adelante con esta boda :)**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS! me hacen muy feliz, me alegra muchísimo que estén disfrutando tanto de la historia!**

**Este capítulo fue revisado y corregido por mi muy talentosa y fantástica amiga y colega Sunset82, encargada de la traducción de otro de los fic de Lena, Cruel y Hermoso Mundo. Quien todavía no lo agarró, ¡se lo pierde! Gracias Sandy por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo y acomodarlo para darle coherencia, considerando que tu tiempo vale oro y seguro tenés un millón de cosas para hacer, además de, obviamente, traducir para tu historia. Gracias tambien por todo el apoyo. Siempre. Incondicional. Sos una Genia.**

**No olviden pasarse por las otras historias que ya están terminadas, Summer of the Dragon y A Wonderful Caricature of Intimacy, dos historias realmente geniales :)**

**Mi Facebook, por si alguien me quiere agregar: Pekis Fletcher (FF)**

**Recomendación de hoy: me salteo el tema de McFly hoy para recomendarles el nuevo tema de Taylor Swift, "Out of the Woods" otro más incluído en su más reciente album que sale en UNA SEMANA y se llama 1989. No puedo esperar a que salga ya, porque a pesar que me gustaba más cuando su canciones dependían exclusivamente de su voz, el toque pop no está tan malo (por ahora!)**

**Una cosa que quería contarles porque no doy más de la emoción: Giovanna, la esposa de Tom Fletcher, me contestó vía Youtube en un video que ella subio! yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey lkdfgbñjlsfgjnñvgrughwñrsgfjnjledfgn así me siento, Bueno, eso nomas.**

**Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer la historia, (y estas densísimas notas de autor jaja)**

**Nos leemos el Miércoles que viene!**

**Pekis :)**


	5. The Venue

**Fighting for the Malfoys**

**-Luchando por los Malfoys-**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4 – El Lugar<strong>

Draco no volvió a contactar a sus padres hasta la Navidad, después de que ellos les hubieran mandado a su nuevo elfo doméstico con regalos para él, Hermione _y_ los padres de ella. Dado que se habían traído a Polly con ellos, Hermione obligó a Draco a mandarles una lechuza agradeciéndoles de inmediato. Por supuesto, él no estaba seguro de lo que podrían hacer el Sr. Y la Sra. Granger con una Recordadora o un par de Omnioculares, pero Hermione parecía bastante contenta con el espejo doble que había recibido. Draco estaba convencido de que el regalo era el modo que tenían sus padres de afirmar que los teléfonos Muggle no eran necesario, pero no quería arruinar su ilusión al mencionarlo por lo que mantuvo la boca cerrada. Algo que era _muy_ difícil para él.

Pasaron la noche de Año Nuevo en una fiesta que Sophie y Phillip habían organizado en su casa. Harry y Ginny se pasaron por allí un rato, pero Ron y Astoria no. Aparentemente, pasarían la noche en su casa. _Solos_. Ella todavía no había encontrado un lugar propio, y Ginny expresó su temor de que parecía que no fuera a hacerlo jamás. Las cosas iban bien entre ellos dos. _Demasiado_ bien.

-Relájate, Comadrejita – dijo Draco, pasándole una botella entera de champagne y animándola a que la bebiera completa – Hay brujas mucho peores que Astoria con las que él podría terminar. No es justo que la odies solo porque fue una Slytherin.

Ginny se sonrojó, tomando un tono tan brillante de rojo que sus pecas casi pasaban desapercibidas – Yo… eso no es lo que… es decir…

-Sí, lo es. Pero, te lo aseguro, si hay un Slytherin que fue colocado en una casa equivocada, esa es ella. Si te pones a recordar, en su primer año el Sombrero Seleccionador tardó mucho en asignarle una casa. Pregúntale al respecto.

-¿Por qué no me lo cuentas tú?

-Porque tú deberías _preguntárselo._ Es muy probable que ella se convierta en tu cuñada algún día, por lo que tendrías que comenzar a acostumbrarte – él le dio una sonrisa presumida.

Poco después, Harry y Ginny se marcharon. Incluso aunque Harry había pensado que el comentario de Draco había sido un poco gracioso y probablemente cierto, Ginny no estaba divertida.

Hermione intentó mostrarse enfadada con él por perturbar a Ginny, pero cuando llegó la medianoche y él la besó, todo su enojo se desvaneció. Era difícil permanecer enojada con alguien quien, con cada beso, lograba que sus rodillas temblaran.

Cuando el Año Nuevo comenzó, y las reuniones con los inversores de Thinx se aproximaban, Draco y el resto de los empleados se vieron obligados a trabajar siete días a la semana. Hermione entendía la importancia de la compañía para Phillip y Sophie, pero no podía sentirse feliz con ello, dado que Draco y ella no estaban ni cerca de encontrar el lugar para la boda, ni de tomar el resto de decisiones concernientes a ésta. Ella había estado averiguando como loca sobre posibles lugares y planeaba visitarlos tan pronto él estuviera un poco más libre de trabajo. Era difícil decidirse solo mirando una fotografía, pero estaba segura de que ninguno de esos lugares era el indicado. Su boda con Draco debía ser perfecta, y ningún lugar parecía ser lo suficientemente bueno. Quizás solo deberían ahorrarse los gastos y casarse en la tienda en la que pasaron tantas noches juntos el verano anterior. Al menos tenía muchos recuerdos allí.

Lo único bueno de que Draco trabajara hasta tarde era que volvía a casa muy tensionado y listo para descargar algo de stress todas las noches. Aunque se sabía que, desde hace mucho, el libido de él era más fuerte que el de ella, Hermione lo extrañaba tanto que era probable que lo hubiera superado, aunque eso a él no le molestaba en absoluto. Solo significaba que tendrían menos tiempo para dormir, pero valía la pena.

La reunión con el primer posible inversor de Thinx fue dos semanas después de Año Nuevo. Era un mago llamado Atticus Quartz, dueño de una compañía que elaboraba alrededor del ochenta por ciento de las plumas usadas en el mundo mágico. Era un mestizo, como la gran mayoría de los posibles inversores, y parecía genuinamente interesado en la propuesta. Desafortunadamente, al final de la presentación del proyecto, él le murmuró algo a su asociado, quien procedió a comunicarles que, aunque pensaban que la compañía era genial y que les gustaban su entusiasmo, no podían trabajar con gente que tenía un Malfoy como parte del equipo. Considerando cómo estaban las cosas, ese nombre estaba demasiado dañado como para arriesgar a manchar su propia compañía si trabajaba con Draco.

Sophie intentó defenderlo al decirle que iba a casarse con una hija de muggles en Junio, pero Atticus solo rió y dijo – Lo creeré cuando lo vea.

Había una posibilidad de que todo hubiese mejorado si se limitaban a decirle que Hermione Granger era la prometida de Draco, pero nadie lo sacó a relucir. Sophie y Phillip querían lograr que Thinx brillara por mérito propio, y ahora se daban cuenta de que eso sería difícil teniendo a Draco Malfoy en el equipo. Además, cabía la posibilidad de que Atticus ya estuviera al tanto de ese detalle. Todo el mundo lo sabía, también.

A medida que la semana iba transcurriendo, las reuniones fueron de mal en peor. Uno de los posibles inversores, Benson Bentley, incluso tuvo la audacia de decir que tanto el trabajo de Draco en Thinx como su matrimonio con Hermione eran una táctica de publicidad.

-Aunque nunca entenderé el cómo lograste embaucar a una bruja tan dulce como Hermione Granger y conseguir que se casara contigo. Hazle un favor a todo el mundo y no sigas con eso. Ella se merece algo mejor que un idiota manipulador.

Draco estaba lívido. Le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad no golpear a Benson en el trasero, pero, de alguna forma, se contuvo. En su lugar, educadamente – por lo menos, lo más educado que pudo mostrarse – le dijo al mago:

-Hermione no es una tonta. Si yo hubiera querido manipularla, es seguro como un demonio que me habría descubierto y me habría hecho sufrir lentamente, lo que es exactamente lo que hará con usted cuando le cuente el bastardo insolen…

Caroline arrojó su mano sobre la boca de él y comenzó a reír histéricamente – Eres tan gracioso, Draco – dijo ella, pellizcándole la mejilla para evitar que siguiera lamiéndole la mano.

-Gracias por venir – dijo Phillip solemnemente antes de guiar hacia la puerta a quien había sido la última esperanza del futuro de Thinx.

Tan pronto como se marchó, Caroline liberó a Draco. Para ese instante él estaba tan frustrado que inmediatamente se desapareció de la sala de conferencias para aparecer en su oficina. Usó su varita para arrojar sus cosas hacia todas partes, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que se sentía mejor al arrojarlas con sus propias manos. Al menos, los muggles hacían algunas cosas mejor que los magos.

Cuando toda su oficina estuvo esencialmente destruida, llamaron a su puerta - ¡Largo de aquí! – exclamó.

-Seh, soy tu jefe, colega. El "largo de aquí" no funciona conmigo.

Phillip entró un momento después con Sophie justo detrás. Ambos miraron alrededor de la oficina y fruncieron el ceño. Ella inmediatamente utilizó su varita para arreglar las cosas, y colocarlas en su lugar.

-Un poco exagerado, ¿no crees? – le preguntó Phillip.

Draco desvió su mirada de él y la dirigió hacia la ventana – Si viniste a despedirme, no hay necesidad. Renuncio voluntariamente.

-Nadie va a ggenunciagg, Dggaco. Y nadie va a despedigg a nadie – dijo Sophie, volviendo a colocar todos los libros en los estantes, ordenándolos por autor, justo como Hermione lo había hecho la primera vez que lo había visitado en el trabajo.

-Creo que esa es una mala idea. ¿Cómo esperan conseguir inversores teniéndome a mí trabajando con ustedes? Jamás había notado cuánta gente me odiaba antes, en realidad – o quizás había elegido no notarlo.

-Yo no te odio – dijo Sophie brillantemente, antes de posar una mano en su hombro – Y tampoco Phillip.

-Lo que me hace un ejemplo perfecto – dijo Phillip tomando un paso al frente – te juzgué abiertamente cuando nos conocimos por primera vez.

-Ambos lo hicimos – sonrió Draco.

Phillip rió levemente – Sí, bueno, me tomó algo de tiempo pero eventualmente noté mi error. No eres un mal tipo, Draco, y tarde o temprano alguien va a notarlo.

-Y con sueggte, ese alguien tendggá muchos galleones – rió Sophie.

Draco finalmente volteó para encontrarse con su oficina, una vez más, ordenada – Gracias – dijo casi tímidamente, mientras miraba el suelo, incapaz de ver a sus dos amigos a los ojos.

-No sé si lo notaron, pero tenía una terrible necesidad de golpearlo cuando sacó a relucir toda esa basura sobre manipulación.

-¡También yo! – se unió Sophie – Deseaggía que Caggoline no te hubiese detenido.

-¡Hey! – exclamó Caroline desde la puerta de la oficina. Entró seguida inmediatamente por Seth - Estaba velando por el bien de la compañía. Todos sabemos que esa horrible desgracia de mago habría corrido de inmediato a sus ricachones amigos y les habría contado sobre eso.

-Bueno, estoy seguro que no tengo interés en trabajar con ningún allegado a ese hombre – dijo Phillip. Todos jadearon. Jamás había dicho algo tan superficial sobre gente adinerada. Excepto sobre los sangrepura racistas, con los que tampoco tenía interés en trabajar.

-Y bien, ¿cuál es nuestro siguiente movimiento, jefe? – preguntó Seth, caminando hacia el escritorio de Draco y escarbando en sus cajones hasta que encontró una botella "secreta" de whiskey de fuego. Transfiguró un par de plumas en vasos y comenzó a servir.

Phillip dejó salir un pesado suspiro y dijo – Bueno, esa era la última reunión programada. Tomémonos unos cuantos días libres para respirar un poco antes de regresar y comenzar desde el principio.

Ahora los jadeos fueron más profundos. Phillip nunca les había dado tiempo libre antes.

-Entonces, cuando dices unos cuantos días, ¿qué significa eso exactamente? – preguntó Caroline.

Phillip pensó en ello – Bueno, es Viernes, por lo que los espero recién el Miércoles que viene, listos para la acción.

-¡Wuju! – exclamó Caroline. Se bebió todo su vaso de whiskey de fuego antes de decir – Los veo el Miércoles que viene, colegas! – y se desapareció de allí antes de que Phillip pudiera cambiar de idea. Seth la siguió al momento.

-¿Ustedes dos tienen planes? – preguntó Draco mientras Sophie se abrazaba al brazo de su esposo.

-Estaba pensando que hace mucho que no visitamos el chateaux de tus padres. ¿Qué opinas de eso, Soph?

-Cggeo que eso suena absolutamente peggfecto, mon chérie – se reclinó y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Prométeme que tú y Hermione harán algo para relajarse.

Draco sonrió y negó con la cabeza – No podemos. Tenemos que planificar una boda.

**XXX**

El fin de semana, Draco y Hermione lo pasaron visitando lugares posibles, uno tras otro. No querían tomar ninguna decisión antes de determinar el sitio del evento. Y aunque les gustaban varios lugares, ninguno se sentía _el_ indicado.

Hermione se fue a la cama el Domingo bastante infeliz, pero su ánimo mejoró significativamente cuando Draco la sorprendió a la mañana siguiente con el desayuno en la cama - ¿Cuál es el motivo? – le preguntó mientras él acomodaba la bandeja y se sentaba junto a ella.

-El motivo es que mi amada prometida está estresada y necesito que se relaje un poco para que yo también pueda relajarme durante el único tiempo libre que probablemente vaya a tener – se inclinó y le besó el cuello.

-¿Entonces, todo esto es por ti? – le preguntó, alejándolo juguetonamente de ella.

-Claro que sí – sonrió él - ¿por quién más?

Sus técnicas de seducción eran cuestionables. Aunque, de alguna manera, funcionaban bien. Hermione solo legó a probar dos bocados de su desayuno antes de que desapareciera la ropa, y luego tuvo que apresurarse para alistarse y no llegar tarde al trabajo. Pero Draco se portó bien y le empacó la comida, para que pudiera llevársela.

Dado que Hermione iba a pasar todo el día en el trabajo, Draco decidió aprovechar el tiempo y elaborar un plan de acción para Sophie y Phillip. Incluso aunque se suponía que no debía trabajar durante ese tiempo, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Habían perdido inversores por su culpa. Y, lo que era más importante, todavía querían tenerlo en el equipo. Se los debía.

Draco se vistió rápidamente y se encaminó hacia el Ministerio, donde saludó brevemente a Hermione avisándole que estaría allí antes de encaminarse hacia uno de los pisos más bajos para darle una leída a los archivos de negocios que se guardaban allí. Tenían información sobre cada uno de los emprendedores mágicos del mundo, y dado que los Malfoy eran más o menos consejeros en el Ministerio, le garantizaron acceso completo.

Aunque tenía planeado investigar nuevos posibles inversores, algo lo llevó hacia aquellos que ya había conocido. Varios parecían más que interesados en la compañía y, con la adecuada persuasión, estaba seguro que podría convencerlos para que reconsideraran la idea.

Se pasó horas allí abajo, leyendo todo lo que podía encontrar sobre esas personas, lo que iba desde artículos de _El Profeta_ tanto positivos como negativos, y autobiografías tanto humildes como arrogantes. Y entonces, un poco después del almuerzo, comenzó a investigar a Atticus Quartz. Era un mago bastante impresionante. Un mestizo criado solo por su madre Muggle. Había nacido en la nada, y fue reclutado para trabajar en Plumas de Calidad justo después del colegio. En menos de cinco años se volvió vicepresidente y elevó las ganancias de la compañía en un doscientos por ciento.

Cuando el dueño se negó a hacerlo socio, renunció y comenzó su propia compañía, Plumas de Quartz. Sacó del mercado a Plumas de Calidad en solo tres años.

Aunque estaba enfocado principalmente en su compañía, pasaba mucho tiempo trabajando en varios proyectos de caridad. Dos años atrás, había mudado su compañía arriba de la biblioteca mágica más grande del mundo, la que él había fundado y construido diez años antes que eso. Había una foto de él del día cuando fue inaugurada, en donde salía cortando un gigante lazo rojo, en _El Profeta._ El lugar era magnífico. Justo detrás de él se vislumbraba un largo y blanco corredor de marfil que parecía ser interminable. A cada lado del pasillo habían filas y filas de libros que se acomodaban en, al menos, tres pisos. Las paredes eran de trullo (1) rústico y oro, y Draco incluso pudo vislumbrar a lo lejos un enorme salón en el medio con un techo abovedado. Definitivamente, Hermione amaría visitar un lugar así.

Draco casi cae hacia atrás cuando todo le cayó encima, con el peso de una tonelada de galleones. Éste era. Era el lugar perfecto. Era tanto hermoso como clásico, lo que lo complacía totalmente, pero era también una biblioteca, que era uno de los sitios favoritos de Hermione.

Olvidando todo lo de su trabajo, Draco arrojó nuevamente los papeles que había sacado en su lugar y salió del Ministerio. Utilizó la red flú para llegar a la Biblioteca Quartz y fue recibido inmediatamente por el aroma a libros e incienso. Justo entonces supo que el lugar era absolutamente perfecto.

Caminó alrededor hasta que encontró el pasillo que había visto en la foto. Era como si lo hubiesen construido para que una novia caminara por allí hacia el altar. Lo siguió hasta que llegó al salón con el techo abovedado y levantó la mirada. Arriba había un mural móvil de nubes doradas con todos los tipos imaginables de criaturas mágicas volando alrededor. Junto a los bordes había una frase en latín, que Draco tradujo a grandes rasgos como: _"Los corazones fuertes son capaces de alcanzar hasta lo inalcanzable"_

-Sr. Malfoy – Draco desvió sus ojos del techo y localizó la fuente de la voz. Atticus Quartz estaba parado justo unos cuantos pasos por detrás, viéndose ligeramente perturbado – Mi socio me dijo que usted estaba vagando por aquí. ¿Teníamos una reunión de la que no estaba enterado?

-No, señor – dijo Draco, con sus ojos volviéndose hacia el mural de nuevo – En realidad vine a ver la biblioteca.

-De algún modo encuentro eso bastante difícil de creer.

Draco comenzó a fruncirle el ceño pero rápidamente se abstuvo – Le aseguro que es cierto. como ya sabe, voy a casarme en unos cuantos meses, y mi prometida y yo estamos teniendo problemas para dar con el lugar indicado. Encontré por ahí una fotografía de su biblioteca hoy, y me encaminé hacia aquí de inmediato. Verá, mi prometida es una gran fan de los libros.

-Sí, eso escuché.

Draco inclinó un poco su cabeza y sonrió. Claro que no le sorprendía que Atticus supiera quién era su prometida. Todo el mundo lo sabía. Aparentemente, su nombre no habría hecho la diferencia.

-Si cree que casarse en un sitio de mi pertenencia hará que cambie de idea, le aseguro…

-Eso no tiene nada que ver – dijo Draco, francamente – Lo admito, planeo convencerlo para que reconsidere la idea en el futuro, pero no hoy. Y no usando a Hermione. Justo ahora, todo lo que quiero es encontrar un lugar donde casarnos y creo que ella amará este sitio. ¿Lo alquiló alguna vez para una boda?

-No – dijo Atticus, mirándolo con curiosidad – Ustedes serían los primeros.

-¿Lo consideraría?

Él se encogió de hombros – Supongo que lo haría por la bruja mano derecha de Harry Potter.

-Excelente – dijo Draco, sin siquiera importarle que fuera el nombre de Hermione el que consiguiera conseguir el lugar, y no el suyo – La traeré mañana en el horario de su almuerzo y si ella lo aprueba, lo que estoy seguro que hará, uno de sus asociados y yo hablaremos de números.

-Creo que tomaré eso en mis propias manos, Sr. Malfoy.

Draco asintió. Caminó hacia él y sostuvo su mano en alto. Atticus se la estrechó con renuencia antes de que ambos se dirigieran en direcciones opuestas. Draco abandonó la biblioteca casi saltando entre paso y paso. Parecía que finalmente se las había arreglado para hacer algo bien.

**XXX**

A la mañana siguiente, Draco se encontró con Hermione en su hora de almuerzo. Le había dicho que había encontrado el sitio perfecto para la boda, pero se había negado a decirle dónde era. Ella estaba nerviosa y emocionada al mismo tiempo mientras recibía el beso que él le daba, y se dejó guiar hacia las chimeneas fuera del Ministerio. Él se mostraba tan entusiasta sobre todo que ella no podía evitar rogar que le gustara el sitio. Merlín sabía que no era buena enmascarando sus emociones.

Dado que viajarían por red flú para llegar, y Draco quería sorprenderla, le había mandado una lechuza a Atticus esa mañana solicitando permiso para llegar a su oficina en su lugar. Él no tuvo problemas con ello.

Draco dejó que Hermione fuera primero, diciéndole que dijera "Quartz Incorporated". Ella elevó una ceja antes de tomar un puñado de polvos flú y arrojarlo a las llamas. Él la siguió poco después.

Apenas llegó, Hermione se sorprendió al ser recibida por nada más y nada menos que Atticus Quartz. Había leído sobre él en la sección de negocios de _El Profeta_ más de una ocasión, y lo reconoció de inmediato. También reconoció su nombre de la lista de Phillip de posibles inversores, dado que siempre revisaba las notad de Draco para ver si había algún modo en el que pudiera ayudar.

Cuando llegó Draco, Atticus acababa de terminar de presentarse a sí mismo, y estaba estrechando la mano de Hermione – Sí, sé quién es usted. ¿Esto significa que está reconsiderando la idea de invertir en Thinx?

Draco rió levemente antes de decir – No estamos aquí para discutir de negocios, Mione.

-Solo tenía curiosidad – dijo ella, tomando la mano de Draco y sonriéndole – Pero estás en lo cierto. Este es tu día libre. Tomemos un tema estresante a la vez. Creo que tiene un sitio que mostrarme, Sr. Quartz.

-Sí – dijo él, mientras estudiaba el modo en el que Draco se inclinaba hacia ella – Síganme.

Él los guió hacia un gran elevador, donde una bruja –su secretaria, quizás – ya les tenía la puerta abierta. Todos entraron y Atticus presionó el botón "V", lo que Hermione asumió que significaba vestíbulo.

-Tengo que decirlo, me siento honrada de que usted sea quien nos enseñe el lugar, Sr. Quartz – dijo ella tan pronto las puertas se cerraron – Me imaginé que alguien en su posición tendría a uno de sus empleados de menor categoría para enseñarnos un sitio posible para una boda – miró a Draco y le dio un leve guiño. Él rió ante su tierno intento de ablandar al mago y le presionó la mano.

-Me esfuerzo en hacer que mis empleados se sientan como iguales – respondió Atticus – Ninguna tarea es demasiado pequeña o insignificante siquiera para que yo la realice.

-¿Eso significa que usted prepara el café cuando se termina? – preguntó Draco – Porque Phil… uh, el Sr. Prior nunca lo hace.

-Bueno, él está muy ocupado, Draco – justificó Hermione – Y yo probé el café de Phillip. Tú eres mucho mejor preparándolo.

Atticus rió – En realidad hago un café muy bueno.

El elevador se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron. Atticus salió primero seguido justo después por Draco, que llevaba a Hermione de la mano.

Ella lentamente salió del elevador, con los ojos amplios al mirar la magnífica sala en la que acababan de entrar. Era alta y amplia, con ventanas en la parte más alta, que permitían el paso de la luz, iluminando fila tras fila de libros. Todo el sitio parecía brillar con el rústico oro. Estaba en completo asombro.

-Esos… son _muchos_ libros – dijo ella, con los ojos abriéndose cada vez más - ¿Creen que es posible leerlos a _todos?_

Draco sonrió – Estoy seguro que tú estarías dispuesta a comprobarlo.

-Este lugar es absolutamente impresionante – sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa - ¿Realmente no te molestaría casarte en una biblioteca?

-Claro que no – dijo Draco, dándole un beso en la mejilla – Quizás no soy un lector tan fanático como tú, pero pasé el mismo tiempo que tú en la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Odiaba eso – dijo ella, codeándolo juguetonamente.

-¿Es que acaso te distraía con mi hermosura?

-No. Era en realidad que me distraías con tus continuas molestias. Simplemente no podías dejarme estudiar en paz. Recuerdas esa vez que tú y Pansy no paraban de conjurar colas de ratas y de arrojármelas, hasta que conseguí meterles una a cada uno en el…

-Bueno, esta es mi idea – dijo él, cambiando de tema. La llevó a través del salón hacia el pasillo rodeado de estanterías llenas de libros – Este parece ser el lugar perfecto para que la hermosa novia camine hacia el altar, que podrá colocarse aquí – señaló él – en la entrada de ese salón central.

-Es un camino bastante largo para caminar – Hermione miró el pasillo, con la boca torciéndose hacia un lado mientras visiones de ella tropezando y cayendo de lleno sobre el rostro invadían su mente – Nuestra boda será bastante pequeña. Quizás podría comenzar a la mitad del pasillo.

-¿Te preocupa caer? – dijo él, elevando una ceja.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos en su dirección – Sal de mi cabeza.

-Sé Oclumancia, no Legelemancia, Mione.

-Estoy segura que podrías hacerlo si lo intentaras.

-No tengo interés en hacerlo. La tuya es la única mente que me interesa comprender, y eres tan fácil de leer como uno de estos libros.

Hermione levantó uno de sus puños como si fuera a golpearlo, pero luego lo besó – Quiero ver ese salón – dijo ella, arrastrándolo por el pasillo. Atticus los siguió justo por detrás.

Entraron al salón circular y Hermione dejó escapar un – Oh – por la impresión, al levantar la mirada y ver el mural - _"Los corazones fuertes son capaces de alcanzar hasta lo inalcanzable" _– tradujo en voz alta.

-Gappelish – dijeron ambos, reconociendo la cita de un libro de historias de magos antiguos que esencialmente convertían a los magos y brujas en Dioses. Charidon Gappelish era el autor.

-Oh, conocen a Gappelish – dijo Atticus, quien sonreía de repente – Y, Srta. Granger, ¿sabe latín?

-Ambos sabemos algunas cosas – dijo ella, mirando a Draco – pero ninguno lo habla con fluidez. Esa cita es bastante famosa, por lo que no fue realmente un desafío.

-No sea humilde, Srta. Granger. Incluso ser capaz de leer tanto es impresionante en los días que corren.

-Gracias – dijo ella, volviendo a mirar el mural – Después de la boda, este lugar será increíble para la recepción, ¿no crees?

Draco asintió.

-¿El mural está encantado para cambiar según el momento del día?

-Sí - respondió Atticus.

-¿Cómo se ve por la noche? – preguntó ella.

Él sonrió – Exquisito.

Finalmente despegando sus ojos del mural, Hermione miró a Draco - ¿Podríamos hablar en privado un momento? – comenzó a alejarse, pero Atticus educadamente regresó al anterior salón del que acababan de venir. Una vez que estuvieron solos, ella dijo – Draco, sé que este lugar es hermoso y… bueno, perfecto en realidad, pero ¿cuánto costará rentarlo para una noche completa? Me imagino que no es barato.

-No te preocupes por ello.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y frunció sus labios – Aunque admiro tu entusiasmo, algunas veces me pregunto si acaso te olvidaste de que ya no cuentas con el dinero de tus padres. Lo admito, Phillip te paga bien, pero no _tan_ bien como para esto – dijo ella, señalando el salón que los rodeaba.

-No todo el dinero que tenía antes le pertenecía a mis padres, Hermione. Varios parientes Malfoy y Black me dejaron en herencia una enorme cantidad de galleones. No tuve la oportunidad de utilizarlos todavía, pero si hace falta, lo haré.

-¿Y quieres usar ese dinero en la boda?

Draco asintió – Sí, absolutamente. Quiero usarlo en la boda y también para comenzar nuestras vidas juntos. Tan pronto como nos casemos quiero cambiar nuestro pequeño apartamento por algún lugar más lindo. Sé que pensaste en eso también.

-Por supuesto que lo hice. Pero siempre pensé que ahorraríamos parte de nuestros ingresos y los combinaríamos hasta encontrar un sitio que juntos pudiéramos pagar.

Draco rió – Vamos, Hermione. Estás casándote con un _Malfoy_. Luchar día a día con el dinero no está en nuestro futuro.

Hermione frunció el ceño – Supongo que estás en lo cierto. Pero tampoco tienes en mente comprar un sitio igual de grande que la Mansión Malfoy, ¿verdad? Porque todo ese espacio es en realidad innecesario.

-Lo que sea que tú quieras, amor mío – dijo él, atrayéndola junto a su cuerpo – Podemos empezar a lo pequeño. Solo cinco o seis dormitorios.

Hermione rodó sus ojos.

Draco rió y pegó su frente a la de ella – Entonces, ¿vamos a por esto?

Hermione miró a su alrededor, al salón que los rodeaba. Volvió su mirada hacia él y sonrió – Muy bien, sí. Vamos a por este lugar.

Draco la levantó del suelo y la giró alrededor mientras la besaba. Ella arrojó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y lo besó con pura dicha. Éste era el indicado. En cinco meses se casarían en este mismo lugar, y ninguno podía esperar más.

_(1)Tipo de construcción antigua propia de Italia que se realiza íntegramente con muros de mampostería de piedra en seco, rematada con una gran cubierta de forma cónica._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Traductora: Hola! Un capítulo más de esta historia. Sé que puede parecer que avanza a tranco de hormiga, pero ya falta poco para que el drama comience. No. No termina mal la historia. Sepan que soy amante de los finales felices, amante de un "y vivieron felices por siempre" y no tolero los finales trágicos, así que jamás subiré algo así. Puede que todos suframos en el transcurso, pero al final vale la pena, si? Paciencia! :) <strong>

**Muchas gracias a los RR que recibí! Gracias a: **_**Candice Saint Just – Luna maga – Elegv – Luly Len – AKAmart – SALESIA – Nyx 88 y Sally Elizabeth HR **_**por tomarse el tiempo de comentar. Gracias!**

**Estuve viendo que ya llevamos casi un mes de esta historia (el 24 se cumple) y solo vamos 4 capítulos! Nop, definitivamente tengo que volver a subir, al menos, dos veces por semana, no creen? Asique voy a intentar ponerme manos a la obra con esto.**

**Como siempre, no olviden escuchar cualquier canción de McFly, que son todas fantásticas. En esta ocasión, les recomiendo: Ultraviolet.**

**Nos leemos pronto, con suerte!**

**Pekis :)**


	6. The Annual Ministry Ball - part 1

**Fighting For The Malfoys**

**-Luchando por los Malfoys-**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5 – El Baile Anual del Ministerio.<strong>

Una noche, a principios de Febrero, Draco estaba esperando pacientemente en su _muy_ cómodo sofá, vestido con una túnica de gala color azul medianoche a que Hermione terminara de alistarse. Esa noche estaban invitados al Baile Anual del Ministerio, que sería el primer evento social en el que se mostrarían oficialmente como una pareja. No hace falta aclarar que Hermione estaba más que solo nerviosa.

Aunque Draco estaba bien. Se había alistado rápidamente y sin esfuerzo, y en ese momento se encontraba utilizando su teléfono celular para mandarle mensajes a Sophie pretendiendo ser Hermione. Al principio le funcionó bien, pero luego le preguntó cómo se veían sus pechos con el vestido que estaba usando, y eso lo delató. Ella le respondió que se veían bien, pero no tan increíbles como los de ella la noche que pasaron juntas el Noviembre anterior, cuando los chicos salieron de la ciudad. Draco elevó sus cejas ante eso y le pidió que le contara más. Aunque sabía que estaba mintiendo, quería ver hasta dónde era capaz de llegar. Era una pena que Hermione no se enrollara en esas cosas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Draco volteó para encontrarse a Hermione detrás suyo y leyendo por encima de su hombro. Ella entrecerró sus ojos y posó ambas manos en su cadera, firmemente.

Él sonrió inocentemente y dijo – Sophie justo estaba contándome lo mucho que se divirtieron esa noche que pasaron juntas, el pasado Noviembre. ¿Hay algo que quieras confesarme?

-¿Te lo _dijo?_ – dijo Hermione, con un rubor casi convincente.

-No juegues conmigo – dijo él, apoyándose de rodillas en el sofá y girando para poder besarla – Que conste que, si alguna vez _quieres_ hacer algo como eso, tienes mi bendición.

-¿La tengo?

-Absolutamente. Siempre y cuando yo pueda mirar – dijo él, levantando sus cejas sugestivamente – Y no solo con Sophie, ya sabes. La Comadrejita funcionaría, también. Es bastante caliente para ser pelirroja.

-Pottercita – lo corrigió Hermione.

-Correcto, ella – dijo él – O Astoria. Ella estaría bien, también. Pero no tu amiga Luna. Ella tiene ese aire de inocencia a su alrededor que hace que simplemente no pueda aprobarla para eso.

Hermione rodó sus ojos. Él sonrió y la besó en la mejilla, haciéndola sonreír de inmediato. Ella dio un paso atrás y levantó sus brazos - ¿Cómo me veo? – preguntó.

-Gira para mí – dijo él. Ella obedeció. Cuando terminó, Draco sonrió y dijo – Despampanante, como siempre – y lo decía en serio.

Hermione llevaba puesto un vestido azul medianoche, para hacer juego con la túnica de él. No tenía tirantes y era ceñido a la cintura, con una espalda estilo corsé y una falda que fluía elegantemente. El maquillaje en sus ojos era oscuro y sus labios estaban retocados apenas con brillo de labios. Su cabello estaba arreglado bajo en la nuca, con algunos rizos sueltos enmarcándole el rostro.

-Aunque algo falta – dijo Draco, mirándola a los ojos y frunciendo el ceño.

Hermione palideció y miró el vestido - ¿Qué es? No creo haberme olvidado nada.

Draco se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta colocarse detrás de ella. la besó en el cuello y sacó algo de su bolsillo. Moviendo sus labios por todo su hombro, acomodó el objeto alrededor del cuello de ella y lo colocó en su sitio. Hermione bajó la mirada hacia lo que le acababa de poner y jadeó. Era un collar. Tenía lirios adornados con diamantes en la cadena, y el adorno central era un gran diamante negro, que colgaba de ella.

-¿Dónde… cuándo… conseguiste esto?

-Lo vi cuando pasaba por una joyería en el callejón Diagon la semana pasada, y pensé que se vería absolutamente perfecto con tu vestido. Ahora veo que estaba en lo correcto.

Hermione sonrió mientras jugueteaba con el negro diamante – Draco, es demasiado.

-¿Quién lo dice? – demandó él – Casi siempre te dejo salirte con la tuya con ese asunto de mujer independiente y con derechos, pero hoy déjame tratarte como la dama que eres – la besó justo encima del collar, logrando que un pequeño gemido escapada de sus labios – Déjame probarte que la caballerosidad no está muerta.

-Draco… - susurró ella - … más te vale detenerte allí mismo antes de que tengamos problemas para salir del apartamento.

-Me parece perfecto.

Draco la tomó del brazo y la giró en redondo hasta colocarla enfrente de él. Posó una mano detrás de su cabeza y la atrajo a por un hambriento beso. El cuerpo de ella estaba reclinado contra el respaldo del sofá, mientras él se apoyaba contra ella. Ambos estaban tan inmersos en el otro que ninguno notó dos _"pops"_ distintivos en su apartament.

-¡Ejem!

Draco y Hermione voltearon para ver a Sophie y Phillip parados cerca de la puerta y sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Mis mensajes te excitaggon? – peguntó Sophie con un guiño.

-Demasiado – dijo Draco, dándole un último y rápido beso a Hermione antes de alejarse y tomarla de la mano – Supongo que su presencia aquí significa que es tiempo que nos marchemos.

-Sí. Philip está muy ansioso – dijo Sophie, rodando sus ojos.

-Gracias, de nuevo, por conseguir meternos en la lista, Hermione. Realmente lo apreciamos.

-Un placer – dijo ella, caminando hacia el closet y tomando la capa de Draco y la suya. Draco se escabulló detrás de ella y la ayudó a colocársela, antes de ponerse él mismo la suya.

-Ambos se ven muy bonitos – sonrió Sophie.

-Gracias – respondieron los dos, mirando a Sophie con su brillante vestido rojo, pegado al cuerpo – También tú.

-Y debo agregar que tus pechos realmente se ven preciosos – dijo Draco. Hermione se aclaró la garganta – Pero los de Hermione se ven mejor – le tomó la mano y la besó en la mejilla, mientras ella volvía a rodar sus ojos.

-Aunque no tan bonitos como aquella noche en Noviembre pasado – Sophie volvió a guiñar.

-¿De qué hablan? – preguntó Phillip, con sus oídos alertas de inmediato.

-Nada, querido mío – dijo Sophie, besando al aire hasta que Phillip se acercó y le devolvió un beso.

Los cuatro se encaminaron hacia la chimenea y usaron la red flú para llegar al Atrio, esa área de recepción del Ministerio, que ya estaba llena de invitados engalanados para la fiesta. Tan pronto como estuvieron allí, Hermione tomó la mano de Draco y lo guió a través de la multitud hacia la nueva Fuente, que era muy parecida a la antigua, solo que Luna Lovegood la había diseñado y ahora se veía mucho más animada. Era como si realmente aligerara el ambiente.

Los otros miembros del trío dorado ya estaban esperándola con varios reporteros y fotógrafos, y Kingsley Shacklebolt, el Ministro de Magia. Sus parejas estaban paradas a los costados.

Algún tiempo atrás, Kingsley y Draco habían estado en buenos términos. Ahora, no tanto. Él todavía estaba enfadado con Draco por no contarle sobre la creciente demencia de su padre. Draco en realidad no podía culparlo. Si le hubiera dicho antes, Hermione jamás habría resultado herida, y eso es algo que él jamás se perdonaría.

Cuando llegaron junto a ellos, Hermione volteó hacia Phillip y Sophie – Ustedes dos adelántense y comiencen a establecer contactos. Estaré con ustedes en un ratito.

-Ah, sí. La fotoggafía – dijo Sophie, dándole la señal de 'ok' con la mano – Te veggé en un ggatito – Phillip y ella se perdieron en la multitud.

Draco tomó la capa de Hermione antes de alejarse y pararse junto a Astoria y Ginny, mientras Hermione se unía a Harry, Ron y Kingsley – Buenas noches, señoritas. Hoy solo soy un adorno de brazos – dijo orgulloso.

-¡También yo! – exclamó Astoria, chocando los cinco con él.

-Deberías estar feliz de que ellos dos terminaran, Comadrejita. Ahora, en lugar de estar parada en un costado sola, tienes la suerte de pasar el rato con nosotros – sonrió él.

-¡Sí! – exclamó Astoria levantando un puño triunfante al aire. Ginny no estaba divertida. Astoria bajó su mano y miró escéptica a Ginny antes de decir – Te ves muy bonita hoy, Ginny.

-Gracias – dijo ella, sonriéndole a medias a la otra bruja – Tú también te ves bonita. Puedo ver el por qué mi hermano te escogió a ti para ser su adorno de brazo.

Astoria se rió bastante alto como para sonar sincera. Rápidamente se contuvo.

-Bueno, vamos, señoritas. No me dejen colgado – dijo Draco, sosteniendo ambos brazos a los costados para que ellas pudieran apreciar el paquete completo.

Astoria y Ginny se miraron y rodaron sus ojos – Sí, Draco. También te vez muy bonito – dijo Astoria, estirándose y pellizcándole la mejilla.

-Ese collar que Hermione está usando es bastante impresionante – dijo Ginny, moviendo su cabeza para echarle un mejor vistazo – Un regalo tuyo, presumo.

-Lo fue – dijo él, mirando a su prometida, quien en ese momento estaba hablando en exclusiva con uno de los reporteros. Ella lo miró de reojo y le guiño un ojo.

-Casi cuatro años pasaron y la gente todavía no se cansa del trío de oro – dijo Astoria - ¿Viniste el año pasado, Draco?

-Así es – dijo él – Recuerdo haber pasado justo al lado de ellos durante este mismo tiempo de entrevistas. No creo haberlos visto de nuevo durante la noche.

-Encontraste un sitio oscuro para pasar el rato con tu cita, ¿verdad? –preguntó ella. La sonrisa de Draco lo dijo todo – Es gracioso como cambian las cosas.

-¿Quién era tu cita el año pasado? – preguntó Ginny con curiosidad.

Draco pensó al respecto – Uhh… - le tomó un minuto. Parecía como si su cerebro estuviera realmente doliéndole mientras fruncía el rostro para concentrarse – No estoy muy seguro. Pero sí recuerdo que era rubia. Espera… morena. No… no, yo tenía razón. Rubia. O quizás era pelirroja… Espera…

-Por favor detente – dijo Astoria, arrojando sus manos a su boca – Si no lo recuerdas, eso nos basta.

Ginny rió – Estás en lo cierto. Era rubia. Los vi entrar el año pasado.

-Pudiste detenerme mucho antes, ¿sabes?

-Podría haberlo hecho – dijo ella, sonriendo – Pero quería verte sufrir.

Draco sonrió – Eres, por mucho, mi Weasley favorita.

-Draco, te lo dije al principio del verano, ahora soy la Sra. del Cara Rajada.

Astoria dejó escapar una aguda risa. Arrojó sus manos a su boca para cubrirse – Lo siento, no sé por qué encontré eso tan gracioso.

-¡Draco! – Draco volteó hacia el trío dorado para ver a Hermione haciéndole señas – Ven aquí, por favor.

-Ooh, me están convocando – arrojó su capa y la de Hermione a los brazos de Astoria – Fue un placer, señoritas – besó a ambas en la mano y se acercó a Hermione - ¿Sí, querida? – preguntó, envolviendo su brazo con posesividad alrededor de su cintura.

-Draco, ésta es Inga Utkin, de la revista _Corazón de Bruja_. Quería saber más sobre nuestro compromiso.

-Sí, justo estaba preguntándole a la Srta. Granger, o, mejor dicho, a la futura Sra. Malfoy, sobre el modo en el que se lo propuso. Fue muy breve con los detalles, diciendo que usted prefería mantener la privacidad…

Draco le dio a Hermione una sonrisa secreta, sabiendo muy bien que lo único que ella quería mantener en privado eran los detalles al "desnudo".

-… pero sí mencionó que usted se lo propuso el día de su aniversario y yo, al igual que los millones de lectores del _Corazón de Bruja_, amaríamos saber hace cuánto tenía planeado proponerle matrimonio – dijo ella, acercándole lo que parecía ser algún tipo de aparado grabador al rostro.

-Bueno – dijo Draco, empujándole sutilmente la mano lejos de él – Compré el anillo cerca de dos semanas antes de nuestro aniversario. Había decidido hace mucho qué día quería hacerlo, pero quería comprar el anillo con bastante anticipación, dado que no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo me tomaría encontrar el indicado. La chica perfecta se merece un anillo perfecto – se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla, sin poder evitar notar el modo en el que Ron hacía una mueca al verlos. Él le guiño un ojo.

-¿Hace cuánto tenía pensado proponérselo?

La grabadora volvió a su rostro. Esta vez, él no se molestó en moverla – No estoy seguro de cuándo comencé a pensar en la propuesta, pero sabía que quería casarme con ella desde el día en el que oficialmente comenzamos a salir.

-¿Y cuándo fue eso?

Draco miró al resto de los miembros del trío dorado y sonrió – Bueno, el día de la boda de Harry Potter, por supuesto.

-¿Les importa si les tomo una fotografía a los dos? – preguntó Inga, llamando a su fotógrafo.

-Definitivamente no – dijo Draco, atrayendo a Hermione cerca suyo y sonriendo a la cámara.

-¿Podría conseguir una de ustedes besándose?

-¿Qué dices tú, querida? – preguntó Draco, mirando a Hermione. Ella asintió tímidamente antes de girar el rostro y besarlo. Sus labios se encontraron lentamente mientras más de una cámara aprobada disparaba en su dirección, pero a ninguno le importó. Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

-Simplemente hermoso – dijo Inga - ¿Cómo es que nunca ganó nuestro premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora, Sr. Malfoy?

Draco besó a Hermione una vez más en la nariz antes de voltear hacia Inga y decir – No tengo idea, se lo aseguro. ¿Por qué? ¿Me lo está ofreciendo?

-Tendría que hablar con mi editor, pero estoy segura de que es algo que se puede arreglar.

-Si logran hacer eso, entonces definitivamente debería entrevistar a Draco sobre la increíble compañía en la que trabaja – dejó escapar Hermione – Se llama Thinx y su objetivo es el de encontrar distintas formas para utilizar la tecnología Muggle en el mundo mágico. Es todo muy fascinante.

-Bueno, estaríamos encantados de oír sobre eso – dijo Inga, extendiéndole su tarjeta a Draco – Mándeme una lechuza el Lunes.

Un poco después, todos los reporteros comenzaron a dispersarse – Phillip va a adorarte – le dijo Draco a Hermione, mientras se guardaba la tarjeta de Inga en el bolsillo.

Ginny y Astoria se acercaron hacia sus parejas - ¿Por qué, cuando tu y yo nos comprometimos, no me hicieron ninguna entrevista? – bromeó Ginny con un puchero en los labios.

-Porque eso fue diferente – dijo Ron, tomando la mano de Astoria – Tu compromiso no fue controversial.

-Esa es una palabra muy grave, Comadreja.

Miradas afiladas llegaron a Draco desde la gente que lo rodeaba. Él se encogió de hombros. Las viejas costumbres tardaban en morir.

Ginny observó algo en un costado, con su rostro normalmente alegre hundiéndose de inmediato – Allí están papá y mamá – le dijo a Ron – Y parece que quieren que nos acerquemos hacia allí.

-¿Por qué no vienen para aquí? – dijo él, atrayendo a Astoria cerca suyo.

-¿Realmente quieres que responda eso?

Draco y Astoria se miraron mutuamente y fruncieron el ceño - ¿Qué te parece si hago esto un poco más fácil y me excuso para ir a guardar nuestras capas al guardarropas? – dijo Draco, tomando su capa junto a la de Hermione de los brazos de Astoria.

-¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Hermione. Él asintió – Iré contigo.

-Soy capaz de guardarlas por mí mismo, Mione – sonrió él – Solo búscame cuando te desocupes. Seré el mago extremadamente guapo esperando con dos bebidas en su mano – Hermione sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Dado que Hermione no va a acompañarte, quizás yo debería – dijo Astoria, alejándose de Ron.

Draco levantó su mano para detenerla – No, no lo creo. Se una buena bruja y ve a hablar con los padres de tu novio. Si van a desheredarte por culpa de él – miró a Ron con desdén – lo mínimo que puedes hacer es intentar ser amable con su familia.

Astoria gimió pero asintió. Los cinco se acercaron a hablar con mamá y papá Weasley mientras Draco iba hacia el guardarropa con seis capas, lo que eran cuatro más de las que había accedido a guardar.

Después de guardarlas, se encaminó de inmediato hacia el bar. Ordenó algo sabor a frutas para Hermione, y un whiskey de fuego con hielo para él.

-Realmente espero que esa copa rosa no sea para ti.

Draco volteó para encontrarse al Sr. Greengrass recostado contra la barra junto a él – No, no lo es – dijo Draco, agregando unas cuantas cerezas más a la bebida rosa antes de comerse una - ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

-¿Has visto a mi hija esta noche?

Draco miró alrededor y encontró a Daphne y Goyle conversando con Blaise y Pansy a poca distancia – Está por ahí – señaló Draco – Me alegra ser de ayuda.

-No te hagas el listo conmigo, niño. Sabes de quién estoy hablando.

-¿Te refieres a la hija que desheredaste? No sabía que seguías considerándola como tuya – sonrió él – Está afuera conversando con los padres de su novio. Deben estar por entrar en breve.

-¿Está viviendo con él?

-Lo hacía, la última vez que lo comprobé – dijo Draco, tomando un sorbo de su whiskey de fuego – Pero se suponía que sería temporal, considerando que la corriste de su casa y todo eso.

-No tengo interés alguno en asociarme con traidores a la sangre, lo que es exactamente lo que será, si se queda con _ese_ chico.

-Si no tienes interés en asociarte con traidores a la sangre, ¿por qué, exactamente, estás asociándote conmigo? Considerando que estoy comprometido con una hija de muggles y eso, solo me queda asumir que soy uno de ellos.

-¿No es eso una trampa para conseguir publicidad?

La boca de Draco cayó abierta - ¡Absolutamente no!

-Eso no es lo que tu madre dice – rió él.

-Bueno, mi madre tiene su propia y distorsionada versión de la realidad - Draco miró hacia la puerta. Hermione todavía no volvía. Se encontró a si mismo extrañando su compañía - ¿Te importa si te pregunto algo?

El Sr. Greengrass asintió para que continuara.

-Nunca fuiste un Mortífago, entonces, ¿qué pasa con esa repentina hostilidad hacia los hijos de Muggle y traidores a la sangre?

-Solo porque no me hayan tatuado el brazo no significa que no simpatizara con sus creencias.

-Bueno, realmente te mostraste bastante misterioso al respecto. Goyle me dijo una vez que no te importaba con quién se casara Astoria, siempre y cuando fuese un sangrepura. Por mucho que me duela decirlo, Weasley es uno de ellos, entonces ¿por qué te importa tanto? ¿Es en realidad el asunto de los traidores a la sangre, o es porque su familia carece de los recursos de los que un Malfoy o un Zabini podría proveerte?

El Sr. Greengrass rió – Un poco de ambos, supongo.

Finalmente, Hermione entró al salón. Draco se movió para encontrarse con ella pero, antes de que llegara a alejarse, el Sr. Greengrass dijo – Yo tendría cuidado si fuera tú, Draco.

Draco volteó y bufó en dirección al hombre - ¿Perdón? – preguntó.

-Sé que crees que estás enamorado, pero hay demasiados magos y brujas que no están felices con tu elección de esposa. No quieres iniciar una nueva guerra, ¿verdad?

-Realmente encuentro difícil de creer la idea de que _mi_ matrimonio inicie una guerra.

-No estaría muy seguro de eso – dijo el Sr. Greengrass, levantando su copa en su dirección – Fue bueno hablar contigo, Draco.

Draco lo dejó ahí sintiéndose un tanto fuera de lugar. Él había parecido bastante seguro sobre todo el asunto de la guerra pero, por mucho que Draco odiara admitirlo, Hermione y él no eran tan importantes.

Hermione sonrió al verlo llegar - ¿Eso es para mí? – preguntó, tomando una cereza de la bebida rosa y comiéndola - ¿No te avergonzaste al ordenarla?

Él se la pasó con una sonrisa – Mucho.

-¿De qué hablabas con el Sr. Greengrass?

-No estoy muy seguro – dijo él, honestamente – Comenzó con Astoria, pero luego llevó la conversación hacia sitios más extraños. De todos modos, ¿dónde está ella?

-Sigue afuera, con los Weasley. _No van_ bien las cosas. Lo gracioso es que, si solo abrieran sus ojos un poco, notarían que Astoria es absolutamente perfecta para Ron.

-Los Slytherins no son los únicos prejuiciosos.

Ella frunció el ceño – Comienzo a notarlo.

Hermione tomó el brazo de Draco y ambos caminaron hasta encontrar su mesa. No fue demasiado difícil, considerando que Sophie y Phillip ya estaban sentados allí conversando animadamente con Neville Longbottom y su novia, Hannah Abbott.

-Oh, hola Hermione – dijo Neville, mirando con escepticismo al modo en que ella tenía a Draco por el brazo. Aunque sabía que estaban comprometidos, dado que él trabajaba en el ministerio al igual que Hermione y mantenían correspondencia continua, solo los había visto juntos una vez, en la boda de Harry y Ginny.

-_Y_ Draco – añadió Hannah, sonriéndoles a ambos.

-Buenas noches, Longbottom – dijo Draco, moviendo la silla de Hermione para que ella pudiera sentarse. Miró a Hannah y sonrió – Aunque te reconozco, amor, me temo que no recuerdo tu nombre. ¿Me refrescarías la memoria?

-No hay problema. Soy Hannah – dijo ella, sosteniendo en alto su mano – Estábamos en el mismo año, pero no teníamos mucha relación.

-Estoy seguro de que eso fue más que nada culpa mía – dijo él, tomando su mano y besándosela – a Hermione le gusta recordarme continuamente el gran idiota que fui en ese entonces. Y que sigo siéndolo, muchas veces – le guiñó un ojo.

Hannah se sonrojó y se aferró al brazo de Neville.

Volteando hacia Sophie y Phillip, Hermione dijo – Jamás adivinarían lo que pasó. _Corazón de Bruja _quiere darle a Draco el premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora.

Todos en la mesa rieron, excepto por Draco, quien sentía que todo el mundo parecía encontrarlo entretenido - ¿Cómo te las arreglaste con eso, colega? – preguntó Phillip, una vez que dejó de reír.

-Creo que la reportera estaba un poco enamorada de él – dijo Hermione, rodando sus ojos.

-Hey, no es mi culpa que mi sonrisa sea tan encantadora.

A su alrededor, las mesas comenzaban a llenarse. Después de solo un par de minutos, Harry, Ginny, Ron y Astoria aparecieron, la última viéndose un tanto llorosa.

-¿Todo va bien? – preguntó Draco, mientras ella se dejaba caer en la silla junto a él.

-No preguntes – dijo ella, en voz baja.

Ron suspiró junto a ella – Realmente lo siento, Stori. Jamás me imaginé que ella se animaría a decir eso en voz alta.

-¿Pero _sabías_ que pensaba eso?

Ron miró a Ginny, quien intentó negar levemente con la cabeza – Uh… ¿no?

-Eres un mentiroso terrible – Draco le pasó a Astoria el resto de su copa, y ella se la bebió de un solo trago – Gracias – respondió ella, dejando sobre la mesa la copa vacía.

Ron le frunció el ceño pero luego se encogió de hombros. No había forma de que ella pudiera aguantar el resto de la noche sobria, especialmente estando su padre allí, por lo que le convenía comenzar desde ahora y ahorrarse los dramas después.

Las últimas dos personas que se acercaron y sentaron a la mesa eran Luna Lovegood y un mago a quien nunca habían visto antes. Su cita de la noche. Aunque no trabajaba en el ministerio, ella era invitada todos los años por ser amiga del trío de oro. Vencer a Ya-Saben-Quién les daba el libre derecho de invitar a quien quisieran. Ese era el motivo por el que Sophie y Phillip estaban allí esa noche, solo interesados en encontrar posibles inversores.

-Hola, a todo el mundo – dijo ella, con su tono de voz soñador – Él es Rolf Scamander. Trabajamos juntos en la Sociedad de Conservación de la Naturaleza Mágica.

-Scamander – repitió Hermione - ¿Eres algo de Newt Scamander?

-Sí. Él era mi abuelo – dijo Rolf, tratando de abrir la silla para Luna, solo para que ella distraídamente tomara la que estaba al otro lado. Draco no pudo evitar reír un poco, pero una sola mirada de Hermione fue suficiente para lograr silenciarlo.

La primera parte del Baile del Ministerio fue bastante aburrida. Todo el mundo permaneció en sus asientos asignados y se sirvieron con una comida mediocre. Draco no podía dejar de notar que Pansy y Blaise no dejaban de fulminarlo con la mirada a poca distancia. Cada vez que ellos lo hacían, él se acercaba a Hermione y la besaba en el cuello.

Daphne y Goyle también estaban en esa mesa, al igual que Theo Nott y unos cuantos Slytherins más, pero la gran mayoría solo los ignoraba. Él ya no estaba en sus radares. Aunque, Goyle tenía un ojo puesto en Astoria. No le gustaba lo vidrioso que se veían sus ojos. Incluso desde esa distancia podía notarlos. Miró una vez a Draco para confirmarlo, quien procedió a asentir en dirección a la mesa del Sr. Y la Sra. Weasley quienes, por coincidencia, estaban solo a una mesa de distancia de la de su madre y padre, quienes parecían entablar una apenas decente conversación con los Greengrass, los Goyles, los Crabbes, los Notts, los Parkinsons y la Sra. Zabini, quien recientemente había enviudado. _De nuevo._

Después de que la cena acabara, hubo una pequeña ceremonia de premiación. El único nominado a algo era Harry, quien recientemente había pasado de ser un Auror en entrenamiento a un Auror con todas las letras. Ganó el premio, por supuesto, que era por trabajo ejemplar por ser un nuevo Auror.

Cuando terminaron de entregar todos los premios, Kingsley fue hacia el escenario para dar un discurso. Cuando parecía que iba a comenzar, dijo de repente - ¿Podría venir Hermione Granger aquí arriba, por favor?

Hermione se puso pálida. Miró escéptica a Draco antes de levantarse lentamente y subir las escalerillas ara unirse a Kingsley en el podio.

Draco pensaba que era muy divertido que estuviera tan nerviosa. Obviamente, lo que fuera que Kingsley estuviera por decir, iba a ser algo bueno. No había motivo para que ella se viera como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse. Bajó la mirada hacia él y atrapó un vistazo de la sonrisa que él tenía en el rostro. Su tenso cuerpo comenzó a relajarse.

La sonrisa de él creció mucho más y moduló las palabras –Te amo – con sus labios. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y finalmente se relajó.

-La Srta. Granger pasó los años después de la guerra trabajando duro en el Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, donde continuó con su trabajo en la organización que ella misma fundó en sus años de colegio, La Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada mientras recordaban sus días siendo forzados a trabajar en la P.E.D.D.O. con la presidente Hermione. Estaban más que contentos de que hubiese terminado.

-Aunque ya no se enfoca solamente en los elfos domésticos, ellos son unos de las muchas criaturas no-humanas que se benefician con su trabajo. En menos de cuatro años, ha renovado completamente las leyes laborales de los elfos domésticos, creó un espacio para ayudar a los nuevos hombres lobo con sus transiciones, al igual que organizar reuniones de Hombres Lobo Anónimas, y más recientemente trabajó con el líder de la comunidad de Gigantes para ayudar a establecer sus leyes y organización. Por supuesto, estos no son todos sus logros, pero son simplemente demasiados como para nombrarlos.

Hermione se sonrojó mientras Kingsley no dejaba de hablar sobre lo fantástica que era. Ella era bastante modesta, y estaba más que ansiosa de que llegara a su punto de una vez por todas.

-Habiendo dicho eso, me gustaría aprovechar esta oportunidad para ofrecerle a la Srta. Granger una nueva posición en el Ministerio. Una que solo puede ser ocupada por alguien tan talentoso y determinado como ella.

La boca de Hermione cayó abierta. Miró a Draco, quien elevó sus cejas en su dirección, viéndose bastante impresionado. El Ministro de Magia mismo había elegido ascender a Hermione, frente a una gran porción de la comunidad mágica. Era algo por lo que había que enorgullecerse.

-Si lo acepta, estará trabajando justo debajo de mí en el Departamento de Leyes del Ministerio. Entonces, ¿qué dice Srta. Granger? ¿Acepta?

-¡Po-por supuesto que sí! – dijo Hermione, prácticamente tartamudeando por la emoción - ¡Muchísimas gracias, Ministro!

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron – Espera. El Departamento de Regulación de Leyes Mágicas. ¿Esto significa que Hermione será nuestra jefa? – le preguntó a Harry, quien estaba sentado junto a él.

-En realidad, creo que ella será la jefe de tu jefe – lo corrigió Draco – O quizás la jefe del jefe de tu jefe. No estoy totalmente seguro de cómo funcionan los niveles en tu departamento – sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

-Wow. Debe ser la persona más joven a la que se le ofrece semejante posición. ¡Debes estar super orgulloso de ella, Draco! – sonrió Astoria.

Ron y Harry intercambiaron una mirada. Por años habían sido ellos los que se suponían que estarían orgullosos de Hermione. No habían caído en la cuenta de que ellos no seguirían siendo felicitados por su éxito.

La mayoría del salón se levantó y aplaudió mientras varios fotógrafos corrían para tomar fotos de Hermione estrechando la mano de Kingsley.

Draco echó un vistazo a la mesa de los ex Slytherins, tanto jóvenes como mayores, y notó que ninguno estaba parado. Creyó ver a Goyle aplaudiendo con las manos bajo la mesa, pero además de él, nadie movía un músculo. Su padre volteó y lo miró a los ojos. Draco lo fulminó con la mirada hasta que él levantó sus manos y comenzó a aplaudir, urgiendo a su mujer a que lo imitara. Ella lo hizo, pero ninguno de los dos se levantó. Aceptaba eso. Habría sido un suicidio social incorporarse en esa mesa.

Hermione regresó a su asiento, viéndose particularmente mareada, y le dio un beso a Draco antes de sentarse. Las cámaras estuvieron encima de ellos para captar ese momento también.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Traductora: las excusas de la demora van en el próximo capítulo. Esta es una entrega doble, así que si no les aparece un capítulo después de este, prueben recargando la página. Nos leemos ahí.<strong>


	7. The Annual Ministry Ball - part 2

**Fighting For The Malfoys**

**-Luchando por los Malfoys-**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6 – El Baile del Ministerio – parte 2<strong>

Después de que toda la emoción pasara, todos se levantaron de sus mesas y se mantuvieron a los costados mientras el personal usaba sus varitas para limpiar el área y preparar la pista de baile

Una vez que todo estuvo acomodado, varias brujas y magos se acercaron a Hermione para felicitarla por su nuevo empleo. Draco se quedó con ella por un rato, pero cuando la multitud alrededor de ella comenzó a crecer y crecer, se disculpó y se fue hacia el bar.

Después de buscarse un trago, escuchó que lo llamaban y vio a su madre haciéndole señas. No la miró, y giró en redondo para encaminarse directamente en la dirección opuesta, aunque se chocó con alguien al instante.

-Lo siento – dijo él, asegurándose de mantener su mano firme para no derramar la bebida, notando que eso era algo que jamás habría hecho antes de comenzar a salir con Hermione. Draco se sorprendió al ver que era la Directora McGonagall con quien había chocado. Los ojos de ella se ampliaron al verlo – Buenas noches, profesora. No tenía idea de que la vería aquí.

-Sí, bueno, como Directora, soy invitada todos los años – Hagrid se acercó detrás de ella, con sus ojos ampliándose también al ver a Draco.

-Buenas noches, Hagrid – dijo él - ¿Ya fueron a felicitar a la mujer de la noche?

-No, todavía no – dijo McGonagall, con sus ojos moviéndose alrededor del salón – La multitud que la rodea sigue siendo bastante abundante.

-Dudo que Hagrid vaya a tener problemas para hacerse un espacio – rió él. Ninguno se le unió. Aclaró su garganta - ¿Todo va bien?

-¡Sí, bien! – dijo ella, demasiado rápido para ser normal - ¿Has visto a Potter en algún lado?

-La _Sra._ Potter lo arrastró a la pista de baile un momento atrás. ¿Está segura de que todo va bien?

-Muy bien, Sr. Malfoy – espetó McGonagall, viéndose incluso más alterada al mirarlo a los ojos. Él levantó una ceja en su dirección – Discúlpame – tomó a Hagrid y ambos se alejaron.

Draco los miró con curiosidad. Apenas se había dado la vuelta para ir a buscar a Hermione cuando alguien nuevo se metió en su camino – Bueno, bueno. Si no es nadie más ni nadie menos que el futuro esposo de Hermione Granger.

Draco bufó - ¿Qué quieres, Parkinson?

-Esa fue una lista bastante impresionante de cosas que realizó tu futura esposa. ¿Cuántas realizó desde que sale contigo?

-Solo la de los gigantes – respondió él, honestamente - ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

Pansy frunció el ceño en su dirección. No le gustaba ser tratada con tanta frialdad por él. Desafortunadamente, ese era el modo en el que Draco trataba a cualquier persona que no le interesara.

-Blaise y yo tenemos una apuesta, sabes. – explicó ella, al sentir a Blaise acercarse por detrás – Él cree que la única razón por la que estás comprometido con una Sangresucia es porque ella, en este momento, tiene una gran influencia en el mundo mágico y que tú todavía buscas mejorar el nombre mágico…

-No creas que solo por ser una chica me contendré en hechizarte por utilizar esa _palabra_ con mi …

-Aunque _yo_ creo que, en secreto, has estado enamorado de Harry Potter y es la única forma que se te ocurrió de poder estar cerca de él durante años.

-Púdrete – Draco trató de alejarse de ellos, pero Blaise lo tomó por el brazo y lo acercó nuevamente.

-Incluso después de haber caído tanto, sigues pensando que eres mejor que nosotros, ¿verdad?

Draco no tuvo que contestar. Ellos ya sabían su respuesta.

-Tendría cuidado si fuera tú. Has hecho enfadar a un montón de gente, y ellos "no se detendrán".

-¿Qué mierdas estás hablando?

-¿Todo va bien, querido? – Hermione apareció detrás de él de repente, y lo tomó de la mano. Posó la otra en el hombro de él, al igual que su barbilla y se aseguró de que Pansy pudiera echarle un buen vistazo al anillo en su mano. Esto hizo que la chica Slytherin se estremeciera, y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecha.

-Muy bien, _querida_ – respondió él, asegurándose de que Pansy volviera a estremecerse – Parkinson y Zabini aquí estaban pidiéndome que te felicitara de su parte por tu nuevo empleo.

-De alguna forma, lo dudo – sonrió ella. Pansy seguía con su mirada en el anillo – Oh, ¿quieres verlo, Parkinson? – dijo ella, colocando su mano izquierda en el rostro de la otra bruja – Sé que es un tanto grande, pero Draco insiste siempre en que la futura Sra. Malfoy solo merece lo mejor. Realmente suena muy bien. _Hermione Malfoy_ – prácticamente cantó el nombre. Pansy y Blaise se veían como si fuesen a vomitar - ¿Crees que debería quedarme con mi apellido de soltera? La feminista que llevo dentro me dice que sí, pero tengo el presentimiento de que mi _prometido_ no lo aprobará – ella le guiñó un ojo a él.

-Estás malditamente en lo cierto – dijo él, muy seriamente.

-Hasta ahí va mi feminismo – Hermione se estiró y lo besó.

-Oh, Merlín, voy a vomitar – dijo Pansy, sosteniéndose el estómago y alejándose corriendo dramáticamente.

-¿Embarazaste a Parkinson, Zabini? – preguntó Draco, elevando una ceja.

-¡No sabía que ustedes dos estaban juntos! – sonrió Hermione.

Blaise la fulminó con la mirada y dijo – Me cuidaría la espalda si fuera tú – antes de voltear y encaminarse en la misma dirección por la que Pansy había salido.

Tan pronto como se hubiera marchado, Hermione preguntó - ¿Y qué querían en realidad?

-Oh, quién sabe – respondió Draco – Había algo acerca de una apuesta y de cómo yo estoy enamorado de Potter. Solo tonteras sin sentido que inventaron para intentar alterarme.

Hermione lo miró y elevó sus cejas con curiosidad - ¿Estás enamorado de Harry? – él asintió - ¿Entonces por eso vas a casarte conmigo? Un camino muy inteligente para llegar a él.

-Esa era mi intención, sí.

Hermione rió – Bueno, al menos yo soy la que aprovecha los beneficios – dijo ella, antes de arrastrarlo hacia la pista de baile – Vamos, Casanova. Muéstrame cómo te mueves.

-¿_En público?_

Hermione rodó sus ojos antes de tomar el vaso que él aún sostenía y colocarlo en una bandeja que justo flotaba junto a ellos. Lo movió hasta la pista de baile y, tan pronto estuvieron allí, él la acomodó entre sus brazos y comenzaron a bailar.

Hermione amaba bailar con Draco. Él era, por mucho, el mejor bailarín que conocía, y estaba orgullosa de poder reclamarlo como suyo. Por supuesto, habría sido lindo que él no se mostrara tan presumido al respecto, pero sabía a qué se estaba enfrentando cuando escogió casarse con él.

Después de unas cuantas canciones, Kingsley se acercó y preguntó si podía interrumpirlos. Aunque Draco no tenía interés en compartir a Hermione, tampoco podía decirle que no exactamente al Ministro de Magia. Educadamente le entregó su mano y salió de la pista de baile.

Draco consiguió otra bebida y se reclinó solo contra una pared por un rato. Al principio mantuvo sus ojos fijos en Hermione, quien se veía hermosa mientras volaba a través de la pista de baile con una viva sonrisa en el rostro.

Por mucho que la amara, solo llegó a mirarla durante un rato antes de aburrirse. Comenzó a mover sus ojos alrededor de todo el salón, buscando algo que captara su interés. Astoria y Weasley parecían estar peleando en una esquina. Eso captó su atención un total de dos segundos.

Phillip y Sophie estaban conversando en ese momento con un círculo de magos de apariencia importante. También aburrido.

Localizó a su padre riendo y bebiendo con sus viejos amigos, aunque su madre no aparecía por ningún lado. La encontró un minuto después en la pista de baile con el Sr. Crabbe. Draco hizo una mueca. El por qué ese hombre no estaba en Azkaban, escapaba de su entendimiento.

Después de tomarse un momento para reír ante el modo en que la pareja de Luna revoloteaba a su alrededor mientras ella conversaba ignorante a eso con Longbottom y su novia, Draco notó algo muy peculiar. McGonagall y Hagrid habían encontrado a Potter, y se veían muy serios mientras se reclinaban y le susurraban algo. Él miró a su alrededor nerviosamente antes de hacerles señas para que lo siguieran fuera del salón.

Aunque Draco normalmente no se interesaría en lo que Potter hiciera, encontró su previo encuentro con sus ex profesores demasiado extraño como para no seguirlos. Miró alrededor y se aseguró de que Hermione todavía estuviera ocupada con Kingsley antes de beberse todo el vaso y seguirlos afuera.

Potter los guió fuera del salón principal, hacia un pasillo abandonado.

-Bueno, ahora díganme exactamente qué dijo ella – exigió.

Draco se escondió entre las sombras y se inclinó, escuchando atentamente mientras McGonagall comenzaba a recitar un críptico poema.

"_El Lord Oscuro ha sido derrotado, el mundo está en paz, pero sus seguidores siguen dispersos y no cederán… dos corazones opuestos se unirán como uno, para crear un nuevo poder que nadie podrá superar… este poder debe permanecer firme en su agarre, porque en otras manos nuestro futuro se volverá nuestro pasado… el amor puede ser fuerte, pero sujétense firmemente. Una nueva guerra comenzará, y todo el mundo debe luchar… las lealtades serán probadas, y las familias se destruirán, pero el futuro es ahora, y todo está a punto de comenzar…"_

Cuando terminó, Potter permaneció allí parado con una mirada descolocada – Eso en realidad podría ser sobre cualquier persona – dijo él, de forma poco convincente.

McGonagall lo miró seriamente a través de sus gafas rectangulares – Creo que la coincidencia dice lo contrario, Sr. Potter.

-Pero "dos corazones opuestos" podrían significar cualquier cosa. ¿Por qué tiene que ser sobre un sangrepura y una hija de muggles?

-Harry, debes tomártelo con seriedad – dijo Hagrid – Justo al inicio menciona a Ya-Sabes-Quién. ¿De qué otro tipo de corazones opuestos podría estar hablando?

-¿Pero Hermione y Malfoy? – los oídos de Draco se pusieron alertas - ¿Acaso las guerras no están aburridas de lidiar siempre con las mismas personas?

-Bueno, supongo que no podrían ser ellos si… - McGonagall dejó la frase inconclusa.

-¿Si qué? – preguntó Potter.

McGonagall y Hagrid intercambiaron una mirada – En su más honesta opinión, Sr. Potter, ¿cree que este matrimonio es real?

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Mira, Harry, no hay dudas en nuestras mentes de que Hermione está enamorada, ¿pero qué me dices de Malfoy?

-No lo entiendo.

Draco rodó sus ojos. Oh, Potter. Tan inocente… tan humilde… tan idiota. Incluso _él_ entendía de qué estaban hablando, y no le gustaba en absoluto.

McGonagall suspiró, obviamente detestando tener que decir esto en voz alta - ¿Cree que el señor Malfoy está realmente enamorado de la Srta. Granger, o cree que solo es una treta publicitaria?

-Oh – dijo Harry, finalmente captando la idea – Yo… yo creo que es real – pasó saliva.

-Gracias por el voto de confianza, Potter – dijo Draco, emergiendo de las sombras – Es lindo saber que no todo el mundo se encuentra cegado por la influencia de los medios – miró fríamente a sus ex profesores, quienes bajaron sus miradas avergonzadas al suelo.

-Malfoy, ¿hace cuánto estás allí? – preguntó Harry.

-El suficiente como para saber que todos ustedes creen que Hermione y yo somos los protagonistas de algún tipo de profecía. Pero lo que no entiendo es cómo pueden pensar que un matrimonio creará un nuevo poder.

-El significado se mostrará con el tiempo – dijo McGonagall.

-Quizás, pero ¿por qué nosotros? No somos los primeros sangrepura Slytherin e hija de muggles Gryffindor en casarse, ya saben.. y justo ahora, puedo nombrar al menos una pareja más que entra en esa categoría.

-El sr. Weasley y la Srta. Greengrass difícilmente tienen la misma influencia que tienen usted y la Srta. Granger.

-Pero ¿_podrían_ ser ellos?

-Yo… sí, supongo que podrían ser ellos – McGonagall frunció sus labios.

Draco sonrió satisfecho – Bueno, ¿quiénes presenciaron la profecía?

-Solo algunos profesores y Aberforth – respondió Hagrid – Unos cuantos más, pero a nadie pareció importarle mucho.

-¿Ningún seguido del Señor Tenebroso? – preguntó él. Todos negaron – Entonces estamos bien. Solo olvídense de lo que escucharon y todo se desvanecerá.

-¿Qué significa eso? – preguntó Harry.

-Piensa en ello, Potter. Si Ya-Sabes-Quién jamás hubiera escuchado la primer profecía, entonces jamás habría intentado asesinarte, y por ende jamás te habría dado el poder para derrotarlo y hacer cumplir la profecía misma. Si ésta hubiera sido dejada de lado desde un principio, nada habría sucedido. ¿Por qué ésta sería diferente?

-No creo que funcione así, Malfoy. Las profecías tienen su modo de hacerse cumplir tarde temprano, así la gente sepa sobre ellas o no.

-Solo estás buscando una excusa para conseguir que yo no me case con Hermione.

-¡No lo estoy! – espetó Harry – No tengo problema con que se casen ustedes dos – Draco elevó una ceja en su dirección – Bueno, no es que esté totalmente emocionado por ello, pero jamás intentaría detenerlo.

-Bueno, si esto no se trata de nosotros, no hay necesidad de mencionárselo a ella.

-Pero _es_ sobre ustedes.

-Pruébalo.

-¡Lo haré, entonces! – dijo Harry, volteando y caminando hacia el elevador – Ven conmigo.

Malfoy lo siguió - ¿A dónde lo llevas? – gritó McGonagall.

-Al Salón de las Profecías - respondió Harry por encima de su hombro – Si él la levanta y se vuelve completamente loco, sabremos que no se trata de él, ¿verdad?

McGonagall negó con la cabeza en desaprobación – Hagrid, regresa al salón y asegúrate que nadie note que nos marchamos. Iré con ellos y supervisaré esta idea tan mala.

McGonagall los siguió hacia el elevador y Harry presionó el número nueve. Todos estaban en silencio. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, caminaron a lo largo del pasillo hacia una puerta negra. Se abrió y los tres ingresaron en un salón enorme y circular, con al menos doce puertas. Solo segundos después de que ingresaran, un fuerte sonido comenzó y la pared circular que los rodeaba comenzó a rotar.

Draco la observó moverse con la boca abierta. Cuando las paredes se detuvieron, preguntó - ¿Y ahora qué, Potter?

Harry miró con curiosidad a las puertas por un instante antes que McGonagall moviera su varita. Una de las puertas inmediatamente comenzó a brillar. Ella los guió hacia allí y entraron en un salón con miles y miles de relojes con sonoros tic tacs, de todas formas y tamaños. Draco instintivamente los silenció. Se había vuelto un hábito. Harry asintió hacia él con aprobación.

Continuaron caminando hasta pasar una enorme campana de cristal que emitía una brillante luz blanca como diamante, y llegaron a una puerta justo detrás. Entraron en una habitación alta y amplia con pasillos separados por dos filas de estanterías. McGonagall los guió, claramente sabiendo hacia dónde iba.

-Bueno, acerca de esta locura… es reversible, ¿verdad? – preguntó Draco, quizás un poco más tarde de lo que debería haberlo hecho.

-Me encargaré de ello, Sr. Malfoy – dijo McGonagall.

-Estoy un tanto sorprendido de que usted apruebe esta obvia violación a las reglas, profesora.

McGonagall lo miró de reojo y le dio una media sonrisa – Aunque no apruebo este tipo de actividad, estaría mintiendo si diría que no tengo interés en saber si la profesía se trata de ustedes o no.

Terminaron en la fila noventa y nueve, justo una después de dónde Harry había encontrado la suya casi seis años atrás. Él se tomó un momento para ver al espacio libre que todavía tenía su nombre escrito en él. Era gracioso el modo en el que las cosas habían cambiado desde entonces. Por primera vez, estaba aquí voluntariamente, y con Draco Malfoy, cuyo padre los había atacado en esta misma habitación la última vez que estuvo aquí.

McGonagall apuntó a la esfera en cuestión. Draco la miró con curiosidad por un momento, leyendo y releyendo la etiqueta justo debaj. La fecha era el mismo día que él se lo había propuesto a Hermione, y bajo esa decía:

_S.P.T. a la G.E.E.C.D.P._

_Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy._

-¿Quién es G.E.E.C.D.P.? – preguntó él.

-Gente En El Cabeza De Puerco – respondió McGonagall.

-Esta profecía tiene casi dos meses ya. ¿Por qué recién está contándoselo a Potter?

McGonagall se sonrojó – No queríamos… preocupar a nadie hasta estar seguros.

-¿Seguros de qué?

-De que eso fuera a suceder, Sr. Malfoy – dijo ella, con calidez.

Draco frunció el ceño. Incluso sin explicar a qué se refería con "eso", él ya sabía que estaba hablando sobre el compromiso – Las invitaciones fueron mandadas la semana pasada. ¿Asumo que recibió la suya?

-Lo hice – dijo ella, sin inmutarse – Me disculpo por mi falta de …

-No importa – interrumpió él, volviendo su mirada a la profecía.

Draco pasó saliva y estiró su mano, dejándola suspendida justo por encima de la esfera de cristal que brillaba con una leve lucecita azul interna. Después de una profunda respiración, la tomó rápidamente.

-¡AHHH! – gritó, cayendo de rodillas y sosteniéndose la cabeza - ¡Las voces! ¡Hay tantas voces! ¡No se detendrán! ¡No lo harán hasta que yo… que yo…!

Draco se levantó y apuntó su varita al corazón de Harry. McGonagall tembló y se preparó para hechizarlo. Pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, Draco sonrió con burla en dirección a Harry, lo codeó y bajó su varita.

-¡No es gracioso, Malfoy!

-Si fue un poco gracioso – dijo Draco, arrojando al aire la esfera y atrapándola un par de veces antes de mirarla profundamente. Nadie dijo nada mientras él la regresaba al estante y regresaba por el sitio del que habían venido.

Cuando reingresaron al salón con los relojes, Draco se detuvo y miró alrededor. Suspiró y volteó hacia Harry – No le digas a Hermione – dijo él, apenas capaz de ver al mago a los ojos – Ha pasado por mucho este año.

Harry asintió – Por ahora. Pero solo hasta después de la boda. Después no tendrás otra opción más que contarle.

-Lo haré – dijo Draco, temiendo ese día. ¿Cómo se suponía que le contaría a la mujer que amaba que, al casarse con él, podrían estar iniciando una guerra?

**XXX**

Hermione estaba parada en el borde de la pista de baile, escaneando la habitación en busca de Draco. Lo había perdido de vista un rato antes, y comenzaba a preocuparse. Ginny parecía tener el mismo problema con Harry desde el otro lado del salón, pero Hagrid la había encontrado y la mantenía ocupada. Hermione no había tenido tanta suerte.

Desde donde se encontraba, podía escuchar un atisbo de la voz de Lucius Malfoy hablando con su estrecho grupo de amigos sangrepura. Ellos no tenían idea de que ella se encontraba allí, dado que una estatua se interponía entre ellos, pero deberían haberlo pensado mejor antes de hablar tan libremente en público.

-Y bien, cuéntanos sobre esta _futura _nuera tuya, Lucius. Debes estar muy orgulloso de sus _innumerables_ logros – dijo una voz que ella estaba segura le pertenecía al padre de Theodore Nott. Todo ese grupo debería estar en Azkaban. Entendía el por qué los Malfoy se habían librado de la condena, pero no tenía idea de cómo habían hecho los demás para no ir a prisión.

-Sí, ella sabe cómo dar una buena impresión – fue todo lo que Lucius dijo.

-No puedo creer que permitas que alguien como ella ensucie la línea de sangre Malfoy. ¿Qué diría tu padre? – ese era o el Sr. Goyle o el Sr. Crabbe. No estaba segura de cuál.

-Solo estoy contento de que no esté aquí para verlo. Él, sin dudas, habría hecho la vida de mi hijo y su esposa miserables.

-Entonces, ¿realmente no vas a tratar de detener esto? – ese era definitivamente el Sr. Greengrass. Hermione reconocería su voz en cualquier lado.

-Draco es testarudo. Cuando toma una decisión, no hay nada que lo persuada de hacer lo contrario.

-Mi hijo no se atrevería a tratarme con tanta falta de respeto – Hermione ahí estaba segura de que se trataba del Sr. Goyle, dado que el Sr. Crabbe no tenía un hijo ya. Una horrible circunstancia que todavía perseguía a Draco en sus sueño – Lo dejaste ablandarse después de la guerra. Alguien necesita darle a ese chico tuyo una buena paliza.

-Estaría encantado de dársela – dijo el Sr. Greengrass. Hermione casi podía percibir la sonrisa en su voz. Si él se atrevía, ella estaría encantada de devolverle los golpes.

-No habrá ninguna paliza para mi hijo.

Hermione sonrió. Estaba orgullosa de Lucius por defender a Draco, y mantener a sus amigos en línea…

-Si no fuera por los impulsos de Draco, probablemente seguiríamos siendo parias en el mundo mágico.

Su rostro cayó inmediatamente.

-A causa de este matrimonio, los Malfoy volveremos a estar en la cima de la sociedad mientras todos ustedes siguen peleando contra los cargos que posiblemente los lleven a Azkaban. Draco debería ser recompensado por sus acciones, no apaleado.

-Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que todo este matrimonio es una farsa? – preguntó el Sr. Greengrass.

Las manos de Hermione comenzaron a sudar mientras esperaba la respuesta de Lucius. Su garganta se secó y pasó saliva para lubricarla.

-Por supuesto que lo es. Un Malfoy jamás se casaría voluntariamente con una Sangresucia. Todos deberían saber bien eso.

El corazón de Hermione se puso pesado mientras hacía lo imposible para luchar con la irrefrenable necesidad de llorar. Había escuchado suficiente.

Olvidando todo sobre Lucius y su patético grupo de lameculos, Hermione se encaminó hacia el bar y, por primera vez en su vida, ordenó un whiskey de fuego puro. Se bebió su copa rápidamente antes de ordenar otra. Una vez que tuvo su nueva bebida, encontró una silla y se dejó caer sobre ella.

Se sentía una idiota. Después de todo este tiempo, realmente había creído que Lucius había comenzado a cambiar. Al menos Narcissa había sido abierta y honesta sobre sus sentimientos, mientras que Lucius había sido misterioso y manipulador. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado hasta que él comenzara a meter ideas en la cabeza de Draco para volverlo en su contra? Quizás ya estaba haciéndolo. O quizás ella estaba siendo paranoica. Era difícil pensar objetivamente con ese incesante golpeteo en su cabeza.

-Hermione.

Levantó la mirada para ver al mago en cuestión parado junto a ella. ella comenzó a entrecerrar sus ojos en su dirección, pero rápidamente colocó una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Si él podía fingir, ella también lo haría - ¿Sí, Lucius? – preguntó con el tono de voz más dulce que pudo componer.

-¿Te gustaría bailar?

Sostuvo en alto su mano. Hermione la miró con escepticismo antes de mirar de reojo hacia donde sus "amigos" estaban parados. Todos los miraban y reían.

-Muy bien – dijo Hermione, tomando su mano y determinada a comportarse como adulta.

Terminó lo último de su bebida y extendió el vaso a alguien que podría o no haber sido un camarero. Lucius la guió hacia la pista de baile y comenzó a hacerla girar con un estilo similar al de Draco. Dos ramas de un mismo árbol, pero Draco estaba definitivamente mucho más arriba.

-Y bien, ¿a dónde desapareció mi hijo? – preguntó él, en un intento de establecer una conversación.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. Realmente esperaba que apareciera pronto y la salvara de esta experiencia humillante.

-¿Hay algún problema?

-No – dijo ella rápidamente.

-¿Draco hizo algo que te molestara?

Hermione miró hacia otro lado para que él no pudiera ver cómo rodaba los ojos.

-Hermione, si él hizo algo que te ofendió, debería saberlo para poder…

-¿Para poder hacer qué? ¿Darle una paliza por ello? – espetó ella.

Lucius se puso blanco.

Hermione sonrió maliciosamente – O quizás podrías dejar que el Sr. Greengrass lo haga por ti. Escuché que él adoraría tener esa oportunidad.

-Hermione… yo…

-Por favor, guárdeselo. No aprecio ser tratada como idiota, Lucius.

-Esa no era mi intención.

-Prácticamente todos los días recibo rumores de que Draco solo está usándome para restablecer el nombre de los Malfoy, pero _jamás_, ni por un segundo pensé que los escucharía de la boca de alguien en quien confiamos, sangrepura o no.

-Estuve mal, lo admito.

-Draco me ama – dijo ella, con los ojos comenzando a humedecerse – A pesar de lo que tú y tu esposa quieran creer.

-Sé que lo hace.

-¿Entonces por qué mancharías lo que tenemos con mentiras?

-Esa no era mi intención – repitió él.

Hermione rió sin humor y negó con la cabeza – Y aquí yo, pensando realmente que habías empezado a cambiar. Draco siempre me dice que nunca lo harás, pero yo te defendí.

-Lo hice… es decir, estoy tratando…

-Wow – sonrió ella – Lucius Malfoy se quedó sin habla. Esta tiene que ser la primera vez.

Hermione miró a los ojos fríos del hombre que tanto se parecía al que ella amaba, solo notando las verdaderas diferencias entre ellos. Draco ya no se parecía a Lucius bajo su punto de vista. Él era el hombre _verdadero_, el mejor hombre.

Ella suspiró mientras mantenía fija su mirada en él – No tenía ninguna intención de conocer a mis padres antes de la boda, ¿verdad?

Lucius bajó sus ojos sin gracia hacia sus pies.

-Eso fue lo que pensé – Hermione levantó la mirada justo para ver a Draco entrar en el salón con Harry y McGonagall. Ni siquiera cuestionó su extraña compañía, solo estaba aliviada de volver a verlo – Parece que tu hijo ha regresado. Si no te importa, estoy un poco cansada. Creo que iré a buscarlo y nos marcharemos – ella detuvo el baile y sostuvo su mano para él – Gracias por el baile, Lucius.

Lucius tomó su mano y la estrechó firmemente. Antes de dejarla marchar, la atrajo hacia él y dijo – Realmente lamento haberte molestado.

-Ese es el problema. Lamentas molestarme, pero no lamentas el _motivo_ por el que me molestaste. Que tengas una buena noche, Lucius – soltó su mano y rápidamente fue a buscar a Draco, quien la recibió con un beso.

-¿Por qué bailabas con mi padre?

-Él me lo pidió – fue todo lo que dijo – Toda esta emoción me agotó. ¿Te molestaría si nos marchamos temprano?

Draco miró a su padre, quien había encontrado a su madre y los miraba en ese momento por encima de ella - ¿Él te dijo algo?

-No, claro que no – mintió ella. Para intentar convencerlo más, comenzó a pasar sus manos seductivamente por el pecho de él, mientras sonreía maliciosamente – En realidad, estaba esperando que tuviésemos la oportunidad de celebrar mi ascenso como corresponde. Ya sabes… - se inclinó y, con una profunda y rasposa voz, susurró - …solo nosotros dos.

Draco giró la cabeza y Hermione lo atrapó en un beso ferviente que probablemente no era apropiado para el ojo público. Draco sabía que ella intentaba distraerlo con el sexo, pero dado que él intentaba distraerla también, sería un tonto si no aprovechaba la oportunidad.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, ambos jadeaban pesadamente. Draco levantó su mano y le acarició la mejilla – Ve a despedirte mientras busco nuestras capas. Me reuniré contigo afuera en diez minutos.

Hermione asintió y se alejó para buscar a sus amigos. Antes de que Draco fuera hacia el guardarropa, localizó a su padre quien seguía parado a un lado de la pista de baile con un brazo alrededor de su madre. Draco dejó salir una profunda y frustrada bocanada de aire antes de caminar hacia él.

Narcissa se sorprendió al ver a su hijo acercarse hacia ellos viéndose tan cabreado, pero Lucius parecía esperarlo. En un intento de evitar hacer una escena, Draco tomó el brazo de su padre y lo atrajo cerca - ¿Qué mierda le dijiste? – le susurró a través de los dientes.

-No sé de qué…

-Evita las mentiras. Ella estaba perfectamente feliz y entonces, después de bailar contigo, ¿sorpresivamente quiere marcharse?

-Quizás tiene algo que ver con todo ese whiskey de fuego que estaba bebiendo – dijo Narcissa, parándose en medio de su esposo e hijo – Una chica tan pequeña como ella debería saber bien que no…

-Esta era _su_ noche y, en un instante, tú se la arruinaste – el rostro de Draco se puso completamente rojo mientras fruncía sus puños alrededor del brazo de su padre. Si no estuvieran en público, le habría gritado todo lo que se merecía – Aunque ella ve necesario defenderte constantemente, yo no. Sé que la miras como un boleto rápido para regresar a la alta sociedad, pero no dejaré que la uses así. Aquí termina todo. Con ambos.

La boca de Narcissa cayó abierta – Draco, no estás hablando en…

-Si lo hago, de hecho. Hermione es mi vida ahora, y si no la aceptan, entonces no me aceptan a mí. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que ir a buscar a mi prometida.

Draco volteó para alejarse de sus padres, y no volvió la vista atrás, pero todavía sentía sus duros ojos apuñalándolo en la espalda. Después de buscar sus capas, se encaminó hacia afuera sin mirar a nadie. Hermione ya estaba esperándolo junto a la fuente, completamente distraída por la noche clara y hermosa, rara de encontrar en Londres en Febrero. Ya parecía que tenía frío, por lo que él se acercó por detrás y le colocó la capa por encima de los hombros. Ella se sobresaltó levemente antes de devolverle la mirada y sonreír.

Draco la tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó firmemente – Te amo – le dijo, respirando de su adictiva esencia – No importa nada más. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Claro que lo sé – dijo ella, pasando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de él, y presionándolo más cerca suyo – Y yo te amo, sin importar nada más.

-Bien – dijo él, antes de besarla en la frente - ¿Segura que quieres marcharte? Después del anuncio de Kingsley, eres algo así como la invitada de honor.

Hermione asintió contra su pecho – Justo ahora lo único que quiero es estar en casa contigo.

-No tengo problemas con eso – dijo él – Siempre y cuando podamos estar desnudos.

Hermione rió - ¿Para eso me pediste que me mudara contigo, en primer lugar? ¿Para que podamos estar desnudos constantemente?

-En parte – dijo él honestamente – Pero también quería que estés ahí porque amo despertarme contigo entre mis brazos.

Incluso sin mirarla, podía saber que Hermione estaba sonrojándose – Eso fue muy dulce.

-Soy un chico dulce – Draco se separó y le levantó la barbilla, para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos. Juntó sus frentes, con los labios justo arriba de los suyos - ¿Nos aparecemos en casa? ¿Por los viejos tiempos?

Hermione asintió mientras mantenía los ojos fijos en los suyos. Draco salvó el espacio que los separaba y la besó, acunando su rostro entre sus manos mientras se desaparecía lejos de allí hacia su apartamento, donde planeaba hacerle recordar que no todos los sangrepura eran crueles, y algunos, particularmente él, solo tenían los mejores intereses en mente.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Traductora: Bueno, aquí si termina la actualización. Era un capítulo de dos partes y, como no quería que quede colgada la primera, decidí publicarlas juntas. Los capítulos están sin corregir, recién termino de traducirlos, de hecho, así que si ven algún error, no duden en avisarme así los corrijo. <strong>

**Y sí, yo sé que prometí aumentar los días de publicación, pero tuve exámenes el sábado, martes, miércoles y jueves, y la mente no me daba para más. Solo desaprobé uno de ellos, el del jueves, porque como les digo, mi cerebro no podía seguir leyendo y estudiando jajaj necesitaba un descanso. **

**Bueno, ¿Qué me dicen de los capítulos? Se vienen las cosas malas, parece… pero no se preocupen, todavía tenemos un par de capítulos felices… bueno, "felices". **

**Infinitas gracias a quienes me dejan un comentario después de leer. No se imaginan lo mucho que lo aprecio. Bienvenidos a quienes hace poco se unieron a la historia, también.**

**Les dejo la recomendación de hoy: Here comes the Storm - McFly**

**Nos leemos pronto, si puedo!**

**Pekis :)**


	8. Mortified

**Fighting for the Malfoys**

**-Luchando por los Malfoys-**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7 – Avergonzada<strong>

Varias semanas después, Draco se encontraba en su oficina, sentado mirando por la ventana. Había estado de ese modo varias veces ya, y Phillip había expresado más de una vez su deseo de quitar la ventana de la oficina. Por suerte, Sophie lo había convencido de no llegar a ese punto.

Habían pasado varias semanas desde el Baile Anual del Ministerio, pero Draco no conseguía sacarse la maldita profecía de la cabeza. Había investigado un poco esas esferas, preguntándose si existía la posibilidad de que Potter hubiera conseguido engañarlo de alguna forma, pero no lo había hecho. Su falta de locura instantánea era un signo fiel de que la profecía era, de hecho, sobre él.

Y había algo más que lo estaba molestado. Dos cosas, en realidad. La primera era Blaise. En el Baile, él había mencionado algo sobre Draco molestando a mucha gente y el modo en el que ellos "no se detendrían". ¿Era solo una coincidencia de que esas fueran las mismas palabras utilizadas en la profecía, o él ya sabía de ella? Y después estaba el señor Greengrass, quien _dio a entender_ la posibilidad de una inminente guerra. Quizás también fue otra coincidencia, o quizás los profesores no fueron tan cuidadosos como pensaban. Si el otro lado había oído de la profecía, no cabían dudas en la mente de Draco. Estaban, de hecho, jodidos.

_¡Pop!_

-¡YA ESTÁ AQUÍ!

Draco levantó la mirada para ver a Sophie bailoteando alrededor de la oficina con una copia de la revista _Corazón de Bruja _ en sus manos, con el rostro de Draco sonriendo ostentosamente desde la portada. Al menos, así es como él se veía allí. Esperaba que los otros no estuviesen de acuerdo.

_¡Pop!_

Caroline le arrancó la revista de las manos de Sophie – Oooh, Draco, ¡te ves muy guapo!

_¡Pop!_

-Sí, sí, ¿pero qué tal salió el artículo? – preguntó Phillip, tomándola de las manos de Caroline y pasando las páginas hasta que encontró el artículo de Draco y su siempre encantadora sonrisa. Lo leyó en silencio, con Caroline y Sophie leyendo por encima de su hombro.

Seth entró a la oficina con calma, obviamente mucho menos interesado en el artículo que los otros tres. Draco ni siquiera se había movido de su silla. Era cierto, había estado emocionado por el artículo cuando le sugirieron hacerlo la primera vez, pero cuando esa Inga Utkin estuvo a solas con él en la oficina de ella, y comenzó a subir su mano por la rodilla de él… bueno, eso cruzó la línea. Él la habría dejado justo entonces si el editor no hubiera entrado y hubiera puesto a Inga en su lugar. Aparentemente, él no era el primer ganador de la Sonrisa más Encantadora con quien ella había intentado ligar.

-Wow. Esa inga Utkin es una escritora bastante buena como para ser una zorra – dijo Caroline, con franqueza.

La boca de Draco cayó abierta y miró acusatoriamente a Sophie, quien intentaba esconder su rostro entre los hombros - ¿Le contaste a _ella?_

-Bueno, ¡lo siento! ¡Tenía que contaggselo a alguien, ya que me pggohibíste contággselo a Heggmione!

-Es por eso que te lo conté a ti _y_ a Phil. Para que, si sentías la necesidad de cotillear al respecto, pudieras hacerlo con él.

-Dggaco, eso es muy tonto. ¿Pogg qué le contaggía a Phillip sobgge esto, si él ya lo sabe?

Draco arrojó sus manos al aire, derrotado. Obviamente, nada era privado aquí.

-Sabes, dicen que esta mujer es la próxima Rita Skeeter – dijo Caroline – Supongo que el mundo mágico necesita un reemplazo asquerosamente chismoso para ella, desde que desapareció y eso. Alguien necesita alimentarnos con basura.

-¿Estás diciendo que mi artículo es basura? – dijo Draco, finalmente levantándose de su silla y caminando hacia donde Phillip leía el artículo por segunda vez.

-No, no es basura – dijo ella, tomando asiento en la esquina del escritorio - pero es un poco tonto. Muchas cosas de tortolitos enamorados y eso.

Phillip le pasó la copia de _Corazón de Bruja_ – No está mal. Mencionan bastante a Thinx – dijo él, con orgullo – pero hace parecer que la única razón por la que cambiaste fue por haberte enamorado de una hija de muggles. No menciona en ninguna parte todas las cosas buenas que hiciste antes del último verano.

-Eso es poggque fueggon anónimas – guiñó Sophie.

Era cierto. Draco había trabajado duro para mejorar el nombre de los Malfoy, mucho antes de que Hermione regresara a su vida, pero para evitar que la gente se enterara sobre su padre – quien estaba enfermo hasta el punto de la demencia en ese momento – había evitado mencionar su nombre en la mayoría de veces. Por supuesto, la gente importante estaba al tanto de lo que había hecho, como Kingsley Shacklebolt, pero eso no era de mucha ayuda.

-Es un buen artículo, a pesar de todo – dijo Phillip, tratando de sonar positivo – Con suerte, te pondrá bajo un reflector lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la gente deje de juzgarte por tener el apellido Malfoy.

-¿Alguna vez consideraste tomar el nombre de Hermione? – preguntó Caroline con una enorme sonrisa – El Sr. Granger.

Sophie rió pero Draco rodó sus ojos – Ahora suenas justo como mis ex compañeros de casa.

Llamaron a la puerta. Todos voltearon para ver una bonita bruja pelinegra con pecas parada en la puerta – Espero no interrumpir nada.

-Chastity – dijo Phillip, con la boca abierta – Q-q-qué estás…

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó Sophie por él, mirando a la otra bruja con desdén.

Chastity era la ex esposa de Phillip, quien lo había dejado por nadie más y nadie menos que Zandicus Thinx, el tirano hijo del fallecido Zanzar Thinx, y quien había llevado el negocio y legado de su padre a la ruina. Esos dos se habían comprometido, pero eventualmente rompieron y ella consiguió que la abuela de Zandicus autorizara el paso de la empresa al poder de Phillip y Sophie, como regalo de bodas. Aunque eso difícilmente compensaba todo lo que había hecho.

-Lo siento, sé que debí mandar una lechuza antes, pero algo realmente terrible pasó.

-¿Más terrible que dejar a tu adorado esposo por un idiota tirano? – preguntó Caroline. Ella y Seth intercambiaron una sonrisa.

Chastity ignoró el comentario y entró a la oficina – Me temo que Zara Thinx falleció anoche.

La oficina quedó en silencio. Todos conocían y querían a zara. Ella era la única razón por la que la compañía podía resurgir ahora, y venía frecuentemente a ver cómo marchaba el negocio. Para haber estado bastante pasada de los cien años, se veía muy saludable.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Phillip después de un largo rato.

-No sé muy bien los detalles – dijo Chastity – Zara todavía me tenía en la lista de contactos en caso de emergencia. Recibí una llamada diciendo que había sufrido una terrible caída y que estaba en situación muy crítica. Para cuando pude llegar a San Mungo, ya había fallecido y no me quisieron decir nada más, dado que no soy familiar directo.

-¿Una caída derrotó a Zara Thinx? – preguntó Seth. Chastity asintió – Bueno, no se ustedes, pero yo opino que esa es pura mierda.

-¿P-perdón? – Chastity lo miró insegura.

-Ya me oíste. No hay modo de que Zara había caído así. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu precioso Zandicus qué le pasó? No pasaría por alto la posibilidad de que ese maldito patán hubiese hecho algo al respecto.

-Zandicus y yo terminamos hace tiempo. Sabes eso.

-Lo que sea. Todos sabemos que volverás con él eventualmente. Una vez que te des cuenta de que nadie más te quiere.

-¡Seth! ¡Este no es el momento pagga eso! – espetó Sophie.

Seth la miró disculpándose – Lo siento, Sophie. Si me disculpan. – salió de la oficina, asegurándose de golpear su hombro contra el de Chastity en el camino.

-Lamento eso – dijo Caroline, bajando del escritorio – Siempre actúa un tanto gracioso cuando se trata de alguna muerte. Iré a comprobar cómo se encuentra – ella lo siguió y golpeó el hombro de Chastity dos veces más fuerte que su amigo.

-Es lindo ver que finalmente están siendo más gentiles conmigo de nuevo – dijo Chastity, frotándose el hombro. Miró a Phillip con seriedad y suspiró – Hay algo más que necesito mencionar.

Phillip, Sophie y Draco esperaron expectantes.

-Mientras salía de San Mungo me crucé con Zandicus. Me dejó muy en claro que, ahora que su abuela no estaba en el camino, haría lo que fuese necesario para volver a tener el nombre Thinx en sus manos. Va a alegar que Zara estaba… - pasó saliva y frunció sus ojos – mentalmente inestable durante sus últimos meses de vida. Planea decir que yo me aproveché de ella después de que él rompiera nuestro compromiso y que la engañé para que ella firmara el traspaso de la compañía y nombre a ti.

-¡Peggo fuiste tú la que ggompió el compggomiso! – exclamó Sophie, claramente angustiada.

-Lo sé, pero acabo de volver de la oficina de mi padre. Él es abogado, y me dijo que se trata de un caso común de "él dijo esto", "ella dijo esto otro". No hay prueba de que fuera yo.

-Pero cualquiera que conociera a Zara podría dar fe de que ella se mantuvo completamente estable hasta el final.

-Desafortunadamente, Zara no salía mucho últimamente. Las únicas personas que ella realmente visitaba están paradas en esta habitación – todos se miraron entre sí – Ya pueden ver el problema.

-Bueno… ¡mierda! – Phillip caminó hacia la ventana, se recostó contra ella y miró hacia afuera, claramente inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Draco se acercó a él y le susurró – Apuesto a que te alegras de no haberla sacado de allí…

-¡NO ES EL MOMENTO, DRACO!

-Solo trataba de aligerar el ambiente, colega – dijo Draco, levantando sus manos en derrota.

Se escucharon gritos desde el pasillo. Todos voltearon para ver. Chastity apenas se había movido para echar un vistazo desde la puerta cuando alguien ingresó a la oficina, casi derribándola al suelo.

Una mano la estabilizó – Mil disculpas, querida.

Ella levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los fríos ojos de Zandicus Thinx.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Zandicus? – preguntó ella, alejándose de su agarre.

-Podría hacerte la misma pregunta, pero ambos ya sabemos la respuesta.

-¡HEY! ¡Dile a tu guardaespaldas que lo suelte! – una Caroline sin varita entró en la oficina y se paró frente a Zandicus.

-Él no es mi "guardaespaldas", es mi abogado. Y el señor Littleton atacó primero.

-¡Solo porque tú eres una detestable desgracia de ser humano quien no tiene derecho ni motivo para estar aquí!

-Veo que sigues igual de encantadora que siempre – bufó Zandicus.

-¿Trajiste un abogado? ¿Para qué? – preguntó Phillip, alejándose de la ventana y caminando hacia el otro mago.

-Esperaba que pudiésemos tener una conversación privada, Sr. Prior. Solo usted y yo.

-¿Y su abogado?

Zandicus sonrió – Naturalmente.

-No le digas nada más, Phillip – dijo Chastity, levantando un brazo para contenerlo. Sophie lanzó dagas con sus ojos al notar como el brazo de ella rozaba levemente el pecho de él – Dame diez minutos para conseguir traer a mi padre.

Zandicus rodó sus ojos – Bueno entonces, apresúrate, querida. No tengo todo el día.

Chastity miró a Phillip y ambos intercambiaron un asentimiento antes de que ella desapareciera.

Tan pronto como se hubiera marchado, Draco fue hacia el pasillo y disparó un hechizo inmovilizador al enorme mago que sostenía a Seth, que no dejaba de retorcerse. Caroline lo siguió y lo besó en la mejilla, antes de correr hacia el otro y tomar su varita del bolsillo del mago.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha, Draco volteó hacia Zandicus y dijo – Moveremos a tu "abogado" a la sala de conferencias.

-Mientggas espeggas, Zandicus, quizás te gustaggía leegg este aggtículo sobgge Dggaco en _Coggazón de Bgguja._

Zandicus le frunció el ceño – No quiero nada que hayas tocado tú, Sangresucia.

En menos de un segundo, Draco, Phillip, Caroline y Seth habían disparado varios hechizos a Zandicus hasta dejarlo más o menos inmóvil. Todos rieron antes de moverlo a él y a su inconsciente abogado a la sala de conferencia.

**XXX**

Hermione estaba en su nueva oficina, trabajando en cosas de la boda en el horario de su almuerzo. Su copia de la revista _Corazón de Bruja_ con el rostro de su apuesto futuro esposo estaba en su escritorio, junto al libro con las anotaciones de la boda, mientras que Ginny y Kreacher, el elfo doméstico de Harry, estaban sentados al otro lado. Kreacher había sido el coordinador de la boda de Ginny, y había hecho un trabajo tan excelente que Hermione lo había contratado para la suya. Dadas las nuevas leyes, él se veía obligado a recibir dinero por sus servicios, pero Kreacher, siendo el elfo anticuado que era, siempre se las arreglaba para devolverles el dinero a sus amos. Ese era un problema en el que Hermione todavía estaba trabajando para corregir, incluso aunque ya no formara parte de ese departamento.

-Realmente necesitamos elegir el color del tema inmediatamente, o todas estas decisiones serán imposibles de tomar – dijo Hermione mientras Kreacher le pasaba varias imágenes de arreglos florales.

-Dijiste que la biblioteca era dorada y con detalles en verde claro, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no vamos por esos tonos?

-¿No crees que será demasiado? – preguntó Hermione – Hay mucho dorado ya. No quiero sobrecargarlo.

-¿Qué te parece este lazo anaranjado intenso con las flores blancas y azules? – preguntó Kreacher, pasándole algunas muestras. Él estaba más que preparado – Harían un buen contraste.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo amo! – dijo Hermione, emocionada – Kreacher, realmente eres increíble. Si solo aceptaras la ropa, estaría más que dispuesta a ayudarte a iniciar tu propio negocio de planificación de bod…

-¡NOOOO! – gritó Kreacher antes de salir corriendo de la oficina.

-Hermione, realmente necesitas dejar de hacer eso – rió Ginny.

Llamaron a la puerta. Ambos levantaron la mirada para encontrarse a Lucius Malfoy en persona – Hola. Espero no interrumpir nada – dijo él, mirando a la pelirroja – pero quería hablar contigo en privado, si es posible.

Hermione palideció. Estaba a punto de decir que no, cuando Ginny se levantó y dijo – No hay problema. Probablemente debería ir a buscar a Kreacher, de cualquier modo. Diez galleones a que está llorando en el regazo de Harry.

-Sería una tonta si aceptara esa apuesta, Ginny. Ambas sabemos que eso es exactamente lo que está haciendo.

Ginny rió – Mándame un aviso interdepartamental cuando te desocupes – se aseguró de mirar fríamente a Lucius antes de salir. Ella era la única a la que Hermione le había contado sobre lo que había sucedido en el baile, y él no le agradaba en absoluto.

Cuando se marchó, Lucius cerró la puerta y se acercó. Hermione se removió incomoda en su silla – No es una mala oficina – dijo él, mirando alrededor – Definitivamente conseguiste instalarte rápido.

-Sí, bueno, trabajé duro para conseguirla.

-Estoy seguro de que lo hiciste – dijo él, tomando asiento en la silla que Ginny acababa de desocupar. La miró por un momento, haciendo que Hermione se incomodara aún más.

-No quiero ser grosera, pero ¿qué está haciendo aquí, exactamente? – preguntó ella.

Lucius se miró las uñas casi viéndose aburrido – Mi esposa está gravemente triste. Parece que nuestro hijo decidió dejar de hablarnos.

-Oh- dijo Hermione, quien estaba realmente sorprendida – No tenía idea.

-¿No lo sabías? – preguntó Lucius, levantando una ceja.

-Eso fue lo que dije. Es decir, él sí que tachó sus nombres de la lista de invitados con tinta roja, pero solo me imaginé que se trataba de un momento de enojo y los volví a anotar.

Ella pasó las páginas de su anotador de la boda hasta que encontró el pergamino con la lista de invitados. Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy volvían a estar, una vez más, tachados con tinta roja brillante, y con una breve nota al margen que decía – Deja de anotarlos – ella levantó su varita para intentar borrar la tinta roja, pero parecía que él había utilizado tinta permanente esa vez. Escribió sus nombres nuevamente al final de la lista de cualquier modo.

-Todo solucionado.

-Escribir un par de nombres no va a solucionar esto, Srta. Granger.

-Te dije que quería que me llamaras Hermione.

Lucius sonrió – No sabía si eso seguía siendo posible.

-Por supuesto que sí – espetó ella – No estoy seguro del motivo de tu presencia aquí, Lucius, pero no le dije nada a Draco de lo que sucedió. Lo que sea que esté pasando entre él y ustedes no tiene nada que ver con…

-Mi hijo no es idiota, Her-mi-o-ne. Y tú – él la señaló – eres terrible para enmascarar tus emociones.

Hermione bajó la mirada a su escritorio y suspiró. Desafortunadamente, él tenía razón. Esto probablemente tenía que ver con ella. No había otro motivo por el que Draco cortaría la relación de manera tan súbita.

-Si sirve de algo, realmente siento mucho lo que sucedió.

Hermione levantó sus cejas.

-No me caes mal. Tampoco a mi esposa. Pero se esperan ciertas cosas de nosotros, especialmente cuando estamos alrededor de nuestros viejos amigos. Ya me entiendes.

-Sí, lo hago. Y no tengo problemas con ello, pero tú no tienes que aceptar algún tipo de apuesta para bailar conmigo tampoco. Simplemente podrías haber dicho que no.

Lucius la miró con curiosidad. Obviamente él no se dio cuenta de que ella sabía eso, pero no debería sorprenderse. Hermione no era una tonta – No te habría pedido un baile si en realidad no hubiese querido bailar contigo, Hermione. Lo que ellos vieron como una cruel jugarreta, yo lo vi como una oportunidad para conocer mejor a la prometida de mi hijo. No hemos tenido más oportunidades de hacerlo todavía.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí? – preguntó ella de nuevo, determinada a llegar al fondo de esa incómoda conversación.

Lucius sonrió – Hablé con mi esposa, y ella y yo coincidimos en que debemos tomar tu ofrecimiento de conocer a tus padres.

-Realmente no creo…

-Ya les mandé a mi elfo doméstico con una carta, y ellos aceptaron.

Hermione jadeó – Pero… ¿cómo conocías su direcc…

-Lo sé todo – él le guiñó un ojo – Vamos a almorzar este domingo a las once. Tu madre preparará su tradicional Filete Asado de los Domingos, sea lo que sea que eso signifique.

-Uhh… - ella estaba sin palabras.

-Avísale a mi hijo, ¿podrías? Y dile que fue tu idea, para que se sienta más dispuesto a ir.

-Yo…

-Realmente aprecio tu cooperación con esto, Hermione. también Narcissa – él observó el silencioso reloj en el escritorio de Hermione – Bueno, mejor me marcho. Tengo una reunión con un viejo colega en unos minutos. ¿Te veo el domingo?

Hermione avió la boca una vez más antes de asentir. Él se estiró desde el otro lado del escritorio y rozó con sus nudillos la mandíbula de ella, para cerrársela.

-Mucho mejor – dijo él – Nunca juegues al poker mágico.

Luego se desapareció, dejando a Hermione con millones de preguntas y el presentimiento de que el Domingo sería un día horrible.

**XXX**

Cuando Draco llegó a casa estaba de un humor terrible. Phillip había pasado varias horas en la sala de conferencia con Zandicus, solo para que todo terminara de la misma forma en que había comenzado. Todo lo que Zandicus quería era el nombre. No le interesaba la compañía o lo que tenga que ver con ella, pero sentía que el nombre Thinx le pertenecía y quería comenzar su propia compañía con él. Phillip se negó. Sentía que le debía al menos eso a Zanzar, y se negó a que su apellido se manchara con cualquier tipo de negocio a manos de Zandicus.

Esto significaba que las cosas se pondrían feas. Pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde suspendiendo indefinidamente todas las reuniones con los futuros inversores, lo que era una pena dado que Phillip y Sophie habían logrado varios e importantes contactos en el baile, y cada uno de ellos había parecido emocionado con el prospecto de invertir en la empresa, incluso con Draco Malfoy como empleado.

Draco se apareció directamente en el dormitorio que compartía con Hermione y dejó salir a Polly antes de colapsar de cara contra el colchón de la cama.

-¿Mal día? – escuchó una voz detrás de él.

-No tienes idea – murmuró él, contra el cobertor.

Unos segundos después, sintió el peso de un cuerpo caliente treparse encima de él y posar su cabeza contra su espalda – Pobre bebé. ¿Debería besarte para hacerte sentir mejor?

-Sí, por favor – Draco volteó y ella cayó en la cama, mientras él se acomodaba encima de ella – Te ves muy hermosa – dijo él, notando el bonito vestido que estaba usando.

-Bueno, tenía pensado ir a celebrar fuera junto con el mago de la Sonrisa más Encantadora – ella le guiñó un ojo y le dio un pequeño beso.

-En realidad preferiría quedarme en casa – Draco comenzó a besarle el cuello, asegurándose de prestarle atención extra a ese punto justo encima de la clavícula que la volvía loca.

Hermione lo quitó de encima – Realmente creo que deberíamos salir. Siempre podemos festejar _así _más tarde.

Draco se congeló. La miró con curiosidad por un instante, estudiando su rostro cuidadsamente antes de preguntar - ¿Qué hiciste?

Las mejillas de Hermione se sonrojaron – Yo… ¿a qué te refieres?

-Solo _insistes_ en salir cuando hiciste algo malo porque, por algún motivo, crees que no te gritaré si hay gente alrededor. Pero ya conociste a mi madre. Créeme cuando que te digo que no me importa cuánta gente nos rodee. Es mejor decírmelo ahora para que no terminemos haciendo una escena.

Hermione frunció el ceño – Bueno, no hice nada. Nada que no te esperaras, de cualquier modo.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Significa, querido – dijo él, acunando la barbilla de él y sosteniendo con firmeza su rostro – que estamos invitados a almorzar con mis padres el domingo.

-Oh – dijo Draco, pensando que eso no era tan malo.

-Y tus padres también están invitados.

Los ojos de él se abrieron completamente mientras comenzaba a echar fuego por la nariz - ¿QUÉ? ¡No _puedes_ hablar en serio, Mione!

-En realidad sí – dijo ella, soltándole la barbilla y alejándose de él – Tu padre vino a verme y me expresó su deseo de hacer un esfuerzo, por lo que lo invité.

-¿Lo invitaste, o se lo exigiste?

Hermione parpadeó – Yo lo invité.

-No te creo.

-Bueno, lo hice – dijo ella, casi de forma convincente. Se bajó de la cama y caminó hacia el aparador, donde estaba su álbum de la boda. Después de pasar unas cuantas páginas, levantó una y la sostuvo frente a su rostro - ¿Cómo no habría de invitarlos después de ver esto?

Draco se sentó para poder echarle un buen vistazo a lo que ella tenía en su mano. Era la lista de invitados, con los nombres de sus padres tachados con brillante tinta roja, junto a su nota al margen – Sí, yo hice eso – dijo él, despreocupadamente.

-¿Y _por qué_ hiciste eso?

-Porque no quiero que vayan.

Hermione frunció el ceño - ¿Por qué no?

-¿Realmente necesito una razón?

-Sí, la necesitas – dijo ella, volviendo a guardar el pergamino en el álbum – Son tus padres, Draco. No puedes alejarlos totalmente de tu vida sin una buena razón.

-Seguro que puedo. Ya lo hice.

-¿Podrías ser honesto conmigo? – rogó Hermione – Tú y yo seremos marido y mujer en solo tres meses. No podemos comenzar con las mentiras desde ya.

Draco levantó sus cejas - ¿Realmente estás exigiéndome honestidad?

Hermione asintió.

-Bien, seré honesto. Siempre y cuando tú lo seas primero – Draco se aproximó hacia el borde de la cama. Atrajo a Hermione entre sus piernas y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella. levantando la mirada hacia sus ojos ambarinos, le preguntó - ¿Qué te dijo mi padre en el Baile del Ministerio?

-No me dijo nada.

-Hermione, tú y yo seremos marido y mujer en solo tres meses. No podemos comenzar con las mentiras desde ya – se burló Draco.

Hermione rodó sus ojos – Créelo o no, no estoy mintiendo. Tu padre no me dijo nada _a mí._

-Muy bien. Déjame reformular la pregunta. ¿En qué actividad cruel y de poco tacto se vio involucrado mi padre que logró, mi amorosa prometida, molestarte tanto?

Hermione suspiró – Draco, por favor, no me hagas decírtelo.

-No entiendo por qué no quieres contármelo.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de él y se sentó en sus rodillas. Luego le susurró al oído – Porque no quiero que los odies por mi culpa. Jamás me perdonaría a mí misma si soy la razón por la que los sacas de tu vida.

-Hermione… tu no…

-Antes de que yo entrara a tu vida, tenías una relación increíble con tus padres. Incluso cuando tu padre estaba enfermo, todo lo que pensabas era mejorar la posición de tu familia para que si él mejoraba, pudiera volver a ser él mismo. Todo lo que hiciste durante tres años seguidos fue por ellos. Y entonces, ¡BAM! – golpeó ambas manos en un aplauso para lograr el efecto dramático – aquí viene Hermione Granger y de repente, todo lo relacionado a ellos comienza a importarte una cola de rata.

-Para ser honestos, mi padre _intentó_ asesinarte, y mi madre, quien debería estar arrojando disculpa tras disculpa hacia ti después de lo que su hermana te hizo durante la guerra, no se mostró más que cruel contigo.

-Pero esos son mis demonios, Draco. No los tuyos.

Draco suspiró – Mira, no voy a mentirte, Mione. Amo a mis padres. A pesar de todo – hizo una pausa, la miró directo a los ojos y dijo – pero te amo más a ti. Y el modo en el que te trataron… no es correcto – Draco junto sus frentes – Sé que tratas de poner cara de valiente, pero nadie espera que perdones a un hombre que intentó asesinarte, sin importar lo demente que estaba, y lo cuerdo que parece estar ahora.

-_Yo ya_ lo perdoné, Draco. Enloqueció por dementores que se alimentaban de su vida, y lo entiendo… - Hermione hizo una pausa - … pero eso no significa que pueda evitar verlo dispararme una maldición asesina cada vez que cierro los ojos.

Draco levantó una mano y la pasó por el cabello de ella – Nadie espera que olvides.

-Pero quiero hacerlo. Quiero hacerlo _por ti_. Es por eso que estoy esforzándome tanto. Es por eso que tenemos que ir a ese almuerzo el domingo. Si lo mantienes lejos de mí, jamás seré capaz de seguir adelante por ti.

Draco despegó su frente de la de ella y asintió antes de besarla suavemente – Muy bien. Iré. Pero sigo queriendo honestidad. Dime qué pasó en el baile.

Hermione volteó su mirada un momento. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, dijo – Prométeme que no tratarás de diferente manera a tu padre después de que te cuente esto.

Draco frunció su rostro con desdén, pero terminó por acceder.

Hermione se presionó con más fuerza a su cuello – En el baile escuché sin querer a tu padre diciéndole a sus viejos _amigos_ que la única razón por la que estabas casándote conmigo era para mantener el estatus social – ella notó como los ojos de Draco comenzaban a refulgir, asegurándose de mantener su agarre firme alrededor de él.

-_Lo voy a matar._

-Draco. Me lo prometiste – dijo ella, apuntándolo con un dedo.

-¡Eso fue antes de enterarme de esto! ¡No hay forma de que deje pasar esto! Y él jugando a que nos apoyaba en esto. Al menos mi madre no es una hipócrita. Incuso una mentira así es una desgracia a sus ojos.

-_Gracias_ – sonrió Hermione.

Draco sonrió a medias – Sabes a qué me refiero.

Ella se inclinó y lo besó – Lo sé – dijo – pero eso no cambia nada. No vas a cortar relación con tus padres, sin importar lo vengativos que sean.

-Honestamente, no tienen idea de la suerte que tienen de que este por casarme contigo. ¡Cualquier otra chica me habría dicho que no les volviera a hablar jamás!

-Bueno, no soy cualquier chica.

Hermione le guiñó un ojo antes de empujarlo contra la cama y colocarse encima de él. comenzó a besarlo y pasó sus manos por sus perfectos abdominales mientras él enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de ella. Ella le quitó la camisa y dejó un rastro de besos por todo su pecho mientras él gemía pesadamente.

Draco la tomó por la barbilla y la llevó al encuentro de sus labios. Le bajó el cierre del vestido y lo levantó hasta los hombros, antes de intercambiar posición para quedar encima de ella, quien forcejeó contra el botón de los pantalones de él mientras él se deshacía de su sujetador y dejaba sus pechos perfectos en libertad. Después de dedicarles una cantidad de atención decente, se quitó los pantalones mientras ella se quitaba las bragas.

Draco levantó una de las piernas de ella por encima de su hombro y apenas comenzaba a moverse dentro suyo, con las suaves vibraciones de sus gemidos presionadas contra sus labios, cuando un doble _¡pop!_ resonó en la habitación.

-Hey, Hermione, nosotros… ¡OH, MIERDA SANTA!

-¡AHHH! – gritó Hermione horrorizada, al mirar a los rostros sorprendidos de Harry y Ginny.

Draco tiró el cobertor de la cama por encima de ellos para cubrirse y gritó - ¡LÁRGUENSE, MALDITA SEA!

Harry volteó tan rápido que terminó por golpearse directamente contra la pared - ¡Mis gafas! ¡Creo que rompí mis gafas!

Ginny se puso de veinte tonos distintos de rojo antes de guiar a su enceguecido esposo hacia la puerta - ¡Lo siento _taaaaaanto_, Hermione! Draco nunca está en casa tan temprano por lo que pensé…

-¿Qué están haciendo, Potters? ¿tomando notas? – espetó Draco - ¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ! – él y Hermione gritaron al unísono. No lograban enfatizar el punto lo suficiente para dejarlo claro.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡No puedo ver!

-Es lo mejor, querido – dijo Ginny, prácticamente arrastrándolo fuera – Es para tu bien – cerró la puerta de un golpe.

Tan pronto como se hubiesen marchado, Draco miró a Hermione quien estaba escondiendo su sonrojado rostro bajo las mantas – Nunca me sentí tan avergonzada en mi vida – dijo ella, con la voz sofocada.

-¿Supongo que no querrás terminar con lo que teníamos entre manos? – preguntó él, bajando el cobertor para poder mirarla a los ojos.

Sin esperar su respuesta, comenzó a moverse de nuevo. Ella había colocado su boca de forma que iba a decir no, pero apenas se dio cuenta de que el sonido que salía de su boca eran gemidos, movió una mano para cubrírsela mientras que con la otra hechizaba la habitación con varios y numerosos hechizos silenciadores.

Lo hicieron rápido, dado que, por alguna razón, Harry y Ginny seguían esperándolos en la otra habitación. Cuando terminaron, se vistieron rápidamente y Hermione tomó varias respiraciones profundas antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta. Ginny y Harry estaban sentados en el sofá. Nadie miró a la cara a nadie.

-¿Pudiste arreglar tus gafas, Harry? – preguntó Hermione antes de sentarse en el sillón frente a ellos.

-Uhh… seh – dijo él, con las mejillas sonrojándose mientras se las reacomodaba en el rostro.

Draco se acercó y se paró junto al sillón de Hermione. Era el único que no estaba sonrojado – Por mucho que adore estas sorpresivas visitas de ustedes, Potters, ¿podrían decirnos qué hacen aquí? Y apareciéndose en nuestra habitación así…

-Esa es mi culpa – dijo Ginny, levantando una mano mientras sus ojos seguían pegados al suelo – Nunca me imaginé que llegarías tan temprano a casa, y la rutina de Hermione es bastante estándar. Normalmente, a esta hora está sentada en la cama con el pijama y hojeando su anotador de la boda.

-Bueno, _por favor_ permíteme disculparme por llegar a casa en un horario lo suficientemente decente como para poder hacer el amor con mi prometida en _mi_ cama, en _mi_ habitación. Qué desconsiderado fui.

-Oh, Merlín, no lo digas así – dijo Harry, viéndose como si estuviera a punto de vomitar.

-¿Cómo preferirías que lo llame, Potter? Follar, coger, echar un polvo, joder…

-¿Realmente tenías que abrir esa puerta, Harry? – preguntó Hermione, levantándose y arrojando su mano sobre la boca de Draco - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Ginny y Harry intercambiaron una mirada, como si ya no estuvieran tan seguros del motivo de su presencia. Eventualmente, algo iluminó la cabeza de Ginny y dijo – Queríamos invitarlos a cenar fuera y a ver una película Muggle. Para celebrar la Sonrisa más Encantadora de Draco. Junto con otras cosas felices…

Draco rió – Hermione siempre me hace feliz… - insinuó.

-Por favor, haz que se detenga. Solo haz que se detenga – murmuró Harry para sí mismo mientras movía su cuerpo hacia delante y atrás.

-Aceptamos – dijo él, disfrutando la tortura que todos temían. No podría importarle menos. Era tiempo de que Potter aprendiera un poco sobre el modo en el que un verdadero hombre trataba a su mujer.

-De verdad, podemos organizar otro día – dijo Ginny.

Draco sonrió – Hoy podemos. Vamos, Mione. Vamos a vestirnos con nuestros atuendos muggles.

Él la tomó de la mano y la llevó de nuevo a su habitación. Cada uno se vistió con ropas Muggle casuales, pero antes de que regresaran a la sala, Hermione lo retuvo.

-Hace tiempo que quiero preguntarte algo.

Draco se detuvo y esperó.

-En el baile desapareciste por un rato largo. Cuando regresaste, estabas con Harry y la profesora McGonagall. ¿A dónde se habían metido ustedes tres?

El estómago de Draco se retorció formando nudos. Puso su mejor cara de poker y la besó en la frente – Sé que nuestro grupo era muy poco convencional. No nos juzgues, pero todos fuimos al jardín para fumar un poco.

-¿Para fumar? – preguntó ella.

Draco asintió – McGonagall tenía su pipa y nos pidió que la acompañásemos. En realidad, creo que solo quería cuestionarme sobre nuestro compromiso con Potter presente, para aegurarse de que fuera real.

-Oh – dijo Hermione, no encontrando ninguna razón para no creerle. Después de todo, acababan de tener la charla sobre la "honestidad".

Draco la atrajo hacia él y la besó dulcemente. Antes de que salieran la abrazó con fuerza, con su corazón hundiéndose de inmediato al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Le había mentido, después de prometerle que nunca lo haría. Pero no le diría la verdad sobre la profecía. ¿Qué pasa si eso hacía que ella no quisiera estar con él? Él jamás tomaría ese riesgo. La amaba demasiado como para perderla. Con suerte, algún día, ella entendería el motivo de su secreto y, con más suerte aún, podría perdonarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Traductora: bueno, oficialmente aquí en Argentina son las 2.13 de la mañana del Sábado, y estoy tres días atrasada con este capítulo. PERDÓN! juro que tuve una semana complicada, como siempre. Esta vez fue el turno de mi perrita Zamba, que a raiz de una herida en la mano izquierda tuve que amputarle desde la muñeca en adelante. Toda la semana pasó en recuperación, con los remedios y el cuidado que necesita, y eso sumado a la facultad me tuvo agotadísima. Mañana subiré foto de ella a mi Facebook, para que la conozcan jejej Recien termino de traducir este capítulo, así que como no pasó por ninguna corrección, seguro está plagado de errores.<strong>

**Bueno, noticias! el 4 de Diciembre acaban las clases en la facultad (si todo sale bien) y solo me quedarán rendir examenes finales, por lo que a partir de esa fecha vamos a aumentar el número de publicaciones semanales. Por ahora, es decir este mes que nos queda, seguiremos con un capi por semana. No pongo día fijo, porque va a depender de la disponibilidad de tiempo.**

**¿Qué les va pareciendo la historia? parece que avanza lentamente, pero poco a poco van sumándose pequeños factores y, quienes leen a Lena, notarán que ella siempre, SIEMPRE termina haciendo eclosionar todo.**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! WOW, de verdad, son los mejores! **

**zzzzz me duermo, no olviden pasarse, como siempre digo, por Cruel y Hermoso Mundo, también de Lena y traducido por la genia de Sunset82.**

**La recomendación musical de hoy queda en una banda argentina, Las Pastillas del Abuelo: La Cerveza. **

**Hace cinco días soy oficialmente soltera de nuevo (todavía estoy en la etapa en la que no me decido si extraño o no a mi novio) asíque me disculpo si sueno un tanto seca :S es demasiado combinar tantas cosas durante la semana. No veo la hora de unas BUENAS VACACIONES!**

**Espero que hayan tenido una buena semana, y que arranquen el fin de semana con toda. **

**Beso grande a todos,**

**Pekis :)**


	9. Meet the Grangers

**Fighting for the Malfoys**

**-Luchando por los Malfoys-**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8 – Conociendo a los Grangers.<strong>

Cuando Draco despertó el domingo, no tenía interés alguno en salir de la cama. Hermione estaba acurrucada en el hueco de su brazo, viéndose tan hermosa como siempre. Afirmó su agarre alrededor de ella y respiró su esencia. De alguna forma, siempre se las arreglaba para oler maravillosamente, incluso después de otra noche de una follada estilo "lamento haber invitado a tus padres sin tu permiso". Una ronda más de eso en ese momento sonaba perfecto, en realidad.

Draco se inclinó y besó sus párpados, que comenzaron a temblar. Luego se movió a su mejilla. Ella balbuceó levemente. Y luego fue a sus labios, que respondieron lentamente. Draco movió la mano de ella que reposaba en su pecho hacia donde su desnudez hacía acto de presencia. Ella rió, todavía sonando un tanto dormida.

Sin decir ni una palabra, ella movió su pierna por encima de las de él, con los ojos todavía cerrados mientras profundizaban el beso. Ella se frotó contra él antes de guiarlo con su mano dentro de ella.

Draco pasó sus manos por las caderas de ella, y las tomó firmemente para moverse más rápido. Hermione rompió el beso para dejar escapar un fuerte gemido. Acomodó sus manos en el pecho de él para sujetarse mientras él determinaba el ritmo. Incluso aunque era temprano y Draco indudablemente terminaría rápido, él estaba determinado a no dejar que eso sucediera hasta que ambos estuvieran satisfechos. Tomó a Hermione por el cabello y le bajó el rostro hacia abajo para un lento beso. Eso ralentizó el ritmo de sus caderas, y él los giró en la cama, alejándose por un momento para otorgarle a sus adorables partes femeninas algo de atención extra antes.

Hermione se afirmó a la espalda de Draco mientras los movimientos de él se volvían rápidos y fuertes. En poco tiempo ya estaba gritando su nombre, seguida de cerca por él, quien colapsó sobre ella y se tomó un momento para regularizar su aliento.

Draco rodó fuera de Hermione mientras ella se recolocaba en el hueco de su brazo – Prométeme que no dejaremos de hacer eso una vez que estemos casados – dijo él, mientras le acariciaba el hombro.

Hermione rió agotada, obviamente todavía intentando recuperar fuerzas – Bueno, los primeros años no. Pero cinco, o diez años después, realmente no puedo asegurártelo. No soy una _vidente_ – ella levantó la mirada y guiñó un ojo.

Draco sonrió – Estoy bastante seguro de que en diez años, todavía voy a querer hacer eso todas las mañanas.

-Entonces estoy segura de que yo también lo querré – dijo Hermione, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¿Podemos, por favor, quedarnos en cama todo el día? – preguntó él, abrazándola con más fuerza y besándole la frente – Dame cinco minutos y estaré listo para otro round.

Hermione rodó sus ojos – _Sabes_ que no podemos hacer eso. Hoy es día de padres, y si no vamos, dejaremos a mis padres _y_ a los tuyos solos en una casa Muggle. ¿Cómo crees que terminará eso?

Draco gimió – Nada bien, lo admito.

Polly comenzó a moverse en su jaula. Hermione se levantó y se cubrió con una bata antes de caminar hacia ella y dejarla salir. La lechuza voló en círculos hasta que Hermione abrió la ventana, e inmediatamente salió.

Tan pronto como la lechuza se marchó, Hermione regresó a la cama y comenzó a sacudir a su futuro marido – Vamos, Draco. Es hora de levantarse.

-¡No quiero! – él hizo un puchero.

-Bueno, que mala suerte – Hermione se alejó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta. Volteó y le sonrió seductoramente – Esperaba que cuando tus cinco minutos acabaran, pudiésemos tener un segundo round en la ducha – dejó caer la bata al suelo, dejándole echar un buen vistazo a su gloriosa desnudez.

Draco inmediatamente le prestó atención – No necesito cinco minutos – dijo él, saltando fuera de la cama y tomándola en sus brazos. Ambos rieron mientras la llevaba hacia el baño y la colocaba bajo la ducha, siguiéndola inmediatamente. Hey, si estaban a punto de pasar una terrible tarde, al menos podrían disfrutar de una fantástica mañana.

**XXX**

Hermione y Draco llegaron a la casa de los padres de ella un poco temprano. No querían llegar tarde y arriesgarse a que hubiesen presentaciones incómodas sin ellos.

Hermione se veía particularmente bonita ese día, con un lindo vestido, calzas y un cardigan, que escondía la cicatriz de la que sus padres no sabían. Había pasado la mayor parte de la mañana – la que no pasaron follando – alisando su cabello con la Poción para el Cabello Sleekeazy. Aunque a Draco le gustaba como le quedaba, se había acostumbrado al tupido cabello en el que normalmente le gustaba meter la nariz.

El Sr. Y la Sra. Granger ya estaban esperándolos junto a la chimenea cuando llegaron - ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! – Hermione corrió hacia los brazos de ellos y les dio un abrazo. Su madre pasó directamente después a abrazar a Draco, y su padre luego le estrechó la mano.

-Buen día, Sr. Y Sra. Granger – saludó él.

-Oh, Draco, deja de ser tan formal. Te dijimos varias veces que nos llames Emily y Wesley – dijo su mamá.

Draco sonrió – Es cierto. Lo lamento. Siempre lo olvido – dijo él, golpeteándose la frente. Él, por supuesto, recordaba que cada vez que pasaban a visitarlos le pedían que los llamara por sus nombres de pila, pero no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo. Toda su vida le habían enseñado a llamar a los adultos por su apellido. Incluso ahora, que era uno de ellos, no lograba acostumbrarse al cambio.

-¿Les gustaría un poco de sangría? – preguntó Emily – Preparé un poco solo para esta ocasión.

Draco comenzó a decir que no, pero Hermione lo codeó y rápidamente cambió su respuesta.

Emily sonrió – Hermione, ¿vendrías a darme una mano, querida? – preguntó ella, caminando hacia la cocina. Hermione la siguió, dudosa.

Tan pronto como se hubiesen marchado, Wesley posó una firme mano en el hombro de Draco y dijo – Entonces, cuéntame un poco sobre tu padre, Draco. Para saber qué esperar.

-Uh… bueno, es un tanto tradicional – eso era ponerlo a medias – No conoce mucho sobre los mugg-eh, _no magos_ y sus costumbres.

-Entonces debemos mostrarnos comprensivos con ellos – sonrió él.

Draco rió – Sí, eso sería perfecto.

-Y tu familia es "sangrepura! – lo pronunció cuidadosamente - ¿Es así?

-Sí, señor.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué dijo mi esposa sobre ser formal?

Draco se sonrojó. Estaba más nervioso de lo que creía – Lo siento, señor-ummm… es decir, Wesley. Me temo que mi etiqueta tiene mucho que ver con mi ascendencia, si eso te da alguna pista sobre mis padres.

-Detesto sacar a relucir fantasmas de antiguos novios, pero tuvimos la oportunidad de conocer a los Weasleys bastante bien durante los últimos años, y ellos también eran "sangrepura". Pero Hermione dice que ellos no son nada parecidos a tus padres. ¿Eso es cierto?

Draco gimió – Completamente. Mis padres y los Weasley no se llevan bien. Probablemente sería mejor no mencionarlos.

-Anotado – dijo Wesley, sonriéndole – Trata de relajarte, muchacho – comenzó a palmear la espalda de Draco, quien intentó sonreírle. Ambos rieron levemente antes de oír un '_swoosh' _en la sala. Ambos voltearon para ver a Lucius Malfoy parado en la chimenea y mirándolos con curiosidad.

-¡Padre! – dijo Draco, alejándose del padre de Hermione - ¿Viniste sin Madre?

Manteniendo sus ojos fijos en el Muggle, él respondió con su grave voz – Estaba unos minutos demorada. No quería ser grosero al llegar tarde.

-Usted debe ser el padre de Draco – dijo Wesley, dando un paso al frente y estirando su mano – Wesley Granger. Un gusto conocerlo.

Lucius la miró con renuencia antes de atrapar la dura mirada de su hijo. Luego tomó la mano de Wesley con la suya y la estrechó – Lucius Malfoy. El gusto es mío.

-¡Oh! ¡Ya estás aquí! – Lucius levantó la mirada para ver a Hermione entrando a la sala sosteniendo dos vasos con una bebida roja y lo que parecía ser fruta flotando en ella. una mujer similar en apariencia, pero sin esa frigidez que Hermione siempre emanaba la siguió de cerca - ¿Dónde está Narcissa? – preguntó Hermione después de pasarle a su padre y a Draco una copa. Draco miró la suya con escepticismo.

-Llegará en cualquier momento.

Emily colocó las dos copas que ella cargaba en las manos de su hija y extendió una de las suyas hacia Lucius – Estamos muy felices de que finalmente hayan podido venir. No tienen idea de lo feliz que nos pusimos al recibir su carta.

Lucius no pasó por alto el modo en que su hijo comenzó a escupir fuego por los ojos, pero se inclinó y besó la mano que Emily le extendía. Los furiosos ojos de Draco se dirigieron hacia Hermione, quien rápidamente desvió la mirada en otra dirección y tomó un sorbo de su bebida roja.

-Muchas gracias por recibirnos – levantó sus labios y le sonrió.

-Ooh, Hermione, ¡es muy apuesto! Si Draco se verá así en veinte años, te diría que eres una chica con mucha suerte.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Sí que lo es! – exclamó Draco, arrojando su brazo alrededor de ella. Se inclinó y pretendió besar su mejilla mientras le susurraba cuidadosamente – Va a tener que pagarme con mucho sexo por esa mentira, señorita.

Ella volteó su rostro y besó sus labios – Sí, cariño.

-Saben, realmente tienen unos dientes magníficos. ¿Cómo se arreglan los dientes los magos, sin dentistas?

Hermione y Draco voltearon, con el color abandonando sus rostros al ver a Wesley mirando incómodamente cerca la boca de Lucius - ¡Papá! ¡Aléjate del Sr. Malfoy y deja de mirarle los dientes!

Wesley levantó sus manos en defensa y se alejó lentamente.

-Es Lucius, Hermione – Lucius le recordó. Mirando a su padre, preguntó - ¿Qué es un dentissssta? – le añadió un siseo extra a la letra s.

Los padres de Hermione rieron como si se tratara de una increíble broma, pero Hermione y Draco sabían que hablaban muy en serio. Cuando nadie se les unió, Wesley y Emily se detuvieron y dejaron de reír.

Después de aclararse la garganta y tragarse sus risitas, Wesley explicó – Es el título que usamos en el mundo "Muggle" – le guiñó un ojo a su hija, claramente impresionada por su conocimiento de términos mágicos – para describir a la gente que, como profesión, trabaja con los dientes. Tanto Emily como yo somos dentisssstas – le sonrió a Lucius quién, sorpresivamente, le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Sí, supongo que en el mundo Muggle no es tan simple como mover la varita y arreglar las imperfecciones.

-¿Te refieres a como lo hizo nuestra hija? – dijo Emily, entrecerrando sus ojos en dirección a Hermione, quien se cubrió la boca instintivamente.

-Mamá, _ya te lo dije. _ Me lanzaron un hechizo que los alargaba y la sanadora _accidentalmente_ los acortó de más.

-Oh, sí. _Accidentalmente_ – se burló su madre, tomando una de las copas que Hermione sostenía y dándole un sorbo lentamente.

-Yo… uh… - Hermione miró a Draco y se lamió los labios al encontrar la salida perfecta – ¡Fue Draco quien me lanzó el hechizo alargador, en primer lugar!

La boca de Draco cayó abierta - ¿Quéeeee? No me arrojes bajo el Autobús Noctámbulo solo porque quieras una excusa por haber arreglado tus dientes de la forma _fácil_. Por nada, dicho sea de paso.

¡_Swoosh!_

Todos voltearon para encontrarse a Narcissa Malfoy saliendo de la chimenea. Ella hizo una pausa cuando notó a todos parados allí, mirándola. Sus ojos escanearon a cada uno de ellos hasta que encontró a su esposo. Él le devolvió la mirada con firmeza y ella inmediatamente pegó en su rostro una sonrisa falsa demasiado evidente – Querido esposo, olvidaste traer esto – dijo ella, sosteniendo una botella de hidromiel.

Lucius le devolvió la sonrisa y dijo – Ah, sí, ¿cómo pude olvidarlo? – le sostuvo la mano en alto y ella caminó hacia él. después de envolver su brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella, miró a los dos muggles y dijo – Wesley, Emily, esta es mi adorable esposa, Narcissa. Narcissa, ellos son Wesley y Emily Granger.

Wesley y Emily sostuvieron sus manos hacia adelante, expectantes. Narcissa las miró por un momento antes de tomar dudosa la de Emily primero, y luego la de Wesley, quien procedió a besar la de ella al mejor estilo Lucius Malfoy – Debo decir, usted también tiene unos dientes excelentes – dijo él, mirándola – Es una familia de dientes perfectos. Eso es difícil de encontrar.

Los ojos de Narcissa se volvieron completamente fríos mientras continuaba intentando sonreír – Esto es para ustedes – dijo ella, dejando el hidromiel en manos de Wesley.

-Sí, gracias – dijo él, examinando de cerca la botella – Iré a dejar esto en la cocina. Emily, ¿te importaría ayudarme a servir más sangría?

-Seguro – dijo su esposa, sonriéndole a todos antes de seguirlo fuera de la sala.

Tan pronto como se hubiesen marchado, Narcissa tomó su varita y se colocó un hechizo desinfectante en las manos.

-No seas dramática, Cissy – dijo Lucius, tomando la varita de sus manos y volviendo a guardarla en su bolsillo.

-No puedo evitarlo. Ese sang – atrapó la mirada de Draco, aclaró su garganta y se corrigió – Ese _hombre_ me baboseó entera.

-Solo estaba imitando a _tú_ esposo – señaló Draco - ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?

-Tenía que reunir el valor, Draco – dijo Narcissa, con honestidad – Todavía no puedo creer que esté aquí. No sé cómo consiguió tu padre que viniera…

-Pensé que dijiste que era idea de ambos venir a almorzar, Lucius – dijo Hermione, elevando una ceja.

-¡Já! – espetó Narcissa – Solo me avisó de esta comida ayer por la tarde.

-¿Entonces mentiste? – Hermione se cruzó de brazos, mirando acusatoriamente a su futuro suegro.

-Oh, ¿te refieres a como me mentiste tú cuando me dijiste que fue _tu_ idea la de invitarlos? – preguntó Draco.

-Yo… él… t-tú no habrías aceptado si te decía que era idea de ellos.

-Lo habría hecho si _tú_ me lo hubieras pedido.

Hermione le sonrió. Se estiró y le acarició la mejilla – Eso es muy dulce – su mano se detuvo en su barbilla y la apretó con fuerza – Pero todos sabemos que eres un embustero. Si te hubiese dicho que tu padre fue el que les mandó una nota a mis padres pidiéndoles este almuerzo, tú lo habrías cancelado con más rapidez de lo que tardo en aparecerme.

-Bueno… quizás…

-Genial, ahora que ya establecimos que todos son una panda de mentirosos, ¿les importaría si aprovecho el momento para señalar cuán ridículo es pretender unificar estas dos familias?

-¡_Madre!_

_-¡Cissy!_

_-¡Sra. malf… eh, Narcissa!_

-¡Ya estamos aquí! – anunció Emily mientras ella y Wesley ingresaban a la sala. Cada uno le entregó a Lucius y Narcissa una copa antes de acomodarse con un brazo alrededor del otro. Ningún Malfoy se veía seguro de lo que acababa de recibir.

-Me gustaría proponer un brindis – dijo Wesley, elevando su vaso. Hermione y Draco se acercaron y se abrazaron por la cintura antes de levantar sus vasos junto a él. Esto iba a ser interesante – Por la unión de nuestras familias. Que Hermione y Draco tengan tantos años de dicha juntos como los que tenemos nosotros – dijo él, mirando a su esposa. Ambos compartieron un breve beso antes de beber un sorbo de sus bebidas.

Todos los imitaron, aunque Narcissa fue la única que se tomó un momento antes para fulminar con la mirada a la fruta que flotaba en su copa antes de beber. Sus ojos inmediatamente se iluminaron al probarlo – Oh, Merlín, ¡esto es delicioso! – se bebió el resto - ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

-Sangría – sonrió Emily – Ven conmigo a la cocina, Narcissa. Te serviré un poco más y te contaré el secreto para prepararlo.

-No importa. Solo me aseguraré de que mi elfo doméstico venga otro día y… - Draco le envió una mirada fría. Narcissa tragó antes de decir – En realidad, es una buena idea._ Dolorosamente_ buena – añadió entre dientes.

Siguió a Emily a la cocina. Los ojos de Hermione las siguieron con nerviosismo. Draco la codeó, indicándole que las acompañara. Ella lo hizo.

-Bueno Lucius, dime, ¿a qué te dedicas en el "mundo mágico? – preguntó Wesley.

-¿A qué me _dedico?_ – repitió Lucius, elevando una ceja.

-Sí, qué haces. Ya sabes, como una profesión.

Lucius pensó al respecto – Supongo que el título correcto para lo que hago sería Consultor, pero no lo hago desde la guerra.

Wesley lo miró con la boca abierta – Lo siento, ¿dijiste _guerra?_

-Así es – dijo Lucius, mirando a su hijo para aclararlo. Era obvio por la mirada de súplica de Draco que Hermione no había dado ese tipo de información a sus padres – Pero fue muchos años atrás. Draco solo era un niño en ese entonces.

Draco sonrió. Sí, apenas un niño de diecisiete años. Por suerte, Wesley no pidió mas detalles, y su padre pudo evitar el enredo con éxito y sin mentir. Por supuesto, dudaba que su padre le hubiese importado mentir. Después de todo, era un profesional en eso. Aún así, era bueno saber que no había sido su primera reacción.

-Entonces, si no te molesta que pregunte, si ya no trabajas como un Consultor, ¿qué haces?

Draco se mantuvo ocupado a sí mismo con su bebida frutal para que nadie notara lo nervioso que estaba. No sabía lo que su padre iba a decir, pero rogaba por su vida que no fuera "Dejo que pequeños elfos domésticos traten de convencerme de asesinar a tu hija". Tenía el presentimiento de que una declaración de ese tipo no terminaría muy bien.

Antes de que Lucius pudiera contestar, la puerta principal se abrió de un golpe. Una mujer mayor, con cabello canoso, ropa que no combinaba y con demasiado maquillaje encima se detuvo en el marco de la puerta lanzando llamas por los ojos - ¡Ajá! – dijo ella, apuntando a Wesley con un dedo.

-Ma-madre. ¿qué haces aquí? – tartamudeó él.

-Sabía que, cuando cancelaste tu almuerzo conmigo, estarías aquí entreteniendo a gente del circo. ¿Quién demonios son los albinos?

Lucius miró a su hijo, quien parecía estar igual de descolocado que él sobre quién era la mujer.

La canosa mujer cerró la puerta con otro golpe y dio varios pasos adentro – Uh, madre, estos son Lucius y Draco Malfoy. Draco es, umm… un _amigo_ de Hermione.

Lucius levantó su mano en alto mientras la mujer se acercaba incómodamente para investigarlo. Ella bufó en su dirección antes de escanearlo de arriba abajo, con sus ojos súbitamente concentrándose en su cabello - ¿Qué eres tú, un maldito hippie?

-No estoy seguro. ¿Qué es un "hippie?" – preguntó Lucius, mirando a wesley.

-Definitivamente algo que no eres – rió él.

Alguien jadeó. Todos voltearon para ver a Emily saliendo de la cocina, con Hermione y Narcissa justo detrás - ¡Regina! ¿Qué, en el nombre de Dios, estás haciendo aquí?

-Arruinando la fiesta que ustedes, groseramente, decidieron organizar _sin_ mí. Te juro, Emma-

-Emily-

-Emma, ¡no deberías contestarle así a tus mayores! Ahora, como estaba diciendo, te juro que tu y mi – Regina se congeló, con sus ojos escaneando ahora la mano de su nieta. Hermione intentó esconderlo, pero fue demasiado tarde - ¿_Estás comprometida? _ - la boca de Regina cayó abierta.

-Uhh, sí – dijo Hermione, sonrojándose.

-¡Pero solo tienes quince años!

-Tengo veintidós, abuela.

-¡No, claro que no! – Regina miró nuevamente a Draco y a Lucius con reproche – Por tu bien, espero que sea el más chico. No necesitamos a ningún hippie albino uniéndose a nuestra familia. Aunque supongo que eso es mejor que esa familia de payasos que me presentaste antes.

Lucius y Narcissa se miraron entre sí e intercambiaron miradas de satisfacción – Solías salir con una de las pestes, digo, chicos, Weasley, ¿cierto, _querida?_ – preguntó Narcissa, moviendo su sonrisa hacia Hermione.

-Umm… sí – respondió ella, viéndose avergonzada.

-Bueno, supongo que con todo ese cabello rojo, uno fácilmente puede confundirse con un payaso.

-¿Quién es esta perra? – preguntó Regina, colocándose las manos en las caderas y entrecerrando sus ojos hacia Narcissa.

Ella sostuvo su nariz hacia arriba y caminó hacia Lucius – Yo vengo con el hoppy albino – dijo, tomando su brazo - ¿Eso es un tipo de conejo, o qué?

Hermione y sus padres rieron – No exactamente – dijo Wesley.

-Entonces, ¿cuándo es la boda, exactamente? – preguntó Regina, tomando la mano de Hermione de cerca y examinando el anillo.

-Claramente, esta familia no conoce nada sobre el respeto al espacio personal – le susurró Narcissa a Lucius.

-Uhh… no va a ser una boda formal, abuela. Vamos a, ehh, fugarnos – mintió Hermione.

Regina levantó la mirada - ¿Y yo no estoy invitada a eso?

-Umm… bueno, no. Es muy pequeña, ya sabes.

Regina rompió a llorar.

-Abuela, por favor no llores.

-¿Por qué no debería hacerlo? ¡Mi propia nieta me odia! ¡Claramente, su madre le envenenó la cabeza!

-¡Espera un minuto! – exclamó Emily – ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo y yo! ¡Hermione y Draco quieren una boda pequeña, y tú deberás respetar eso!

-¡TODOS USTEDES ME ODIAN! – Regina corrió hacia el sofá y enterró su rostro en un almohadón.

Wesley gimió – Si madre decide quedarse a almorzar, necesitaré algo más poderoso que la sangría de mi esposa – comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina.

-Eso suena como una idea fantástica – dijo Lucius, tomando a Narcissa de la mano mientras seguía a Wesley. Emily fulminó a Regina con la mirada con los brazos cruzados antes de negar con la cabeza y arrojar sus brazos al aire en derrota. Siguió a los demás a la cocina.

Cuando todos se hubiesen marchado, Draco atrajo cerca suyo a Hermione y susurró – Sé que dijiste que tu abuela estaba un poco loca, pero olvidaste mencionar que estaba completamente demente.

-Es parte de su encanto, te lo aseguro.

-Ese anillo que le diste a mi nieta es asquerosamente enorme – escucharon que Regina murmuraba desde debajo del almohadón – Y tu familia tiene ese horrible aire arrogante a su alrededor. ¿Eres rico?

Draco se veía horrorizado, pero Hermione no pudo esconder su sonrisa – Wow. Ella es igual de perceptiva que tú.

-Y… ¿lo eres? – preguntó Regina, sentándose y mostrándoles el rostro cubierto de máscara de pestañas corrida por las lágrimas.

-Supongo que sí – dijo él, juntando sus cejas - ¿Acaso importa?

-Bueno, _¡por supuesto_ que importa! – exclamó ella, saltando del sofá y bailoteando con alegría – Mi hijo se podría haber casado con una condesa, pero en su lugar terminó con una don nadie que conoció en la facultad de Odontología, quien creyó que sería muy inteligente nombrar a su única hija con un nombre que nadie puede pronunciar _ni_ tolerar. Hasta ahora, pensaba que era un desperdicio.

La boca de Hermione cayó abierta – Dioooos. _¡Gracias, abuela!_ Desafortunadamente, el dinero de él no significa nada para ti.

Inmediatamente, ella dejó de bailar - ¿Y por qué? No eres _canadiense_, ¿verdad?

-Ni siquiera sé qué significa eso.

-¿Por qué importaría eso? – preguntó Hermione – el dinero de ellos puede ser convertido, al igual que de cualquier otra parte.

-No, no puede convertirse, dulce e inocente niña.

Regina siguió así durante todo el almuerzo. No dejó de escabullirse y regresar con tijeras para intentar cortar el cabello de Lucius. Pudieron detenerla antes de que tuviera éxito al hacerlo, pero para la tercera vez que lo intentó, Narcissa estaba tan molesta que utilizó su varita para arrancarle las tijeras de las manos de Regina y estamparlas directo contra la pared detrás de ella. Por suerte, Regina culpó de eso a los fantasmas que aparentemente habitaban la casa. Según ella, éstos eran atraídos por la mala energía que todos allí tenían, especialmente Emma. No, espera… Emily.

Por molesta que fuera, Draco no podía evitar ver la presencia de Regina como una bendición. Al menos les daba a todos un enemigo en común. Sus padres estaban tan ocupados detestándola, que no tuvieron la oportunidad de pensar mal de Emily y Wesley.

Estaban a punto de terminar cuando Regina fue hacia la pared y tomó las tijeras. Miró a Lucius con cuidado, pero antes de que incluso pudiera contemplar la idea de hacer algún movimiento, Narcissa se incorporó.

-Escúchame bien, _Sangresucia_. ¡Si intentas cortarle el cabello a mi esposo una vez más, juro que no me importará lo demente y vieja que estés y no dudaré en hechizar… es decir, aporrear tu trasero!

Regina la miró boquiabierta por un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza y usar las tijeras para apuntarla – Me caes bien. ¿Ya ves, Wesley? _Este_ es el tipo de mujer con la que debiste casarte. Una con dinero y _pelotas._

Todos ignoraron a Regina, dado que estaban observando a Narcissa - ¿Qué es una _"sangre–sucia"? _– preguntó Emily, volteando hacia su hija.

Hermione no contestó. Estaba demasiado ocupada usando su tenedor para empujar su puré de guisantes de un lado a otro intentando no verse decepcionada, pero Draco era otra historia. Fulminó con la mirada abiertamente a su madre, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Narcissa miró a su hijo. Por primera vez en su vida, se veía realmente arrepentida por algo que había hecho – Discúlpenme – dijo ella, saliendo del salón.

Draco se levantó y la siguió - ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó al verla detenerse frente a la chimenea.

-A casa – respondió ella – Esto fue un error. Nunca debí venir, en primer lugar.

-_¡No te atrevas!_ – dijo Draco con voz demandante. Caminó hacia la puerta que daba hacia el jardín trasero y la abrió - ¡Afuera, Madre!

-Cómo te atreves a ordenarme como si yo fuera un…

-¡DIJE QUE AFUERA!

Narcissa bufó varias veces antes de salir por la puerta con los puños fruncidos.

Draco la siguió y cerró la puerta tras suyo. Inmediatamente colocó un hechizo silenciador alrededor de ellos - ¿Cuál, en el nombre de Merlín, es tu problema?

-¡Yo no tengo ningún problema, Draco! ¡Así soy yo!

-¡Te pedí que _nunca_ usaras esa palabra para referirte a Hermione! ¿Qué te hizo pensar que eso no se extendía a su familia? – preguntó él, moviendo un dedo firme frente al rostro de ella.

-Esa mujer es insufrible.

-¡Tú eres insufrible!

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Narcissa, mientras miraba a su hijo con los ojos llorosos – Draco, yo… yo realmente creo que debería marcharme.

La respiración de Draco se volvió pesada – Si te vas ahora, _jamás_ volveré a darte otra oportunidad. No volverás a ser parte de mi vida. ¿Me oyes?

-Sí, ya escuché _eso_ antes – espetó ella.

-Hablo en serio esta vez. No podrás manipular a Hermione para que sienta pena de nuevo. La única razón por la que ella te dejó llegar tan lejos es porque sabe que los amo y que _sí_ los quiero formando parte de mi vida, pero si yo decido _que hasta aquí llegamos_, ella lo respetará.

-Me cuesta mucho creer eso. Esa preciosa y pequeña entrometida jamás dejaría que tú nos sacaras de tu vida de esa forma.

-¿Realmente crees que le importas a Hermione, o que ella quiere que ustedes sean parte de nuestra vida? – rió Draco con crueldad – Ella _los odia_ a padre y a ti. Ella odia todo lo relacionado a ustedes. Quienes son, sus creencias, el doloroso pasado que continuamente le recuerdan… pero se está esforzando – añadió él – a pesar de todo lo que tú y padre le hicieron, a pesar de todo lo que ustedes dos representan, _sigue_ intentándolo. Pero ustedes… lo único que tienen en su contra es quién o quién no es su familia.

-Eso no es lo único que tengo en su contra – bufó Narcissa.

-¿De verdad? – dijo Draco, levantando sus cejas tan alto que tocaron la línea de su cabello – Entonces, por favor, ilumíname.

-Mira, Draco, tú y Hermione son muy inteligentes, y eso es lo que me molesta, ¡porque están actuando como estúpidos!

-Necesito que te expliques mejor.

-¿Realmente el amor que se tienen es tan fuerte como para estar dispuestos a poner en riesgo miles y miles de vidas? ¿Su amor vale la pena una nueva guerra?

Draco quedó en silencio. Parpadeó - ¿Qué te hace decir eso? – preguntó.

-Oh, no lo sé, Draco. ¿Acaso importa?

-Sí – asintió él – Sí, madre, importa. ¿Qué te hace pensar que mi matrimonio iniciará una nueva guerra? ¿Es idea tuya?

-Yo… bueno… sí. Sí, por supuesto que es mi idea. ¿De quién más sería?

Draco miró a su madre. Siempre sabía cuando mentía por ese leve temblor en su ceja izquierda y, diablos, en ese momento no paraba de moverse – Has escuchado la profecía, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Narcissa se abrieron por la sorpresa - ¿Cómo supis…

-Respóndeme – demandó él.

Narcissa suspiró – Sí, la escuché.

-¿Cómo?

-Tú primero – dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-Escuché que McGonagall se lo contaba a Potter. Ellos creen que se trata de Hermione y yo.

Narcissa frunció sus labios – Draco, _todos_ piensan que se trata de ti y Hermione – dijo ella, señalando lo obvio.

-¿Quiénes son _todos?_

-La mayoría de las familias sangrepura de élite – respondió ella – Alguien la escuchó y fue corriendo a contárselo a Arron Greengrass. El hombre no ha dejado de esparcirla como si fuera el Friendfyre.

-¿Quién la escuchó?

-Oh, no lo sé, Draco. ¿Acaso importa?

-Lo hace, si lo sabes.

-Acabo de decirte que no lo sé, y hablo en serio – Narcissa miró a su hijo. Incluso aunque intentaba mostrarse enojada con él por saber sobre la profecía y aún así querer estar con esa Hija de muggles, no podía evitar sentirse afectada por su nerviosismo. Suspiró – Hermione no lo sabe, ¿verdad?

-No – dijo él, bajando los ojos al suelo – Y no voy a decírselo. No hasta que pase la boda.

-¿te refieres a después de condenarte a ti mismo… _y _ a ella?

-Eso no es lo que dice la profecía.

-No, tienes razón – dijo ella – Es ambigua. Al igual que la gente en cuestión. Ya sabes que Harry Potter no era necesariamente el niño de la profecía. Podría haber sido alguien más, pero dado que el Señor Tenebroso lo escogió, se convirtió en El Elegido. Sé que las circunstancias son distintas, pero de igual forma intenté convencer a todos de que no se trataba de ustedes. Desafortunadamente, nadie ve a Astoria Greengrass y a ese Weasley capaz de crear un gran poder juntos. Me culpo a mí misma por presionarte a ser tan increíble mago.

Draco rodó sus ojos. Quería decirle que no necesitaba que nadie lo presionara, dado que todo le salía de forma natural, pero este no parecía el momento indicado para alardear – Sabes que Hermione y yo no planeamos crear algún tipo de poder juntos. Ni siquiera sé a qué se refiere eso, pero si nunca intentamos crear nada, no creo que haya problemas, ¿verdad?

-No lo sé, Draco – dijo ella – Las profecías no deben tomarse a la ligera. No puedes manipular el destino, sin importar lo mucho que te esfuerces.

-Sí, Potter dijo algo parecido.

Ambos quedaron en silencio un largo rato. Draco miraba fijamente el horizonte y Narcissa lo miraba a él.

-¿En qué piensas? – preguntó ella, eventualmente.

El mundo de Draco se volvió sólido de nuevo al fijar la vista en su madre – Estoy pensando en que realmente estoy harto de la guerra.

-¿Acaso no lo estamos todos? – dijo ella, intentando sonreír.

-Pero si eso es necesario para que las cosas cambien, no estoy en contra de que suceda.

-Pero… Draco…

-No quiero que mis hijos crezcan en el mismo mundo en que yo lo hice, madre. Quiero que todo esté resuelto antes de eso. Y si esto tiene que pasar para que cambien las cosas, que así sea.

Narcissa no dijo nada.

Sin apartar su mirada de los fríos y azules ojos de su madre, Draco le dijo – Volveré adentro ahora. Ya fuimos suficientemente groseros – caminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de abrirla, volteó hacia ella y preguntó - ¿Qué decides?

Narcissa le devolvió la mirada y suspiró – No quiero perderte, Draco. Ya sea por este matrimonio o… - pasó saliva – o por otros medios.

-Entonces supongo que tendrás que comenzar a trabajar en mi protección. O, mejor, en la protección de ella. No tengo intenciones de vivir sin ella. Si ella cae, yo caigo. Así de simple.

Incluso aunque Narcissa no emitiera ningún comentario ácido, era obvio lo que estaba pensando por su expresión. Aún así, era una buena madre y se mordió la lengua – Oh, terminemos con todo esto – dijo ella caminando hacia la puerta. Draco la abrió para ella y entraron.

De vuelta en la casa, encontraron a todos en la sala mientras Emily repasaba su colección de películas. Todos levantaron la mirada al ver entrar a Draco y Narcissa – Justo a tiempo – sonrió Emily – Lucius mencionó que nunca había visto una película, así que tenía que mostrarle qué se perdía.

-Mamá, realmente creo que deberíamos reservarlo para otra ocasión. Se supone que ustedes deberían estar conociéndose mutuamente, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Y qué mejor forma de hacerlo, que mostrándoles su primera película? Hmm… necesitamos asegurarnos de que sea una buena – los dedos de Emily repasaron cada uno de los títulos de las películas que poseía, que hace poco habían sido ordenadas alfabéticamente por Hermione. Eventualmente llegó a una cerca del final y la tomó – _Perfecto _– dijo, sosteniendo "Titanic".

Hermione y Wesley intercambiaron una mirada – Uh, mamá, esa película dura cerca de tres horas. ¿No deberíamos iniciarlos con algo más corto, como algo de Disney, por ejemplo? Esas duran normalmente una hora o poco más.

-¿Por qué, en la tierra, querrías que su primera película sea una animación? No, ésta es la indicada. Todo el mundo, tomen sus asientos. Wesley, ¿podrías encargarte de colocar la película mientras yo voy a preparar palomitas?

-Mamá, acabamos de almorzar.

-¡Deja de ser tan práctica, Hermione! ¡Necesitan tener toda la experiencia!

Hermione gimió mientras Draco se acercaba y se sentaba junto a ella en el sofá. Pasó su brazo alrededor de ella, y ella aprovechó para inclinarse hacia él y preguntar - ¿Está todo bien?

Él asintió antes de besarla.

-Si ustedes dos van a besuquearse por las próximas tres horas sugiero que se marchen antes de que me hagan vomitar sobre ustedes – dijo Regina mientras los observaba de cerca.

-Tu madre es tan encantadora – bufó Narcissa mientras caminaba hacia Wesley y miraba la portada de la "película" que estaban por ver, cuidadosamente leyendo la parte de atrás – ¿Esto es como una obra de teatro, pero en una pequeña cajita? – preguntó ella, señalando la televisión.

-Algo así – sonrió él.

Regina se levantó de su asiento y tomó el brazo de Narcissa. La reacción inicial de Narcissa fue la de alejarse, pero una sola mirada dura de Draco fue todo lo que indicó que debería dejar que Regina la arrastrase hacia el sofá, y hacia el asiento junto a ella.

-¿Considerarías dejar alguna vez a tu esposo hippie por un hombre entrecano?

Narcissa miró a Lucius y rodó sus ojos. Él rió antes de levantarse, mover su silla más cerca de ella y tomar su mano.

Todos se acomodaron y vieron la película por un rato, pero más o menos en la parte de "Jack, estoy volando", Wesley se levantó e invitó a Lucius y Draco afuera a fumar los habanos Montecristo que uno de sus parientes le había regalado. Todos se mostraron más que felices de alejarse de la película cursi que todas las mujeres, incluida Narcissa, encontraban interesante.

Draco no quería un cigarro, pero tomó un par de pitadas del de su padre solo por curiosidad. Aunque el mundo mágico tenía habanos, esos eran, obviamente, hechos al estilo mágico y muy diferentes. A pesar de todo, estos no estaban tan mal.

Después de que Draco le devolviera el habano a su padre, Wesley metió su mano en su bolsillo y sacó sus cigarrillos, que él sabía que era lo que Draco realmente deseaba. Él le había hecho probarlos la primera vez que lo conoció, y Draco resultó ser un fanático instantáneo. Desafortunadamente, Hermione no lo era y manifestó su opinión abiertamente sobre el tema.

Aunque Lucius se mostraba algo intrigado por los habanos y los cigarrillos, lo que realmente atrapó su interés fue el encendedor de Wesley. Por un rato intentó abrirlo suavemente, al igual que lo hacía Wesley. Y aunque no tenía la experiencia de alguien que lleva usándolo por años, eventualmente consiguió abrirlo y encenderlo al mismo tiempo. No era exactamente elegante al hacerlo, pero igual se sentía satisfecho.

Era difícil decir con exactitud de qué estaban hablado mientras las mujeres no los escuchaban, pero todo lo que le importaba a Draco era que esa conversación se llevara a cabo. En realidad el padre de Hermione le caía bien, y parecía que a Lucius también. Wesley podía ser un tanto peculiar, por decir algo, pero después de conocer a Regina, había que ser justos y decir que había salido bastante normal, considerando todo.

Después de pasar un rato afuera, la puerta se abrió y Hermione salió. Wesley sonrió - ¿Entonces, el barco se está hundiendo? – preguntó él.

-Sí – dijo Hermione, acercándose y sentándose en el regazo de Draco, dado que no habían más sillas disponibles. Ella bajó la mirada hacia la mano de él – Papá, sabes que detesto que le des cigarrillos a Draco.

-Hermione odia mirar el final de la película – dijo su padre, ignorándola por completo.

-¿Y por qué? – preguntó Draco, girando la cabeza en otra dirección para tomar una pitada de su cigarrillo. Hermione se lo arrancó de los dedos y lo apagó en el suelo - ¡Hey!

Ella tomó su varita y la movió en su dirección. La boca de él de repente se sintió fresca como la menta - ¿Para qué querría ver algo que sé que me pondrá triste? No tiene sentido.

Wesley rió – Algunas veces me pregunto de dónde viniste.

Hermione rodó sus ojos – Gracias, papá.

Un ratito después, todos entraron y se encontraron con las otras tres mujeres llorando.

-No entiendo. ¿Por qué no se aparecieron en los botes vacíos, o calentaron un poco el agua? – preguntó Narcissa, llorosa.

-Son solo humanos, querida – dijo Emily, colocando una confortante mano en su hombro.

-¿Qué eso de "aparición" que estás hablando? – preguntó una despistada Regina, secando sus lágrimas con la manga de su camisa. Todos la ignoraron.

-¡Pero Jack y Rose estaban tan enamorados! ¿Por qué él tenía que morir cuando no era, para nada, necesario?

-Solo espera hasta que te hagamos ver "Romeo y Julieta" – rió Wesley. Emily, Narcissa y Regina lo silenciaron. Él rió de nuevo – Mientras ustedes terminan, iré a servir unas copas de esa hidromiel que trajeron ustedes – le dijo a Lucius - ¿Quién quiere una?

Todos aceptaron excepto Narcissa, quien dijo – No para mí, gracias. De cualquier modo, no me importaría un vaso de esa San-kría.

-_Sangría_ para ti entonces – sonrió él.

Hermione y Draco lo ayudaron a servir las bebidas mientras Lucius iba a sentarse nuevamente junto a Narcissa. Él dejó que ella lo tomara con fuerza de la mano mientras seguía llorando histéricamente. Los otros regresaron a la sala justo cuando los créditos comenzaban a pasar.

-Sabes, en la realidad, ambos se habrían hundido con el barco, sin importar lo mucho que patearan – dijo Wesley, pasándole una copa a Emily.

-Por favor, no lo arruines con tus hechos triviales, querido – dijo ella.

Todos bebieron sus copas mientras terminaban de pasar los créditos. Cuando terminaron, Emily se giró hacia su hija y preguntó – Entonces, ¿cuáles son tus planes y los de Draco para el resto de la tarde, querida?

Hermione frunció el ceño – Oh, no lo sé. Probablemente llegaremos a casa y cenaremos temprano para poder follar toda la noche, dado que se lo debo por haberle mentido – arrojó sus manos a su boca. ¡No podía creer que hubiera dicho eso! Y, juzgando por las miradas de los demás, tampoco podían creerlo ellos – Lo siento. Yo…

-¡Já! – chilló Regina – Siempre supe que sacarías eso de tu madre, Hermyown.

-Es Her-mi-o-ne, Abuela.

-¿Acaso eso lo hace menos estúpido?

El padre de Hermione abrió la boca para defenderla, pero en su lugar terminó diciendo – No. Eso es exactamente lo que le dije a Emily cuando lo eligió.

-¡Wesley! – espetó Emily, viéndose horrorizada. Tratando de llevar la conversación a algo más normal, Emily volteó de nuevo hacia su hija y preguntó - ¿En qué le mentiste a Draco?

Hermione se cubrió con un almohadón antes de decir con la voz amortiguada – Le dije que fue mi idea invitar a sus padres a almorzar hoy, no la de Lucius.

-Creo que dijo algo sobre Lucius – dijo Wesley, mientras él y Emily se giraban hacia el mayor de los Malfoy - ¿Por qué le mintió ella a Draco sobre tu pedido para venir a almorzar?

Para este punto, Narcissa se había levantado y caminaba hacia la cocina. Hermione se levantó y la siguió. Mientras salía de la sala, escuchó decir a Lucius – Él estaba enojado conmigo porque Hermione escuchó… - se aclaró la garganta – …cosas de la familia. Ya me entienden.

-Ahhh – respondieron varias voces.

Aparentemente, la Oclumancia había hecho su efecto justo a tiempo.

En la cocina, Narcissa investigaba de cerca la botella de hidromiel - ¿Pusiste Veritaserum en eso? – preguntó Hermione, roja por la furia. Narcissa la ignoró y le quitó el corcho a la botella - ¡Respóndeme!

Narcissa levantó la mirada por un momento y dijo – No – se llevó la botella a la nariz y olfateó – De verdad, ¿para qué alguien haría una poción inodora e incolora?

-Estoy segura de que quien la utilizara le encuentra muchos beneficios a esas características – dijo Hermione. Narcissa bajó la botella – Bueno, si no lo hiciste, ¿por qué no bebiste?

-No quería.

-Pero tú fuiste la que la trajo.

-Solo porque Lucius se la dejó en casa.

-Oh, ¿lo estás culpando, entonces?

-¡Claro que no! – espetó Narcissa – él no tiene ningún motivo para utilizar veritaserum en la familia, y tampoco yo.

-¿Te refieres a otro motivo más que humillarme?

Narcissa bufó - ¿Crees que disfruto escuchando que tú y _mi hijo_ van a follar toda la noche? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que escucharte cotillear sobre secretos inapropiados.

-No te creo – dijo Hermione, frunciéndole el ceño.

Narcissa le devolvió el gesto – Bien, lo probaré. – y con eso, tomó la botella de hidromiel y tomó un largo trago antes de volver a dejarla con un golpe sobre el mostrador. Cuando terminó, le dio una sonrisa socarrona y satisfecha a Hermione – Adelante. Pregúntame cualquier cosa. Ya sabes que no me intimida hablar de lo que siento.

-Bueno, no tiene sentido ahora, ¿verdad? Todos saben que los Malfoy son muy oclumantes muy hábiles.

-Si ya sabes eso, todo tu argumento sobre que no bebí al principio _tampoco_ tiene sentido, ¿no crees?

Hermione entrecerró sus ojos en su dirección.

Narcissa suspiró – No estoy usando oclumancia ahora mismo, niña, así que adelante. Pregúntame lo que quieras.

-¿Pusiste veritaserum en la hidromiel?

-No.

-¿Sabes quién lo hizo?

-No. Estoy intentado recordar quién nos regaló esta botella. Estoy segura de que fue un regalo, y obviamente estaba destinada para mí y Lucius.

-¿Quién haría algo así?

-Creo que ya dije que no lo sé – Narcissa levantó la botella de nuevo y caminó hacia el fregadero, en donde procedió a vaciarla - ¿Tú eres hábil con la oclumancia? – preguntó mirando a Hermione.

-No, nunca aprendí – respondió Hermione, de repente deseando haberlo hecho.

Narcissa sonrió maliciosamente mientras arrojaba la botella al cesto de basura y caminaba hacia Hermione para mirarla por encima de la isla de la cocina – Entonces déjame preguntarte algo.

Hermione pasó saliva.

-Mi hijo me dijo esta noche que tú me _odias_. ¿Eso es cierto?

-Sí – respondió Hermione, con la voz apagada.

-¿Y por qué?

Hermione intentó morderse el labio, pero no tuvo sentido. No tenía otra opción más que responder – Porque cuando te miro, veo a tu hermana.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Narcissa. No era la respuesta que estaba esperando – Pero escuché que eras amiga de Andrómeda. ¿Acaso ella no te recuerda más a Bella que yo?

-Físicamente, sí, pero no hablo de eso. Es tu forma de ser lo que me recuerda a ella. Como cuando hablas conmigo como si yo no importara, o cuando me dices esa palabra que tengo que ver todos los días por culpa de ella – se frotó el antebrazo cubierto – Y no olvidemos que estabas allí, viéndola hacerlo.

-Draco también estaba allí – dijo Narcissa, intentando mantener la cabeza en alto.

-Sí, pero él cambió. Tú, me temo, no lo hiciste.

-¿Serías más feliz si yo no formara parte de la vida de mi hijo?

Hermione respiró profundamente y colocó sus manos en la isla con firmeza antes de mirar directo a los fríos y azules ojos de Narcissa – No.

Narcissa le devolvió la mirada como si no le creyera, posiblemente cuestionándose si el efecto del veritaserum ya se había agotado. Pero muy en el fondo, sabía que no.

-Incluso voy a explicarme mejor – dijo Hermione, sabiendo muy bien que no hacía falta que le preguntara algo más – No me agradas. Ahí tienes, lo dije – dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. Había tenido esas palabras en la boca durante mucho tiempo. Volvió a mirar a Narcissa, que permanecía firme y sin parpadear – Pero Draco… él te ama – añadió ella – y él es la persona más importante en el mundo para mí. Si tu no estuvieras en su vida, él no sería feliz, y por ende, tampoco lo sería yo. Así de simple – Hermione hizo una pausa y se mordió el labio - ¿Tú serías más feliz si… si yo no fuera parte de la vida de Draco?

Narcissa no le respondió de inmediato. Le devolvió la mirada a los ojos ámbares de la bruja que su hijo amaba mientras se preguntaba si debía usar oclumancia o no. Después de todo, la chica solo estaba buscando algún tipo de promesa que le asegurara que el resto de su vida no sería una miseria en manos de su futura suegra. Pero, aún así, su pequeño momento de potencial compasión jamás sobrepasaría la cruda verdad.

-Sí.

Un silencio de muerte llenó la cocina mientras las dos brujas seguían con la mirada fija en la otra. El único sonido que Hermione podía escuchar era el de su propio corazón y que, cuanto más lo escuchaba, más le parecía que sonaba como un reloj.

_Tic toc. Tic toc._

Fue entonces cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de la terrible verdad. Sin la ayuda de Narcissa y Lucius, los recuerdos y el dolor contra los que luchaba todos los días jamás se desvanecerían.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Traductora: Hola! ¿Cómo les fue en la semana? Yo tuve una muy positiva, dos examenes y ambos aprobados, ahora me quedan dos la semana que viene, y dos más en la siguiente y VACACIONES! :) <strong>

**Pobre Hermione, es como si hasta las pequeñas cosas se mostraran en su contra, pero ya vendrán mejores tiempos! (aunque falte todo el fic jaja)**

**Mi perrita Zamba está muuuucho mejor, gracias a los lindos y positivos comentarios que recibí al respecto.**

**Y MIL GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS SOBRE LA HISTORIA! lo pongo en mayúsculas y con exaltación porque asi me siento jaja muy muy muy feliz por el rumbo que van tomando las cosas.**

**Recomendación McFly de hoy: un tema nuevo de ellos con esa fusión loca que durante el último año estuvieron haciendo con los ex Busted, formando McBusted- What happened to your band?**

**Espero que disfruten el capítulo, que me perdonen los errores de traducción y nos estaremos leyendo pronto, si todo marcha bien!**

**Pekis :)**


	10. Not Attending

**Fighting for the Malfoys**

**-Luchando por los Malfoys-**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9 – No Asistirán.<strong>

Hermione estaba sentada sola en su oficina, con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas mientras miraba lo que acababa de llegarle. No debería sorprenderse pero, por alguna razón, lo estaba. Realmente había comenzado a creer que, finalmente, la gente comenzaba a ver más allá de los prejuicios. Evidentemente, así se sentía estar equivocada en algo.

Llamaron a la puerta. Hermione se limpió cuidadosamente los ojos y colocó lo que estaba sosteniendo debajo de su álbum de la boda, antes de decir – Adelante – Se sorprendió al notar que Lucius Malfoy entraba a su oficina – Oh, hola Lucius – dijo ella, tratando de sonar más entusiasta de lo que estaba.

-¿Todo va bien? – preguntó él, notando las manchas rojas alrededor de sus ojos.

-Sí, bien – disimuladamente movió su varita bajo el escritorio para arreglarse un poco - ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Lucius no le creyó, pero no la siguió presionando – Solo vengo de una reunión con el Ministro, y me preguntaba si estabas disponible para ir a almorzar.

Hermione parpadeó - ¿Almorzar? – repitió.

-Sí – sonrió él.

Ella volvió a parpadear - ¿Contigo?

-Esa era mi intención, sí – maldita sea esa sonrisa presumida marca Malfoy.

-Pero ¿no tienes un montón de amigos que trabajan aquí? ¿Estás seguro de que quieres arriesgarte a ser visto conmigo?

-Si me preocupara eso, ¿realmente crees que te lo estaría preguntando?

Ella no dijo nada.

-Eso fue lo que pensé. ¿Nos vamos?

Él mantuvo la puerta abierta para ella. Hermione la miró por un instante antes de tomar una profunda respiración y levantarse del escritorio - ¡Oh! Antes de que me olvide – abrió uno de los cajones y tomó un libro antes de caminar hacia él y extendérselo.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó él, mirándolo.

-Es un libro sobre hippies – sonrió ella – Mi padre pensó que te podría gustar saber con qué te habían comparado toda la tarde. No hay problema si no lo quieres – dijo ella, estirándose para cogerlo.

Lucius lo alejó de ella – Me gustaría quedármelo, si no te molesta.

-Cla-claro – se sonrojó ella.

-No me juzgarás si hago que mi elfo doméstico lo deje en mi mansión por mí, ¿verdad? – sonrió él.

-Un poco – dijo ella, con honestidad.

-Puedo vivir con eso.

Lucius llamó a su nueva elfo doméstico, Flukey, y la mandó – Hermione supuso que era "ella" – a casa con el libro. Después de que eso, ambos fueron a lo que no sería, con suerte, un almuerzo muy incómodo.

No pasaron ni dos minutos después de que se marcharon cuando Draco se apareció en la oficina de Hermione. Se decepcionó al notar que ella no estaba allí. Sacó su cabeza por la puerta y notó a su asistente escribiendo algo en el escritorio.

-Greta – llamó él. La bruja levantó la mirada y sonrió - ¿Ya salió la futura Sra. Malfoy a almorzar?

-Sí. Salió un par de minutos atrás con tu padre.

-¿Mi padre? – preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño.

-Así es – dijo ella, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Raro – dijo él, antes de volver a la oficina.

Draco se acercó al escritorio de Hermione y se sentó en la silla. Las hojas del álbum de la programación de la boda estaban desparramadas por todas partes, junto con varias cartas de respuesta que tenían la marca de "asistirán". Habían mandado las invitaciones el día anterior, y parecía que gran parte de ellas ya habían regresado con su respuesta. Las invitaciones de los padres de ambos estaban arriba de todas, las cuatro marcadas con el "asistirán".

Draco realmente se alegró al ver que el Sr. Ollivander también asistiría, considerando que era más o menos responsable de que ellos estuviesen juntos. Rosmerta también iría, y traería a su padre. Draco había escuchado que él estaba mucho mejor, pero todavía no se podía cantar victoria. Al menos se alegraba de saber que el hombre estaba lo suficientemente bien como para asistir a la boda.

Kingsley iría, por supuesto, al igual que Harry y Ginny, Neville y Hannah, Luna y su "más uno" (posiblemente ese tipo, Scamander), todos sus compañeros de trabajo de Thinx (obviamente), todos sus profesores preferidos (es decir, los de Hermione), Grawp (tenían suerte de que la biblioteca tuviera techos altos), su tía Andrómeda (a la que nuca había conocido) y su nieto Teddy (debía recordar avisarle a su madre sobre ellos), Astoria e incluso Ron, junto con el resto de los hermanos Weasley y sus parientes e hijos. Solo había uno que faltaba.

Draco comenzó a escarbar entre las cartas de respuesta hasta que notó una esquina de una escondida bajo el álbum. La tomó y la sostuvo en alto, inmediatamente notando las marcas de lágrimas sobre ella. Los nombres Arthur y Molly Weasley estaban escritos con una letra cursiva perfecta y debajo de ellos, había un pequeño casillero marcado con las palabras "No Asistirán".

Draco estaba lívido. Eso no sería así. Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió de la oficina de Hermione y le preguntó a Greta - ¿En qué piso trabaja Arthur Weasley?

-Trabaja en el segundo piso, en la Oficina de Detección y Confiscación de Falsos Hechizos de Defensa y Elementos de Protección – respondió ella sin detenerse, ni siquiera cuestionando sus motivos.

-Gracias – dijo él, antes de encaminarse hacia el elevador. Varios de esos malditos avioncitos violetas lograron meterse junto a él, por lo que tuvo que detenerse en todos los pisos. Cuando llegó al segundo nivel, preguntó por allí hasta encontrar la oficina de Arthur.

Draco entró sin siquiera llamar a la puerta. Arthur se sobresaltó en su escritorio, accidentalmente dejando caer el sándwich que estaba comiendo – Sr. Malfoy, qué…

-¿Qué _demonios_ es esto? – preguntó él, dejando con un golpe la carta de respuesta sobre el escritorio, frente al atónito hombre.

-Oh – dijo Arthur mirándola – No sabía que mi esposa ya la había mandado.

Draco esperó, pero Arthur no siguió hablando - ¿Realmente eso es todo lo que vas a decir?

-¿Qué esperas que diga?

Eso fue todo. Draco había intentado permanecer más o menos calmado, pero en ese momento explotó - ¿¡Qué mierda está mal con ustedes!?

Arthur se mantuvo allí, con la boca por el suelo.

-¿Ves esas marcas allí? – dijo él, levantando la carta y poniéndosela en el rostro de Arthur – _Esas_ son marcas de lágrimas. Acabo de encontrar esto metido bajo las cosas de la boda de Hermione, en su escritorio.

-Yo…

-¡Entiendo que yo no les agrade! ¡Entiendo que mi familia no les agrade! ¡Pero la última vez que lo comprobé ustedes amaban a Hermione y, a pesar de todo lo que yo pueda oponerme, ella los ama a ustedes! Son como su segunda familia, ¿cómo demonios son capaces de no ir? ¡Incluso tu maldito hijo va a ir!

-Yo… no es tan sencillo…

-¡Sí lo es! ¡Si alguien importante para ustedes se va a casar, entonces obviamente deberían asistir!

-Nosotros… no podemos ir a algo que no apoyamos – dijo Arthur con las piernas temblorosas. Por alguna razón, tenía la sensación de que Draco lo golpearía, lo que definitivamente le había pasado por la cabeza, pero estaba esforzándose mucho en actuar de forma más madura. Además, Arthur Weasley tenía más o menos la misma edad de su padre. ¿Cómo podría sentirse bien al golpear a un hombre de esa edad?

Draco fulminó con su mirada al mago y negó con la cabeza – Ustedes los Weasley me disgustan – espetó – Actúan como si todos fueran buenos y humildes, pero en realidad son tan rencorosos como cualquier otro sangrepura. Ni siquiera pueden aceptar el hecho de que quizás las personas cambian.

-No tengo dudas de que hayas cambiado.

-No estoy hablando solo de mí – dijo Draco – No aceptarán a la increíble chica con la que sale tu hijo porque, hace un tiempo, la colocaron en Slytherin. Y, ¿sabes qué? Ella en realidad no tenía necesidad de cambiar nada, porque _siempre_ fue una buena persona. No tienen derecho a juzgarla por ser quien es, justo como mi familia no tiene derecho a juzgar a Hermione. Los sangrepura como los Malfoy no son los únicos que tienen prejuicios. Ustedes los Weasley parecen tener bastantes, también. Ahora, no voy a mentir y decir que me agradas, pero si yo pude dejar de lado mis sentimientos y dejar que ella los invitara, entonces ustedes pueden dejar sus sentimientos de lado y asistir.

-Nosotros… no podemos…

-Guárdate tus excusas – dijo Draco, volviendo a tomar la carta de respuesta y metiéndosela en el bolsillo – No voy a quitar sus nombres de la lista de invitados. Espero que sean capaces de superarse a ustedes mismos y aprovechar mi amabilidad. Ambos sabemos que eso significará el mundo para Hermione.

Y con eso se marchó, preguntándose en secreto si Arthur Weasley levantaría el sándwich que había tirado al piso y se lo comería de igual forma, dado que era, evidentemente, demasiado pobre como para comprar otro.

Cuando Hermione regresó a su oficina, se sorprendió al encontrar a Draco sentado en su silla. Estaba comiendo su propio sándwich mientras descansaba casualmente sus pies sobre el escritorio.

-¿Hace cuánto estás aquí? – preguntó ella.

-Oh, un poco menos de una hora – respondió él, quitando sus pies del escritorio y ofreciéndole un bocado.

Ella declinó - ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

Draco se encogió de hombros – Tendrás que preguntárselo a Greta.

-¿Mandaste a mi asistente a conseguirte el almuerzo?

-Ella se ofreció – sonrió él. Solo un miembro más del club de fans de Draco Malfoy. También le pidió que consiguiera uno extra y que se lo llevara a Arthur Weasley. Aparentemente, él había aceptado el obsequio, pero no parecía halagado por él. - ¿Qué tal el almuerzo con mi padre?

-Interesante – dijo ella, antes de acercarse a él y darle un beso. Él la tomó por la cintura y la sentó en su regazo – Asumo que Greta te avisó.

-Naturalmente – le guiñó él - ¿Tenía motivos ulteriores con este _almuerzo?_

-No que me diera cuenta. Fue bastante normal. Aunque fuimos a un sitio mucho más elegante de lo que estoy acostumbrada a almorzar por lo general, pero supongo que eso viene en el equipaje cuando decides casarte con un Malfoy – ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y lo besó – Entonces, ¿cómo es que conseguiste deshacerte de Phillip por una hora completa?

-Zandicus está allí de nuevo – gruñó Draco – Todavía está intentando buscar algún tipo de acuerdo. No creo que quiera que esto pase al Wizengamot.

-¿Porque piensa que ustedes ganarán? – preguntó ella.

-Ese es el problema. No sabemos si ganaremos. Por más que tengamos buenos contactos en el Ministerio – dijo él mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja – No sé si eso es suficiente para quitarle a alguien un nombre que _técnicamente _ le pertenece.

-Bueno, ya sabes que los ayudaré en todo lo que me sea posible.

Draco movió sus labios de la oreja de ella hacia su cuello, haciendo que ella dejara escapar un leve gemido. Él le levantó de su regazo y la acomodó en el escritorio, cuidadosamente posicionándose entre las piernas de ella.

-Sabes, todavía no estrenamos tu nueva oficina – dijo él, frotándose contra ella.

-Eso es porque es… mmm… altamente poco profesional.

-Nunca dijiste eso cuando lo hicimos en _mi_ oficina – él movió su boca un poco más abajo.

Hermione se mordió el labio en un intento de ahogar los gemidos, pero estos terminaron saliendo de cualquier forma – Es difícil sentirse mal por eso cuando tus… _ohhh_… - tragó pesadamente – jefes lo hacen también en la sala de conferencias vidriada.

Hermione lo tomó por el cabello y atrajo su boca para unirse a la suya. Él se agarró del escritorio con las manos y se inclinó contra ella, mientras ella mantenía un firme agarre alrededor del cuerpo de él para evitar caer.

_¡Pop!_

Alguien se aclaró la garganta. Draco y Hermione se detuvieron en medio de un beso y levantaron la mirada para encontrarse a Kingsley parado cerca de la puerta – Espero no interrumpir nada.

Hermione se veía horrorizada mientras saltaba del escritorio y comenzaba a enderezar sus ropas – Lo siento tanto, Ministro. Esto está por encima de lo poco profesional y me discul…

-Oh, por favor, Srta. Granger. He presenciado situaciones peores – Kingsley miró a Draco y sonrió – Les daré un minuto. Siempre es un placer, Sr. Malfoy – abrió la puerta y salió de la oficina.

Al momento en que se marchó, Draco tomó a Hermione por la cintura y la volvió a colocar sobre el escritorio. La besó apasionadamente mientras le pasaba las manos por cada pulgada de su cuerpo. Cuando se alejó, sonrió ampliamente, la besó en la nariz y dijo – Algún día, pronto, querida – antes de desaparecer para aparecerse nuevamente en su propia oficina, dejando a su futura esposa con muchas ansias durante el resto de su jornada laboral.

**XXX**

Draco estaba de brazos cruzados, mirando fijamente la sala de conferencias mientras Caroline y Seth hacían lo mismo a ambos lados de él. Phillip se estaba acalorando bastante allí dentro, caminando de un lado a otro y gritando, constantemente pareciendo que estaba a punto de irse a los golpes con Zandicus. Draco deseaba, en secreto, que lo hiciera, incluso aunque eso no fuera a ayudar en nada a su caso.

-¿Qué está haciendo ahogga? – preguntó Sophie, sacando solo su cabeza desde la puerta de su oficina. Ella era la única que no podía tolerar observar.

-Lo mismo – dijo Draco – Fruncir el ceño, mover los brazos, tener esa mirada que dice que está a punto de arrancarse la camisa y convertirse en ese tipo Muggle verde que tanto te gusta…

-¡El incggeíble Hulk! – chilló ella - ¿Cuántas veces debo decíggtelo?

-Honestamente, Sophie. Hace ocho años que no vives en Francia. Ya podrías aprender a pronunciar bien las "r" – bromeó Caroline.

Sophie la fulminó con la mirada antes de salir de su oficina y pararse junto a la otra bruja. Suspiró – Esto no tiene sentido. Phillip nunca va a cedegg.

-Si solo el nombre Thinx no quedara tan lindo… - dijo Caroline – Prior Incorporated no es igual de agradable.

-Creo que Malfoy Incorporated suena bastante bien. Siempre podemos recurrir a esa opción – sonrió Draco.

Caroline le devolvió la sonrisa – Lo admito, eso suena mejor que Prior, Littleton y Trask, pero Thinx sigue siendo el mejor.

-¿Y qué me dicen de Labelle? – preguntó Sophie, refiriéndose a su apellido de soltera.

-Eso suena como un restaurante – dijo Seth – Es más, creo haber comido en un lugar llamado así.

Phillip volvía a tomar asiento, y había permanecido quiero por el último minuto, pero tan pronto como volvió a saltar de allí, Sophie les dijo – Es mejor que se vayan a casa. No vamos a hacer nada más hoy.

Caroline y Seth tenían dudas, pero Draco tomó su reloj de bolsillo y miró la hora. Hermione estaría justo terminando – Los veo mañana, entonces- dijo, moviendo sus pies y encaminándose de regreso a su oficina para tomar sus cosas.

-¿Planes? – le preguntó Seth desde atrás.

-Oh, sí – dijo Draco – Voy a follar a mi prometida en el escritorio de su nueva oficina.

Hubo una pausa.

-Te creo – dijo Caroline, sonando divertida.

-Deberían saber que jamás bromeo sobre follar – dijo él, volteando hacia ellos cuando llegó a la puerta de su oficina, y guiñándoles un ojo.

Draco tomó todo lo que necesitaba y rápidamente se apareció en la oficina de Hermione. ella estaba justo incorporándose cuando él llegó – Draco, ¿Qué estás…

Draco no le permitió terminar esa oración. La tomó entre sus brazos y la arrojó sobre el escritorio de igual forma en que lo había hecho esa misma mañana. Su mano subió por su falda, movió sus bragas hacia un lado y comenzó su trabajo. Elevó sus cejas cuando notó lo encendida que estaba. Durante el sexo eran los únicos momentos en los que ella disfrutaba perdiendo el control, e incluso eso era en contadas ocasiones.

Sin decir ni una palabra, Hermione desabotonó los pantalones de él, quien sacó la mano y la atrajo para un beso muy caliente antes de penetrarla. Sus labios permanecieron enredados mientras Hermione le abría de un solo movimiento la camisa, sin siquiera importarle los botones, y se la arrancaba. Un instante después, él la bajó del escritorio y la giró, doblándola por la cintura mientras le corría el cabello hacia un costado y comenzaba a mordisquear la base de su nuca.

Mientras la tomaba por detrás, Draco le levantó la camisa hacia la cabeza y apretó brutalmente sus senos, mientras ella se mordía el labio intentando contener los gemidos. Él pasó un dedo por encima de ellos – No hagas eso, querida. Sabes que me gusta escucharte.

-Pero… Greta sigue aquí – jadeó ella – Y… y no pusimos… ¡oh!

Hermione tomó su varita del escritorio y colocó un hechizo silenciador para poder, finalmente, desatarse. Su cuerpo estaba en llamas y los dedos de sus pies comenzaban a cosquillarle, curvándose mientras ella dejaba escapar un fuerte grito.

Draco no ralentizó su velocidad. Tan pronto como ella regresó de su clímax, él empujó todo lo que había sobre el escritorio y la acostó encima – Draco… los libros – dijo ella al oír los libros cayendo al suelo.

-Por favor, dime que no estás pensando en libros en nuestro momento de pasión – rió él mientras se colocaba encima de ella.

Los ojos de Hermione se desviaron por un breve segundo hacia el suelo, antes de tomarlo por el cuello y atraerlo hacia ella. No tenía oportunidad de mostrarse tan espontánea con frecuencia. Por eso, debía disfrutarlo mientras pudiera… y reprenderlo sobre su maltrato de libros después.

**XXX**

Varias horas después, Draco estaba recostado en el piso con la cabeza de Hermione en el pecho. Ninguno estaba seguro de cómo habían llegado allí. Quizás había sido después de esa ronda divertida en la silla, o esa ronda aún más divertida contra la ventana.

Hermione estaba dibujando patrones sin sentido en el pecho de él mientras él miraba el techo. Habían pasado varios meses desde la última vez que habían podido pasar tanto tiempo haciéndolo. Draco odiaba ser desleal, pero estaba disfrutando su actual horario de trabajo. Si solo este problema con Zandicus pudiese extenderse hasta después de la boda, para poder aprovechar al máximo la dicha post matrimonial… realmente estaba esperando esos días.

-Hace tiempo que quiero preguntarte algo – dijo Hermione, posando la mano contra el pecho, para luego comenzar a moverla de arriba hacia abajo – Es sobre nuestro comité de boda.

-¿Qué pasa con eso? – preguntó él.

-Bueno, todavía no hablamos de quiénes formarán parte de él, ¿verdad?

Draco se encogió de hombros – Supongo que no.

-Estaba pensando en que Astoria realmente se volvió una gran amiga para ti últimamente.

-Lo hizo – dijo él.

-Y Harry es uno de mis mejores amigos.

-Lo es – Draco la miró con curiosidad, mientras ella no desviaba la vista de su mano.

-Entonces, estaba pensando… que quizás podríamos intercambiar.

-No te estoy siguiendo.

-Ya sabes – dijo ella, finalmente mirándolo a la cara – Le pediré a Astoria que sea una de mis damas de honor y tú le pedirás a Harry…

-¡Absolutamente no! – dijo él, tomándole la mano y manteniéndola quieta.

-¿Por qué no? – preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño – Ustedes dos pueden actuar civilizadamente el uno con el otro. Y realmente quiero que él sea parte de esto.

-Entonces ponle un vestido y tenlo de tu lado. No hay forma humana en que deje que el Niño que Vivió para torturarme sea uno de mis Padrinos.

-Draco, realmente desearía que pensaras más tiempo en esto. Significaría muchísimo para mí.

Draco gimió. Odiaba cuando ella le decía algo como eso – Vamos, Mione. Esto no es como cuando tú querías la vajilla de porcelana y yo quería la de plata.

-La de plata no combinaba con la biblioteca dorada, Draco.

-Sí, sí, lo sé. Te dejé ganar esa discusión. Pero esto… esto es algo grande. Quizás no detesto tanto a Potter como solía hacerlo – lo que es solo por ti, dicho sea de paso – pero eso no significa que lo considere un amigo. Está lejos de serlo. Pasamos tantos años en guerra uno contra otro que me imagino que él se mostrará tan entusiasta como yo sobre esto.

Hermione suspiró – Lo sé. Pero él es mi mejor amigo, Draco. Quiero que participe – ella lo miró con ojos de cachorrito.

Draco frunció el rostro y gimió con más fuerza – Oh, ¿por qué tienes que actuar tan tiernamente? Realmente no es justo.

-¿Eso es un sí, entonces?

Draco exhaló ruidosamente antes de decir – Bien – con la boca en una línea recta – Pero si planeas pedirme que la Comadreja también lo sea…

-¡No lo haré! – dijo ella, sonriendo mientras se estiraba para abrazarlo – ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, Draco! Una cosa más – dijo ella, alejándose.

-Oh, ¿ahora qué?

-Esto significa que voy a tener a Ginny, Sophie, Luna y Astoria como damas de honor. Y tú tendrás a Phillip, Harry y Seth, supongo.

-Supongo que sí – dijo él.

-Entonces necesitas uno más para que estemos parejos.

Hermione se levantó y caminó hacia donde había quedado su planificador de boda, en el suelo. Encontró su varita y la usó para colocar nuevamente todo en su lugar, antes de tomar una cosa de allí.

-Aquí hay una invitación que nunca mandé. Estaba pensando que quizás te gustaría entregarla en persona – regresó a Draco, quien ahora estaba sentado, se sentó en su regazo y le entregó la invitación.

Draco la miró cuidadosamente, observando los dos nombres escritos en ella - ¿Estás segura de que quieres que ellos vengan?

-No – dijo ella – Pero si _tú_ quieres que vengan, y ellos están dispuestos, ¿quién soy yo para negarme?

-Si él acepta, entonces este comité será de lo más divertido – rió él.

-Las cuatro casas estarán involucradas. Será el poster perfecto para la diversidad – dijo ella.

-Bueno, ¿qué dices, futura Sra. Malfoy? ¿Deberíamos irnos a casa ya, y tener otra ronda en nuestra cama? – preguntó él, abrazándola firmemente y besándola en la mejilla.

Hermione rió antes de acunarle el rostro y besarlo – Eso suena absolutamente perfecto.

Ambos se levantaron y usaron sus varitas para limpiar un poco la oficina, reuniendo sus cosas y apareciéndose en casa, sin siquiera molestarse en vestirse. Después de todo, se las quitarían nuevamente al llegar allí.

**XXX**

Unos cuantos días después, Draco y Hermione volvieron a quedar para almorzar, aunque esta vez ella sí sabía que él vendría, y tenía un plan. Fueron al mismo lugar en donde Greta había comprado los sándwiches para Draco la vez anterior, que casualmente también era el sitio donde Hermione sabía que Gregory Goyle almorzaba casi todos los días. Ella lo había visto allí unas cuantas veces, y Greta confirmó que era cierto. Ella realmente era buena para los chismes.

Lo encontraron sentado solo en una mesa. Goyle ya llevaba trabajando en el ministerio unos cuantos años, tratando de hacer lo mismo que Malfoy con su apellido, solo que él no era ni de cerca tan inteligente como Draco y, por ende, estaba mucho más lejos de triunfar.

Hermione arrastró a Draco hacia su mesa – Hola Goyle – dijo ella, felizmente.

Él levantó la mirada del sándwich tamaño monstruo que estaba comiendo, viéndose un tanto sorprendido – Uh, hola – escaneó rápidamente el salón.

-Bueno, eso duele – dijo Draco, sabiendo muy bien que lo había hecho para comprobar que nadie los estuviese mirando juntos.

-Sin ofender – dijo Goyle.

-¡Oh, mira! ¡Susan está allí! Si me disculpas, querido, realmente _debo_ ir a hablar con ella – dijo Hermione, dándole un beso a Draco antes de alejarse y sentarse junto a una pelirroja con la que, era evidente, ya había arreglado de antemano para que estuviera allí.

Goyle miró a Draco y elevó sus cejas. No era el idiota que solía ser, y era capaz de detectar una trampa cuando claramente lo golpeaba en la cabeza - ¿Hay algo que quieras comentarme, Draco?

-Supongo que sí – dijo Draco, tomando asiento. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un sobre antes de deslizarlo a lo largo de la mesa hacia Goyle.

Goyle lo abrió y sacó una invitación. La leyó cuidadosamente antes de sonreír – No pensé que recibiría una de estas. ¿Estás seguro de que tu _novia_ quiere que Daph y yo asistamos?

-¿Quién crees que averiguó dónde estarías? – preguntó él, mirando hacia Hermione. Ella los estaba observando cuidadosamente junto a su pelirroja amiga – Hay algo más.

-¿Y qué es?

Draco volteó hacia Goyle y lo miró con seriedad – Desde que tengo memoria, tú y Crabbe siempre fueron mis mejores amigos. No parece cierto no tenerlos a ambos todavía. Pero, dadas las circunstancias, parece que Crabbe no podrá asistir.

Goyle rió levemente, pero no había diversión en eso. Extrañaba a su viejo amigo igual que Draco, si no más.

-Sobrevivimos una guerra juntos, Goyle. Somos dos de los magos más jóvenes que siguen vivos y con rastros del tatuaje de Mortífago en el brazo. Eres el único que conozco que remotamente puede llegar a comprender qué pasé en ese entonces, y ese es el motivo por el que no solo quiero que asistas a mi boda, sino que te quiero participando activamente de ella.

Goyle elevó sus cejas - ¿Quieres que sea un padrino? – preguntó sorprendido.

Draco mantuvo sus ojos firmes en los de Goyle y asintió. Estaba determinado a verse fuerte incluso aunque se sintiera de forma muy diferente.

Sin decir nada, Goyle metió su mano en el bolsillo interno de su túnica, tomó una pluma con autotinta y marcó uno de los recuadros de la tarjeta de respuesta, volviendo a pasársela a Draco a través de la mesa.

Draco la miró y vio que había pintado el recuadro junto a la palabra "Asistirán". Levantó la mirada para encontrarse a Goyle sonriéndole mientras se guardaba el resto de la invitación en el bolsillo.

-Daph y yo nos mudaremos a la casa de verano que tiene su familia, la semana que viene, por lo que no estaremos tan vigilados ya. Haz que otro de tus padrinos me tengan al día sobre la despedida de soltero. Siento que eso es algo que no querré perderme.

Draco sonrió – No sé nada sobre eso. _Ella_ – asintió en dirección a Hermione, quien estaba recibiendo algo de una camarera – me suplicó que dejara que Potter fuera uno de mis padrinos, y ella hará que Astoria sea una de sus damas de honor.

Goyle rió – Bueno, si Stori no había sido desheredada antes, ahora definitivamente lo será.

-¡Ujujum!

Ambos levantaron la mirada para encontrarse a Hermione parada junto a la mesa con dos sándwiches envueltos en la mano.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero se supone que debes regresar a Thinx para esa reunión en cinco minutos, y preferiría si Phillip no te asesina antes de que incluso estemos casados.

-¿Ese es tu plan, entonces? Casarte conmigo y hacer que Phil me mate, para que puedas fugarte con el apellido Malfoy y mi fortuna…

-Sí, bueno, ya sabes lo mucho que me importa a mí el dinero y el poder.

-Sí, escuché rumores sobre eso – dijo Draco, levantándose y tomando el sándwich que ella le pasaba – Fue bueno hablar contigo, Goyle. Me aseguraré de que alguien te mantenga en contacto.

Ambos magos sonrieron antes de que Draco tomara la mano de Hermione y saliera del restaurante junto a ella.

-¿Y, como salió todo? – susurró ella, incluso aunque ya no podían escucharla.

Draco le pasó la tarjeta que seguía sosteniendo. Ella chilló deleitada y lo abrazó con fuerza antes de darle un lindo y sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-¡Sabía que diría que sí! Es genial que finalmente todo esté saliendo bien. Ese día llegará incluso antes de que nos demos cuenta.

Draco dejó de caminar y la besó para evitar que ella notara la falta de dicha en su rostro. No era que no quisiera casarse con ella, porque definitivamente quería hacerlo, pero tan pronto como ese día llegara, todo cambiaría. ¿Cómo era ese dicho Muggle que Hermione insistía para incluir dentro de sus votos? Oh, sí. _En los buenos tiempos y en los malos, hasta que la Muerte nos separe…_ Draco solo podía esperar que no tuvieran que llegar a esa parte en mucho, mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Traductora: Hola! ya sé que pasaron una semana y dos días desde la última actualizacion :( lo peor de todo es que tenía el capi ya traducido, pero no tuve tiempo ni de conectarme para pedirle a alguien que lo revisara, ni para subirlo siquiera. Pero aquí está, tarde y seguro con errores, pero está... eso cuenta para algo, verdad?<strong>

**Resumen académico: de los dos exámenes qe rendí la semana pasada, uno aprobado con nota excelente, otro desaprobadísimo. Evidentemente me gustan los extremos jjaja en fin, puedo recuperarlo, pero eso significa volveeeer a estudiar (cuak)**

**Okay, si no me equivoco, nos quedan dos capis más y llegaremos al casamiento :) yeeey :) Y por ahora, cosas buenas y malas vienen pasando.. Por un lado los Weasleys y por el otro Goyle... adelantan un paso y retroceden dos :/**

**En fin, quería comentarles que hay una chica en este universo Fanfictiano que está subiendo una traducción de un fic que se llama "El Brazalete". Leí la historia en su tiempo cuando recién la autora la publicaba, es de 103 capítulos, cortos, pero llevan su tiempo y es muy buena historia. Para quienes estén interesados en leerla, googleenla y seguro la encuentran. La traductora es Moon Dahee. Tengo opiniones opuestas con ese fic y su final, pero vale la pena darle una leída :) La traducción ya va por el capi 40 creo! **

**Sandy, queridísima, ví que publicaste un nuevo capítulo de Cruel y Hermoso Mundo, y si por casualidad lees esto... OMFGGGGGG NECESITO LEERLO!pero no puedo, no puedo hasta por lo menos el jueves que viene, después de rendir. Alejá la tentación de mi ser, colega... sino no me recibo más. Así que queda pendiente mi rr ;)**

**En fin... fjdgnañjnfr tanto que contarles sobre McFly/McBusted, pero no quiero ser muy pesada así que solo les diré: NUEVOS TEMAS! recomendacion de hoy: Hate your guts - en colaboracion con Mark Hoppus, ya saben, ese tipo genial de Blink ;)**

**Espero que nos leamos pronto! (no veo la hora de que sea ya 4 de Diciembre!) **

**Gracias por leer, añadir a favoritos y alertas, y por sobretodo COMENTAR. Sus comentarios son los que hacen que a pesar de la vida dura como la m****a quiera seguir traduciendo, haciendonos feliz a todos jajaja**

**Buena semana!**

**Pekis :)**


	11. You and everybody else

**Fighting For the Malfoys**

**-Luchando por los Malfoys-**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10 – Tú y todas las demás.<strong>

_-_Draco, ¿ya empacaste tu cepillo de dientes?

Draco volteó para encontrarse a Hermione espiando por encima de su hombro mientras él arrojaba cosas al azar en su equipaje.

-Sí, Madre – dijo él, sonriéndole.

-¿Y qué me dices del jabón extra? Algunas veces, las personas no tienen uno para los invitados, ¿sabes?

-Todos los elementos de higiene ya están guardados.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí.

-Entonces, ¿cómo es que no los tachaste de la lista que te di? – sostuvo en alto una lista con solo dos elementos tachados.

-Todo está empacado, te lo aseguro – dijo él, volviendo a mirar su equipaje.

-Aunque realmente confío en tu competencia, preferiría si me dejaras revisar esa valija y controlar con mi lista.

Hermione se estiró hacia la valija de Draco. Él la alejó de ella y la sostuvo fuera de su alcance – Hermione, estás siendo ridícula. No puedes controlar todo, ¿sabes?

-No, no lo sé. Ahora déjame ver.

Draco sostuvo el bolso por encimad e su cabeza.

-Draco, no es gracioso. ¡Déjame ver! – exigió ella, estirándose en el aire para tratar de alcanzar la valija.

-Di las palabras mágicas.

-¡_AVADA KEDABRA!_

_-_Ah, ah, esa no – dijo él, apuntándola con un dedo.

Hermione volvió a estirarse por el bolso, pero esta vez, Draco la tomó por la cintura. Arrojó la valija lejos de ellos y colapsó sobre la cama con ella entre sus brazos. Ella se retorció en ellos pero Draco no la dejaba ir. La sostuvo con fuerza y la silenció con un beso.

-Tus técnicas de seducción son patéticas, Malfoy – bufó ella.

-_Mione_ – sonrió él - ¿Por qué sigues intentando que nos peleemos cuando estamos a punto de pasar dos noches _completas_ lejos el uno del otro? – él comenzó a jugar con una hebra de su cabello – Si este es tu método para que yo te extrañe, adivina que… está funcionando – levantó sus cejas sugestivamente antes de besarla de nuevo. Hermione se tranquilizó lo suficiente como para devolverle el beso, pero no soltó el agarre de sus manos a cada lado del cuerpo de él.

Cuando terminaron, se miraron a los ojos – No estoy buscando una pelea – dijo ella, frunciendo su nariz en su dirección.

-Casi me engañas.

Hermione finalmente se dejó caer y presionó su oreja contra el pecho de él – Honestamente no entiendo el punto de estas despedidas de soltero y soltera. Todo lo que hacen es animarte a pasar tiempo lejos de la única persona con la que estás a punto de comprometerte de por vida.

-Existen para que puedas pasar una de tus últimas noches de soltero con tus mejores amigos.

Hermione levantó su cabeza - ¡Pero no estamos solteros! _Tú no eres_ soltero, Draco. – dijo ella, firmemente.

-Ya lo sé – Draco la miró con curiosidad – Hermione, no estás… preocupada de que vaya a engañarte, ¿verdad?

-¡No! – respondió ella, quizás demasiado rápido.

Draco la miró con frialdad – No puedo creer que siquiera pienses eso. ¿Para qué demonios te engañaría ahora, una semana antes de nuestra boda, cuando no me mostré nada más que fiel desde el día de nuestro primer beso? Menos ese minúsculo tiempo que rompimos y me besé con Astoria.

Hermione levantó una ceja.

-_Y_ con esa bruja en la despedida de soltero de Goyle. No te lo comenté para que me lo sacaras en cara todo el tiempo, ¿sabes?

-Draco, no es que piense que vas a engañarme. Es solo que… - suspiró - … sé que las oportunidades se presentan solas y no quiero que alguna bruja se aproveche del estado de ebriedad en el que indudablemente te encontrarás.

-Oh, relájate. Solo hay una bruja capaz de aprovecharse de mí, y ella ni siquiera va a estar presente – dijo él, besándola en la mejilla.

-¿Hablas en serio? – preguntó ella, mirándolo desesperadamente.

Draco rodó sus ojos – Claro, Hermione. En lo que a mi respecta, solo hay dos mujeres en el mundo. Tú… y todas las demás.

Hermione sonrió – Maldito seas tú y tus dulces palabras – se reclinó y lo besó.

-Y, además, soy el que verdaderamente debería estar asustado. ¿Sabes cuántos hombres intentan levantarse a una chica en sus fiestas de despedida de soltera, porque saben que será sin compromiso de por medio?

-¿Hablas por experiencia propia? – rió ella.

-¡Pues claro que sí!

-Realmente eres de lo peor.

-Ah, ah, Mione. _Era_, no soy.

_¡Pop! ¡Pop! ¡Pop! ¡Pop! ¡Pop! ¡Pop! ¡Pop! ¡Pop!_

-Hermione, Draco, ¿están allí? – escucharon preguntar a Ginny desde la sala.

-¡Sí, aquí estamos! – respondió Hermione, comenzó a bajarse de Draco pero él volvió a atraerla para un último beso antes de soltarla.

-_Están_ completamente vestidos, ¿verdad? – ese era Harry.

-Oh, ¿a quién le impoggta? – dijo Sophie, abriendo la puerta sin más.

Draco notó a Harry estremeciéndose en el otro lado. Sonrió para sí mismo.

-Heggmione, ¿estás lista? – preguntó Sophie, prácticamente saltando de arriba abajo.

-Solo un segundo.

Hermione volteó hacia Draco y sostuvo en alto su mano. Él rodó sus ojos antes de tomar su equipaje y entregárselo. Ella usó su varita para ordenar todas las cosas antes de repasar y tachar los elementos de la lista. Cuando terminó, lo miró y negó con la cabeza – Draco, olvidaste guardar ese shampoo extra que te preparé.

-Merlín lo prohíba – dijo él – No es como si Goyle tuviera shampoo, ¿verdad?

-Mejor prevenir que curar – dijo ella, antes de ir al baño y regresar con una botellita de shampoo tamaño ideal para viajar. Aunque parte de él no quería llevársela, la parte orgullosa, sabía que era preferible evitar una pelea cuando ella ya parecía estar de mal humor, por lo que cedió.

Hermione tomó su propio bolso, que ya estaba empacado de hace días, y Draco hizo lo mismo. Él tomó su mano y ambos caminaron hacia la sala donde Ginny, Harry, Sophie, Phillip, Seth, Caroline, Luna y Astoria ya estaban esperándolos.

-Señoritas – saludó él a las cinco brujas en la sala – Espero que mantengan un ojo atento en mi chica. Si algún hombre la mira, espero que le lancen un maleficio al trasero. Caroline, tu conoces los mejores hechizos para eso. Quizás puedes darle una rápida lección antes de que se vayan mañana en la noche. Estoy seguro de que todas la necesitan – miró a Luna especialmente.

-¿Estás seguro de que soy capaz de darles una lección, considerando que soy la única persona en esta sala que _no_ forma parte del comité de boda?

-Sí, sí, sabemos como te sientes al respecto. Y _no,_ no vamos a permitir que tú seas la niña de las flores, y que le robes el papel a una niña de dos años.

-Pero es que esa es la peor edad para ser niña de las flores. Sabes que solo vagará por el pasillo sin importarle nada mientras arroja una mínima cantidad de flores. Yo sería capaz de arrojarlos de forma maravillosa.

-¡Oh, pero Victoire se ve _tan_ hermosa en su pequeño vestido! – alabó la orgullosa Tía Ginny.

Caroline rodó sus ojos – Mis planes arruinados, nuevamente, por la ternura de una niña de dos años.

Draco notó que durante todo el intercambio, Astoria permanecía sentada incómodamente quieta en el sofá. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado - ¿Todo bien, muñeca?

-No – dijo ella, en un susurro – Ron y yo terminamos anoche – sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse por las lágrimas.

Draco estaba a punto de pedir más información cuando escuchó que Sophie decía – Bueno, ¡es hogga de moveggse! Señoggitas, hacia la gged Flú. Caballeggos, hacia… el medio de tgganspoggte que decidieggon usagg.

-Serán escobas – dijo Phillip – Draco y yo pensamos que podríamos jugar un pequeño y divertido partido de Quidditch mañana – le guiñó un ojo a Draco, quien sonrió hacia Harry.

Hermione se reclinó hacia el sofá y le susurró – Sé bueno – antes de darle un beso.

Todas las brujas se encaminaron hacia la chimenea – Estaba hablando en serio sobre el tutorial de maleficios – le recordó a Caroline.

Ella lo saludó antes de encaminarse primera a la chimenea, hacia la Mansión Labelle en el sur de Francia. Sophie fue la siguiente, después de darle a Phillip un sonoro beso de despedida, por supuesto, y seguida por Ginny quien hizo algo similar con Harry pero mucho menos repulsivo – excepto para Draco, que lo encontró incluso más que el de los Prior – y luego Hermione dio un paso al frente. Pero antes de que pudiera marcharse, Draco se levantó del sofá, la tomó del brazo y la giró en su lugar, dándole un beso que no olvidaría en mucho tiempo.

Cuando se separaron, ambos jadeaban pesadamente. Draco le acarició la mejilla mientras la miraba directo a los ojos – Solo existes tú ante mis ojos. Nunca te olvides de ello.

Hermione sonrió – Lo sé. Y solo estás tú en los míos – él la besó una vez más antes de soltarla y ella volteó hacia la chimenea – Y, que conste – dijo ella, volteando y dándole una maliciosa sonrisa – No necesito que Caroline me enseñe ningún maleficio. Si algún hombre se me acerca a menos de cinco pasos, estaré encantada de dejarle una lengua de serpiente en tu honor – le guió un ojo antes de arrojar un puñado de polvos flú y dar un paso hacia delante en las llamas verdes.

-Merlín, como la amo – dijo Draco, mientras ella era absorbida por la chimenea. Astoria dio un paso al frente tan pronto Hermione desapareció, pero antes de que pudiera arrojar el polvo, Draco la agarró – Hermione tiene un teléfono Muggle con el que se comunica conmigo. Solo pídeselo y ella te enseñará cómo usarlo si necesitas hablar conmigo.

Astoria intentó sonreír – Gracias, Draco, pero voy a intentar no decir nada. Este es el fin de semana de ella, y Salazar sabe que ya será suficientemente incómodo con su hermana allí, considerando que me odia y eso.

-Ella no te odia.

Ella suspiró – Ya lo veremos.

Y con eso, Astoria se marchó. Draco volteó para ver a Phillip, Seth y Harry esperando – Esta es tu última oportunidad de zafar de esta, Potter. Aunque, debo advertírtelo, Hermione se aseguró de empacar una cámara para capturar todas nuestras aventuras, y estoy segura que es solo un modo de comprobar tu presencia.

-Dije que iría y hablaba en serio, Malfoy. Además, ambos sabemos que Hermione no dudará en usar una maldición asesina en ambos si no voy.

-Eso es cierto – sonrió Draco – Muy bien, caballeros. Monten sus escobas. Tenemos un largo viaje por delante en territorio prohibido.

¿Prohibido? – repitió Seth – Pensé que íbamos a la casa de tu amigo.

-Así es. Pero también es una residencia Greengrass, y todos sabemos cómo se sienten los Greengrass con los traidores a la sangre como nosotros – dijo Draco, guiñándole un ojo.

Polly chilló desde el dormitorio.

-Oh, bien – dijo Draco, quien casi olvidaba la lechuza – Supongo que ella también viene con nosotros.

Él fue y la liberó de su jaula. Una vez que estuvo libre, los cuatro magos y la lechuza salieron y montaron las escobas. Despegaron y volaron en dirección a lo que sería, sin lugar a dudas, un fin de semana inolvidable, lleno de deporte, alcohol, risas y drama… obviamente.

**XXX**

La residencia veraniega de los Greengrass se encontraba en un punto ciego de un enorme bosque. Los jardines estaban completamente a oscuras a la noche y, su diseño, era bastante fantasmal. En cierto punto del viaje volaron por encima de lo que parecía ser un pozo sin fondo y, después de que Draco empujara a Harry de su escoba, descubrieron que era un lago.

La casa no fue difícil de encontrar dado que era la única luz en medio de un océano de oscuridad. Era enorme, posiblemente mucho más grande que su casa normal. Cuando llegaron allí, llamaron a la puerta y fueron inmediatamente recibidos por un elfo doméstico quien los llevó hacia dentro, excepto a Polly, quien obviamente planeaba permanecer fuera durante el fin de semana. El elfo los guió hacia el recibidor. Podían escuchar voces discutiendo desde el otro lado de la puerta, pero al instante en que la mano del elfo tocó la perilla de la puerta, se silenciaron.

Goyle y Daphne estaban parados en el centro del recibidor, ambos viéndose un tanto tensos. Daphne intentó sonreír cuando los vio – Wow, debieron volar increíblemente rápido. Esperaba no estar presente para cuando ustedes llegaran.

-Lamentamos correrte de tu propia casa – dijo Draco, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Oh, no hay problema. No se preocupen por ello. Pansy y yo hace siglos que venimos planeando tener un fin de semana de chicas – Draco notó que Goyle rodaba sus ojos. Daphne lo notó también, y su sonrisa se desvaneció – Los dejaré tranquilos – se levantó en puntillas para darle un beso a Goyle pero, aunque buscó sus labios, él giró su rostro y terminó por encontrar su mejilla. Ella suspiró antes de salir de la habitación.

Tan pronto como se marchó, Goyle se animó. Miró con curiosidad a Harry, quien seguía mojado, y preguntó - ¿Fuiste a nadar, Potter?

-Sí. También me sorprendió a mí – respondió él , mirando de reojo a un Draco que no dejaba de sonreír.

-Quizás deberías ir a secarte un poco antes de que apoyes tu trasero en los muebles de mis suegros. Pinko, por favor muéstrales sus habitaciones – dijo él al elfo doméstico.

Pinko asintió y se encaminó hacia las puertas en el lado opuesto del salón. Los otros comenzaron a seguirlo, pero Goyle se estiró y detuvo a Draco.

-Tu estás del otro lado, Malfoy.

-Ooh, ¿me van a dar un ala entera para mí? – preguntó él, levantando sus cejas.

-A menos que quieras compartir cama con Potter, no hay nada para ti por allí – sonrió él – Asumí que querrías la habitación más agradable disponible, que está en esta dirección.

-Asumiste bien.

Goyle guió a Draco a través de las puertas que estaban al otro lado. Atravesaron la cocina mientras caminaban, y un montón de puertas más, incluyendo una que era particularmente simple y aburrida, que solo podría llevar a un sótano.

Después de varias vueltas y giros alrededor de pasillos, Goyle abrió una puerta con apariencia muy Slytherin - ¿La habitación de los padres de Daphne? - preguntó Draco.

-Obviamente.

-Es una pena que Hermione no esté aquí. Sería divertido dejar un poco de "Sangresucia" en als sábanas. ¿Crees que las quemarían después?

-Sin lugar a dudas – rió Goyle.

Draco arrojó su equipaje y ambos regresaron a la cocina. Draco se sirvió a sí mismo una copa del sumamente caro whiskey de fuego del Sr. Greengrass mientras Goyle iba a ver por qué tardaban tanto los otros.

Mientras esperaba que él regresara, Draco comenzó a vagar hacia el vestíbulo mientras miraba las numerosas obras de arte dispuestas allí. Los Greengrass apreciaban más el arte abstracta que los Malfoy, quienes invertían en pinturas realistas y viejas armaduras. Algunas de las esculturas aquí eran un tanto retorcidas, y casi demoníacas. Definitivamente no eran su estilo.

Draco estaba del otro lado del vestíbulo ya, cuando escuchó que una puerta se abría. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse a Daphne saliendo de una habitación con una pequeña valija de mano. Se estaba secando los ojos como si hubiera estado llorando. Sin mirar, se encaminó hacia el recibidor. Draco la siguió.

Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y la observó caminar hacia la chimenea y tomar un puñado de polvos flú de un bote a un costado. Draco se acercó un poco más mientras ella lo arrojaba a las llamas.

Daphne dio un paso al frente y dijo cuidadosamente – Residencia Zabini.

Draco estaba en el medio de la habitación ahora, y ella encontró su mirada un segundo antes de ser absorbida por las llamas. Él nunca había visto a alguien verse tan avergonzada en su vida.

-Malfoy, ¿por qué demonios comenzaste sin nosotros? – los ojos de Draco lograron enfocarse justo a tiempo para ver a Seth arrancarle el vaso de la mano y bebérselo de un trago – Esto está bueno.

-¡Qué comience la bebida! – exclamó Phillip, dando un giro antes de darse cuenta de que no tenía idea de dónde estaba el alcohol.

Goyle rió antes de guiarlos a todos hacia la cocina. Fue entonces cuando Draco notó realmente cuán falsa era su sonrisa. Goyle no era un idiota. Sabía qué estaba pasando con Daphne pero, con suerte, no sabía con quién, y mucho menos que ese mismo "alguien" era el mismo que había intentado follarse a su cuñada menos de un año atrás. Gracias a Merlín, nunca había tenido éxito al hacerlo. Eso habría sido enfermo y retorcido, como todo lo demás en esta casa. Por supuesto, Draco no era nadie para opinar. Él mismo se había follado a algunas hermanas en su época. Por supuesto, casi nadie sabía sobre ello.

**XXX**

Draco no pudo conciliar el sueño esa noche. Justo antes del amanecer, tomó su celular de la mesita de noche y lo abrió. Dado que tenían tanto tiempo libre en el trabajo últimamente, a raíz de que el problema con Zandicus todavía no se solucionaba, Seth se las había arreglado para configurar otro teléfono más, por lo que ahora tanto Draco como Hermione tenían uno. Sin pesarlo, Draco marcó su número.

Después de tres llamados, alguien contestó - ¿Hola? – dijo con la voz rasposa.

-Buenos días, rayito de sol.

-Buenos días, Draco – casi podía sentir su sonrisa del otro lado - ¿Ya me extrañas?

-Te extraño incluso desde antes de marcharme.

-Oh, eres tan dulce como el azúcar.

Draco rió - ¿Por qué hablas así?

-Oh, no lo sé. Estoy cansada. Estuvimos despiertas hasta hace solo unas horas aplicándonos máscaras faciales y manicuras y bebiendo champagne – una pausa – Realmente no me gusta el champagne. Estaré súper feliz cuando todo este asunto termine, para no tener que volver a beber eso en mucho tiempo.

-¿Asunto? ¿Eso es lo que es todo esto?

-Mmhmm – dijo ella con un bostezo.

-Te castigaré por ese término tan pronto lleguemos a casa.

-Estoy segura de que lo harás – rió ella – Entonces, ¿siguen en pie los planes de Quidditch hoy?

-Ese es el plan.

-Asegúrate de _ser bueno _con Harry, ¿podrías? Siento que lo arrojé a un pozo de serpientes.

-No un pozo. Solo un lago.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué?

Incluso podía sentirla rodando los ojos – Repito: _sé bueno._

-Sí, querida – dijo él. una pausa – Hermione…

-¿Sí?

-Gracias.

-No es nada – dijo ella, con seguridad - ¿Por qué me agradeces?

-Por no engañarme con Blaise Zabini.

-Umm… bueno – otra pausa – No me digas que Daphne…

-Estoy bastante seguro de que él sabe que ella lo engaña, pero no creo que sepa con quién. ¿Debo mecionárselo?

Hermione suspiró – No, no lo creo. Solo hará que se sienta más herido de lo que ya está. Lo que sea que suceda entre ellos es asunto suyo. A menos que él lo saque a flote, probablemente no deberías mencionar que sabes sobre eso. Solo lo avergonzarás.

-Sí… supongo que estás en lo cierto – dijo él – Perdón, amor, por despertarte.

-No importa. Sabes que adoro levantarme con el sonido de tu sexy voz.

-Siempre aprovechando para burlarte de mí – rió él – Ya sabes, estoy acostado en la cama del Sr. Y la Sra. Greengrass justo ahora. Realmente adoraría follarte aquí.

-Apuesto a que sí – rió ella.

-Quizás en un futuro. Te veo mañana, Mione. Te amo.

-Te amo también – dijo ella mandando besos por el teléfono - ¡Y no olvides tomar fotografías! – añadió antes de colgar.

Draco permaneció acostado por un momento en silencio antes de levantarse y vestirse con su ropa para el día. Tomó su cámara de su valija y se encaminó hacia la cocina, donde se alegró de encontrar a Pinko preparando el desayuno. Se sentó y el elfo inmediatamente le trajo una taza de café.

Un rato después, Goyle, Phillip y Seth se le unieron - ¿Potter todavía no se levantó? – preguntó él, mientras todos se sentaban.

-Imagino que no – dijo Phillip – Su habitación está justo junto a la mía, y juro que estaba hablando en sueños toda la noche. Incluso se esmeró en hacer diferentes voces.

Draco rió - ¿De verdad? ¿Qué decía?

-No pude descifrarlo, pero es seguro como un demonio que me mantuvo despierto. Dónde está el cafff-¡oh! Gracias – dijo cuando Pinko colocó una taza frente a él.

-¿Cómo consiguió Granger que lo invitaras el fin de semana, de cualquier modo? – preguntó Goyle – Entiendo todo el asunto de padrino de boda y eso, pero debe tener unas técnicas de debate increíbles como para conseguir que ambos accedieran a ello.

-No tienes idea – dijo Draco, terminando su café. Pinko levitó la cafetera hacia allí y le sirvió un poco más – En realidad nos acorraló a ambos al mismo tiempo. Nos hizo difícil admitir cómo nos sentíamos realmente.

-Nunca tuviste problema en decirle a Potter cómo te sientes – rió Goyle.

-Y todavía no los tengo… cuando ella no está alrededor. Es solo que no vale la pena el castigo.

-Aww, ¿acaso te deja sin sexo? – bromeó Seth.

-Sabes que lo hace – Draco miró el reloj encima de la alacena – Bueno, supongo que mejor voy a despertar a Potty – dijo, levantándose y tomando la cámara – Quizás capturo un buen momento para ella – guiñó un ojo antes de dejar la cocina.

Draco no estaba realmente seguro hacia dónde iba, considerando que ese sitio era casi un laberinto, pero eventualmente encontró el camino que llevaba hacia los dormitorios en ese ala, que estaban en el segundo piso. Escuchó sonidos viniendo de una de las puertas y, dado que todos los demás ya estaban en la cocina, solo podía tratarse de una persona.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Draco abrió la puerta de una patada y tomó una fotografía. El flash fue tan brillante que hizo que Harry rodara de la cama, tirando las sábanas con él. Lo único extraño fue que alguien más cayó, en una esquina. Draco miró hacia allí para encontrarse a Ron levantándose de un salto y mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos.

-_¡Oh, demoooooooooonios!_ – exclamó.

-Malfoy, puedo explicar esto – dijo Harry, tratando de desenredarse de las sábanas.

-Lo admito, siempre asumí que ambos eran amantes, pero ¿realmente tenían que follar en el fin de semana de _mi_ despedida de soltero? ¡Eso es enfermo, en demasiados niveles!

-Cierra el pico, Malfoy – dijo Ron, con sus orejas volviéndose rojas.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

Las mejillas de Ron se sonrojaron y desvió la mirada. Draco miró a Harry con una fría mirada de aclaración.

Harry suspiró – Me envió una lechuza anoche diciendo que necesitaba hablar, así que le dije dónde estábamos y viajó por red flú hacia aquí.

-¿Esto es sobre Astoria? – preguntó Draco.

-¿Ella te _contó?_ – preguntó Ron, finalmente reuniendo el coraje para mirarlo.

-Por supuesto que lo hizo. Aunque, en realidad no tuvimos tiempo para entrar en detalle. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo hasta que tú arruinaras las cosas. Pareces tener esa increíble necesidad de salir con chicas muy superiores a ti.

-¿Lo ves? _Esto_ es parte del problema – dijo Ron, girándose hacia Harry – Cada vez que algo sale mal, ella va y confía en _él._

-¿Disculpa? – dijo Draco, frunciendo el entrecejo – Deberías mostrarte agradecido de que yo sea a quien recurra con algo referido a ti. ¿Quién te crees que pensó en esa increíble idea para tu regalo de cumpleaños? – guiñó un ojo.

-Oh, creo que voy a vomitar – dijo Ron, palideciendo de repente.

-Tú y yo – dijo Draco – ¿Crees que me complace que el ex de mi prometida arruine mi despedida de soltero?

-No te preocupes, no voy a quedarme – dijo Ron, levantándose – Solo necesitaba hablar con Harry, y ya lo hice, así que ya me voy.

-Quizás debería ir contigo.

-No lo creo, Potter – dijo Draco, apuntándolo con un dedo – Hermione me recordó esta mañana que necesitamos tomar miles de fotografías – le tomó otra. Harry se frotó los ojos.

-¿Tomaste ese hábito de Hermione? – preguntó Ron, apuntando con su propio dedo – Ella suele hacer eso muy seguido.

-Probablemente sí – dijo él, tomando una foto de Ron.

-Pero no creo que debería dejar a Ron solo. Este rompimiento parece ser definitivo.

-No lo será – dijo Draco.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Ron, viéndose esperanzado.

Draco se encogió de hombros – Porque vas a casarte con ella. Eso es lo que ella dice, al menos. Declara que "jamás sintió por nadie lo que siente por ti" – se burló él mientras rodaba sus ojos - ¿Qué hicieron tus indigentes padres esta vez?

-¡Hey!

-Lo siento. _De escasos recursos. _

-¡Ellos no hicieron nada! ¡Fue ella! ¡Ella se enojó cuando se enteró que mis padres no irían a la boda, y los llamó insolentes!

-_Son_ insolentes.

-¡Ya lo sé! Pero siguen siendo mis padres, así que los defendí.

-_Ooh_ – Draco chasqueó la lengua – Mal movimiento. No me ves a mí defendiendo a mis padres cuando hay conflictos entre ellos y Hermione, ¿o sí?

Las orejas de Ron volvieron a ponerse coloradas mientras miraba al suelo – Debería irme – intentó caminar hacia la puerta.

-Espera, Comadreja – dijo Draco, tomándolo por el brazo mientras pasaba a su lado, haciéndolo volver dentro de la habitación – Por mucho que odie decirlo, no deberías estar solo ahora.

-Realmente… por qué…?

-Ambos sabemos que solo irás a casa y pensarás en esto hasta que se te ocurra el modo perfecto para empeorar todo.

Ron lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Así que esto es lo que vas a hacer.

Ron esperó que él continuara hablando, tratando de esconder su anticipación.

-_Na-da_ – Draco moduló cuidadosamente.

Ron se veía confundido - ¿Q-qué?

-Dale algo de tiempo. Déjale tener la oportunidad de verdaderamente extrañarte. Se verán obligados a verse la semana que viene, de cualquier modo – guiñó él – Arréglense ese día. Dile que fuiste un idiota. Ella parece apreciar eso.

-Pensaré sobre ello – dijo Ron, intentando otra vez ir a por la puerta.

Draco lo volvió a agarrar y tirarlo dentro de la habitación - ¿Acaso no acabo de decirte que no debes estar solo? Vamos a jugar al Quidditch y seguro nos vendría bien tener un jugador más. _Iba_ a hacer que Phillip se quedara en la banca. El mago puede ser enorme, pero es terrible en los deportes. Él puede estar en su equipo – dijo, sonriéndoles a ambos.

-No tengo una escoba.

-Por favor, deja las excusas. Estamos en la casa de alguien que jugaba al Quidditch en el colegio. ¿Realmente no crees que no tiene escobas extra alrededor?

Ron lo miró con curiosidad - ¿A qué estás jugando, Malfoy?

Draco se ofendió inmensamente - ¡_intento_ ser amable!

-¿Y Hermione podría matarte si lo dejaras marcharse? – sonrió Harry.

-Exactamente. Ahora, vístete, Potter – dijo él, mirando al mago en calzoncillos con disgusto – Estoy seguro de que el desayuno ya se enfrió, dado que me pasé demasiado tiempo hablando con ustedes dos idiotas.

Draco los dejó solos y regresó a la cocina. Tenía razón sobre el desayuno frío, pero Pinko le calentó el suyo. Les advirtió a los otros sobre Ron, para que todos pudieran dedicarles las apropiadas miradas de desdén cuando llegara. No lo decepcionaron. Draco les dio una sonrisa satisfecha. Adoraba la lealtad.

Tan pronto como todos terminaron de desayunar, tomaron sus escobas y se encaminaron hacia el jardín trasero, donde los Greengrass tenían un campo de Quidditch en miniatura.

Dado que no tenían suficiente gente como para completar dos equipos, decidieron tener una persona en cada uno que jugara ambos papeles de Buscador y Golpeador; Draco y Harry obviamente. Goyle y Ron eran los Guardianes, y Seth y Phillip eran los Cazadores. A Pinko le entregaron la cámara con las correspondientes instrucciones para que tomara fotos.

Durante la primera hora del juego, la Snitch no apareció. Draco se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo revoloteando alrededor de Ron mientras canturreaba "A Weasley Vamos a Coronar" para volverlo loco. Funcionó bien hasta que Seth recibió un golpe en la cabeza de una Bludger y le gritó a Draco que se enfocara en el juego.

-¡Lo siento, colega! – dijo antes de guiñarle un ojo a Ron y alejarse volando.

Cuando la Snitch finalmente apareció, tanto él como Harry la notaron, pero él estaba más cerca y casi la agarra, hasta que una Bludger salió de la nada y lo golpeó, haciendo que su escoba girara y se impulsara justo en dirección a Harry. Era más difícil de lo que imaginaban jugar en ambas posiciones. Después de eso, la Snitch volvió a desaparecer.

Pasaron cerca de dos horas más antes de que volviera a dejarse ver. En ese momento, el contador estaba 340-280, a favor del equipo de Draco. Phillip era tan terrible como Draco se lo imaginaba pero, desafortunadamente, Ron era mejor Guardián de lo que recordaba. Los puntos de cada equipo estaban cerca constantemente, así que evidentemente solo estaba en manos del Buscador ganar el juego.

Cuando la Snitch reapareció, estaba justo encima de la oreja de Harry. Draco intentó no mirarla demasiado, porque el otro mago estaba mirando hacia abajo y no se había percatado. Draco aprovechó ese momento para lanzarse a por ella. Se encaminó hacia el suelo con Draco justo por detrás. Pudo escuchar un sonido veloz que lo seguía, que solo podía significar que Harry ya lo seguía. Con el suelo acercándose cada vez más, Draco estiró su mano, con las puntas apenas acariciando la Snitch mientras se daba cuenta de que era tiempo de detenerse o morir – o al menos lastimarse seriamente. De cualquier modo decidió acelerar, aferrando la Snitch justo a tiempo para poder virar su escoba, que derrapó en el suelo en lugar de hacerlo aterrizar de cabeza. Al menos unos cuantos raspones y moretones eran mejor que daño cerebral. Incluso si se hubiera lastimado con gravedad, todo habría valido la pena.

-¡Woo! ¡Eso es por el segundo año, Potter! – exclamó antes de besar la Snitch.

Seth y Goyle bajaron y todos chocaron las manos antes de dar una vuelta de victoria alrededor del campo. Harry y Ron se veían un tanto heridos en el orgullo, pero Phillip solo se reía de ellos - ¡Hey! ¡No es bueno regodearse!

-¡Solo dices eso porque perdiste! – le exclamó Seth desde arriba.

Aunque a Draco no le importaba compartir su victoria con sus compañeros de equipo, no quería mencionarles la verdadera razón por la que realmente se emocionó por el juego. En los diez años que llevaban conociéndose, esta era la primera vez que Draco Malfoy vencía a Harry Potter en Quidditch. ¿Y saben qué? Se sentía jodidamente increíble.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Traductora: Bueno, nos queda éste y otro más, con la segunda parte de esta "alocada" despedida de soltero, más la de Hermione y nos vamos de cabeza a la boda! <strong>

**Capi recién terminado de traducir, me llevó dos horas y apenas lo terminé, lo estoy subiendo, así que está hecho a las apuradas y seguro con errores, sumado a que estuve medio distraída porque lo traduje con la música del nuevo cd de Taylor Swift de fondo (está MUY bueno, dicho sea de paso, a pesar del cambio de género que al principio me resultó bastante incómodo y me generó un toque de rechazo. Vale la pena, Taylor es una reina, y sus letras son FANTÁSTICAS. Con todo el asunto de la nueva soltería y bla bla bla, me vino barbaro porque tiene canciones de despecho y es lo que necesitaba jejejej ) (fue un parentesis muy largo, perdon)**

**Ya quiero que empiece el drama, y la tristeza, y las manchas de rímel a causa de las lágrimas jejejeje soy mala. También pensé en cambiarle el género porque Tragedia causa un poco de rechazo antes de leer, por lo general. Tipo que es muy dificil que yo me lea un fic titulado con ese genero, así que quizás simplemente lo cambio a Drama, porque de eso hay MUCHO :)**

**GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Me hacen tan pero tan felices, chicas! gracias!**

**Recomendacion musical de hoy: Nuevo tema de Mcfly/Mcbusted : Get over it (irónico que lo recomiende, repito, dada mi situacion, porque me viene como anillo al dedo. Traducido, es "SUPERALO!" ) SE VIENE EL NUEVO CD DE MCBUSTED! EL PRIMERO DE DICIEMBRE! no - puedo - esperar. **

**Nos estamos leyendo tan prontito como pueda subir otro capitulo :)**

**Muchos besos y buen fin de semana!**

**Pekis :)**


	12. Confessions

**Fighting For The Malfoys**

**-Luchando por los Malfoys-**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11 – Confesiones<strong>

Hermione estaba sentada en una mesa en el club nocturno al que sus amigas la habían llevado, mirando a su alrededor y viéndose bastante insegura mientras ellas pedían una botella más de champagne. Comenzaba a considerar que quizás era tiempo ya de enunciar a viva voz su opinión sobre la bebida.

De alguna forma habían conseguido que se pusiera ese ridículo velo, que parecía ser un pase libre para conseguir todo lo que deseaban. Incluso la botella de champagne que estaban a punto de beber había sido regalo de un grupo de magos desagradables, quienes se lamían los labios cada vez que la miraban. Hermione estaba más que preparada para lanzarles el maleficio que le había prometido a Draco.

-¡Vamos, Hermione! ¡Alégrate un poco! – exclamó Caroline, haciéndose oír por encima de la fuerte música que resonaba en todas partes - ¡Jamás vi a nadie tan deprimida en su fiesta de despedida de soltera!

-Lo siento – dijo Hermione, regresando su atención a sus amigas, quienes estaban sentadas en sillones alrededor de una mesa baja – Yo solo… estaba pensando en Draco.

Sophie rodó sus ojos – Heggmione, ¡no va a engañaggte! ¿Qué demonios te hace pensagg eso?

Hermione suspiró – Ni siquiera lo sé. Es solo que hace poco caí en cuenta de que las mujeres lo aman. Es decir, _todo_ el mundo mágico sabe que estamos comprometidos, ¡y eso no las detiene a lanzarse a él! ¿Quién hace eso?

Caroline movió su cabeza en dirección a Sophie y entrecerró sus ojos – Le contaste sobre Inga, ¿verdad? – Sophie se mordió el labio y miró hacia otro lado, viéndose culpable. Caroline negó con la cabeza – Hermione, ¡Inga Utkin es una zorra asquerosa! ¡Draco jamás te engañaría con ella, o con cualquier otra, dicho sea de paso! ¡Él es ciento cincuenta por ciento devoto de ti!

-¿Entonces por qué no me contó sobre ella?

-¡Porque no fue nada! ¡Ella-no-es-nadie!

-¿No es acaso Inga Utkin la mujer que escribió ese artículo sobre él? – preguntó Ginny, obviamente curiosa sobre el tema de conversación.

-Sí, ¡e incluso tuvo el _coraje_ de intentar toquetearlo! ¿Puedes creerlo?

-¡Inga Utkin debe morir! – exclamó Caroline, arrojando un puño al aire. Las otras la imitaron al instante.

Su champagne llegó y Caroline abrió la botella mientras Ginny alineaba las copas, una junto a la otra, para que pudieran servir todas de una sola vez. Tan pronto las copas estuvieron llenas, comenzaron a pasarlas.

-Pagga mí no, ggacias – dijo Sophie – estoy un poco haggta del champagne ya.

Caroline fue la única que pensó dos veces en lo que dijo ella. Las otras solo se encogieron de hombros y levantaron sus copas para brindar - ¡Salud por la futura Señora Malfoy! – exclamó Ginny. Todas festejaron mientras entrechocaban sus copas.

Un tipo se acercó hacia su mesa y se deslizó en el asiento junto a Luna. Comenzó a decirle algunas obscenidades en Francés – Lo siento. No te entiendo – le dijo ella, antes de girarse confundida.

-¡Shoo! ¡Shoo! – exclamó Sophie, corriéndolo con un gesto de la mano. Ella lo había entendido perfectamente.

-Voy a buscar algo un poco más fuerte – dijo Astoria, levantándose - ¿Alguien quiere algo?

-Iré contigo – dijo Hermione, quien estaba más que contenta de alejarse de todos los hombres que revoloteaban la mesa en ese momento.

-¡Un Ginger ale para mí, por favor! – pidió Sophie.

-¿Qué te pasa? – escucharon que Caroline le preguntaba mientras se alejaban.

Astoria se abrió paso entre medio de la gente como una profesional y consiguió llegar hacia la parte de delante de la concurrida barra sin ningún problema. Se acomodó los pechos mejor en el vestido, para levantarlos y el camarero inmediatamente se acercó. - ¿Hablas inglés? – preguntó ella.

-Oui, ma chérie – dijo él - ¿Qué puedo ofggeceggte?

-Quiero un whiskey de fuego puro, un Ginger ale y, ¿qué quieres tú, Hermione? – preguntó ella, volteando para mirarla.

-Una cerveza de mantequilla con whiskey de fuego, por favor.

-Ahogga mismo – les dijo el bartender, con un guiño de ojos.

Astoria miró al hombre mientras él no dejaba de sonreírle, haciendo que sirviera horriblemente las bebidas, y desparramara el Ginger ale por toda la mesada. Ella intentó devolverle la sonrisa, pero la alegría no alcanzaba sus ojos.

-¿Está todo bien, Astoria? – preguntó Hermione, notando sus tristes ojos – Pareces un tanto triste desde ayer.

-Sí, todo bien. Solo estoy un poco cansada.

Hermione era capaz de detectar una mentira a kilómetros de distancias - ¿Ves este velo? – preguntó ella, apuntando la vaporosa cosa en su cabeza.

Astoria sonrió – Lo veo.

-Esto significa que soy la novia, y la novia siempre consigue lo que desea. Así que dime qué va mal, ¡o enviaré a mis otras damas de honor a buscarte!

Astoria rió y suspiró al mismo tiempo – Este es tu fin de semana, Hermione. No quiero agobiarte.

-Si crees que me todo esto me importa, claramente perdiste la cabeza. Todo esto lo hago por ellas – señaló hacia su mesa – Solo soy la excusa para venir a Francia por un fin de semana. Ahora, agóbiame, por favor.

Astoria frunció el ceño – Ron y yo terminamos.

La boca de Hermione cayó abierta - ¿Qué hizo él? – exigió saber.

-Él no hizo nada. Fui yo. Me enteré de que sus padres no irían a tu boda y como que me desquité con él. Y entonces, antes de darme cuenta, le estaba diciendo que quizás necesitábamos tomarnos un tiempo. Solo me refería a tomarnos un tiempo de la pelea, pero él enloqueció de repente, y lo siguiente que sé, es que terminamos.

Las cejas de Hermione se fruncieron al notar algo de repente – Uhh, ¿qué día dijiste que fue eso?

-Jueves.

-Jueves… 30 de Mayo…

-Sí, ¿por?

-Umm… ese fue el día en el que Ron me propuso matrimonio el año pasado. Y entonces… bueno, en lugar de responderle, le sugerí que nos tomáramos un tiempo. Ya sabes el resto de la historia.

-Seggían cuatggo galleones, señoggitas – dijo el camarero.

Astoria levantó su mano para silenciarlo - ¿Hablas en serio? – preguntó, con los ojos abriéndose por la sorpresa.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y asintió.

-¡Oh, por Merlín! ¡No puedo creer que le dije la palabra con "T" en _ese _día! ¡Debe odiarme!

-Lo dudo mucho – dijo Hermione, finalmente arrojándole algo de dinero al impaciente camarero. Una vez que él tuvo el dinero, volvió a hacerle ojitos a Astoria.

-A mí me paggece que necesitas olvidaggte de ese muchacho idiota y buscagg un veggdadeggo hom…

-¡No te atrevas a decir nada de eso sobre él! – espetó ella, antes de tomar su bebida y vaciarla de un solo trago – Otra, por favor.

Él se vio incluso más intrigado mientras le servía otra copa con gusto – La casa invita esta.

Hermione le arrojó algo más de dinero de todos modos, sabiendo muy bien que Astoria no tenía ningún interés en lo que él estaba ofreciendo gratis. Levantó la bebida de Sophie y la suya, tomó el brazo de Astoria y la alejó de la barra antes de que pudiera terminar su bebida y pedir otra más.

-¿Crees que debería mandarle una lechuza y disculparme? – preguntó Astoria.

-No esta noche. Dale unos cuantos días para que pueda pensar con claridad. Estoy absolutamente segura de que él espera que hagas lo mismo.

**XXX**

-¿Puedes_ creer_ que todavía no me envió una lechuza? – le preguntó Ron a Harry mientras todos tomaban asiento en un pub mágico local – Es decir, creerías que, después de que ella me pidiera un "tiempo" en el maldito aniversario de ese otro infame "tiempo" de mi vida, ¡estaría interesada en decir algo!

-Uhh… ¿acaso ella _sabe_ que ese día era el aniversario? – preguntó Harry.

-Vamos, Harry. Está con _Hermione_. La maldita historiadora. Estoy segura que se lo contó.

-En realidad, Astoria dijo que no le contaría nada a Hermione – dijo Draco, sin saber muy bien por qué estaba metiéndose en esta conversación de adolescentes. Levantó la cámara y tomó una foto de ellos.

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer esa maldita cosa? – espetó Ron. Le arrancó la cámara de las manos de Draco y tomó una foto en venganza. Draco sonrió brillantemente para la toma, con Goyle, Phillip y Seth levantando sus copas en el fondo.

-¿Sabes qué sería divertido? – preguntó Phillip – Si jugamos a ese juego de nuevo. Ya sabes, Draco. Aquel donde intentabas probar que conocías mejor a Hermione que él, y terminaste bebiéndote sin parar veinte medidas de…

-¡Cierra el pico, Phil! – Draco miró a su alrededor hasta que encontró a la camarera. Levantó su mano y la llamó. Ella prácticamente saltó desde la mesa hacia donde se dirigía en primer lugar, y fue hacia él primero – Dos botellas más de whiskey de fuego – dijo, pasándole la btoella vacía que ya habían acabado – Y que sea rápido.

-Ahora mismo, Sr. Malfoy – sonrió ella antes de alejarse.

-¿Cómo demonios haces eso? – preguntó Ron, disgustado – Las mujeres literalmente se arrojan a tus pies, y tú no eres más que un maldito bastardo con ellas.

-Se llama seguridad, Comadreja. Si la emanas, vienen hacia ti.

Goyle rodó sus ojos – Oh, vamos. Quizás conseguiste a tus primeras chicas con tu seguridad, pero desde entonces, solo se trata de tu maldita reputación. Conseguiste unas cuantas recomendaciones y de repente, las chicas lo arrastran desde cualquier parte hacia dentro de los armarios para escobas.

Draco rió – Algunas veces realmente extraño nuestros años en el colegio.

-¿Cuántas chicas conseguiste follarte mientras estabas en Hogwarts, de cualquier modo? – preguntó Ron, quien estaba más que curioso al respecto.

Draco y Goyle se miraron antes de comenzar a pensar – Bueno, primero fue Pansy – dijo Goyle.

-Un desliz desafortunado – rió Draco – y luego la engañé con Flora Carrow… y luego engañé a Flora con su hermana, Hestia.

-Eres desagradable – bufó Ron.

-¡Ah! _Era_ desagradable.

-No te olvides de esas dos chicas de Durmstrang durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

-Aw, mi primer trío – dijo Draco, sonriendo cálidamente ante el recuerdo - ¡Oh! Y no nos olvidemos de esa chica de Ravenclaw. Nunca supe su nombre, pero ella fue mi primera experiencia espontánea con un armario. El primer Jueves de cada mes de quinto año, ella me arrastraba a ese armario justo fuera del salón de Pociones. ¿Acaso iba a nuestro año? – le preguntó a Goyle.

-Creo que iba a sexto – respondió Goyle.

-Hmm… - Draco se encogió de hombros – Entonces, ¿cuántas vamos hasta ahí? ¿Seis?

-Espera – dijo Harry, acomodando los codos en la mesa e inclinándose hacia delante – si dormiste con seis chicas solo en Hogwarts, ¿con cuántas te acostaste en total?

Draco pensó al respecto. Eran… definitivamente mucho más que seis.

-¡Aquí tienen, chicos! – dijo la camarera, colocando las dos botellas de whiskey de fuego en el centro de la mesa - ¡Disfruten! – le guiñó un ojo a Draco antes de alejarse, asegurándose de mover las caderas seductoramente al hacerlo.

Draco tomó una de las botellas, la abrió y se sirvió una copa – Bueno, si voy a responder esa pregunta, voy a necesitar mucho más de esto.

**XXX**

Cuando Hermione y Astoria regresaron, encontraron a Caroline interrogando duramente a Sophie – De verdad, Soph, _¡dime_ que está pasando!

-¡No es nada, Caggoline! ¡Pogg favogg, déjalo ya!

-¿Por qué no bebes? – preguntó la bruja.

-¡Poggque no quieggo hacegglo!

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Poggque no!

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Poggque estoy jodidamente embaggazada!

Todas jadearon. Y luego chillaron. Y antes de que Sophie se diera cuenta qué estaba pasando, todo el grupo se abalanzaba hacia ella.

-¡Oh, por Merlín!

-¿Cuándo?

-¿Cómo?

-Asegúrate de mantener al bebé lejos de los Nargles. Los pañales están llenos de ellos, ¿sabes?

-¿De cuánto tiempo estás?

-¡Oh, debes estar tan emocionada!

-Y de los Heliopaths. Esos están por todas partes ahora que Fudge ya no está en el Ministerio.

-¿_Por qué _ recién nos cuentas sobre esto?

-¿Phillip sabe? Por favor, por favor, ¡no me digas que nos contaste antes que a él!

-Aunque tu esposo es bastante grande y terrorífico. Estoy segura de que los heliopaths se mantendrán lejos de tu camino.

-¡Claggo que lo sabe, Heggmione! Peggo no queggíamos agguinar su fin de semana al anunciagglo!

-¡Como si nos importara! ¡Oh, mi Dios! ¡Sophie vas a tener un bebé!

Sophie intentó ocultar su sonrisa, pero era extremadamente difícil de hacerlo al contemplar el resto de miradas exultantes de felicidad a su alrededor – Bueno, en ggealidad estoy bastante emocionada – admitió Phillip – Phillip y yo no estábamos buscándolo exactamente, peggo tampoco estábamos _evitándolo_. Si saben a lo que me ggefieggo.

Más chillidos.

-¿De cuánto estás?

-Solo diez semanas. Eso es en paggte el poggqué no queggíamos decíggselo a nadie aún. Todavía es tempggano. No le digan a Phillip que ya lo saben, él ggealmente pggefeggía espeggag a que lleguemos al límite de las doce semanas.

**XXX**

-¡Voy a tener un bebé! – anunció un Phillip muy ebrio.

-¡WHOOOAAA! ¡Eso es increíble! – dijo Seth, levantando su copa.

Draco estaba más que agradecido de tomarse un descanso de la larga lista de nombres que había estado escribiendo durante la última hora – y descripciones para aquellos nombres que no recordaba – y levantó su copa también - ¿Por qué nos estás contando esto recién ahora, colega?

-¡Porque estoy borracho! – hipó él – Y Sophie realmente quería mantenerlo en secreto hasta que alcanzara el límite de las doce semanas. Oh, Merlín, ¡no pueden decirle que yo les conté!

-No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo con nosotros – dijo Draco, imitando un cierre en su boca – Necesitamos celebrar esto como corresponde. Phil, elige una bebida. La que quieras, sin importar el precio, y brindaremos con ella.

-¡Oh, no! Esta es tu fiesta, no vamos a convertirla en un festejo para mí.

-Bueno, dado que Hermione y yo optamos en no tener strippers…

Goyle rió – Eso significa que ella lo decidió.

-…esto es más una reunión de cuatro hombres y dos niños bebiendo juntos un Sábado.

-Apuesto a que puedo adivinar quienes son los dos niños – dijo Harry, rodando los ojos.

-Y probablemente ganarías, Potter.

-Me dijeron que los muggles celebran embarazos con cigarros. Quizás deberíamos conseguir unos – dijo Seth.

-Aw, una idea excelente – dijo Draco, levantando su mano para que la camarera se acercara. Ella sonrió y les hizo señas indicando que estaría allí en un minuto.

-No harás que _ella_ vaya a conseguirlos, ¿verdad? – preguntó Ron, viéndose horrorizado.

-Claro que sí. Ella nos sirve hoy, y nosotros necesitamos ser servidos. Te aseguro que estará más que feliz de hacerlo.

-Solo porque quiere saltarte encima – rió Phillip.

-Aunque puede que ella se desilusione por mi completa apatía ante esa idea, igualmente será recompensada con una excelente propina al final de la noche… y eso no es, de ninguna forma, una insinuación.

-¿Hay algo que necesiten? – preguntó la camarera, apareciendo de repente en la mesa.

-Sí, detesto ser una molestia, pero ¿te molestaría mucho salir y conseguirnos unos cigarros de buena calidad? – preguntó Draco, pasándole un pequeño bolsito con galleones – Acabamos de enterarnos que mi amigo aquí y su esposa están esperando un bebé, y queremos celebrar.

-¡Sí, por supuesto! – dijo ella, tomando el bolsito y metiéndoselo en el bolsillo – Solo tengo que avisarle a mi jefe que saldré un momento. No tardaré. ¡Felicitaciones! – añadió, mirando a Phillip.

Corrió hacia la barra. Tan pronto como desapareció, Draco miró a Ron y sonrió – No te sientas celoso, Comadreja. Eres suficientemente famoso como para controlar a las mujeres también.

-¿Eso es lo que haces con Hermione? ¿_Controlarla?_

-¡Claro que no! Sabes tan bien como yo que ella es siempre la que tiene el control. Bueno, excepto en la cama.

-¡La, la, la! – canturreó Harry, tapándose los oídos.

**XXX**

-Yo. Gustar. Rubia.

-Sí, el rubio es muy bonito – le dijo Luna al mismo mago francés que no dejaba de rondarla. Resultó ser que solo sabía una sola frase en inglés – A mí también me gusta. También me gusta el cabello castaño y el cabello colorado. Y el negro también es bonito. Oh, ¡y también me encanta cuando la gente cambia su cabello a colores realmente brillantes!

Sophie comenzó a maldecir al mago en francés. Él la fulminó con la mirada antes de alejarse finalmente – Luna, ¿no estabas saliendo con ese muchacho, Rolf? – preguntó una vez que el otro se había marchado.

Luna la miró, descolocada – Oh, no. Rolf y yo solo somos amigos.

-¿_Él _sabe eso? – rió Ginny.

-Oh, sí, por supuesto. Es más, justo el otro día le estaba diciendo lo mucho que valoro su amistad. Él es tan amable conmigo.

Todas las otras brujas gimieron – _Luna_ – dijo Hermione, golpeándose la frente – Ese chico está loco por ti. ¿Por qué le dijiste algo como eso?

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó ella, viéndose aún más desconcertada.

-Déjame deletreártelo – dijo Ginny, inclinándose hacia adelante – Le-gustas-a-Rolf.

-Oh, no. Solo somos amigos – repitió ella.

-Solo porque tú lo consideras un amigo, no significa que él no pueda querer más. Harry y yo fuimos amigos primero. También lo fueron Sophie y Phillip, ¿verdad? – preguntó Ginny, mirando a la otra bruja para aclarar.

Sophie asintió – Lo fuimos. Aunque no es el caso de Heggmione y Dggaco – añadió, sonriendo maliciosamente a la otra bruja – Ellos fueggon diggectamente al fuego de la pasión.

-_Técnicamente_, fuimos amigos primero – comenzó Hermione.

-Sí, folla-amigos – rió Caroline.

-¡No nos acostamos a la primera oportunidad!

-Debieggon hacegglo. Ese igg y venigg de ustedes dos duggante la pggimegga semana egga bastante molesto.

-Bueno, ¡no todo el mundo se folla a un tipo solo minutos después de compartir el primer beso!

La boca de Sophie cayó abierta - ¡Ey! ¡Phillip y yo nos besuqueamos duggante toda una hogga antes de que la ggopa saliegga!

-¿De verdad? ¿Qué les tomó tanto tiempo? – rió Caroline.

-Hola, _ma chérie._

Todas giraron para encontrarse al camarero masajeando de repente los hombros de Astoria. Ella saltó antes de girarse y sacarse de encima a lo que ella imaginaba como un atacante. Él le agarró la muñeca en pleno movimiento y rió.

-Mi amigo está cubggiéndome. Vamos a bailagg.

Sin esperar una respuesta, él la sacó de su asiento y la llevó a la pista de baile. Ella miró a todas con los ojos amplios, claramente insegura de qué hacer allí.

Ginny se levantó con una mirada furibunda en los ojos. Hizo el intento de abalanzarse hacia ellos, pero Hermione la contuvo – Ginny, no. Astoria puede cuidarse a sí misma.

-¡Como un demonio! ¡Si ella no maldice a ese bastardo, lo haré yo! ¡Cómo se atreve a bailar con alguien más cuando está saliendo con _mí_ hermano!

-Ginny… Astoria está soltera.

Ginny giró su rostro y la miró - ¿A qué te refieres?

-Exactamente lo que dije. Ron y ella rompieron.

-¿Cuándo?

-El jueves.

_-¿Jueves? _– repitió Ginny - ¿El "Día-T"?

-¡Oh, Ginny! ¡Acabas de usar un término Muggle – Ginny la fulminó con la mirada. Hermione tragó – Sí. El "día-T"(1)

Ginny suspiró antes de volver a mirar la pista de baile. El camarero ahora tenía sus manos en las caderas de Astoria, y la sostenía firmemente contra las suyas. Ella colocó sus manos contra el pecho de él, y trató de empujarlo lejos de ella, pero él la atrajo aún más cerca y la besó.

-Oh, ¡_demonios, no!_ – exclamó Ginny, abalanzándose contra la pista de baile. Las otras se levantaron y corrieron detrás de ella.

Cuando Ginny alcanzó a la pareja que bailaba, alejó a Astoria del hombre y usó su varita para sellarle los labios.

-¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? – exclamó Astoria, alejándose de Ginny.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¡El maldito cerdo estaba encima de ti!

-¡Puedo cuidarme de mí misma!

-¿Eso es lo que hacías, entonces? ¿Cuidando de tú misma? ¡Porque a mí me parecía que disfrutabas de su escurridiza lengua por toda tu garganta!

-¿PODRÍAN TÚ Y TU MALDITA FAMILIA DEJAR DE JUZGARME? – Astoria pisó con fuerza y se alejó lo más rápido posible de allí. Ginny la siguió.

Hermione rodó sus ojos antes de liberar los labios del hombre. Él comenzó a maldecirlas, pero Sophie y Caroline tenían la lengua mucho más afilada y eventualmente se marchó.

Una vez que se hubiese ido, Sophie miró a Hermione y dijo – Nosotggas nos encaggaggemos de la cuenta, Heggmione. Ve a vegg como están ellas. Con sueggte, no se habggán matado todavía.

Hermione asintió antes de encaminarse a la puerta. Mientras iba saliendo, un mago la tomó por el brazo e intentó hablar con ella. Le colocó una lengua de serpiente – en honor a Draco, como le prometió – y siguió su camino.

Fuera, Ginny y Astoria estaban en una acalorada discusión.

-¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso de mi mamá!

-Oh, entonces ella tiene permiso a llamarme pequeña zorra taimada, y prostituta, ¿pero yo no puedo llamarla una bruja metida? ¡No he sido nada más que amable hasta esta altura , pero ya no más! ¡No dejaré que tu maldita familia pase por encima de mí!

-¡Ella jamás te llamó taimada! ¡Mi madre no usa lenguaje de ese tipo! – exclamó Ginny - ¡Te llamó malvada!

-¿A quién le importa? ¡Ambos son groseros y degradantes, y completamente falsos! ¡No soy una zorra! ¿Y qué, exactamente, creen ustedes que persigo? ¡No es como si tu familia estuviera bañada en galleones! Ginny se detuvo por un momento – Ellos creen que estás detrás de su estatus – admitió ella, finalmente – Ron es un poco famoso desde la guerra, y tú buscaste tener algo con él cuando estaba soltero.

La boca de Astoria cayó abierta - ¡El momento fue solo una coincidencia! ¡Yo estaba sola y él parecía tan triste y dulce! Es decir, ¡mi familia intentaba hacer que me casara con el jodido _Blaise Zabini!_ Después de ver a Draco tan feliz con Hermione yo solo… ¡solo quería probar algo distinto por un tiempo! – las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de su rostro mientras hablaba – ¡Jamás pensé que me enamoraría de esta forma! Pero sucedió, ¡y que me caiga un rayo antes de disculparme ante nadie por amarlo!

Astoria comenzó a hipar cuando el llanto incrementó. Hermione suspiró antes de dejar el terreno neutro y caminar hacia ella para abrazarla.

-La_ – hip – _mento, Hermione, estar – _sollozo_ – arruinando tu noche.

-No, no estás haciéndolo. Vamos, regresemos a la casa. Ginny, dile a las otras que nos veremos allí – dijo, volteando hacia la bruja pelirroja.

Ginny asintió y Hermione se apareció a sí misma junto a Hermione en la mansión. Cuando llegaron, ambas se pusieron el pijama mientras Hermione se encargaba de preparar algo de té.

Las otras aparecieron al rato y, notando el cambio de ropas, fueron a hacer lo mismo. Ginny fue la primera en regresar y sentarse junto a Astoria en la mesa, mientras Hermione traía varias tazas.

Sin mirar a la otra bruja, Ginny preguntó - ¿Por qué el sombrero Seleccionador tardó tanto en ubicarte en una casa, en nuestro primer año?

Hermione miró a Ginny y entrecerró sus ojos. No podía _creer_ que recién estuviera por preguntarle eso. Draco le había dicho que le preguntara casi cinco meses atrás.

Astoria rió antes de frotarse las húmedas mejillas - ¿Draco te contó sobre eso? Es decir, estoy segura de que te lo dijo, considerando que él es el único que lo sabe.

-Me dijo que te lo preguntara, no me dijo la respuesta.

Astoria suspiró – El Sombrero Seleccionador quería ponerme en Gryffindor, pero le rogué que no lo hiciera. No quería ser desheredada de mi familia. Mira la diferencia que hizo ahora. Si solo hubiera dejado que hiciera lo que quería, jamás habría sido una Slytherin y quizás tu familia no me odiaría tanto.

-Ellos no te odian.

-¿Por qué, entonces, siempre me dicen cosas tan horribles? – preguntó Astoria, con sus ojos comenzando a brillar nuevamente.

Ginny suspiró. – No lo sé. Supongo… que tienen miedo.

-¿De mí? – sollozó ella.

Ginny negó con la cabeza – De lo que representas. Todos sabemos que habrían cambios después de la guerra, pero no creo que estuvieran preparados para que su hijo se enamorara de alguien que, más o menos, estaba en el bando oscuro.

-¡Pero yo no estaba en ese bando! Solo tenía quince años cuando fue la Batalla de Hogwarts y mis padres jamás fueron Mortífagos. Nos mantuvimos al margen.

-De cualquier modo, la ideología de tu familia no es exactamente un secreto. Mira, Astoria, mi madre y padre se dieron cuenta que no eres nada parecida a tus padres, o a la mayoría de los sangrepura ahí afuera, pero eso no significa que las cosas serán fáciles si ron y tú deciden seguir juntos. Porque no será fácil. Solo mira a Hermione y a Draco – dijo ella, señalando a su amiga en la cocina – La gente les dice cosas crueles y dolorosas todos los días, y ellos solo tienen que sonreír y aguantárselo. Mis padres no quieren que Ron pase por todo eso también.

-¿Crees que Ron y yo no recibimos ya nuestra propia mierda de la gente? – preguntó Astoria, cruzándose de brazos – Ninguno de ustedes le da suficiente crédito. Él es más fuerte de lo que ustedes creen.

-Bueno, yo sé que lo es – dijo Hermione, colocando las tazas calientes en frente de cada una de ellas – Ron y Astoria son tan fuertes como Draco y yo. Pueden manejar perfectamente el escrutinio y las humillaciones perfectamente.

-Gracias, Hermione – dijo Astoria, antes de secarse los ojos de nuevo y tomar un sorbo de su té – Esto sabe muy bien – dijo ella. De repente, su rostro se contrajo y cerró los ojos – Oh, merlín, ¿puedes creer que tuve la lengua de ese asqueroso hombre metida en mi garganta?

Ginny y Hermione rieron – Creo que Sophie conoce un hechizo que permite deshacerse de toda la saliva que no deseas.

-¡Claggo que sí! – dijo Sophie, entrando en la cocina con varios regalos en sus manos. Caroline la siguió, también cargando regalos, y Luna cerraba la comitiva cargando juegos de mesa. Sophie dejó caer los regalos delante de Hermione antes de apuntar con su varita a Astoria - ¿Mejor? - preguntó después de tomar asiento.

-Mucho – dijo Astoria, frotándose los labios.

Hermione tomó uno de los regalos que le habían colocado al frente. Era una cajita con forma de pene de veinte centímetros de largo y cinco de alto – Casi tengo miedo de preguntar qué tipo de regalos le das a alguien en su despedida de soltera.

-¿Recuerdas los regalos que me dieron a mí en la mía? – preguntó Ginny.

Hermione asintió.

Ginny sonrió – Los tuyos son peores.

-Oh, Merlín – dijo ella, dejando caer la caja.

-No te hagas la santa, Heggmione – dijo Sophie, rodando los ojos – Paggte de la diveggsion de casaggte con alguien como Dggaco es que él se anima a cualquiegg cosa. Los juguetes no lo asustan como a Phillip.

-_O_ a Harry. Una noche decidí mostrarle esas esposas Muggle peluditas que Fleur me regaló en _mí_ despedida de soltera, y prácticamente enloqueció – rió Ginny – No hay necesidad de aclarar, que allí están juntando polvo desde entonces – se cruzó de brazos – Ahora, anímate a decir que Draco tendría la misma reacción.

-Bueno, puedo decirte que se opone terminantemente a usar las esposas porque son un objeto Muggle. Pero… - hizo una pausa. Las otras esperaron al borde de sus asientos -… supongo que utilizamos hechizos de amarre uno sobre el otro un par de veces… por mes. Algunas veces, más.

Las otras brujas chillaron deleitadas.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que a Draco le gustaban las cosas raras! – exclamó Caroline, tomando uno de los regalos y arrojándoselo a Hermione – Abre ese primero. Draco va a amarlo, _completamente_.

Hermione miró con los ojos abiertos ante el envoltorio tan inocente.

-Vamos, chicas, no la asustemos – rió Ginny. Tomó un regalo que se veía como si fueran ropas desde la base de la pila de regalos y se lo entregó a Hermione – Abre _este_ primero. Es para la noche de bodas.

Hermione lo hizo. Se alivió al encontrar lencería sexy blanca con detalles verdes dentro de la caja.

-Bueno, _sé_ que a Draco le gustará esto. El verde es un lindo detalle – rió ella – Pero _sí le gustan_ otros colores, ¿saben?

-Es para que combine con tu anillo de compromiso, no _con él_ – rió Ginny.

-¡Tengo una idea genial! – exclamó Caroline de repente – Dado que Hermione claramente se muestra escéptica para abrir los regalos, ¿qué tal si jugamos a uno de esos juegos que Luna trajo?

Luna se veía deleitada, pero Hermione elevó una ceja. Sabía que tenía que haber más detrás de todo eso - ¿Cuál es la trampa? – preguntó.

Caroline sonrió malévolamente – Cada vez que pierdas, debes abrir uno de tus regalos.

-¿Cinco contra una? – dijo Hermione, pasando su mirada por cada una de los rostros sonrientes que la miraban – Por algún motivo, esto no me agrada.

-No te importaría si preparamos algo más fuerte que té, ¿verdad? – Caroline se levantó y fue hacia la cocina sin esperar una respuesta. Se estiró hacia una de las alacenas hasta encontrar una botella de tequila - ¿Quién quiere margaritas? – todos menos Sophie y Hermione levantaron sus manos – Vas a tomarte una, quieras o no, preciosa novia. ¿A dónde dejaste tu velo, de cualquier forma?

-¡Iré a buscarlo! – dijo Astoria, levantándose y corriendo hacia la habitación de Hermione. regresó un minuto después con el velo en la mano, y lo colocó cuidadosamente en la cabeza de Hermione, que no dejaba de fruncirle el ceño a sus supuestamente amigas.

-Las odio a todas

-¡_Nos amas!_ – rió Sophie.

Desafortunadamente, ella estaba en lo cierto. Hermione amaba a cada una de ellas. Jugaron con los juegos de mesa hasta muy entrada la noche, hasta que Hermione abrió el último regalo. A pesar del crudo inicio de la noche, terminó saliendo absolutamente perfecto. Había algo sobre pasar el rato con tus mejores amigas en pijama mientras bebes margaritas y juegas con juegos de mesa que volvía todo mejor. Era lindo saber que había tanta gente en el mundo en la que podía confiar, sin importar nada.

**XXX**

-¡DEMONIOS! ¡Acabo de recordar una más! – exclamó un Draco sumamente borracho, escribiendo un nombre más en su pergamino. O por lo menos pensaba que ese era su nombre.

-¿Cuántas vas? – preguntó Phillip, tomando una pitada de su cigarro.

Draco dejó caer su cabeza contra la mesa y, entre dientes, dijo – Ciento setenta y dos. ¡Y ni siquiera llegué a contar las del año pasado! – levantó la cabeza – Esta es una idea _horrible_. ¿Alguno llegó ya a los tres dígitos? – preguntó mirando a su alrededor con desesperación.

Ninguno estaba ni cerca a ello. Phillip era el único que estaba incluso en los dos dígitos, y solo por un poco.

Draco gimió - ¿Cuándo me convertí en _semejante_ desastre?

-Soledad y falta de voluntad ante el compromiso. Una combinación terrible – rió Phillip.

-¿Saben qué? ¡A la mierda con esto! - exclamó Draco, escribiendo algo con fuerza por encima de toda la lista - ¡En lo que a mí respecta, solo hay una sola! – levantó el pergamino para que todos pudieran ver el nombre "Hermione" escrito en letra enorme y gruesa, tapando todas las demás – Ella es la única que importa, de cualquier modo.

-No funciona así, Malfoy – dijo Ron – Todas las mujeres con las que estuviste no se desvanecerán solo porque tú lo digas.

-Oh, jódete. La lista de Hermione es mucho peor que la mía.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó Ron, levantando las cejas - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque puede que ella sea la única que importa de la mía, pero Hermione solo durmió con gente que amó – dijo él, frunciendo el ceño – _Odio_ que tu seas la única persona además de mí con la que se haya acostado.

-¿Preferirías que hubieran sido más?

-¡Preferiría ser solo yo! – espetó Draco – antes de que todo el asunto del amor sucediera, y solo follábamos, Hermione me dijo que era mucho mejor contigo que conmigo porque habían sentimientos _genuinos_ de por medio.

Ron sonrió con burla.

-Oh, borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro. Estoy seguro que ahora conmigo es muchísimo mejor.

-Bueno, Draco, creo que ya tuviste suficiente – dijo Phillip, tratando de quitarle la bebida de las manos, pero Draco solo se la quitó y le corrió las manos – Bueno, deberías al menos dejar de hablar antes de que digas algo de lo que te arrepentirás.

-¡Jamás me arrepentiré de algo que le diga a la Comadreja! El desagrado que sentimos es mutuo y estoy _harto_ de intentar mostrarme civilizado con él todo el tiempo.

-Oh, ¿es eso lo que has estado haciendo? – bufó Ron – Desde que Hermione y tú están juntos, no puedo nombrar ni una sola cosa amable que me hayas dicho.

-Estás _aquí_, ¿no es cierto?

-Y todavía no tengo idea de por qué. Deberías haberme dejado marchar.

-Ya te lo dije. Si te marchabas, indudablemente harías algo para arruinar lo que tienes con Astoria, incluso más de lo que ya lo hiciste.

-No tienes ni idea de…

-Sé que das por sentado que nunca se irá. Al igual que lo hacías con Hermione. Pero si no tienes cuidado, vas a perderla también.

-¡Cómo te atreves! – exclamó Ron, levantándose de su silla y con el rostro volviéndose completamente rojo - ¡_Jamás_ di por sentado a Hermione! ¡La amaba!

-No. _Yo_ la amo. No sé que chispas sentías tú, pero alguien que no se toma su tiempo todos lod días para decirle a su chica que es hermosa, seguro como el infierno que no se la merece – Draco hizo una pausa, con las ideas en su mente claramente dando vueltas. Miró a Ron con curiosidad - ¿Y por qué estás defendiendo tu relación con Hermione? _Deberías_ defender la de Astoria. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le dijiste _a ella_ que estaba hermosa, por cierto?

-Yo…

-Déjame adivinarlo. ¿El Baile del Ministerio?

Ron se sonrojó.

Draco sonrió con satisfacción – Eso fue lo que pensé. Solo en ocasiones _especiales. _Eso fue lo que Hermione me dijo, después de todo. Entonces dime, Comadreja, ¿acaso amas a Astoria?

-¡Po-por supuesto que sí!

-Bueno, es obvio que no pareces estar seguro de eso. Quizás deberías trabajar en eso antes de que intentes recuperarla. Pero, si no la amas, te sugiero entonces que ni siquiera te molestes. Si ella está dispuesta a dejar de lado a su familia por un tipo, debería ser al menos alguien que esté seguro de lo que siente por ella. Nada de esta cháchara de mierda.

Los puños de Ron se tensaron a ambos lados de la mesa. Harry los miró con preocupación – Uh, Ron, quizás deberías sentarte.

-Estoy bien, Harry – dijo a través de los dientes – No es tan fácil, Malfoy. Quizás yo no estoy tan dispuesto a ser desheredado por mis padres como ustedes los Slytherin.

-¡Mis padres no me desheredaron! – se defendió Draco – Todo lo contrario. Mi padre y Hermione llevan almorzando una vez a la semana durante los últimos meses. Te garantizo que no tengo ni la más pálida idea de lo que hablan, pero ambos parecen disfrutarlo. No puedo imaginar que tus padres sean peores que los míos. Si solo pudieras enfrentarte a ellos una vez, estoy seguro de que ellos lo superarían también. Pero, la verdad es que, tú no quieres hacerlo.

-Oh, no me digas, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Lo sé, comadreja. Porque. No. Te. Quieres. Comprometer. – dijo Draco, pronunciando cuidadosamente cada palabra – Si no tuvieras problemas, no dejarías que _yo_ te retenga. Ya estarías de camino a Francia para disculparte por ser un idiota. Puedo darte la dirección, si eso quieres. Solo pídelo y es tuya. No te detendré.

Los puños de Ron se relajaron. Sus hombros se hundieron mientras miraba desanimado la mesa. Supo al instante que Draco estaba en lo cierto. No iba a ir a Francia. - ¿Qué quieres de mí? – preguntó, suplicante.

Draco entrecerró los ojos – Quiero que admitas que no superaste a Hermione. No dejas de decir que ya lo hiciste, pero si eso fuera cierto, serías feliz con Astoria y, claramente, no lo eres. No soy un estúpido. Sé cómo se ve alguien que no es feliz. Yo mismo me vi así.

Ron cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras tomaba varias respiraciones profundas - ¡Bien! ¡Tu ganas! ¡No la superé! – abrió los ojos - ¡Y me _mata_ que esté por casarse contigo! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio por robármela! ¡Te odiaba desde _antes _ que me la quitaras! Quizás se merece alguien mejor que yo, ¡pero, demonios, se merece alguien mejor que tú también!

La boca de Draco cayó abierta. Ya lo le gustaba este juego.

-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo me pasé mirando la invitación a la boda antes de confirmar mi asistencia? ¡Ni siquiera fui yo quien lo hizo al final! ¡Astoria vino y marcó la asistencia por mí! ¡La envió con Pig antes de que yo tuviera oportunidad para replicar! ¡No tengo absolutamente ningún interés en ir a tu maldita boda! De hecho… - hizo una pausa y miró a Harry. Su mejor amigo negó con la cabeza, pero no hubo modo de hacerlo cambiar de idea. Sabía lo que quería - … de hecho, creo que no iré.

-¿Qué? – dijo Draco, abriendo los ojos – Pero _tienes_ que ir.

-No _tengo_ que hacer nada.

-Sí. Si tienes que hacerlo – dijo Draco, tambaleándose hasta ponerse de pie – Hermione lloró cuando se enteró de que tus padres no irían, y te ama más que a ellos. ¡No puedes hacerle esto a ella!

-Supongo que debiste pensarlo mejor antes.

-¡No! No, ¡tienes que ir! ¡Retiro todo lo dicho! ¡Lo siento!

-Ya es muy tarde, Malfoy – dijo Ron, intentando caminar hacia la puerta.

Draco saltó frente a él - ¡Por favor! ¡Haré lo que quieras! ¡Seré amable contigo por el resto de mi maldita vida, si es necesario! Solo, ¡ven!

-¡El que no la haya superado no significa que siga enamorado de ella, Malfoy! – dijo Ron, queriendo aclararse – ¡Pero no puedo verla arruinar su vida al casarse contigo! ¡Vas a hacer que la asesinen!

Draco abrió la boca por la sorpresa. Miró acusadoramente a Harry - ¿Le _contaste?_

-Yo… tenía que hacerlo – se defendió – El Ministro quería que todos los Aurores sepan de la profecía. Para que todos estuviéramos preparados en caso de que algo sucediera.

-¿_El maldito Ministro lo sabe?_

-¡Claro que sí! ¿No estábamos en el Ministerio cuando agarraste la esfera?

Draco en realidad no había pensado en eso, pero Harry estaba en lo cierto. y si Ron lo sabía, no cabía duda en la mente de Draco de que los otros Weasley también lo sabían. Y él se había encargado de contárselo a todos en Thinx. Y Goyle… bueno, su suegro era el que había comenzado a esparcir la noticia en la elite de los sangrepura. Indudablemente lo sabía, también. Lo que significaba que, dentro de las poquísimas personas del mundo mágico que seguían sin saber de la profecía, estaba Hermione, quien era una de los sujetos en cuestión. Cuando se enterara de ella, definitivamente lo mataría.

-Si Hermione muere por tu culpa, no dudaré en matarte yo mismo – dijo Ron, con las fosas de la nariz dilatadas mientras miraba a Draco con una de las miradas más frías que el rubio recibió en su vida.

-Hermione no va a morir, pero si lo hace, si tendrás que asesinarme. Preferiría morir antes de vivir sin ella.

-Díselo – exigió Ron, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en Draco – Antes de la boda. Que tenga la posibilidad de elegir si vales la pena el riesgo o no. De otro modo, será como que la engañaste.

Draco suspiró – Si se lo digo, ¿vendrás a la boda?

Los ojos de Ron cayeron al suelo – No. No puedo apoyar esto.

-¿No puedes apoyar a tu mejor amiga?

-No cuando está cometiendo un error tan colosal.

Y con esa frase terminante, Ron dejó el pub. Draco se mantuvo allí, inmóvil, borracho e inseguro sobre qué hacer ahora. Hermione iba a enfadarse tanto cuando se enterara de lo que acababa de hacer. Jamás se había sentido tan avergonzado en su vida.

-¿Estás bien, colega? – preguntó Phillip, quien de repente estaba junto a él.

-Bien – dijo Draco, regresando a su asiento.

Nadie dijo nada mientras Draco se bebía solo y en silencio una botella entera. Justo antes de que el pub cerrara, la camarera se acercó para darles la cuenta. Mientras los otros se encargaban de pagar, ella se acercó a Draco y le susurró al oído – Salgo en diez minutos, por si quieres encontrarme…

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁ MAL CONTIGO?! - le gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras la miraba - ¡Voy a casarme en una puta semana! ¡No voy a _follar_ contigo! ¿Por qué nadie en este mundo me cree que la amo?

-Lo-Lo siento… - se apresuró a contestar la camarera antes de alejarse.

-Yo te creo – dijo Seth, en un patético intento de aligerar el ambiente.

-¡Tú-no-cuentas! – dijo Draco, levantándose y encaminándose hacia la chimenea en el centro del salón. Tomó un puñado de polvos flú, los arrojó y dijo – Mansión Labelle.

-Oh, mierda – escuchó decir a Phillip antes de ser absorbido por el fuego, solo para reaparecer al instante en un sitio muy querido por él.

La casa estaba completamente a oscuras, y Draco estaba bastante borracho, por lo que utilizó la pared para guiarse. Eventualmente encontró el camino hacia la única habitación en el primer piso, la misma en la que él y Hermione habían dormido la primera noche que se acostaron juntos. Sabía que allí es donde estaría ella. Con suerte, sola.

Draco abrió la puerta y se alegró al vislumbrar la silueta de solo una persona en la cama. Se tambaleó hacia allí y prácticamente se dejó caer en la cama antes de girar y arrojar un brazo a su alrededor. El cuerpo de ella se estremeció.

-¿Draco? – preguntó con voz adormilada.

-Seh – respondió él.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – bostezó ella - ¿Todo está bien?

-No – dijo él, con las lágrimas cayéndole de los ojos y sobre el cabello de ella – Hice algo terrible.

Hermione volteó hasta enfrentarlo - ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó, claramente imaginando lo peor.

Draco casi rió sin dejar de llorar – No _eso_. Ya te lo dije. Tú… y todas las demás.

-¿Entonces qué hiciste?

Draco suspiró – Te mentí. Y no puedo permitir que te cases conmigo sin que sepas la verdad primero. No quiero que creas por siempre que te engañé, porque esa no fue mi intención.

-Draco, ¿qué es? – preguntó ella, con la voz cada vez más ansiosa – Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

Draco asintió. Y lo hizo. Le contó _todo_. Sobre la profecía y cómo se enteró de ella en el Baile del Ministerio. Como convenció a su mejor amigo para guardar el secreto. Como su madre y el resto de los sangrepura se habían enterado de eso. Y, lo peor de todo, como había sido capaz de mirarla a los ojos y mentirle.

-Lo siento, Hermione. Lo siento tanto – lloró – Es solo que no quería que las cosas cambiaran. Te amo más que a nada, y no quería perderte.

Hermione suspiró antes de estirarse y secarle los ojos – Bueno, estoy extremadamente enojada por el hecho de que me mentiste. Pero esto no cambia nada.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó Draco, con los ojos llenos de esperanza.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Si una guerra es lo que quieren esos sangrepura tradicionalistas, ¿quién mejor que nosotros para dársela? Siempre supe que tú y yo crearíamos algo poderoso juntos. Ahora es nuestra oportunidad para probarlo con ese… poder o lo que sea.

Draco sonrió – Te amo, Hermione.

-¡Y yo te amo a ti, mentiroso! – dijo ella, dándole un beso – Nunca más, ¿me oíste?

-Absolutamente – rió él – La comadreja estaba en lo cierto. No te merezco.

-Demonios que no… espera… ¿Ron dijo eso? ¿Cuándo?

-Hace un rato – dijo Draco, apretándola más cerca suyo – Esa es la otra cosa mala que hice – la miró directo a sus hermosos ojos y suspiró – No va a venir a la boda, Hermione. Estaba borracho y dije algunas cosas realmente estúpidas e hirientes. Traté de retractarme pero fue demasiado tarde. Lo siento.

-Es-está bien – dijo Hermione, poco convencida – Ron y yo seguimos teniendo asuntos sin resolver. No es tu culpa.

-Pero sí lo es. Iba a ir hasta que lo provoqué.

Hermione estaba esforzándose por no llorar. Aunque no derramó lágrimas, sus ojos se humedecieron. Draco presionó su frente contra la de ella y posó el pulgar bajo su ojo izquierdo, para atrapar cualquier lágrima antes de que cayera.

-Lo siento. Por favor, no me odies.

-Yo… jamás podría hacerlo – fue todo lo que consiguió decir.

Hermione envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Draco y lo mantuvo cerca suyo. Ambos se durmieron en los brazos del otro, abrazando el único consuelo que tenían después de las que fueron, indudablemente, las peores fiestas de despedida de soltero y soltera en la historia.

_(1) Por si no queda claro, el "día-T" hace referencia al día del "tiempo" que Hermione le pidió a Ron._

* * *

><p><strong><em>NT: maaaal, lo sé, pasaron años desde la última actualizacion, pero bueno, piensen que hay fics que actualizaron por última vez en el 2009, y yo por lo menos me tardé 8 días.. not so bad :( Comentando un poquito la historia: segunda parte de las despedidas de soltero, y aunque comenzaron con un toque de humor, rápidamente pasamos al drama.. obviamente ;) me dio un toque de pena Draco aqui, nadie creyendole que realmente está dispuesto al compromiso de por vida, pero tendrá tiempo para probarse a sí mismo. Ron, por el contrario... bueno, solo digo que si yo fuera Astoria, ya tendría la patada en el trasero bien puesta. Eso no más. PIP Y SAP ESPERAN UN BEBÉ! afnekñgjneñjvnbm *baila feliz por la habitacion*_**

**_Quiero aprovechar para agradecer los rr que no dejan de llegar a la historia. Increíble el apoyo que recibo día a día, y me alegra muchisimo saber que disfrutan tanto de la historia. Gracias, de verdad!_**

**_Tantas cosas pasaron en esta semana.. por donde empezar? rendí, aprobé todo hasta el momento pero hay una materia que me fue mal, y voy a tener que recursar el año que viene. No se dan una idea de la increíble decepcion que significa eso para mí, que siempre llevé mi carrera al día, pero bueno, más no pude hacer. En fin, la vida sigue, y este 17 tengo el último final del año (GRACIAS A DIOS) y me tomo dos semanas de descanso. No se preocupen, en esas semanas SI voy a actualizar, y voy a intentar subir un capi cada dos o tres días :) _**

**_Qué mas... SALIO EL NUEVO CD DE MCBUSTEd! YESSSS! para quienes no lo sben, McBusted es un mix entre mi banda preferida, McFly, y Busted, una banda que se separó allá por el 2003/04, pero cuyos integrantes son intimisimos amigos de los chicos de McFly. Durante la primera parte de este año salieron de gira por todo Reino Unido y les fue barbaro juntos, así que van a seguir un tiempo más como este supergrupo, por lo menos hasta el proximo tour el año que viene. No tiene fecha de caducidad, pero no es para siempre. El nuevo CD está UNA BOMBA! _**

**_Hoy es 8 de Diciembre. Para los católicos como yo, es una fecha muy especial. Armamos el Pesebre y arbolito y mi casa ya se viste con temática Navideña. LA MEJOR ÉPOCA DEL AÑO! Si, soy loca fanática amante de la Navidad, así que desde ya la estoy disfrutando :)_**

**_Fui a ver Sinsajo, la parte 3 de los Juegos del Hambre y OMFG es la mejor de las tres! Definitivamente se esforzaron en mantenerse fieles al libro (dentro de lo posible, osea, es una película. Jamás será igual al libro) pero estoy muy muy muy conforme. Sí, también soy del fandom de los Hunger Games. Aguante Peeta. _**

**_Hace unos días me leí una traducción de Moon Dahee (creo que así era el nombre), la misma traductora que recomendé la otra vez con El Brazalete. En este caso hablo de Los Herederos de los Fundadores, y es una historia MUY muy buena, también Dramione. Les recomiendo leerla si tienen tiempo, y lo mejor? Al principio de cada capítulo hay un pequeño verso de una canción, y en un capítulo aparece "The Heart Never Lies" de McFly.. seh, me zarpo de densa, pero bueeeeeh._**

**_que más, que más, que más... AH SÍ! Actualizó Historia de un Asesino? doble OMFG ! Acabo de ver la alerta entre mis mails, así que apenas termine esto, corro a leer. _**

**_Me di cuenta de que extiendo demasiado las notas de traductor. Eso de hablar mucho es de familia, perdón. Como saben, no digo nada esencial en ellas, así que si para la próxima prefieres pasar de ellas, adelante, colega!_**

**_Ya estoy hablando muchas tonteras.. en fin, Recomendacion musical de hoy: Sensitive Guy - McBusted. JA! como se van a reir con ese tema._**

**_Nos leemos pronto, con suerte!_**

**_Gracias por el apoyo incondicional!_**

**_Pekis :)_**


	13. The Wedding

**Fighting for the Malfoys**

**-Luchando por los Malfoys-**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12 – La Boda<strong>

Finalmente llegó. El día de la boda de Hermione y Draco. Y Hermione no podía estar más nerviosa. Había pasado la noche en casa de Harry y Ginny, dado que la novia y el novio no debían verse hasta que estuviera caminando hacia el altar. Draco se había mostrado muy en desacuerdo con esta costumbre Muggle, pero ella ya estaba demasiado nerviosa así que prefirió contenerse antes de pelear.

-Levántate y brilla, hermosa novia – dijo Ginny, trepándose a la cama del cuarto de invitados y recostándose junto a ella - ¿Estás lista para convertirte en la Sra. Malfoy? Merlín, esa es una frase que jamás pensé que iba a decir.

Ambas rieron.

-Estoy más lista que nunca.

-Sophie acaba de llamar. Ahora va en camino a recoger a tus padres. Se encontrarán con nosotros en la biblioteca en una hora – dijo Ginny, toqueteando el celular Muggle que los empleados de Thinx le habían entregado el día anterior. Todos los que formaban parte del comité de la boda tenían uno, por las dudas.

-Oh, Merlín, realmente va a suceder – dijo Hermione, sonriendo ampliamente – No estuve así de nerviosa desde que rendí mis EXTASIS. Tengo el estómago hecho un nudo.

-Solo tú podrías comparar el día de tu boda con un maldito examen del colegio – dijo Ginny rodando los ojos.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Ambas levantaron la mirada para encontrarse a Harry parado en la puerta – Kreacher acaba de venir y me dijo que debo ir con Malfoy y los otros padrinos. Eso significa que no las veré hasta…

-¡La hora del show! – terminó Ginny, frotándose las manos.

Harry sonrió – Correcto. Bueno, supongo que ya me voy – guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación.

-¡Oh, rayos! – dijo Hermione, apenas se fue – Ginny, ve a buscarlo, ¿quieres? Acabo de darme cuenta de que podría mandar con él mi regalo de bodas para Draco.

- Yo me encargo! – dijo ella, saltando de la cama y apresurándose hacia el pasillo.

Hermione buscó en su equipaje hasta que encontró el regalo cuidadosamente envuelto, y le añadió la nota que había escrito para él. Salió de la habitación para buscar a Harry y Ginny, pero se detuvo cuando los escuchó susurrando.

-¿Pudiste hablar con Ron? – preguntó Ginny.

-No – respondió Harry – Nadie ha sabido de él en toda la semana. Me ha evitado en el Ministerio, lo que es malditamente difícil cuando trabajas en la misma jodida oficina.

-Juro que si no aparece hoy, jamás se lo perdonaré. Puede que Draco haya estado un poco fuera de lugar en la despedida de soltero, ¡pero esa no es excusa! – susurró ácidamente.

-No tienes que intentar convencerme, Ginny. Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

-Y todo este asunto con Astoria. Ella está enamorada hasta el cuello del idiota, y él va a arruinarlo por completo solo porque no puede superar el pasado. Que estúpido.

-Vamos, Ginny, dale un respiro. Es _Malfoy_. Si tú me hubieses pedido un tiempo cuando te propuse matrimonio, y luego te hubieses enamorado de Malfoy, yo también estaría bastante enfadado.

-_No es excusa_ – repitió ella, severamente.

Hermione tomó una profunda respiración y entró a la sala con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro – Gracias por esperar, Harry – dijo, pasándole el regalo – Él me dijo que no me daría el mío hasta después de la boda, pero tiene que abrir el suyo antes.

-Yo me encargo – dijo Harry, sosteniéndolo con cuidado - ¿Quieres que lo abra en algún momento en particular?

-Apenas llegues sería ideal – dijo ella, claramente pasando por alto la burla de la necesidad de tener el control en toda situación - ¡Primero la nota!

Harry rió y dijo – Sí, señora – antes de caminar hacia la chimenea y viajar por polvos flú hacia el apartamento de Draco y Hermione.

Tan pronto como se marchó, Ginny bailoteó hacia Hermione y le tomó las manos – Muy bien, novia, ¡juntemos todas tus cosas y vámonos hacia la biblioteca! Wow, realmente hoy estoy diciendo muchas cosas que jamás imaginé que iban a salir de mi boca.

Hermione rió antes de caminar tomada del brazo con su amiga hacia el dormitorio de invitados, donde la esperaba su atuendo para la boda.

**XXX**

Harry fue el último de los padrinos en llegar. Draco estaba recostado cuan largo era sobre el suelo, viéndose un tanto nervioso mientras Phillip, Seth y Goyle compartían una botella de whiskey de fuego, sentados de piernas cruzadas junto a él. Todo el apartamento estaba vacío, excepto por ellos… y el alcohol.

-Uh, Malfoy… ¿Robaron el apartamento? – preguntó Harry, viendo alrededor del espacio vacío.

-No. Regalo de bodas. – dijo él – Ya verás.

-Hablando de regalos de boda.

Harry caminó hasta quedar frente a Draco, y sostuvo hacia él el regalo que Hermione le había dado. Draco se sentó y lo tomó - ¿No te dio un horario específico para que lo abriera?

-Dijo que apenas lo tengas sería lo ideal – sonrió él - ¡La nota primero!

-Estás citándola, estoy seguro – rió Draco mientras desenrollaba la nota.

_Queridísimo Draco,_

_¿Puedes creer que el día finalmente llegó? Si alguien me hubiera dicho un año atrás que tú y yo nos casaríamos, estoy segura de que le habría sugerido una visita en el piso de Hechizos Mal Conjurados de San Mungo. Aun así, aquí estamos, y yo no podría estar más emocionada por convertirme en la Señora de Draco Malfoy._

_En solo un corto año pasamos muchas cosas juntos. Sé que siempre puedo contar contigo, sin importar el difícil obstáculo que la vida nos ponga por delante, ya sea para capturar una fibra de corazón de dragón, o convertirnos en marido y mujer. Me has probado que vales la pena, y me sentiré honrada por tener el lujo de llamarte Mi Esposo cuando este día finalice. Te amo más de lo que las palabras pueden describir, y no puedo esperar para dar este siguiente paso junto a ti. _

_Espero que disfrutes tu regalo. Siempre te sentiste tan orgulloso del apellido Malfoy, pero esperaba que hoy pudieras cargar un pedacito del apellido Granger contigo también. Mi padre encontró estos en el ático. Pertenecían a mi abuelo, quien estoy seguro que te habría adorado. Créeme cuando te digo que no estaba, ni de cerca, tan loco como mi abuela._

_De cualquier modo, te amo y ¡no puedo esperar a verte en unas pocas horas! Seré la chica que intentará no tropezar hacia el altar con el largo y blanco vestido._

_Te amo, por siempre y para siempre,_

_Besos y Abrazos,_

_Hermione._

Draco rió para sí mismo mientras leía y releía la nota. Cuando levantó la mirada, todos sus padrinos lo miraban y sonreían - ¿Qué jodida mierda están mirando?

-Un hombre _enamorado_ – canturreó Seth.

Draco rodó sus ojos antes de doblar cuidadosamente la nota y colocarla en su bolsillo. Tomó el regalo, que había dejado en su regazo, y lo desenvolvió lentamente, hasta quedar cara a cara con un pequeño alhajero. Cuando lo abrió, la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué es? – preguntó Phillip, inclinándose hacia delante, tratando de echar un vistazo. Los otros lo imitaron.

-Un pequeño pedacito de los Granger – respondió él – Potter, tú fuiste criado por muggles. ¿Qué son estos? – preguntó, sosteniendo en alto la caja.

Harry sonrió cuando vio dos pequeñas protuberancias de oro con la letra "G" talladas en ellas – Son gemelos. Los hombres muggles los utilizan en los puños de las mangas de camisas o sacos.

-Oh – dijo Draco, sonriendo mientras tomaba uno de la caja y lo inspeccionaba minuciosamente – Bueno, es una suerte que vaya a usar un traje Muggle, entonces. De alguna forma imagino que no habrían quedado bien en una túnica de gala.

_¡Pop!_

Todos voltearon el rostro para encontrar a Kreacher parado junto a la puerta – Los pichones están en el nido.

Draco ladeó la cabeza y miró con curiosidad al elfo - ¿Ah?

-Creo que está diciendo que las chicas ya están en la biblioteca, en donde se cambiarán – dijo Phillip – eso significa que podemos ir ahora, sin tener que preocuparnos de cruzarnos con Hermione.

-Ella es la supersticiosa. No yo.

-Como tú digas, pero sabes muy bien que no dudará en matarte si la ves antes de tiempo.

Draco frunció el ceño – Pero quiero follarla _ahora_ – sonrió él.

-Bueno, que mal – rió Phillip – Una de las primeras reglas del matrimonio que necesitarás recordar por siempre es que, lo que sea que ella quiera, lo conseguirá. Y este es su día.

-Perdón, creía que era _nuestro_ día.

-Un error muy común – sonrió Phillip – Todo lo que debes hacer es aparecer.

Los magos se levantaron y caminaron hacia la chimenea. Habían colocado varios hechizos alrededor de la Biblioteca Quartz para que solo aquellos magos y brujas cuyos nombres estaban en una lista especial pudieran entrar. Según Kreacher, varios reporteros ya habían intentado ingresar y permanecerían flotando en algún tipo de limbo hasta que la boda y la fiesta terminaran.

Solo le habían dado permiso a un reportero para que cubriera los artículos tanto del Diario _El Profeta_ como de la Revista _Corazón de Bruja_, por pedido de Kingsley. Pensó que sería bueno que el mundo mágico leyera sobre la unión entre el _Príncipe Sangrepura y la Descarada Hija de Muggles_. Hermione casi le lanza un maleficio cuando utilizó ese apodo en ella, aunque era obvio que el Ministro solo estaba bromeando. Tuvo suerte de que ella recordara que él era una figura de autoridad antes de sacar la varita. Después de eso, Kingsley había accedido a que le cambiaran el nombre a _La Doncella Hija de Muggles_. También había odiado ese apodo, dado que no era nada parecido a una doncella, pero era mucho mejor que "descarada".

Kreacher los guió por la biblioteca donde cientos de magos y brujas ya estaban preparando el salón. Fueron hacia la parte trasera, donde varios de los estudios privados habían sido transformados en cuartos de vestuario para los integrantes del comité de bodas, con los hombres en el ala este, y las mujeres en el ala oeste.

Draco se detuvo y miró largamente hacia el salón donde sabía que estaba Hermione. la puerta estaba levemente abierta. Sonrió y exclamó – ¡Te amo, Hermione Granger! – haciendo que todos sus padrinos rieran como colegialas.

-Vamos, Casanova – dijo Phillip, colocando una mano en el hombro de Draco y guiándolo hacia el este – La verás muy pronto. Y luego podrás llamarla Hermione _Malfoy_.

-Eso será encantador – dijo Draco, dejando que su enorme amigo lo arrastrara en la dirección opuesta a la chica que amaba. Si solo el "muy pronto" pudiera llegar más rápido.

**XXX**

Hermione se sonrojó mientras todas sus damas de honor la miraban sonrientes.

-Cggeo que Dggaco ya llegó – rió Sophie mientras jugaba con el cabello de la novia, intentado conseguir el estilo perfecto.

-Bueno, ciertamente sabe como hacer una entrada – dijo Ginny, echando un vistazo por la puerta y mirando hacia el pasillo – Y… listo, ya se fueron – Se quedó allí un ratito más – Sabes, quizás solo digo esto porque soy bastante parcial, pero esos sí que son unos traseros jodidamente buenos. El comité de bodas. Más. Sexy. Del. Mundo.

Astoria se levantó desde donde estaba sentada en el suelo junto a los pies de Hermione y se unió a Ginny – Oh, sí. El trasero de Draco se ve bastante bien, Hermione. Asegúrate de darle un mordisco de parte nuestra esta noche.

-¡Chicas! – exclamó Hermione, quitándose un zapato y arrojándoselos. Ellas rieron antes de regresar a sus lugares y cerrar la puerta.

Ginny y Astoria habían pasado mucho tiempo juntas la última semana y se habían vuelto muy unidas, principalmente porque Astoria estaba quedándose con Caroline y buscaba constantemente un escape para las peleas de nunca acabar entre ella y su novio. En este momento estaban peleados, por lo que Astoria tenía permiso para quedarse allí. Pero eso no era un impedimento cuando él iba a la noche y buscaba una pelea por un motivo u otro, normalmente a partir de algo insignificante.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y la cabeza de la madre de Hermione apareció - ¿Todas están decentes? – preguntó. Ellas asintieron. Abrió la puerta del todo y entró junto a su esposo y Atticus Quartz por detrás – El Sr. Quartz acaba de darnos un exquisito tour por la biblioteca.

-Sí, debo felicitar a Draco por encontrar el lugar más perfecto para la boda de nuestra pequeñita Hermimi – sonrió Wesley.

Hermione gimió – Papá, por favor no me llames así. Ya no soy una niñita.

-Sigues siendo _mi_ pequeñita – dijo él, rompiendo en llanto.

-Lo siento, querida – le dijo Emily a su hija mientras caminaba para consolar a su esposo – Ha estado así toda la semana.

-Lo siento – sollozó él - ¡Es que no puedo creer que mi bebé está por casarse!

-¡Miren a quién acabo de encontrar!

Todos voltearon para ver a Regina entrar en la habitación, arrastrando a Narcissa por el brazo.

-Abuelita Granger, no sabía que vendrías hoy – dijo Ginny con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Regina soltó a Narcissa y corrió a abrazar a la pelirroja – Oh, ¡es mi payaso preferido! ¿Cómo estás, Gwenny?

-Ginny.

-Oh, como sea. Mi nieta no quería que yo venga, ni siquiera _enganchada_, pero el hippie albino me dejó entrar.

-¿El hippie albino? – preguntó Ginny.

-Ese sería mi esposo – dijo Narcissa, enderezando su vestido.

Era cierto. Lucius había acudido a Kingsley poco después de conocer a los Granger y le explicó la situación. Hermione solo tenía una pequeña cantidad de familiares, y sería una pena que no todos pudieran asistir. Dado que Regina ya estaba un poco loca y era conocida por inventar historias sin sentido, el Ministro había accedido. Por supuesto, si ella, por alguna razón, decidía mostrarse más lúcida que nunca ese día y se daba cuenta que lo que estaba presenciando, tendrían que colocarle un hechizo desmemorizador. Hermione todavía trataba de decidir si la presencia de su abuela era una bendición o una maldición.

Narcissa levantó la mirada de su vestido y encontró los ojos de Atticus Quartz. Ambos palidecieron notablemente – Hola, Atticus. No sabía que estarías por aquí.

-Esta _es_ mi biblioteca. Pensé que sería apropiado estar aquí para asegurarme de que todo saliera perfecto.

-Oh, ¿ustedes se conocen? – preguntó Emily, obviamente sin notar la tensión.

-Sí, íbamos al mismo curso en el colegio – dijo Narcissa, indiferente.

-Y estábamos juntos en el club de Herbología – añadió Atticus.

Poco después de que Lucius atacara a Hermione el verano pasado, Hermione escuchó a Narcissa contarle una historia a Draco para intentar convencerlo de dejarla. Era sobre su primer novio, un hijo de muggles llamado Ethan, quien inició un club de Herbología. Ella se había unido para estar más cerca de él. Tan pronto como su padre se enteró de esa relación, Ethan desapareció. Juzgando por las miradas en sus rostros ahora, Hermione podía apostar una buena suma de dinero a que Atticus era amigo de Ethan.

-Bueno, supongo que debo dejar de invadir el tiempo de las chicas… es decir, _mujeres_ y dejarlas solas para terminar de arreglarse – dijo Wesley con un guiño – Lucius va a mostrarme un balcón desde donde podremos observar a la gente, pero ellos no podrán vernos a nosotros. ¿Quién se habría imaginado que mi hija es toda una celebridad?

Hermione se mordió la lengua y sonrió. Solo esperaba que esa multitud tuviera más gente que los apoyara en lugar de juzgarlos.

Wesley dejó el salón y Atticus lo siguió poco después, diciendo que quería comprobar el progreso del salón. Narcissa intentó salir también, pero Regina se abalanzó sobre ella - ¿Dónde demonios está la bebida? – preguntó la anciana.

-¡Justo aquí! – dijo Caroline, entrando a la habitación y moviendo una botella, claramente un tanto ya ebria.

Hermione se removió nerviosa. Sophie – quien seguía peinándole el cabello – posó una mano confortante sobre su hombro, se inclinó hacia abajo y le susurró – Ggelájate, Heggmione. Todo va a saligg peggfecto.

Hermione dejó salir un profundo suspiro y asintió. Solo esperaba que ella estuviera en lo cierto.

**XXX**

Draco se miró en el espejo y se aseguró de que cada hebra de cabello estuviera perfectamente en su lugar mientras sus padrinos lo miraban – Nunca antes te vi tan nervioso, colega – dijo Phillip con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Seh, bueno, si mal no recuerdo, tú también eras un desastre antes de tu boda.

-¡Demonios que sí! Estaba por casarme con la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Todavía sigo esperando el día en el que Sophie se dé cuenta de que es demasiado buena para mí.

-Nunca sucederá – dijo Seth, tomando un sorbo del whiskey de fuego que tenía en la mano – Para ella no hay nadie como su _Phillip_ – se burló – Tuviste suerte con esa – y de repente, Seth se detuvo en medio de un sorbo y miró a su alrededor - ¡Maldita sea, Merlín! ¡Acabo de darme cuenta de que soy el único soltero en esta jodida habitación! ¿Cuándo el mundo entero comenzó a ponerse en pareja?

-Como diez años atrás – dijo Draco.

Llamaron a la puerta. Harry se levantó de la silla en donde estaba sentado y fue a contestar – Oh, ¡hola! – dijo alegremente antes de salir al pasillo y cerrar la puerta tras él. Regresó un minuto después y caminó hacia Draco – Tengo un pequeño favor que pedirte.

-Dime, Potter – dijo Draco, apático.

-Tu tía Andrómeda está afuera con su nieto, Teddy – Draco dejó de acomodar su cabello y se congeló – Victoire acaba de ir con su madre a alistarse con las chicas, y ahora él quiere estar con los chicos. Ya sabes, por ser el niño de los anillos y eso.

Draco parpadeó – Jamás conocí a mi tía – dijo él, mirando con nerviosismo la puerta.

-Lo sé. Pero sabías que venía. No hay mejor momento que el presente.

-Supongo que tienes razón – Draco no podía alejar los ojos de la maldita puerta – Ve y déjalos entrar. Teddy puede pasar el rato con los chicos… es decir, hombres – los otros aplaudieron ante eso.

Harry sonrió – Gracias, Malfoy – caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió – Pasen.

Un pequeño niño con cabello castaño entró primero, seguido por una mujer algo mayor que se veía muy parecida a la tía de Draco, Bellatrix. Llevaba un pequeño bolso con ropa – Muchísimas gracias por hacer esto, Harry. Teddy se molestó demasiado cuando le dijimos que tendría que arreglarse con las chicas.

El pequeño miró a Draco, quien intentó sonreírle. Su cabello inmediatamente se volvió de un rubio platinado.

-Bueno, quién lo diría – dijo Andrómeda, frotando cariñosamente la cabecita de Teddy mientras miraba a Draco – ¿no es todo un adulador? Debes de gustarle.

Draco la miró boquiabierto por un momento, antes de reunir el coraje para sonreír – Bueno, me siento honrado – caminó hacia Teddy, se arrodilló y le tendió la mano al pequeño – Es un placer conocerte, Teddy. Muchas gracias por aceptar ser el niño de los anillos hoy. Es un trabajo difícil. ¿Estás seguro de que podrás con ello?

-¡Sí! Mi awela acaba de llevarme junto a Vicky para pwacticar – dijo él, estrechando la mano de Draco con entusiasmo.

-Sabes, Vicky es muy pequeña. Espero que hoy la ayudes en todo. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?

-¡Clawo que sí!

-¿Tu abuela te contó que tú y yo somos primos?

-¡Ajá! – dijo él, sonriendo - ¡Primos segundos!

-Eso es algo muy complejo para un niño de cuatro años – rió Draco. Levantó la mirada para encontrar a su tía sonriéndole.

-Sí, Teddy es muy adelantado para su edad. Puedo ver que está en buenas manos – dijo Andrómeda, pasándole el bolso con ropa a Harry – Los veré después.

Salió de la habitación. Draco se levantó y la siguió – Espera – la llamó antes de que ella desapareciera por el pasillo. Ella volteó y se sorprendió al encontrarlo allí – siento que debemos presentarnos apropiadamente – dijo él cuando la alcanzó, tendiéndole la mano – Draco Malfoy.

Ella la tomó y sonrió – Obviamente, ya lo sabía. Andrómeda Tonks, antes Black.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa – Y, obviamente, ya sabía eso también. Muchas gracias por venir hoy. Realmente significa mucho para Hermione.

-Es una niña muy dulce. No voy a castigarla por escoger voluntariamente a mi hermana como suegra. Definitivamente yo no la habría escogido – sonrió ella – _Realmente_ debe amarte.

-Me gusta pensar que es así – dijo él – Lamento no haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerte hasta ahora.

-No pasa nada. Entiendo que el mundo todavía está acostumbrándose a los cambios. Tú y Hermione están, por supuesto, invitados a venir a casa cuando deseen. Quizás algún día tu madre también se anima a acompañarlos.

-Sí… quizás – dijo Draco, poco convencido – Bueno, supongo que debo regresar.

-Sí, deberías. Solo queda una hora antes de que comience el show.

Draco asintió con nerviosismo antes de girar en redondo y encaminarse de regreso hacia el cuarto de vestuario. Cuando llegó allí, Harry lo estaba esperando en la puerta - ¿Cómo salió todo? – preguntó.

-No fue tan terrible – dijo Draco, encaminándose hacia el alcohol.

Teddy lo miró curiosamente mientras él se servía su bebida - ¿Puedo tomar eso también? – preguntó el niño.

Draco movió su varita hacia la bebida y la transfiguró en jugo de calabaza antes de pasársela a Teddy. Luego se sirvió a sí mismo la verdadera bebida – Salud, colega – dijo, chocando su copa con la del niño.

-¡Salud! – rió Teddy y miró de cerca como Draco tomaba un sorbo de su bebida, asegurándose de imitar cada uno de sus movimientos.

**XXX**

Draco, sus padrinos de boda y el niño de los anillos estuvieron listos mucho antes de lo necesario. Permanecieron sentados alrededor de la habitación, hablando sobre cosas sin importancia, dado que la conversación ahora debía permanecer en términos aptos para todo público. Teddy se había puesto cómodo en la rodilla de Draco. Claramente se convirtió en el fan número uno del mago, y pidió que le peinaran el cabello de igual forma.

En cierto punto, Teddy decidió que Draco necesitaba sonreír un poco más, por lo que comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Draco le devolvió las cosquillas al instante, y eventualmente terminó por levantarse y comenzar a hacer girar al niño alrededor, hasta hacerlo chillar de dicha.

Llamaron a la puerta y los otros, demasiado ensimismados ante la visión de Draco Malfoy divirtiéndose con un niño, gritaron un "adelante" a quien sea que fuera, en lugar de levantarse y abrir la puerta. Ésta se abrió y todos giraron para encontrarse a Ron entrando a la habitación.

- Carajo – dijo Draco, deteniéndose a mitad de un giro.

-¡El lenguaje! – exclamó Teddy, apuntándolo con un dedo.

-Lo siento – dijo él, bajando al niño sobre el sillón - ¿Qué haces aquí, Comadreja?

Ron permaneció en silencio mientras observaba todos los rostros enfadados. Incluso Harry se veía molesto con él – Parece que nadie quitó mi nombre de la lista – dijo finalmente después de un largo rato - ¿Podría hablar contigo? – Estaba mirando a Draco – A solas.

Los otros miraron a Draco, quien asintió y les indicó que salieran. Todos se levantaron y salieron del cuarto; todos excepto Harry le fruncieron el ceño a Ron al pasar junto a él. Ninguno más que Teddy, quien obviamente había entendido la tensión del ambiente.

Una vez que estuvieron solos, Draco siguió mirando fijamente a Ron, quien estaba esforzándose al máximo en no devolverle la mirada – Bueno, ¿vas a hablar? – preguntó después de un largo momento de silencio.

-Sé que el momento es el más inoportuno, pero yo solo… necesito que entiendas algo – suspiró – Hermione y yo… fuimos amigos durante mucho tiempo antes de que algo pasara entre nosotros. Fue un proceso lento, pero una vez que estuvimos juntos, estaba casi seguro de que sería para siempre. Jamás pensé lo contrario, hasta que me pidió ese maldito tiempo – hizo una pausa para tomar una profunda respiración – Y luego ella insistió en que solo era eso. Tiempo. Y le creí. Luego esos malditos artículos de Rita Skeeter comenzaron a aparecer, y yo no sabía qué pensar. No fue hasta que los vi juntos en Rumania cuando finalmente me di cuenta de la verdad.

Draco se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que continuara. Se sorprendió al descubrirse realmente intrigado por saber qué pasaba por la mente de Ron.

-Hasta ese día, solo pensé que si los rumores eran ciertos, y realmente estabas con ella, lo harías solo para hacerme enfadar, pero cuando los encontré juntos no me diste la mirada de desagrado que me esperaba. Podía afirmar que en realidad estabas… - Ron pasó saliva - …preocupado. Por ella. Por cómo se podría sentir.

-Y luego me hiciste vomitar babosas. Sí, lo recuerdo.

-Fue infantil. Lo admito. Pero no tienes idea de cómo se sintió ver a la chica con la que creí que iba a casarme, besuqueándose con el idiota que odié toda mi vida. Y luego enterarme que todo era cierto. Eso fue lo que verdaderamente me dolió.

-Seh, comprendo eso – dijo Draco, intentando sonar seguro de sí mismo incluso aunque no se sintiera así – pero pensé que habías dicho que al final, la ruptura fue en buenos términos. Si eso es cierto, ¿por qué no lo superaste todavía?

-No es tan simple – dijo Ron, finalmente levantando la mirada para encontrar los ojos grises de Draco – Es solo que… tú y Hermione… ustedes están tan… _desagradablemente_ enamorados.

Draco sonrió.

-Es como si lo mío con ella jamás hubiese ocurrido. Lo admito, cometí errores, ¿pero realmente fui un novio tan horrible?

-¿Cómo demonios podría saber eso?

-Bueno, debes saber algo. Eres tú el que afirmó que creía que la tenía asegurada.

Draco rió. Por alguna razón, encontraba enorme dicha en saber que lograba calar tan hondo bajo la piel de Ron – Probablemente exageré eso más de lo que fue en realidad. Ella mencionó algo _una vez_, que tú nunca le dijiste que se veía hermosa, pero solo lo dijo después que le pregunté.

-Oh – dijo Ron, bajando la mirada, visiblemente decepcionado.

Draco miró lo patético que se veía y suspiró. Realmente odiaba ser un buen tipo, pero sabía que debía hacerlo. Por Hermione – Para que lo sepas, si _fuiste_ importante.

-¿Lo fui? - preguntó Ron, viéndose esperanzado.

-Claro que sí. ¿Por qué demonios te crees que te odio tanto?

-Bueno, realmente no recuerdo ni un momento en el que te haya caído bien, por lo que es difícil comparar.

-Míralo por donde quieras, pero si no lo notaste, últimamente he pasado una considerable cantidad de tiempo con Potter. Acepté que posiblemente tendré que hacerlo por el resto de mi vida, pero estoy seguro como un demonio que no planeo jugar a los amiguitos contigo.

Ron le dio una media sonrisa – Supongo entonces que esa promesa de mostrarte amable conmigo "por el resto de tu puta vida" ¿ya no sigue en pie?

-Seh, estaba muy borracho cuando dije eso, así que tendrás que disculparme por hacer una promesa vacía – guiñó Draco.

La media sonrisa de Ron creció levemente - ¿Te importaría si voy a hablar con ella? Solo necesito arreglar un par de cosas. Antes de que pueda… ya sabes… seguir adelante.

Draco pensó en ello. Sabía que permitir que la chica con la que está a punto de casarse viera a su ex novio era una causa de desastre, pero, por alguna razón, no veía a Ron como una amenaza. Además, la haría feliz tener todo arreglado con él. Y, como dijo Phillip, este era el día de _ella._

-Sí, sí, no hay problema – dijo Draco finalmente, moviéndose hacia la puerta – Cuanto más rápido consigas "arreglar" todo esto, más rápido podremos avanzar – colocó su mano en la perilla de la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de abrirla. Volviendo a mirar a Ron, añadió – No voy a dejarte volver con Astoria hasta que estés absolutamente seguro de que la…

-¡Estoy seguro! – dijo Ron rápidamente – Finalmente me enfrenté a mis padres anoche… por el modo en el que la trataron. La amo – dijo él, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Draco.

Draco se mantuvo inmóvil.

Ron sonrió - ¿Estoy lo suficientemente seguro, para ti?

-Supongo que eso basta – respondió él – Hermione primero. Astoria después. No tenemos tiempo suficiente para que puedas arreglar todos tus lios antes de que comience la boda – Draco finalmente abrió la puerta y echó un vistazo al pasillo. Vio a sus padrinos y a Teddy parados cerca del final - ¡Potter! – llamó. Harry volteó y caminó hacia él – Lleva a la Comadreja a ver a Hermione, ¿quieres? Y que sea rápido.

-Tú eres el que manda – dijo Harry.

-Me alegra ver que finalmente estás comprendiendo esa idea – dijo él, sonriendo.

Harry rodó los ojos. Solo habían dado un par de pasos, cuando Draco volvió a llamar – ¡Oh, Comadreja! – Ron volteó para ver la sonrisa de Draco transformarse en una terrible mueca – Si intentas algo ahí dentro, y me refiero a _cualquier_ cosa, no dudaré en asesinarte.

-Comprendido – dijo Ron antes de girarse hacia Harry y seguirlo por el pasillo hacia donde las chicas estaban preparándose.

Las risitas podían escucharse desde el otro lado de la puerta. Llamó. Un segundo después, Ginny respondió. Ella sonrió hasta que notó quién estaba parado detrás de su esposo - ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

-Esa parece ser la reacción más común – dijo Ron. Ginny no se veía divertida. Ron tragó – Malfoy… uhh, Draco dijo que podía hablar con Hermione.

-No puedo creerlo. Ni siquiera estamos casados todavía, y _ya_ está determinando con quién tengo permitido hablar – escucharon a Hermione murmurar desde el otro lado – Déjalo entrar, Ginny.

Ginny fulminó con la mirada a su hermano antes de abrir más la puerta. Ron y Harry se encontraron con una habitación llena de mujeres. La madre de Hermione estaba sentada en un sofá, con Narcissa acomodada incómodamente junto a ella, en un intento de evitar a la abuela de Hermione. Fleur estaba en una silla acomodando el cabello de Victoire, con la pequeña sentada en su regazo, levantando la mirada de vez en cuando para mirar con frialdad a su cuñado. La chica, Caroline, estaba sentada en el suelo y evidentemente borracha, mientras bebía de una botella de champaña. Las damas de honor estaban dispersas por todo el salón, cada una con vestidos de distintos tonos dorados, con un lazo verde anticuado atado alrededor de sus cinturas. Luna era la única que se veía contenta por verlo. Astoria se veía especialmente atormentada. Y entonces, justo en el centro del salón, estaba Hermione, ya vestida con su traje de novia. Aún no tenía puesto el velo, pero Sophie estaba parada cerca de ella y lo tenía entre sus manos. Obviamente, estaba a punto de colocárselo.

Hermione intentó sonreír al verlo, pero solo terminó suspirando - ¿Podrían darnos un minuto, por favor? – le pidió a la gente de la habitación.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a encaminarse hacia la puerta. Ginny, Sophie y Caroline se aseguraron de golpearlo al pasar, pero Astoria procuró no tocarlo en absoluto. Emily fue la única que sonrió y dijo – Qué bueno verte, Ronald.

Una vez que todos se marcharon, Harry cerró la puerta dejando a Ron y Hermione solos en la habitación. Se miraron con incomodidad por un momento antes de que Hermione finalmente se rindiera y arrojara sus brazos alrededor de su cuello – Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí – dijo, esforzándose al máximo por no llorar, para no arruinar su maquillaje.

-Seh, bueno, sabía que jamás me perdonaría a mí mismo si no venía a verte – dijo él, devolviéndole el abrazo – O peor, tú jamás me perdonarías – permanecieron abrazados por un momento, respirando la mutua esencia de alguien muy querido – Hermione, necesitamos arreglar esto.

-Lo sé – dijo ella, contra su hombro – Dime lo que tengo que hacer, y lo haré.

-No te cases con Malfoy.

-Merlín, espero que estés bromeando – dijo ella, con incomodidad.

Ron se alejó e hizo el gesto de "más o menos" con las manos – Si quieres escaparte, no te detendré.

-Bueno, no planeo hacerlo, pero me alegra saber que cuento con tu apoyo.

Ambos rieron a medias, algo que era más de lo que habían hecho en mucho tiempo – No hay nada que tengas que hacer, Hermione. Yo solo… necesito saber qué hice mal. Para no seguir cometiendo los mismos errores.

Hermione suspiró – No hiciste nada malo, Ron. Algunas veces, dos personas solo… no están destinadas a estar juntas. Tuve este enamoramiento por ti durante tantos años e intenté aferrarme a ello, incluso cuando se volvió evidente que éramos incompatibles. Es decir, incluso después de estar juntos, discutíamos _todo_ el tiempo.

-¿Pero Malfoy y tú no discuten todo el tiempo?

Hermione pensó en ello – Bueno, sí, lo hacemos, pero es diferente. Cuando él y yo discutimos, nos desafiamos mutuamente, mientras que tú y yo solo nos molestábamos mutuamente. Es decir, él también me molesta, pero no en la misma forma en la que tú me molestabas – Hermione se detuvo y se rascó la cabeza – Realmente no estoy diciendo las cosas bien. Déjame intentarlo de nuevo. Cuando tú y yo discutíamos, poníamos cada vez más distancia entre nosotros, peor cuando él y yo discutimos, nos acercamos cada vez más.

Ron rió y levantó una mano para detenerla – Está bien. Lo entiendo. Ustedes discuten de forma _diferente_.

-Exacto – dijo Hermione. Lo miró y frunció el ceño – Siento mucho haberte herido. Jamás fue mi intención. Eres una de mis tres personas preferidas en el mundo.

-¿Todavía lo soy? – rió él.

Hermione sonrió y golpeó juguetonamente su brazo – Sí, _todavía_ lo eres. Admito que ya no estás en el puesto número uno, pero mi relación con Draco jamás dejará de lado lo que tenemos nosotros. Pasamos por muchas cosas juntos. Tú y Harry… son mis rocas. Estaría completamente perdida sin ustedes. Esa es la razón por la que – _hip_ – significa tanto que estén aquí hoy.

-No llores, Hermione. Guárdalo para más tarde – dijo él, colocando sus dedos bajo sus ojos para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran y arruinaran el maquillaje. Se tomó un momento para mirarla profundamente - ¿Yo te… di por sentado? – preguntó.

-No más de lo que yo lo hice contigo – respondió ella. Hizo una pausa – Astoria es realmente perfecta para ti, Ron. Mucho más de lo que yo nunca fui. Y te ama… más que a nadie.

-Sí, lo sé – dijo Ron – Y, por supuesto, me las arreglé para arruinarlo todo.

-Todavía no acabó el día – sonrió, e hizo otra pausa – Siento que debes saber que Draco ya me contó sobre la profecía.

Ron la miró con los ojos abiertos - ¿Y te enfadaste?

-¡Maldita sea, sí! – dijo ella – Pero fue realmente difícil permanecer enfadada cuando él estaba borracho, llorando y _tan_ arrepentido.

-Y… vas a casarte con él de todas maneras – no era una pregunta.

Hermione asintió – Lo haré. Lo amo. Y si nuestro matrimonio es todo lo que puede iniciar una guerra, que así sea. Al menos podremos asegurarnos de que el mundo cambie para mejor.

-Esa es la Hermione Granger que conozco. Siempre buscando una pelea – rió él, y ella se le unió. Cuando se detuvieron, la miró con curiosidad - ¿Te contó… sobre la lista también? – y el premio para el Rey de los Inoportunos va para Ron Weasley.

El rostro de Hermione se tensó. En realidad había encontrado esa famosa "lista" en la túnica de Draco el día después de su despedida de soltero. Después de un intenso interrogatorio, él terminó por admitir lo que era. Un listado incompleto de todas sus conquistas sexuales. Ella lo quemó antes de poder leer verdaderamente lo que decía. El único consuelo que encontró fue que su nombre estaba escrito por encima de los otros en enormes y gruesas letras.

-_No_ me digas el número – dijo ella, firmemente – Este es uno de los aspectos en los que preferiría mantenerme a oscuras.

Ron rió entre dientes.

_¡Pop!_

Ambos giraron la mirada para ver a Kreacher aparecer en el medio de la habitación - ¿No estás lista todavía? – preguntó con los enormes ojos abiertos - ¿Dónde están las damas de honor? ¡La boda comienza en _diez_ minutos! ¡_Necesito_ a las damas de honor!

-Supongo que esa es mi señal – dijo Ron, encaminándose hacia la puerta. Antes de llegar, volteó y le echó una buena mirada a ella – Por cierto, Hermione, te ves hermosa. Y no solo lo digo porque esta sea una ocasión _especial_. Tú siempre te ves hermosa.

Ron le dedicó una última sonrisa sincera antes de salir de la habitación. Mientras lo hacía pasó junto a las damas de honor, quienes comenzaron a regresar al cuarto de vestuario una vez que lo vieron salir. Antes de que Astoria pudiera desaparecer junto a ellas, él la agarró y le susurró - ¿Podemos hablar después?

Ella evitó mirarlo.

-¿Por favor?

Astoria suspiró. Lo miró de reojo y asintió antes de seguir a las demás.

Draco estaba parado junto a sus padrinos en la entrada del Ala Este. Asintió levemente en dirección a Ron mientras pasaba hacia la sala principal. Teddy estaba en su espalda y reía con felicidad mientras él lo hacía girar alrededor. Narcissa se había acercado hacia ese lado de la biblioteca y miraba el intercambio con curiosidad. Emily estaba parada justo a su lado tomando fotos de la adorable vista.

-Realmente eres bueno con los niños, Draco. Me alegra saber que cualquier nieto mío estará en buenas manos.

-Y me alegra saber que Sophie y yo tendremos una increíble niñera – rió Phillip.

Lucius y Wesley aparecieron de repente, de Merlín sabe dónde, y parecían un tanto ebrios. Ambos reían – Draco, jamás me imaginé que tú y mi hija fueran tan famosos en este "mundo mágico" – dijo Wesley – ¡Hay _cientos_ de personas allí afuera cantando "_Dramione, Dramione"! ¡_Ninguno de los dos pudimos descifrar qué demonios es un _Dramione!_

-Es un montaje de sus nombres – dijo Narcissa, inspeccionándose las uñas – Han estado usándolo últimamente en _El Profeta_ durante la cuenta regresiva para la boda. Personalmente, creo que es odioso.

-¿Había una cuenta regresiva para nuestra boda? – preguntó Draco, indiferente.

Narcissa rodó sus ojos – _Por supuesto_ que había una cuenta regresiva, Draco. Honestamente, tú y tu pequeña novia no tienen ni la más pálida idea de lo mucho que sus acciones afectan al mundo mágico.

-¿En qué los afectan? – preguntó Emily, bajando la cámara por un momento para mirar a Draco - ¿Es porque Hermione no nació en una familia mágica como tú?

-Algo así – respondió Draco vagamente, esperando dejar pasar el tema.

Teddy seguía en su espalda, y miraba a Lucius. Su cabello comenzó a crecer por un instante, pero cuando miró a Draco de nuevo, volvió a hacerlo corto.

Lucius elevó una ceja - ¿Quién es el niño?

-Este es Teddy – dijo Draco – Él es…

-El nieto de Andrómeda – terminó Narcissa.

-Y un Metamorfomago – sonrió Lucius – muy impresionante.

-¿Es por eso que hizo esa cosa cambiante con su cabello? – preguntó Wesley.

-¡VA A COMENZAR! ¡VA A COMENZAR! ¡A SUS LUGARES, TODO EL MUNDO! – exclamó Kreacher, corriendo por los pasillos.

Draco apenas tuvo tiempo de dejar a Teddy en el suelo cuando el elfo doméstico lo tomó por el brazo y lo arrastró hacia el pasillo desde donde harían la entrada. Música suave comenzó a sonar al tiempo en que era colocado en una alfombra dorada adornada con pétalos de rosa. Todos voltearon y lo miraron. Él sonrió nervioso antes de caminar por el pasillo sin hacer contacto visual con nadie.

Kingsley estaba en el altar cuando llegó. Como Ministro de Magia, estaba autorizado para oficiar ceremonias de boda mágicas y había accedido a hacer la suya. Draco sabía que era más que nada por publicidad, pero de cualquier modo había algo emocionante en afirmar que una figura de tanta autoridad celebró tu matrimonio.

Mientras sus padres caminaban por el altar detrás de él, Draco finalmente se tomó el tiempo para mirar alrededor. Incluso aunque era una boda pequeña, la habitación parecía llena de gente, probablemente porque Grawp estaba ocupando una increíble cantidad de espacio en el fondo junto a Hagrid. El gigante sonrió brillantemente y dijo - ¡Hola Draky! – con estruendosa voz.

Draco sonrió y lo saludó con la mano. Su madre miró hacia el gigante, viéndose absolutamente horrorizada. Eso solo volvía todo mucho más divertido.

Fue entonces cuando los ojos de Draco se toparon con dos personas sentadas una fila por delante del gigante. Era una pareja mayor, con cabello brillante y rojo, túnicas poco impresionantes y expresiones inseguras en sus rostros. Arthur y Molly Weasley.

Draco dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando los vio. Se preguntó que había logrado hacerlos cambiar de parecer; y luego recordó que Ron había dicho que habló con ellos sobre Astoria. Lo que sea que les haya dicho, debió calarles hondo. Incluso aunque no se veían especialmente felices, al menos estaban allí.

Después de sus padres vino Emily. Una vez que ella estuvo en su asiento, Teddy comenzó su andar por el pasillo hacia el altar con una pequeña almohadita en una mano, y la manito de la niña en la otra. Ella tenía una canasta de pétalos de flores colgada del brazo, pero no arrojaba ninguno. Teddy le susurró un par de palabras de aliento y ella se detuvo, tomó un puñado de pétalos y los arrojó frente a ella. La sonrisa en su rostro dejó entrever a todo el mundo que encontraba eso encantador. Apenas había conseguido llegar a la mitad del pasillo para cuando la canasta ya estaba vacía. Caroline miró a Draco y le dio una mirada de "te lo dije". Él rió.

Cuando los niños llegaron al altar, Victoire fue a sentarse en el regazo de su madre, pero Teddy quería permanecer junto a Draco en el frente, quien eventualmente tuvo que llevarlo de la mano hacia su abuela, para la total desilusión del niño.

Goyle y Astoria fueron la primera pareja en caminar hacia el altar. Ella no dejó de mirar constantemente a Ron quien estaba, por alguna razón, sentado junto a Daphne. Después de ellos entraron Seth y Luna, seguidos por Phillip y Sophie, y finalmente Harry y Ginny.

Las manos de Draco comenzaron a sudar mientras los dos se acercaban cada vez más a él, sabiendo muy bien quién venía después de ellos.

Cuando el último padrino y dama de honor estuvieron en su sitio, la música cambió y todo el mundo se levantó de sus asientos. Draco miró nerviosamente mientras Hermione aparecía al otro lado del pasillo, del brazo de su padre. Su corazón se saltó un latido.

Ella era toda una visión, vestida con un vestido largo y blanco, con mangas de encaje que caían desde sus hombros. Al principio ella parecía concentrada en cada paso, pero luego unió su mirada a la de él, y sus pies comenzaron a desplazarse sin esfuerzo a lo largo del pasillo. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia un costado, y luego hacia atrás en una coleta baja, y el velo estaba colocado sobre el mismo, flotando hacia atrás. Sus labios estaban pintados de rojo rubí y sus ojos apenas maquillados. Ella lo miró con intensidad mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en sus labios. Podía afirmar, por la mirada embobada de él, que había conseguido un buen efecto.

Cuanto más se acercaba, más difícil se volvió para Draco controlarse. Jamás se había sentido tan abrumado por las emociones. Nervioso, excitado, aterrorizado, exultante de alegría… era demasiado, y terminó haciendo algo que nadie se esperaba. Lloró. Al momento en que Hermione notó sus lágrimas, hizo lo mismo, ambos sonriéndose todo el camino hasta que ella finalmente alcanzó el altar. Su padre le dio un beso en la mejilla y le entregó su mano a Draco.

-Estás hermosa, amor – le susurró al oído mientras se aproximaban al altar.

-También tú – le susurró ella.

Desde que la ceremonia comenzó, Draco y Hermione no pudieron mantener sus ojos alejados del otro. No escucharon a nadie más que a Kingsley mientras él recitaba sus votos, sin siquiera notar cuando cada una de las damas de honor comenzaron a llorar. Ni siquiera los padrinos podían contener sus emociones, aunque todos intentaron mostrarse masculinos al respecto. Grawp se sopló la nariz ruidosamente en el fondo, e incluso la Sra. Weasley tuvo que sacar un pañuelito para limpiarse una lágrima.

-Yo, Hermione Jean Granger, te tomo a ti, Draco Lucius Malfoy, como mi esposo, en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la riqueza y en la pobreza… - Draco bufó con burla, y ella rodó sus ojos - … en la salud y en la enfermedad, para amarte y respetarte, desde este día y para siempre, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Draco le apretó la mano con cariño y no pudo dejar de sonreír mientras recitaba sus propios votos. Les pasaron los anillos, sin siquiera notar quién, y cada uno se lo colocó al otro.

Sus ojos ámbar permanecieron fijos en los de plata de él mientras Kingsley seguía hablando, sin registrar qué decía hasta que escucharon - … Y ahora los declaro: Marido y Mujer.

Draco posó sus manos detrás de la cabeza de Hermione y la atrajo para su primer beso como marido y mujer. La inclinó por debajo de su rodilla, mientras todos aplaudían, y una lluvia de pétalos de rosas cayeron sobre ellos.

Draco volvió a levantarla sin dejar de besarse castamente, mientras sonreían de oreja a oreja. Cuando finalmente voltearon a enfrentar a la audiencia, Kingsley aprovechó el momento para anunciar:

-¡Damas y caballeros, es mi privilegio presentarles por primera vez, a los nuevos Sr. y Sra. Malfoy!

* * *

><p><strong>NT: No soporto máaaaas el estudio! Tengo la mente hecha trizas ya, pero solo me queda hasta el 17 y VaCaCiOnEs al fin! **

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por contarme qué creen que sucederá a continuacion y por darme palabras de ánimo. Me emociona mucho leerlas!**

**Gracias por añadir la historia a favoritos y alertas, y tambien por agregarme a mí como autor a favoritos y alertas :)**

**Bueno, aquí está la primera parte de la boda, y se viene la segunda apenas termine de rendir. ¡Si! va a pasar menos de una semana! :) **

**Gracias SUNSET82 por leer y corregir el capítulo, darle forma, coherencia, cohesion y mil y una reglas gramaticales :P**

**Recomendacion musical de hoy, obviamente McFly/Mcbusted : How's my hair?**

**Nos leemos pronto, espero que todos esten de maravilla!**

**(creo que es la nota de autor más corta de mi historia de traductora en FF)**

**Pekis :)**


	14. True Love Enters The Dreams In Your Head

**Fighting For The Malfoys**

**-Luchando por los Malfoys-**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13 – El Verdadero Amor entra a los sueños de tu mente.<strong>

Después de la ceremonia, Draco, Hermione y su comité de bodas se vieron arrastrados a la intensa sesión de fotos. Solo las primeras eran para ellos. Las demás las tomó el fotógrafo que representaba tanto a _El Profeta_ como a _Corazón de Bruja._ Aparentemente, las dulces imágenes tomadas durante la ceremonia no eran lo que el público deseaba ver.

La "sesión de fotos" con él no fue, en absoluto, lo que Draco y Hermione estaban esperando, ni deseando. La forma en la que se veían obligados a posar eran ridículas, por decir lo menos.

-¿Por qué estoy leyendo un libro en el día de mi boda? – preguntó Hermione mientras el fotógrafo la acomodaba en un sillón, con un libro llamado _Los Beneficios de Casarse con un Sangrepura_ entre las manos. Ella miró el título y sonrió antes de devolvérselo – No hay modo en que me tomes una fotografía leyendo eso.

Cuando el fotógrafo no hizo siquiera el intento de moverse, Draco tomó el libro en su lugar y comenzó a pasar las páginas.

-Bueno, necesito que estés leyendo algo. Es decir, _estamos_ en una biblioteca.

Hermione pensó en ello - ¿Qué tal algo de Gappelish? Después de todo, su cita pintada en el techo del salón principal es en gran parte el motivo por el que elegimos este lugar.

El fotógrafo mandó a su asistente a buscar algo de él.

-Hey, Mione, ¿sabías que si te casas con un sangrepura, no solo mejoras tu estatus sino también el potencial de tu magia?

-No _puede_ decir eso.

-Oh, sí que lo hace. Hay un capítulo completo sobre eso, de hecho – se reclinó y se lo mostró.

-Obviamente, algunos de los libros en este lugar son terriblemente anticuados. – dijo ella, frunciendo la nariz.

Después de que el fotógrafo le tomara una foto con el libro, quería tomar una de todo el comité de bodas, pero Draco y Hermione se negaron. Aunque obviamente habrían adorado tener una foto con todos sus amigos más cercanos, eran sumamente conscientes de que un miembro del comité estaba mintiéndole a su suegro sobre su presencia en el evento. Una foto que evidenciara eso en _El Profeta_ o en _Corazón de Bruja _ no era una opción.

Cuando la idea quedó vetada, el fotógrafo pidió una fotografía de los Malfoys, lo que significaba que también quería a Lucius y a Narcissa en ella. Hermione se sintió increíblemente incómoda al posar con Draco abrazados, mientras sus padres se paraban uno a cada lado del otro. Quizás fue incluso más incómodo que ella leyendo un libro en un vestido blanco.

Cuando las fotografías se terminaron, Kingsley los llevó hacia el reportero para que respondieran unas cuantas preguntas. Para su disgusto, era Inga Utkin.

Fue increíblemente difícil mostrarse amable con alguien a quien ambos odiaban, sobre todo para Hermione. En cierto momento, Inga le preguntó si siempre supo que Draco era el indicado para ella, a lo que respondió cortantemente – Depende. Si digo que no, ¿intentarás ligar con él de nuevo?

Draco hizo lo imposible por contener una risita mientras Inga se sonrojaba furiosamente. Y aunque verla avergonzada era realmente divertido, no sacó de sus planes futuros asesinar a Sophie por delatarlo con Hermione. No tenía duda alguna de que ella había sido la chismosa.

Se suponía que Inga se quedaría en la fiesta también, pero Hermione la escoltó hacia afuera en su lugar, para disgusto de la reportera. Una vez que se marchó, Hermione y Draco finalmente consiguieron tener su primer momento a solas como marido y mujer.

Iban caminando tomados de la mano hacia el área de la recepción cuando Draco decidió desviarse hacia los estantes de libros. Estampó a Hermione contra uno de ellos y dijo – Merlín, te ves hermosa hoy – antes de besarla, lentamente bajando sus labios por su barbilla y hacia su cuello.

Hermione rió – Draco, no llevamos casados ni una hora. ¿Por qué no… mmm… - se mordió el labio para evitar gemir - …guardas un poco para la luna de miel?

-No puedo evitarlo. Jamás tuve la oportunidad de saborear a una esposa de Draco Malfoy antes.

-_Hermione_ Malfoy – lo corrigió ella – No quiero oír nada de esa tontera de "Esposa de Draco Malfoy". Soy independiente.

-Lo que digas, _Hermione_ Malfoy – dijo él, levantando las cejas sugestivamente mientras regresaba a sus labios.

Sus manos se abrieron camino hacia los muslos de ella, levantando las innumerables capas de ropa mientras intentaba conseguir acceso de alguna forma. Obviamente, estos vestidos de boda no estaban diseñados para lo que él tenía en mente.

-Draco… no… - gimió Hermione – Nuestra primera vez como marido y mujer no debe ser un polvo rápido entre estanterías de libros. Debe ser especial.

Draco se detuvo. Hermione, notando recién que tenía los ojos cerrados, esperó un segundo antes de volver a abrirlos y encontrarse con el rostro de él a meros centímetros por encima del suyo. Al instante en que sus miradas se encontraron, él sonrió – Estás en lo cierto. Eres una Malfoy ahora, y los nuevos Malfoy merecen mucho más que rapiditos en la biblioteca. Esta noche será especial – se inclinó y la besó cariñosamente – Te lo garantizo.

Draco la tomó de la mano y comenzó a llevarla nuevamente hacia el área de recepción. Hermione dio dos pasos hacia adelante hasta quedar a su altura, para caminar lado a lado – Bueno, espero que ser una Malfoy no signifique que _nunca_ volveré a tener un "rapidito de biblioteca".

Draco sonrió – Nah. Solo serás una nueva Malfoy por un día más o menos. Después podremos tener polvos rápidos donde queramos.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y se recostó sobre su hombro mientras caminaba, con su mente comenzando a divagar sobre sus futuros encuentros, comenzando por el de esa noche.

Justo cuando Draco y Hermione llegaban al final del pasillo, escucharon voces discutiendo y se detuvieron. Ron y Astoria estaban parados junto a una estantería de distancia de ellos, y no parecían muy contentos.

-Ya es un poco tarde para eso, Ron. No puedes simplemente enfadarte y romper conmigo cada vez que, accidentalmente, utilice una palabra equivocada en el día equivocado. De lo que no tenía idea, dicho sea de paso. ¡Tuve que enterarme de eso por Hermione, maldita sea!

-Sí, lo sé. Estuve mal y lo siento. Debí decírtelo en ese momento, ese mismo día, pero realmente no soy la persona más despierta para esas cosas. ¿Podrías perdonarme, por favor?

Ron se acercó. Ella dudó por un momento, antes de alejarse - ¡No! ¡Ya tomé mi decisión y _no dejaré_ que me hagas cambiar de idea! ¡Estoy harta de salir con chicos a quienes yo quiero más de lo que ellos me quieren a mí!

-Ahora mismo, creo que yo te quiero más de lo que tú me quieres a mí.

Draco rió en silencio ante la estupidez de Ron. Hermione le dio un golpe tan silenciosamente como era posible.

-¡No es gracioso! – exclamó Astoria - ¿Lo ves? ¡Estoy _intentando_ hablar esto con seriedad ahora mismo y, por algún motivo, no eres capaz siquiera de mostrar la misma consideración!

-Bueno, no sé qué quieres que diga. No soy bueno en este tipo de cosas – pasó saliva – Pero te amo. Sé que lo hago. Es solo que no sé como pretendes que mida algo como eso. Nadie puede, en realidad, medir quién ama más que el otro.

-Dejé a mi familia solo por una oportunidad de poder estar contigo, Ron. Hice eso sin ningún tipo de garantía en un futuro. No tenía más que un presentimiento de que puede que hubiese algo más entre nosotros, pero tú… ni siquiera pudiste enfrentarte a la tuya por mí.

-Lo hice.

-Y lo repito: es un poco tarde para eso. Dijiste que tu madre te da miedo y es complicada, pero ¿realmente creías que mi padre es más fácil? Porque, te lo aseguro, no lo es.

-Vamos, Astoria. _Realmente_ estoy intentándolo. No quiero perderte – dijo él, mirándola suplicante.

Astoria respiró profundamente. Era evidente que quería ceder, pero, por algún motivo, se resistía – No quiero ser la chica con la que te conformaste, solo porque no puedes tener la que realmente quieres.

-¿Y de quién estarías hablando en ese caso?

Ella levantó sus cejas en su dirección. Como si no fuera evidente.

-_¿Hermione?_

Ella asintió.

-Pero ya te dije, no la quiero. Ya no más. es decir, hace tiempo lo hice, por supuesto, sí. La amaba.

-Todavía lo haces – le dijo ella.

-Bueno, sí, pero no de esa forma – dijo él – Fuimos amigos por mucho tiempo. Además, tú también eres amiga de tu ex. ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

-La diferencia es que Draco y yo salimos por tres semanas. Tú y Hermione salieron por _tres años_. Y el amor nunca estuvo involucrado en mi historia.

-¿Y? no sé cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo, ya la superé. Es decir, por el amor a Merlín, está casada. Si tenía la necesidad de un cierre, creo que ya lo tengo.

-No lo sé, Ron…

-Oh, simplemente acéptalo, maldita sea…

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de sorpresa mientras cubría con su mano la boca de Draco, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Astoria y Ron miraban en su dirección. Draco la tomó por la cintura y la acercó hacia las estanterías, para que no los vieran, pero dado que ya lo habían hecho, no tenía sentido.

Hermione estaba en medio de fulminarlo con la mirada y reprenderlo con un severo susurro cuando Astoria y Ron aparecieron junto a ellos. Los recién casados sonrieron inocentemente.

-¡Hey! ¡Qué casualidad verlos por aquí! – exclamó Draco.

-¿Estaban espiándonos? – preguntó Astoria, mirándolos con curiosidad.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza – Jamás lo haríamos – dijo Hermione.

-Claro que sí, es difícil no sentirse atrapado escuchando cuando ustedes dos están bloqueando la única salida.

-¡Draco! – Hermione le golpeó en el hombro.

-¿Qué? No es como si no supieran que estuvimos escuchándolos.

-Lamento eso – dijo Astoria, viéndose avergonzada mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo – No teníamos intención alguna de que esto sucediera en su boda.

-¡No! ¡Para nada!

-No hay problema. Estábamos ocupados besándonos allá atrás.

-¡DRACO! – Hermione volvió a golpearlo.

-Solo llevamos una hora de casados y ya comienzas con el abuso marital. Eso no está bien, Mione.

-Probablemente es tiempo de que vayamos a la fiesta, de cualquier modo – dijo Astoria, girándose – No queremos ser groseros.

-Astoria, espera – dijo Ron, tomándola por el brazo. Ella se sacudió de su agarre.

Draco rodó sus ojos - ¿Por qué pretendes hacerte la dura, de repente? ¿Esto es idea tuya, Mione?

-¿_Mía?_ Si lo sacó de alguna parte, ¡es de _ti!_

-¿De qué hablan? – preguntó Astoria.

Draco bufó – Vamos, Stori. Todos aquí sabemos que _quieres_ perdonarlo, entonces ¿por qué no lo haces?

Ella parpadeó – Yo…

-Vamos, todos sabemos que yo no soy un fanático de la Comadreja ni nada, pero me acabo de casar y estoy de muy buen humor…

Hermine lo miró de reojo y sonrió.

-Él está aquí – continuó Draco – Se enfrentó a sus padres. _Ellos_ están aquí. Él parece genuinamente arrepentido. Él y Hermione arreglaron las cosas – miró a Hermione para confirmar eso último. Ella asintió – Tu te llevas bien con su hermana ahora. Y él te quiere de regreso. ¿Cuál es el problema, entonces?

-Yo… - Astoria pensó en ello - … no lo sé. Nada, supongo.

-Entonces, toma su mano, sal a la fiesta, camina directo hacia sus padres y muéstrales algo de maldita confianza – dijo él – después de la cena, obviamente. Y, también, deja el jodido apartamento de Caroline antes de que ella vuelva con su novio. Créeme, no quieres estar allí para cuando ese día llegue.

-Es cierto – dijo Hermione, asintiendo – Si crees que ahora es malo, espera a que él vuelva a mudarse allí. Yo definitivamente buscaría un sitio distinto donde vivir antes de que eso suceda – intentó mirar de reojo a Ron disimuladamente, pero resultó un intento patético.

Astoria lo miró menos disimuladamente – Solo estoy quedándome en lo de Caroline un tiempo, no vivo allí. Estuve buscando un nuevo apartamento toda la semana. No estaba viviendo realmente con Ron, de cualquier modo. Solo era temporal, ¿recuerdan?

-Era temporal seis meses atrás. Para esta altura, vivían juntos, maldita sea - dijo Draco.

-Pero mi nombre no estaba en el contrato.

-Deja de inventar excusas, Stori.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, considéralo hecho – dijo Ron

La boca de Astoria cayó abierta - ¿Q-qué?

-Quieres un compromiso. Una garantía. Bueno, esto es lo que te ofrezco, Astoria. Te amo, quiero estar contigo, y quiero vivir contigo. Le mandaré una jodida lechuza al encargado del edificio ahora mismo si es necesario.

-Polly anda por aquí, en algún lado – dijo Hermione, viéndose encantada – Déjame ir a buscarla y…

-¡Hermione, no! – exclamó Astoria, levantando su mano para detenerla – Este es el día de tu boda. Ya pasaste demasiado tiempo hablando con nosotros. Ve al salón y disfruta tu fiesta.

-No voy a disfrutar nada hasta que todo esto esté arreglado – dijo ella, colocando sus manos en su cadera.

-Quizás es tiempo de que emplees la carta de "la novia lo consigue todo", querida – susurró Draco.

-¡Oh, cierto! – sonrió Hermione – Olvidé que podía hacer eso – se aclaró la garganta – Astoria, soy la novia y este es mí día. Conseguiré lo que yo quiera, y lo que quiero es que le des una oportunidad más a Ron. Déjalo probarse a si mismo. Y, si después de todo, todavía sientes que nada cambió… bueno, tendrás todo mi apoyo para alejarte de él. Pero no sin darle una segunda oportunidad. Al menos se merece eso.

-No lo sé…

-¡Novia! – exclamó Hermione, apuntando su velo.

Astoria la miró escéptica por un segundo antes de darle una media sonrisa y negar con la cabeza – No es un argumento demasiado válido, pero supongo que lo dejaré pasar.

El rostro de Ron se iluminó.

-Con una condición, solamente.

-Lo que sea – dijo él, rápidamente.

-Cuando regresemos a la fiesta, quiero que vayamos directo hacia tus padres y les digas cómo son las cosas. Y si ellos dicen al menos una cosa mala sobre mí, espero que estés de mi lado.

Ron estaba a punto de decir que sí cuando Draco le cubrió la boca con la mano y dijo - ¡Whoa! Espera un momento. Como dije antes, quizás deberíamos esperar a que termine la cena _antes_ de derramar todo el drama. Siento que el novio tiene al menos voto para decir eso, y es mi único pedido.

-Bien – dijo Astoria, volviendo a mirar a Ron y cruzándose de brazos – Al instante en que termine la cena, iremos con tus padres juntos. ¿Podrás soportarlo?

-Claro que sí – dijo Ron, una vez más estirándose para tomar su mano. Esta vez, ella no se soltó – Pero no creo que vayan a decir nada negativo. Tuvimos una charla bastante larga y creo que estarán bien con nosotros.

Astoria sonrió.

-Entonces, ¿todo quedó atrás? – preguntó Hermione.

Ambos asintieron, manteniendo los ojos fijos en el otro.

-Ugh, _al fin_ – dijo Draco - ¿Deberían sellarlo con un beso, entonces?

Astoria y Ron giraron lentamente para verlo, ambos con las cejas levantadas.

-¿Qué? No me digan que solo porque fueron ex amantes nuestros tienen vergüenza de hacerlo. Adelante. Séllenlo. – Draco rodeó con su brazo a Hermione y esperó con ansias. Ella hizo lo mismo, obviamente nada molesta de que su ex novio besara otra bruja justo frente a ella.

Astoria y Ron volvieron a mirarse y se acercaron con incomodidad, antes de compartir un breve y casto beso.

-Oh, _vamos_. Pueden hacerlo mejor que eso.

-Draco, quizás deberíamos voltear para que puedan hacerlo correctamente – dijo Hermione, tomándole de la mano y girándolos, para mirar en otra dirección.

Después de oír el sonido de la saliva siendo compartida a sus espaldas, preguntaron si ya podían voltear. Cuando tuvieron permiso, apenas llegaron a felicitar a la recién unida pareja antes de que Kreacher se apareciera en el pasillo.

-¡Aquí están! ¡Todos están esperando! ¡Novia, novio, dama de honor, invitado de boda! ¡Todos vayan a sus lugares!

El elfo doméstico tomó la mano de Ron y lo empujó en dirección al salón de la fiesta antes de regresar y apurar a los otros tres en dirección hacia donde el resto del comité de boda estaba esperando. Las damas de honor inmediatamente se pusieron a acomodar el velo de Hermione. Era momento de que Hermione y Draco hicieran su primera entrada como marido y mujer.

Draco fulminó con la mirada a Sophie, quien por supuesto, no entendía por qué la miraba así, pero lo entendería pronto.

Todo el comité de bodas entró al salón de la fiesta siguiendo el mismo orden que en la entrada a la ceremonia. Hermione estaba del brazo de Draco, apretándolo cada vez más fuerte, a medida que las parejas iban saliendo.

Justo antes de que Harry y Ginny desaparecieran por las puertas, Draco se inclinó y le dio un beso – Solo relájate – le susurró – No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

-¿Porque te tengo a mi lado? – sonrió ella.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa – obviamente.

Volvieron a besarse, solo para detenerse cuando escucharon a Kreacher gritándoles para apurarlos. Era su turno. Se miraron mutuamente y se sonrieron por última vez con nerviosismo antes de colocarse sus máscaras de confianza y dentro de la habitación con techo abovedado. Todos aplaudieron y festejaron al verlos entrar, caminando de la mano hacia su mesa, en donde Kreacher los estaba esperando para abrir una botella de burbujeante cerveza de mantequilla. Ahora que Hermione finalmente había dejado en claro su desagrado por el champagne, se habían asegurado de sacarlo del camino.

Mientras todos tomaban asiento para cenar, Hermione le echó un buen vistazo al salón decorado. Era la primera vez que lo veía completamente, en todo el día. El salón estaba cubierto con flores azules y blancas, decoradas con lazos de un intenso naranja, dorado y blanco. En ese momento, todos estaban sentados en mesas recubiertas con manteles de seda blanca. La cena era servida en porcelana china, mientras que la bebida se servía en copones de oro. Los de Draco y Hermione estaban además, decorados con pequeñas esmeraldas. Todo se veía perfecto.

En ese preciso momento, el mural del techo estaba cubierto con nubes rosas y doradas, mostrando una puesta de sol espectacular, quizás incluso mejor que la que podía verse afuera. Un Pegaso pasó volando, arrastrando una extravagante carroza que llevaba a unos Draco y Hermione dorados, haciéndolos ver casi como Dioses. Lo que encajaba muy bien con la cita de Gappelish. Aunque normalmente estaba escrita en Latín, esta noche estaba en Inglés, para beneficio de todos los invitados. No todos estaban tan familiarizados con idiomas extranjeros como Hermione y Draco. Entre los dos, sabían seis. Ambos sabían inglés, francés, latín y español, y luego él sabía japonés (un hecho que había sorprendido e impresionado a Hermione) y ella sabía alemán. Él se las arreglaba con alemán también, pero solo ella era fluida.

_Los corazones fuertes son capaces de alcanzar hasta lo inalcanzable._

-¿Alguna vez tuviste la sensación de que esa cita habla de nosotros?

Hermione levantó la mirada para ver a Draco observándola. Sonrió – En realidad, sí. ¿Recuerdas la historia que va con ella?

-No, no en realidad – dijo él – mi madre solía leerme todos los escritos de Gappelish cuando era niño, pero no recuerdo mucho. ¿Me la contarás?

-No ahora mismo – dijo ella, dándole un vistazo a Kingsley quien no dejaba de observarlos de cerca – Pero lo haré. Quizás después de nuestra luna de miel.

-No puedo esperar – dijo él, besándola en la mejilla.

Lo cierto era que, después de que Hermione viera por primera vez aquí esa cita, había comenzado a leer a Gappelish y se había enterado de muchas cosas interesantes. Había una cosa en particular que moría por comentarle a Draco. Pero no ahora. No durante su fiesta. Se merecían disfrutar el día. El drama podría venir después. E indudablemente vendría.

Después de la cena, el personal utilizó sus varitas para limpiar las mesas. Regina observó maravillada. Estaba convencida de que Hermione se había casado con un miembro de una familia de hippies magos, y le parecía bien. No dejaba de insistirle a Narcissa para que le enseñara algunos de sus secretos. Narcissa respondió tiñendo de azul el cabello de Regina, lo que en realidad no supuso un enorme cambio en la anciana, y dijo – Trata de descubrir como lo hice – para luego escapar. Recibió una mueca de reprocho de Kingsley por hacerlo, pero Regina no parecía notar nada extraño, por lo que todo fue bien.

La banda comenzó a tocar pero Hermione y Draco no se apresuraron a la pista de baile. Permanecieron en el centro del salón mientras todos se alineaban para felicitarlos correctamente. Todos se mostraron educados, y la gran mayoría parecían emocionados por ellos.

Ollivander fue uno de los primeros en la fila, y estaba obviamente orgulloso por el hecho de que dos matrimonios habían surgido de su increíble proceso de elección de personal. Aunque, este año optó por contratar sus empleados de manera distinta. No tenía planeado leer ningún tipo de drama en _El Profeta_ este año.

Justo detrás suyo estaba madame Rosmerta con su padre. Él todavía se veía un tanto perdido, pero nada parecido a como Draco lo había visto el verano pasado, y parecía tener sus ojos puestos en Regina. Eso solo podría significar un desastre monumental.

Grawp y Hagrid vinieron después, ambos dándole a la pareja apretados y dolorosos abrazos. Draco realmente disfrutó ver a Grawp en traje. Cuando Hermione le dijo que se veía muy apuesto, se mostró emocionadísimo - ¡Gracias, Hermy!

Neville y Hannah eran los siguientes, junto con el invitado de Luna, Rolf. Hermione inmediatamente comentó el diamante que Hannah tenía ahora en su dedo. Mientras ella hablaba de eso con la pareja feliz, Draco posó su mano en el hombro de Rolf y preguntó - ¿Cómo van las cosas con Luna?

Rolf la miró escépticamente mientras ella charlaba con otras damas de honor – Umm… no van de ninguna forma – dijo.

Draco rió – Déjame darte un consejo. Vas a tener que mostrarte sumamente obvio con ella.

-¿Cómo lo hago? – preguntó él, desesperado.

-Oh, estoy seguro de que se te ocurrirá algo – sonrió Draco.

Rolf asintió. Luego su rostro se volvió confiado, caminó directo hacia Luna, la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó. Pareció terminar todo bien.

-¿Qué fue eso? – rió Hermione detrás de él.

-Otro cliente feliz – dijo Draco.

Mientras Draco y Hermione conversaban con Charlie Weasley, algo comenzó a tironear de la pierna de Draco. Bajó la mirada para ver a Teddy intentando treparse a él. Se agachó y lo levantó del suelo.

-Ah, Teddy, mi hombrecito. ¿Ya le dijiste a mi esposa lo hermosa que se ve hoy?

Teddy miró tímidamente a Hermione y dijo – Te ves muy bonita hoy, Hermiwiny.

-Aw, gracias, Teddy – dijo ella, haciéndole cosquillas – Y tú te ves muy guapo también.

-Lo siento – dijo Andrómeda, corriendo hacia ellos – El pequeño insecto siempre se las arregla para escabullirse de mi vista.

-No hay problema – dijo Draco, devolviéndoselo.

Andrómeda sonrió, pero se congeló cuando notó a Narcissa mirándola por encima del hombro de Draco. Pasó saliva – Vamos, Teddy. Vamos a buscar a Victoire, ¿quieres?

-Parece que tienes un fan – dijo Hermione, notando el color del cabello del niño – Quién habría dicho que eras tan bueno con los niños.

Los siguientes fueron McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout y Slughorn. Draco y Hermione no pudieron evitar mirar aturdidos la túnica violeta esponjosa que usaba la Directora.

-¿Perdió una apuesta, profesora? – preguntó Draco.

-Algo así – dijo ella, fulminando con la mirada a Flitwick, que intentaba disimular una risita. Lo mejor de todo era el modo en que la túnica rebotaba a cada paso que daba.

Draco y Hermione estaban encantados con todas las palabras positivas que recibían de los invitados de la boda. No fue hasta que Arthur y Molly Weasley se acercaron a ellos que finalmente se pusieron algo nerviosos. Eran los últimos para saludar, dado que se habían mantenido a un lado hablando con Ron y Astoria. Todo pareció terminar bien. O por lo menos, no hubieron maleficios ni miembros rotos a la vista.

-Hola, Sr. y Sra. Weasley – dijo Draco al notar que Hermione no hacía ni el intento por hablar – Me alegra que hayan podido venir.

-Sí, bueno, nos alegra que te mantuvieras firme con tu palabra de no sacarnos de la lista – dijo Arthur – Seguridad me mostró en dónde están aquellos que intentaron entrar sin invitación, y dijo que se quedarán allí todo el día. Estoy feliz de no estar entre esas personas.

-Esa fue idea de Hermione – alabó Draco – De esa forma, no intentarán volver a entrar en toda la velada.

-Ah. Brillante como siempre, Hermio…

-Perdón pero, ¿desde cuándo ustedes dos hablan? – preguntó de repente Hermione. Miró a Draco por una respuesta.

-¿El Sr. Weasley y yo? – preguntó para aclarar. Ella asintió – Bueno, desde hace varios meses, en realidad. Es difícil especificar la fecha exacta cuando…

-Tu memoria es tan buena como la mía, Draco. Sé que al menos te acuerdas de la semana, si no es el día exacto.

Draco frunció el ceño – Puede que haya sido cerca de la fecha en la que recibimos su respuesta.

Hermione estaba que echaba fuego por la nariz. Volteó hacia Arthur - ¿Fue grosero contigo?

Draco gruñó – No te enojes, Mione. Actué por impulso. Cuando vi su respuesta estaba tan enfadado que…

-No fue tan rudo conmigo como lo fuimos nosotros al negarnos a asistir en primer lugar.

Tanto Draco como Hermione se congelaron antes de voltear lentamente en dirección a los Weasley.

Arthur sonrió – Fui a casa ese día y le dije a Molly que pensaba que nos habíamos apresurado al mandar nuestra respuesta.

Ahora Molly, mirando a Hermione por primera vez, hizo lo posible por sonreír – Pensé que Arthur se había vuelto loco, pero después de que Ron hablara con nosotros el otro día, realmente pude ver la verdad. El objetivo de la guerra era derribar esas barreras que clasificaban y separaban a los magos y brujas, y no estábamos comportándonos mejor que los seguidores de Ya-Saben-Quién. Lo último que queríamos es ser comparados con ellos.

-Eso significa que… ¿ya no están enojados conmigo? – preguntó Hermione, mirando nerviosamente al suelo.

-Oh, queridísima… - dijo Molly, usando su mano para levantar la barbilla de la joven bruja – Jamás estuvimos enojados contigo. Aunque admito que estábamos un tanto molestos cuando Ron y tú terminaron, jamás te culpamos a ti. Estas cosas suceden.

-Siempre serás una hija más para nosotros, Hermione – la consoló Arthur – Nada cambiará eso.

Los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a lagrimear mientras les sonreía a ambos. Draco no pudo evitar sonreír también. Simplemente adoraba verla feliz.

-Les trajimos un regalo muy especial – dijo Molly, moviendo su varita. Poco después, una caja de gran tamaño apareció – Les vendrá bien para los meses que se acercan.

-¿Debería abrirla ahora? – preguntó Hermione, jugueteando con el lazo.

Ambos asintieron.

Hermione miró a Draco. Él deshizo el lazo y dejó que ella rompiera el papel. Ella lo quitó rápidamente y lo arrojó al suelo, antes de toparse con un segundo envoltorio de papel protector. Momentos después, sus manos emergieron de la caja sosteniendo un reloj dorado. Draco se estiró a por su varita para silenciarlo, pero antes de hacerlo notó que no hacía ruido.

-Ya nos encargamos de eso – dijo Arthur, sonriendo ante el rápido reflejo de Draco.

-¿Es igual al de ustedes, Sra. Weasley? – preguntó Hermione, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos. La mujer asintió - ¡Draco, mira!

Lo sostuvo en alto para que él pudiera observarlo bien. Había dos manecillas en el reloj, una con el nombre de él y otra con el nombre de ella, y en lugar de números había diferentes lugares. En ese momento, ambas manecillas apuntaban a "Biblioteca".

-Bueno, ¿no es esto increíble? – dijo él, tomando el reloj de sus manos para que ahora ella pudiera observarlo bien – Aunque no me gusta mucho ese de "peligro mortal". Quizás deberíamos esforzarnos al máximo para evitarlo.

-Eres todo un sabihondo – dijo Hermione, burlándose.

Él le entrecerró los ojos – Deberías ser más amable con tu esposo, dado que estás atrapada con él por un largo tiempo.

-Bueno, si sigues mintiéndome así, será menos tiempo del que te imaginas.

Draco rodó sus ojos – No te _mentí_ sobre la conversación que tuve con el Sr. Weasley, Hermione. Simplemente evité mencionártelo.

-Oh, deja de buscarle las cinco patas al gato.

Draco la miró, descolocado - ¿Es ese un término Muggle?

Ahora Hermione rodó sus ojos – No importa.

-¡Hora del baile! ¡Hora del baile! – Kreacher llego corriendo hacia ellos, entrando en pánico como siempre. Miró hacia los padres de su ama y preguntó - ¿Ya terminaron?

-No aún – dijo Molly, acercándose a Hermione y abrazándola – No sabes cuán emocionados estamos de poder compartir este día contigo.

Molly miró a Draco antes de atraerlo a un abrazo a él también. Cuando lo tuvo cerca suyo, le susurró al oído – Por favor, cuídala.

-Lo haré – respondió él antes de separarse. Después de estrechar la mano de Arthur, Kreacher hizo que alguien del personal tomara el reloj y lo dejara en un sitio seguro mientras él empujaba a los recién casados hacia la pista de baile. La banda comenzó a tocar su canción, que era algo así como una canción de cuna que Hermione había oído a Bill cantársela a Victoire una vez. Le había fascinado en ese entonces, y cuando Draco la sugirió para el primer baile, ella supo que era la indicada. Era un poco fuera de lo tradicional para una buda, pero considerando el hecho de que ellos mismos eran un poco fuera de lo tradicional, decidieron seguir adelante con la idea.

_¿Estás durmiendo bajo el sauce?_

_Las estrellas titilan mientras lo más profundo de tu corazón sangra._

_Recuéstate contra la suave almohada,_

_Mientras el verdadero amor entra en los sueños de tu mente._

_Cuando la mañana llegue lo encontrarás allí._

_Esperando por ti mientras lo más profundo de su corazón sangra._

_El amor puede ser verdadero pero no siempre es justo._

_Mientras las visiones del verdadero amor entran a tu mente,_

_El fénix canta y llora por ti,_

_Curando las heridas de tu profundo corazón que sangra._

_Juntos dejarán todo lo que conocen,_

_Y el verdadero amor no seguirá siendo solo un sueño en tu mente._

Draco y Hermione se pasaron gran parte de la noche en la pista de baile juntos, solo deteniéndose para cortar el pastel, una exquisita creación con una serpiente deslizándose por las distintas capas hacia el león en la parte superior. Cuando ambos se encontraron, las llamas los envolvieron y emergió un fénix, que se alejó volando entre la multitud.

Después del pastel, Draco y Hermione tuvieron que separarse para bailar con los otros invitados. Hermione bailó con su padre mientras Draco bailaba con Narcissa, y luego ella bailó con Lucius y él con Emily. Luego se turnaron con los distintos miembros del comité de boda.

Draco había estado esperando su turno de bailar con Sophie toda la noche. Una vez que la tuvo con él, comenzó diciendo – Sé que le contaste a Hermione sobre Inga.

Sophie lo miró inocentemente – No sé qué…

-Relájate, Sophie. Estoy a punto de darte la oportunidad de compensarlo.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó ella, con el rostro delatando su curiosidad.

-Hermione mencionó antes que nuestra primera vez como marido y mujer debe ser especial, y quiero que así lo sea – metió la mano en su bolsillo y tomó una llave – Encárgate de eso por mí.

Sophie tomó la llave y sonrió - ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Oh, no lo sé. Pétalos de rosas, velas encantadas. Usa tu imaginación.

-Cuenta conmigo – dijo ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo y tomar a Caroline. Ambas desaparecieron juntas.

Cuando Draco se alejó de la pista de baile, inmediatamente viéndose arrastrado hacia un costado por Wesley – Hijo, necesito un consejo.

Draco se sorprendió ante lo feliz que se sentía de que el padre de Hermione lo llamara hijo - ¿Qué es? – preguntó.

-Bueno, se supone que debo ir a encontrarme con tu adre afuera para fumar en cinco minutos, pero estuve hablando con Arthur Weasley por un rato, y como que lo invité a venir también. Ahora, sé que ellos dos no se llevan bien, en realidad. ¿Será un gran problema?

-Podría ser – dijo Draco con honestidad – Ambos tienen una fuerte rivalidad desde que tengo memoria. Incluso me sorprende que Arthur haya aceptado ir.

-Seh, ese es el meollo del asunto. En realidad no lo mencioné. Se me olvidó por un momento, y solo le dije - ¡Hey! ¡Encontrémonos afuera para fumar en cinco! Estuve buscando a cualquiera de los dos para advertirles, pero ambos parecen haber desaparecido. ¿Debería preocuparme?

Sí, definitivamente debería hacerlo – Oh, no lo creo – Draco miró a su alrededor, buscando a cualquiera de las dos personas en cuestión. No estaban por allí, pero Kingsley sí – Quizás deberías invitar al Ministro también. Él se lleva bien con ambos, y puede que sea apropiado para mediar.

-Ah, ¡buen plan! Me alegra saber que no solo eres una cara bonita, Draco. No hay dudas del por qué mi hija te eligió como esposo – Wesley prácticamente corrió hacia Kingsley y ambos se alejaron.

-Draco, ¿adivina qué?

Draco tomó un paso hacia atrás mientras un Phillip muy borracho invadía su espacio personal - ¿Qué, colega?

-_ACABO_ de hablar con Atticus Quartz y él _QUIERE_ ayudarnos con todo este desastre de Zandicus. Y _ENTONCES_, cuando todo esté aclarado, ¡quiere _INNNN-VEEER-TIRRRR!_

-¿Qué? ¡Eso es increíble! – dijo Draco, sonriendo ampliamente - ¿Qué lo hizo cambiar de idea?

-¡Lo _CREERÉ _cuando lo _VEA_!

El Phillip borracho tenía suerte de que Draco reconociera esas palabras como las mismas que Atticus había dicho después de que Sophie le contara que Draco se casaría con una hija de muggles. debió terminar de convencerse de que esto era real . Draco no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿_HAZ_ visto a mi _ESPOSA?_

Draco se frotó los oídos. Parecía que Phillip había tomado el terrible hábito de gritar palabras aisladas mientras estaba borracho. Normalmente solía comportarse mejor.

-Está haciéndome un favor. ¿Cuánto has bebido ya, colega?

Phillip se encogió de hombros – Quién _SABE_. No le dijimos a _NADIE_ que está embarazada todavía, por lo que he tenido que beberme los tragos de _AMBOS_ todo el tiempo. ¡Dile a la gente que _DEJE_ de darnos de _BEBER!_

_-_Lo haré, colega – dijo Draco, notando que Hermione estaba parada sola en la pista de baile. Palmeó el hombro de su amigo antes de acercarse y unirse a ella. Ambos bailaron durante el resto de la noche, solo separándose durante un breve instante en el que un borrachísimo Phillip tropezó con ellos, dándole a Sophie la oportunidad perfecta para pasarle a Draco su llave.

Para el final de la fiesta, ellos y el resto de los invitados tomaron el ascensor hacia el piso superior, donde acomodaron una cómoda escalera hacia la terraza y comenzaron a disparar luces con sus varitas, mientras la feliz pareja ascendía. En la terraza había una carroza idéntica a la del mural esperándolos, solo que esta era tirada por Buckbeak, el hipogrifo.

Draco y Hermione ingresaron, ambos saludando a todos mientras la carroza despegaba. Draco tomó las riendas y la guió hacia abajo, para pasar por encima de las cabezas de todos los que seguían intentando ingresar sin invitación, dándoles un último vistazo de la pareja que morían por ver.

Cuando regresaron a su apartamento, Buckbeak los dejó afuera antes de alejarse volando. Hermione se movió para entrar, pero Draco la retuvo – Quiero mostrarte algo.

Tomó una cinta negra de su bolsillo y la anudó sobre los ojos de ella – Espero que no planees ponerte pervertido aquí afuera y a la vista de todos. Porque, te lo aseguro, que estarás decepcionado.

Draco rió – Tendré eso en mente. Toma mi brazo, por favor.

Él la sostuvo en alto y Hermione se estiró manoteando en el aire hasta encontrarla. Una vez que tuvo un firme agarre, él los apareció en alguna parte.

Hermione intentó adivinar dónde estaban mientras él la guiaba por unas cortas escaleras - ¿Estás lista? – le preguntó él.

Hermione asintió.

Draco le quitó la venta, revelando una puerta sencilla de madera frente a ellos. Hermione la miró con curiosidad por un momento, antes de mirar a su alrededor. Estaban en un vecindario Muggle, no muy diferente de aquellas en Grimmauld Place, en donde Harry y Ginny vivían desde su matrimonio.

Hermione pudo notar al instante de que la casa frente a ellos era diferente. Estaba protegida por magia y, por ende, era invisible para los muggles – Draco, esto es…

-¿Nuestro? Bueno, sí, lo es – dijo él, moviendo la llave frente a ella.

-Q-qué… c-cómo… ¿Cuándo?

-La terminé el otro día, en realidad. Sophie y Phillip me ayudaron a escogerla. Aparentemente, mi primera opción era mucho más grande de lo que ellos consideraban que tú querrías, y estamos a unas cuantas cuadras de distancia de los Potters. Pensé que eso te agradaría.

Hermione tomó la llave y la miró, descolocada – Tenemos… ¿tenemos una casa?

-Sí – sonrió él – Y no te preocupes. Dejando de lado las cosas de nuestro apartamento, está completamente vacía. Me imaginé que querrías amoblarla juntos.

-Draco, esto es… absolutamente increíble – lo miró y sonrió. Moviendo la llave, preguntó - ¿Puedo verla?

Él tomó la llave y abrió la puerta. Hermione intentó entrar, pero él levantó una mano para detenerla – Sophie me contó sobre esa tradición Muggle, en la que yo te cargo a través de la puerta. ¿Podría hacerlo?

Hermione asintió. Draco la cargó en sus brazos, y juntos atravesaron la puerta a su nuevo hogar por primera vez, solo despegando sus ojos de los de ella para asegurarse de no tropezar y dejarla caer. Cuando entraron, ambos sonrieron ante el camino de pétalos de rosa y velas flotantes que guiaban la marcha hacia el piso superior.

-Iremos para allí en un minuto – dijo Hermione, besándolo mientras él la bajaba – Primero, muéstrame la casa.

El inmueble tenía tres niveles. La planta baja tenía lo básico: cocina, comedor y salón. Éste último tenía en ese momento la pequeña cantidad de muebles que tenían en su apartamento, pero era mucho más grande que el anterior y necesitarían mucho más. Uno de los motivos que terminó de convencer a Draco de que esta era la casa ideal era una repisa para libros en la pared del fondo del salón. Se abría para revelar una pequeña biblioteca escondida detrás. Hermione no podía esperar para llenarla de libros.

El primer piso tenía dos habitaciones, una oficina y un salón mucho más grande y abierto. Draco estaba convencido de que ese sería algo así como un salón de juegos, y Hermione estuvo de acuerdo. Solo que ella pensó que los juegos serían más aptos para niños de lo que él tenía en mente.

-Para cuando las otras habitaciones estén llenas – dijo ella, con un guiño.

-Pero hasta entonces, un ajedrez mágico, una mesa mágica de pool y lugares para tener sexo son solo algunas de las necesidades básicas de los recién casados.

-Oh, simplemente adoro tu activa imaginación.

-Atrévete a soñar – le dijo él, dándole un beso.

Salieron de esa habitación y siguieron el camino de pétalos de rosas y velas hacia el último piso. Allí había tres habitaciones más, de las cuales una era la principal. Después de un rápido vistazo a las otras habitaciones, entraron a la suya y vieron lo que Sophie había preparado.

Solo una vela flotaba en cada una de las esquinas de la habitación, emitiendo una leve y dorada luz. El centro de la cama estaba recubierto de pétalos de rosa formando un corazón. Tan pronto como lo vieron, los reacomodaron hasta que formaron la palabra "Malfoy". Una tranquila y romántica música podía oírse en el ambiente, flotando a su alrededor, y el techo estaba recubierto de estrellas titilantes.

Draco tomó a Hermione entre sus brazos y la besó suavemente. Ella colocó sus manos en su pecho y lo movió hacia la cama. Después de sentarlo allí, le quitó la venda del bolsillo y le cubrió los ojos.

-¿Estás listo para ver cómo me veo debajo del vestido?

-Estuve listo durante todo el día – rió él - ¿Necesitas algo de ayuda con eso?

-Yo puedo – dijo ella, quitándose el vestido con un solo movimiento de varita. Se acercó a Draco y le quitó la chaqueta y corbata, antes de acomodarse en su regazo. Lo besó con pasión antes de alejarse, quitándole la venda.

Draco dejó que sus ojos se enfocaran, viéndose muy complacido ante la increíble visión frente a él. Hermione no usaba nada más que un minúsculo conjunto de lencería blanca, adornada con un lacito verde.

-Un regalo para ti, de mis damas de honor – dijo ella, sonriendo ante la cara de embobado de él – Solo que yo le añadí algo extra – señaló a su cadera. Él siguió su dedo y se emocionó al encontrar el blasón de la familia Malfoy allí.

-Absolutamente perfecto – dijo él, estirándose hacia ella, quien se acercó a él y le dejó acomodarla sobre él. Draco cayó sobre la cama y ambos se besaron por un momento antes de que él rodara hasta quedar encima de ella. Hermione comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de él mientras él pasaba sus manos por sus muslos. Después de quitársela, ella comenzó a trabajar en sus pantalones. Una vez que esos también estuvieron fuera, ambos se detuvieron por un instante y se miraron fijamente. Draco le acarició la mejilla mientras ella acariciaba sus brazos.

-¿Estás lista para follar con tu esposo por primera vez? – preguntó él.

Hermione rió – Estuve lista _todo el día_ – lo imitó.

-Si no supiera que es cierto, podría ofenderme.

Las manos de Hermione dejaron de moverse y lo agarraron con firmeza. Aprovechó su agarre para empujarlo fuera de ella, hasta quedar encima de él. Trazó un camino de besos hacia abajo por su pecho, mientras que con las manos, lentamente le quitaba el bóxer. Draco gimió audiblemente, colocando sus manos en el cabello de ella, soltándolo de la apretada coleta hasta dejarlo caer alrededor de su rostro. La levantó para besarla de nuevo. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, la lencería debía marcharse, dado que quería ver a Hermione al completo esa noche. Corrección. A su _esposa_ al completo esa noche.

Cuando ella estuvo tan desnuda como él, Draco volvió a intercambiar posiciones, negándose a perder el juego del control.

Una vez que estuvo adecuadamente posicionado, posó una mano en su rostro y, mirándola profundamente, le dijo – Te amo, Hermione Malfoy.

Ella sonrió y usó su propia mano para quitarle un mechón de cabello rubio que le cubría sus ojos – Y yo te amo a ti, Draco Malfoy.

Hermione lo tomó por la nuca y lo atrajo hacia ella. Mientras se dejaba besar, Draco se movió hasta entrar en ella. No luchó contra ella al verse empujado nuevamente contra la cama, y la dejó quedarse arriba, finalmente dándose cuenta de que no estaba intentado ganar en un nuevo juego de control. Esa noche, ella solo quería complacerlo, y estaba haciendo un trabajo malditamente increíble.

Sus labios no se separaron ni una vez en toda la noche, mientras ambos se sentían sobrecargados de una emoción que ninguno reconoció. Era una de dicha completa, de verdadera euforia que Draco y Hermione creían haber experimentado antes, solo para darse cuenta ahora de que habían estado equivocados.

Todo era perfecto mientras hacían el amor toda la noche. Ginny había estado en lo cierto. La noche de bodas era incluso mejor que el sexo de recién comprometidos. Sería difícil superarla, pero ambos estaban seguros de que encontrarían la forma.

Draco y Hermione no se detuvieron hasta mucho después de que el sol saliera. Cuando finalmente decidieron irse a dormir, Hermione se acomodó entre sus brazos. Draco permaneció despierto durante mucho tiempo después de que ella se durmiera, pensando en lo increíblemente mágica que había sido esa noche, incluso sin todo lo que el mundo mágico tenía para ofrecerles. Hermione era ahora su esposa, y no podría estar más feliz por ello. Había algo realmente poderoso entre ellos, y no era una fuerza que debían subestimar. Juntos lograrían vencer esa profecía, y crearían un mundo mejor para las generaciones futuras.

Estaba absolutamente seguro de ello.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Traductora: oficialmente de vacaciones, me declaro completamente LIBRE. <strong>

**Hay muchas que odian a Ron, pero simplemente yo no puedo hacerlo. Me encanta él, no con Hermione, pero amo su personaje, y me alegra que las cosas mejoraran entre él y Astoria, y entre ellos y la flia Weasley. Sophie se pasó con esa preparación, no creen? **

**GRACIAS por los reviews! Como ya estoy de vacaciones, voy a poder volver a contestarlos, así que yeeey **** aquí vamos (extrañaba hacerlo):**

**Salesia: Hola nena! Mil gracias por todos los mensajes de buena onda para los exámenes, me ayudaron mucho :) tampoco comprendo por qué Lena llamó al padre de Hermione de esa forma, que se yo jajaja se que detestas a Ron, pero dale algo de crédito en este capi, quieres? El si que ama a Stori ;) Gracias por mantenerte siempre al día con la historia, por dejar tu comentario y por siempre mostrarte positiva. Me encanta leer tus predicciones, que siempre resultan ser ciertas! Un beso enorme!**

**Lily Leon: jaajajajajaja me hizo reír tu: NECESITO OTRO YA! SUBELO YA! No, mentira, estudia… JAJAJAJA sos una genia, aquí tenes un capítulo más, espero que lo disfrutes y te llenes de amor. Besote enorme y gracias por los mensajes positivos por Facebook!**

**Bliu Liz: Y las emociones no terminan allí! Siguen y no paran, y no van a parar hasta el final del fic! Jajaja disfruta el capitulo nena! Besote enorme!**

**Bueno, me siento en la obligación y necesidad de aclarar una cosa: el conflicto que hubo ayer con Albaa, una traductora y yo a raíz de la publicación de Turncoat, el fic de Elizayee. Según lo que avisé en el ultimo capítulo de Summer of the Dragon, iba a comenzar a publicarla en cuanto pudiera, pero Albaa ya la está subiendo y va por el capítulo 13 si mal no recuerdo. Se dijeron cosas y se reprocharon otras, pero lo importante es que hablamos y arreglamos la situación. NO VAN A QUEDARSE SIN LEER ESA HISTORIA, vale la pena y es fantástica. Googleenla y seguro la encuentran. Ya está, pasado pisado y en lugar de publicar Turncoat como tenía pensado, comenzaremos una historia nueva llamada "Feliz Navidad, Sr. Malfoy" , de Emerald Kisses (Merry Christmas Mr. Malfoy, en inglés) . ¿Algo más acorde a esta época del año? No lo creo! Jajaja solo cuatro días para la Navidad, mi época preferida del año, asique hay que sonreír y disfrutar como nunca! **

**En fin, vieron la foto de Tom Fletcher y Tom Felton que subi a Facebook? OSEAAA que perfección, Dios mío!**

**Ya salió el videoclip de uno de los temas nuevos de Mcfly/ Mcbusted, "Get Over It". Si quieren reírse un rato y pasarla bien, búsquenlo en youtube!**

**Como todos los fin de semana, estoy yéndome a mi finca, pero el lunes subiré otro capi, asi aprovechamos esta época más tranqui.**

**Esta nota se hizo eterna. Lena está hiper feliz por la respuesta al fic, y también yo. **

**Les mando un beso enorme, y no olviden pasarse por Cruel y Hermoso Mundo, que hace unos días Sunset82 publicó nuevo capi y esta recontra genial.**

**Pekis **


	15. The Ever Locked Room

**Fighting for the Malfoys**

**-Luchando por los Malfoys-**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14 – La habitación siempre cerrada.<strong>

Hermione estaba extremadamente feliz por entrar a su _nuevo_ hogar con su _nuevo_ esposo, al regresar de su luna de miel. Emily y Wesley les habían dado una semana en Bora Bora como regalo de boda, y Draco se había subido por primera vez a un avión. Lo adoró, al igual que todo lo demás en su escapada estilo Muggle.

Por muy divertida que resultara su luna de miel, ambos estaban contentos de volver a estar en casa. Polly se apresuró a bajar las escaleras y recibirlos volando en círculos por encima de sus cabezas. Los padres de Hermione también habían dejado allí al gato de Hermione, Crookshanks, quien corrió hacia ellos y comenzó a frotarse contra la pierna de Hermione. el único motivo por el que no había estado viviendo con ellos desde antes es que el apartamento era muy pequeño. Bueno, esa era la excusa de Draco para mantener lejos al animal, de cualquier modo. Ahora eso no contaba. Crookshanks estaba aquí para quedarse.

Hermione levantó su gato y lo llevó hacia el piso superior con ella, dejando a Draco solo para lidiar con los equipajes.

Cuando él llegó a su habitación, ella estaba recostada sobre la cama acariciando a Crookshanks, quien estaba estirado sobre su estómago. Polly ululaba cerca de ellos y comenzó a picotear al gato, para después acomodarse en el hueco del cuello de Hermione. Crookshanks comenzó a molestarlo con las garras y el ave salió volando, con el gato por detrás.

-¡Pórtense bien, ustedes dos!

-No es como si pudieran entenderte, Mione – dijo Draco, dejándose caer sobre la cama – Solo son animales estúpidos.

-No permitas que te escuchen decir eso.

Hermione abrió sus brazos y Draco se acurrucó entre ellos, reposando su cabeza en el pecho de ella – Ah, mis dos almohadas preferidas - comentó, frotando su nariz contra sus senos.

Ella rió – Cualquiera pensaría que estarías harto de ellas después de todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos la semana pasada.

-Jamás.

Hermione movió su mano para acariciarle el cabello – Desearía no tener que ir a trabajar mañana.

-También yo – dijo él, pasándole las manos por las piernas.

-No puedo esperar para amoblar todo este lugar y poder invitar a la gente a conocerlo.

La mano de Draco se detuvo – No es exactamente lo que yo tenía en mente, querida.

Hermione bajó su mirada hacia él y sonrió burlona – Sí. Imagino que lo que tenías en mente era probablemente lo mismo que quisiste hacer a cada minuto de cada día en nuestra luna de miel.

-Y lo habría hecho si me hubieras dejado.

-Bueno, perdóname por querer pasar algo de tiempo al aire libre, fuera de nuestra habitación, mientras estábamos en el paraíso.

-No estamos en el paraíso ahora – dijo él, inclinándose hacia ella y besándola.

Hermione le devolvió el beso con dulzura. Cuando se separaron, ella sonrió – Tendremos muchísimo tiempo para eso después, esposo mío. Primero necesitamos abrir nuestros regalos de boda, para poder enviar las tarjetas de agradecimiento y para que yo pueda hacer una lista con las cosas que vamos a necesitar comprar.

-¡Buuu! – abucheó él, mostrándole los pulgares hacia abajo.

-Vamos, esposito. ¡Vamos a por ellos! – dijo ella, empujándolo lejos de su cuerpo y bajando de la cama.

-_Mione_ – protestó Draco - ¿Por qué no follamos primero?

-Porque tú y yo sabemos que cuando follamos _primero_, nunca hacemos nada más después.

Draco rió – Sí. Y es genial.

-¡Arriba! – dijo ella, dándole un azote en el trasero.

-Bueno, bueno – dijo él, rodando fuera de la cama y parándose entre tropezones.

El estómago de Hermione gruñó – Supongo que no tenemos comida en la casa, ¿verdad?

-Nop – dijo Draco, equilibrándose – Por supuesto, si hubieras dejado que mis padres nos regalaran ese elfo doméstico que ofrecieron, estoy seguro de que nuestra cocina ya estaría completamente equipada.

-Ambos sabemos que fue otro patético intento de tu madre de hacerme enfadar.

-Bueno , claro que sí – dijo él – No es como si realmente hubiera intentado esconder la malévola sonrisa en su rostro cuando lo ofreció.

-Ginny y Harry no dejan de hablar de este lugar de comida china cerca de aquí – dijo Hermione, rápidamente cambiando de tema – Iré a buscarnos algo. ¿Podrías arreglártelas para ordenar los regalos hasta que regrese?

-¿Y cómo te gustaría que los ordenara? ¿Alfabéticamente a partir del apellido de quien nos lo regaló?

-No seas ridículo – dijo ella – Los ordenas según el tamaño.

Draco rió. Lo más divertido era que hablaba en serio – Sí, querida. Es decir, esposita – le guiñó un ojo.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras y Draco le dio un beso en la puerta de salida antes de encaminarse hacia la sala, donde estaban todos los regalos.

Cuando Hermione regresó con la comida, echó un vistazo hacia la sala y encontró a Draco sentado en el escritorio leyendo algo. Crookshanks estaba a sus pies y Polly estaba paradita en el estante superior de la biblioteca. Nada estaba ordenado - ¡Draco!

-¿Ya regresaste? – dijo él, volteando. Desvió la mirada desde su rostro enfadado hacia la pila de regalos – Oh, perdón – movió su varita y todos se ordenaron automáticamente por tamaño.

Hermione rodó los ojos -¿Qué tienes ahí? – preguntó caminando hacia el escritorio y mirando por encima del hombro de él.

-Parece que Sophie y Phil nos dejaron una copa tanto de _El Profeta_ como de _Corazón de Bruja_ cuando vinieron a dejarnos los regalos. El artículo de _El Profeta_ es solo un breve resumen, pero en _Corazón de Bruja_ nos dedicaron veinte páginas. Incluyendo esa fotografía adorable tuya leyendo el libro.

-Oh, _maravilloso_ – dijo Hermione. Tomó _El Profeta_ e inmediatamente se encontró con una fotografía móvil de ellos compartiendo su primer beso como marido y mujer. Sonrió ante el modo que Draco la había inclinado hacia abajo. Se había sentido como una estrella del viejo Hollywood en ese momento.

El artículo no era malo. Se enfocaba solamente en la boda, con una breve descripción del modo en que la pareja se había formado. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, inga Utkin realmente era una buena escritora, y no tenía ese sentimiento de venganza personal con ellos como lo tenía Rita Skeeter. Bueno, no todavía, al menos. Quizás Hermione debería comenzar a ser más amable con ella. Luego miró a Draco y recordó el motivo por el que había comenzado a odiar a la reportera. Nop. Ser amable no era una opción. Pero al menos podría intentar ser educada.

-¿Qué tal está? – preguntó Hermione mientras comenzaba a acomodar la comida en su pequeña mesita de café.

-Nada mal. Un tanto soso, pero era una boda, por lo que supongo que puedo dejarlo pasar. Aunque habla mucho de mi familia. La portada es la imagen de nosotros cuatro. Eso no me agrada.

Levantó la revista para que ella pudiera verla. Justo ahí en el frente estaba la incómoda fotografía que se habían tomado con Lucius y Narcissa. Debajo de ella estaba el titular: **Conozcan a los Malfoy****, **y luego cambiaba a **Una mirada dentro de la boda Dramione****.**

-¿Qué es un _Dramione?_ – preguntó ella.

-Somos nosotros, querida – dijo él, pasándole la revista para que ella pudiera hojearla – Mi madre dice que tenían una cuenta regresiva para nuestra boda en _El Profeta_, y usaban ese nombre para referirse a nosotros.

-¿De verdad? – dijo Hermione, viéndose horrorizada e intrigada al mismo tiempo – Por superficial que vaya a sonar esto, creo que deberíamos guardar algunas copias para nuestros hijos.

-Creo que sería mejor si nunca se lo mencionamos.

Hermione sonrió - ¿Por qué? ¿Preferirías que nos llamaran Hermico?

-Tengo una terrible necesidad de llenarte el rostro entero con el _chow mein (1) _ahora mismo.

-Oh, por favor hazlo. _Muero_ de hambre.

Ambos se pasaron las siguientes horas riendo junto a la comida china mientras abrían sus regalos. Hermione hacía una lista detallada con todo lo que recibían y de quién lo recibían, mientras Draco iba separando las cosas en distintos grupos: las cosas que irían al primer piso, al segundo, al tercero, al depósito, y las cosas que debían hacer desaparecer. Hermione no le prestó mucha atención a ese último grupo, pero le permitió armarlo. Especialmente después de ver la horrenda fuente que Percy y su esposa les habían regalado.

Resultó ser que ordenar los regalos según su tamaño fue un gran error, dado que el regalo de George – una caja llena de artículos de Sortilegios Weasley – era una de las más pequeñas y fue por donde comenzaron. Después de abrirla, fue casi imposible conseguir que Draco se alejara de esa caja. Jugó con los artículos mientras Hermione seguía abriendo regalos.

Habían recibido un buen surtido de regalos, a pesar de la pequeña boda que habían tenido. Después de que la idea del elfo doméstico fuera descartada, Narcissa y Lucius les habían regalado un juego completo de cocina – platos, bowls, copas, cubiertos de plata, etc. – con el símbolo familiar de los Malfoy en ellos. Sophie y Phillip – siendo los únicos que realmente conocían su nuevo hogar en ese momento – habían decidido comenzar la colección de libros de Hermione para su nueva biblioteca. Todos sus libros favoritos estaban allí, junto con otros libros a los que ya les había echado el ojo, y un par de novelas románticas que Sophie había insistido en que leyera. Esas eran definitivamente las últimas en su lista.

Ginny y Harry les habían regalado varios elementos en conjunto para él y ella, como pantuflas, toallas y salidas de baño. Ron, en un evidente intento de crear problemas les había regalado un sillón muy cómodo que había encogido hasta hacerlo caber en una pequeñísima caja. Por mucho que Draco odiara admitirlo, realmente era más cómodo del que tenían. Pero iría a la sala de juegos, no al salón. Después de todo, debían mantener las apariencias.

Aún así, por encima de todos los regalos recibidos, Hermione amaba más que nada el reloj que el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley les habían regalado. Lo colgó encima de la chimenea y dio varios pasos hacia atrás para asegurarse de que estuviera derecho. Draco vino por detrás y la abrazó por la espalda. Ella volteó para besarlo, pero se sorprendió al ver que no había ninguna cabeza rubia. Rodó los ojos antes de quitarle el Sombrero Sin Cabeza, y luego lo besó como corresponde.

Cuando se alejó, sonrió y volvió a mirar el reloj – Adoro el modo en que señala a "Casa". Realmente lo hace parecer real.

-_Es_ real, Mione. Tu y yo estamos casados, esta es nuestra casa, esas son nuestras adorables mascotas… - señaló al gato y la lechuza, que se habían puesto cómodos en lados opuestos de la repisa.

-Y quién lo hubiera dicho, apenas un año atrás compartíamos nuestro primer beso.

-Sí. Y luego fuiste y te besuqueaste con Phillip justo después.

-¡No lo hice! ¡Él me besó a _mí!_

-Es lo mismo – sonrió él antes de besarle la mejilla – No importa. Al final, todo terminó como debía hacerlo. Él está con Sophie, tú estás conmigo, ahora estamos en nuestro hogar, los regalos ya están desenvueltos, la cama está arriba…

-Sí, lo sé – Hermione miró a la lista de regalos y sus correspondientes remitentes. Frunció los labios – Supongo que podemos esperar hasta mañana para escribir las tarjetas de agradecimiento. Además, ni siquiera sé dónde terminó nuestro…¡woah! ¡Draco!

Draco la había levantado y la había arrojado sobre su hombro. Corrió escaleras arriba lo más rápido que le permitieron las piernas, mientras ella reía e intentaba no caer.

Incluso aunque fuera pequeña, cargarla durante dos tramos de escaleras en un hombro era demasiado para Draco, y colapsó sobre la cama completamente sin aliento. Sería responsabilidad de ella estar a cargo ahora.

Hermione lo recostó sobre la espalda en la cama y se trepó sobre él. Al instante en que sus labios se tocaron, la energía regresó a él, quien le arrancó la camisa mientras ella hacía lo mismo con la de él. Crookshanks comenzó a entrar a la habitación, pero Hermione saltó de la cama, tomó al gato y lo sacó de allí, cerrando la puerta después. Regresó corriendo a la cama y se trepó a Draco, dándole un millón de besos mientras él reía y le quitaba el sostén.

Crookshanks no dejó de arañar y maullar a la puerta mientras sus dueños seguían desnudándose. Una vez que se quitaron toda la ropa, Draco decidió que no había necesidad de que follaran en la cama, cuando había una pared en perfecto estado que todavía no estrenaban.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó a Hermione y la estampó contra la pared, levantándole las piernas y enganchándoselas alrededor de la cintura. Merlín, ella amaba cuando se ponía agresivo.

Draco la tomó por el cabello y le tiró la cabeza hacia atrás mientras la penetraba, chupando su cuello y adorando el modo en que se sentían las vibraciones de sus gemidos contra su lengua. Había algo que realmente le fascinaba sobre saber que estaba follándose a su esposa, como si no importara qué hiciera o cuán sucio fuera con ella, porque estaría justificado. Tampoco es como si la falta de justificación lo hubiera detenido antes.

Una de las piernas de Hermione cayó al suelo, y él levantó la otra mucho más alto. Estaba determinado a hacerla gemir mucho más fuerte para que no tuvieran que oír al jodido gato maullando. Tendría que recordar encerrarlo en la planta baja la próxima vez. Draco giró a Hermione y la hizo doblarse por la cintura. Aceleró sus embestidas, tomándola incluso con más fuerza por el cabello antes de girarle el rostro y encontrar sus labios en un absorbente beso.

Le mordió con fuerza el labio inferior y movió su mano libre para acunar sus pechos mientras ella no dejaba de gemir en voz alta. En poco tiempo, las manos de ella se fruncían contra la pared mientras gritaba su nombre. Él la siguió poco después y, después de unas últimas embestidas, Draco y Hermione colapsaron sobre el suelo.

Solo habían estado recostados ahí por un minuto más o menos cuando Hermione miró la alfombra y dijo – Sabes… todavía no estrenamos esta, tampoco.

Draco siguió su mirada y sonrió ampliamente. Estar casados era fantástico.

**XXX**

Varias horas después, Draco y Hermione finalmente lograron llegar a la cama. Estaban recostados y abrazados pacíficamente, mientras disfrutaban la tranquilidad y el silencio. En algún momento durante la tercera ronda habían recordado que eran magos y habían colocado un hechizo silenciador sobre la habitación, para detener el maullido.

-Ugh, vamos a estar _tan_ exhaustos mañana – dijo Hermione, sin molestarse siquiera en mirar el reloj para comprobar qué tan tarde era – Esto es tan poco profesional.

-Hermione, somos recién casados. Todo el mundo _espera_ que estemos exhaustos.

-Supongo que es cierto – dijo ella, acercándose y dándole un beso - ¿Sabes lo que Phillip tiene planeado para ti mañana?

Draco se encogió de hombros – Solo tendremos que prepararnos para enfrentarnos al Wizengamot el mes que viene. El padre de Chastity estará allí para ayudarnos a preparar una buena defensa, al igual que Atticus Quartz. Aparentemente, ha estado ayudándolos toda la semana.

-Me alegra que se haya sumado – dijo ella, dibujando círculos con su dedo sobre el pecho de él - ¿Crees que puedas unirte a mí para el almuerzo mañana? Hay algo que quiero enseñarte. Y, no, no es mi nuca mientras me follas por detrás sobre mi escritorio – añadió antes de que él pudiera sugerirlo.

Draco le guiñó el ojo – Estoy seguro de que podré escaparme por una hora. ¿Qué es?

-Lo verás mañana – ella intentó sonreír, pero como no resultó creíble, escondió el rostro en el pecho de Draco para que él no pudiera ver el miedo en sus ojos. Si ella estaba en lo cierto, lo que solía ser normal, esto cambiaría todo. Draco acarició su cabello con una mano y le besó la frente. Ahora pudo sonreír genuinamente. Bueno, quizás no cambiaría _todo._

**XXX**

Al día siguiente, Draco no dejaba de controlar la hora en su teléfono celular mientras todos los demás en Thinx, junto a Atticus Quartz, y Chastity y Reginal Hanson estaban sentados en la sala de conferencias. Todavía no podía comprender el motivo que mantenía a Chastity aquí. Probablemente estaba aburrida, desde que su plan de convertirse en una esposa trofeo se le había arruinado. Quizás necesitaba un pasatiempo.

-Draco, ¿necesitas ir a algún sitio? – preguntó Phillip desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

-¡No! – dijo Draco, rápidamente volviendo a guardar su teléfono en su bolsillo – No es nada, lo siento. Continúen.

-Se supone que va a ggeuniggse con Heggmione pagga el almueggzo – dijo Sophie, revoloteando las pestañas.

-Veo que todavía estás atrapado en la dicha de recién casados – dijo Caroline, guiñándole un ojo.

Draco sonrió – Por divertido que suene, Hermione dijo que tiene algo para mostrarme. Algo _no-sexual_, solo para aclarar.

-¡Suena ggomántico! – sonrió brillantemente Sophie – Phillip, ¿puedes dejagglo maggchagg?

-Ya ha estado fuera una semana entera, Soph. Necesitamos prepararnos.

-Parece demasiada preparación para algo que durará unos jodidos cinco minutos – dijo Caroline, estirándose en su silla - ¿Me explican de nuevo por qué vamos a enfrentarnos a todo el Wizengamot? ¿No es algo que va más con la investigación de solo un agente?

-Sí, pero de esta forma realmente podríamos conseguir una moción de 50 porciento a favor – dijo Phillip – Zandicus, al ser… bueno, su forma de ser ha hecho un asunto de estatus de sangre, y si investiga el caso solo un agente que esté en contra de los hijos de muggles, bueno, no vamos a ganar precisamente, ¿verdad?

-Y Heggmione nos ayudó mucho para conseguigg una cita con el Wizengamot, pogg lo que debeggíamos mostggaggnos aggadecidos… y peggmitigg que su esposo la visite duggante el almueggzo.

Phillip rodó los ojos – _Bien_. Draco, tienes exactamente una hora comenzando desde ya. Te tomaré el tiempo – miró a su reloj – Y asegúrate de traer comida para todos nosotros cuando regreses, ¿quieres?

-Comprendido, jefe – dijo Draco, levantándose y desapareciéndose fuera de allí.

Cuando llegó a la oficina de Hermione, la encontró sentada leyendo un libro. Ella levantó la mirada cuando lo escuchó aparecerse – Wow, Phillip te dejó salir antes de lo esperado – sonrió antes de tomar un memo interdepartamental en forma de avioncito y mandarlo a volar.

-Bueno, solo me liberó con una condición – dijo él, deslizándose por encima de su escritorio y sobre su estómago para darle un beso – Tengo que llevar el almuerzo para todos cuando regrese. ¿Me dejarías aprovecharme de tu secretaria una vez más?

-Supongo que sí – dijo ella, levantándose de su asiento y saliendo de su oficina, con él siguiéndola por detrás. Ella todavía tenía el libro en la mano.

Después de que Draco le entregara las órdenes a Greta, Hermione le tomó de la mano y lo llevó hacia el elevador. Una vez dentro, presionó el número nueve. Draco levantó una ceja ante eso – Si quieres enseñarme la profecía, debes saber que ya la vi.

-No es eso – dijo ella, apretando el libro con más fuerza.

-¿Qué es eso que sostienes? – preguntó él, tomando el libro - ¿Gappelish?

-Umm… sí – dijo ella, quitándoselo.

-¿Entonces ahora vas a contarme esa historia de donde salió la cita? – rió él.

El rostro de Hermione se ensombreció – En realidad, sí. Lo haré. Una vez que lleguemos a nuestro destino.

-Hermione, qué es…

Las puertas se abrieron y Hermione se apresuró a salir. Llegaron al largo pasillo en donde Draco había estado con Potter solo unos cuantos meses antes, y caminaron hacia la sencilla puerta negra. Draco se sorprendió al ver a Kingsley esperándolos.

-Buenas tardes, Ministro – saludó él, ahora invadido por la curiosidad – Solo puedo asumir que tu presencia aquí significa que lo que sea que Hermione va a mostrarme ahora, tiene que ver con la profecía.

-Siempre supe que era inteligente, Sr. Malfoy – dijo Kingsley, guiando el camino hacia la puerta que ya estaba abierta.

Hermione miró a Draco e intentó sonreír antes de tomarle la mano y llevarlo junto a ella. al momento en que todos estuvieron dentro, la puerta se cerró de un golpe y las paredes circulares que los rodeaban comenzaron a girar. Kingsley levantó su varita y la detuvo inmediatamente. Miró alrededor y señaló la puerta en cuestión. Cuando ni él ni Hermione se movieron, Draco caminó hacia allí e intentó abrirla. Estaba bloqueada.

-_Alohomora_ – nada sucedió. Volteó a mirarlos con un encogimiento de hombros. Ninguno dijo nada – Solo tengo cuarenta y cinco minutos más, Mione. ¿Te importaría comenzar a hablar?

Hermione se giró hacia Kingsley, quien asintió. Ella volvió a mirar a Draco y se aclaró la garganta – Se llama La Habitación Siempre Cerrada.

-Acabo de comprobar que le hace fe a su nombre…

-Pero para los funcionarios más importantes del Ministerio, es conocida como la Cámara del Amor.

-Suena cursi – sonrió él.

Hermione suspiró – Esto es serio, Draco.

-_Lo siento_ – dijo él, levantando sus manos defensivamente – Continúa.

-Muchísimos años atrás, Gappelish escribió una historia llamada "_La Cámara del Amor"_. – sostuvo en alto el libro y pasó unas cuantas hojas.

-Realmente dudo que esta puerta estuviera aquí miles de años atrás, Mione.

-El Ministerio hizo que transfirieran la cámara aquí hace dos siglos – dijo Kingsley – para que pudiéramos estudiarla mejor. Solo que nadie consiguió entrar en ella.

-¿Por qué no?

-Ya llegaremos a eso – dijo Hermione, pasándole el libro, ya abierto en la página correcta – Comencé a leer a Gappelish después de que escogiéramos la biblioteca para nuestra boda, y algo sobre esta historia no dejaba de fascinarme. Es sobre un mago que no entiende el amor, por lo que se va en una misión para aprender más de ello. Eventualmente logra inventar la Amortentia, que considera como amor embotellado.

-Dicen que la historia se trata del mismo Gappelish – añadió Kingsley – pero fue hace tanto tiempo, que nadie puede saberlo con certeza.

-Termina conociendo una bruja y se obsesiona con ella, pero ella no le da ni la hora.

Draco pasó las páginas hasta que encontró un dibujo de la renombrada bruja. Se veía un tanto parecida a Hermione, aunque con el cabello más oscuro y no tan bonita.

-Por lo que en secreto comienza a suministrarle Amortentia, con la esperanza de que le haga abrir los ojos hacia él, antes de ir, de a poco, quitándole la dosis para que pudiera enamorarla de verdad.

-Déjame adivinar. No funcionó – dijo Draco, dando vuelta la página para encontrar una imagen de un hombre de rodillas, rogándole perdón a la misma bruja.

-Claro que no – dijo Hermione – Porque el amor no funciona de esa manera. Una vez que su mente estuvo clara, ella le explicó que el amor no es algo que pueda ser forzado, y que si realmente la hubiera amado jamás habría intentado engañarla. Incluso aunque sus acciones hubieran simulado un enamoramiento, durante el tiempo que consumió la poción y tuvo la mente nublada, su corazón se mantuvo limpio. El mago en la historia se pasó el resto de la vida en su cámara intentando comprender el amor desinteresado y el poder detrás de él, dado que era obviamente incapaz de sentirlo. Pero, antes de que pudiera terminar su investigación, murió protegiendo a la bruja que amaba de un mago violento, que también estaba obsesionado con ella.

Draco miró a Hermione observar la puerta nuevamente.

-Si la historia es cierta - dijo Kingsley – ese sería uno de los primeros casos registrados del auto sacrificio por amor.

Draco parpadeó - ¿Como lo que tuvo Potter?

El Ministro asintió.

-Obviamente, Gappelish no murió así – añadió Hermione – dado que no habría sido capaz de terminar su propia historia. Así que, incluso aunque la _Cámara del Amor_ sea sobre él, tiene su porción de ficción. Aunque eso no lo detuvo a la hora de crear su propia versión de la cámara de la historia.

-¿Y qué estaba intentado lograr, exactamente? ¿Embotellar el autosacrificio por amor? – preguntó Draco.

-No – Hermione negó con la cabeza – No embotellarlo.

-Quería replicarlo… en un hechizo – dijo Kingsley con voz profunda.

-Es solo que nunca lo consiguió – añadió Hermione – Y puso las cosas muy difíciles para cualquiera interesado en continuar su investigación.

-¿Cómo se las arregló para hacerlo?

-Al poner un hechizo en la cámara – Hermione miró hacia la puerta, nerviosa – _Los corazones fuertes son capaces de alcanzar hasta lo inalcanzable_. Así termina la historia.

-¿Y qué significa eso?

-Significa – dijo Kingsley – que solo dos almas poderosas enamoradas son capaces de abrir la puerta. Y aunque no está explícito, _deben_ estar casadas.

-Es un poco anticuado, pero así funciona. Quizás no era matrimonio en ese entonces, pero debió tratarse de algún tipo de ceremonia de unión o algo así. Para unir dos corazones.

Draco se congeló, con los ojos sin siquiera pestañear mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos a Hermione – Crees que esto es, ¿verdad? El nuevo e inmensurable poder.

Hermione pasó saliva – La profecía menciona un amor poderoso, y no hay nada más poderoso que esto.

-Pero jamás se te habría ocurrido esto si no fuera por la profecía en primer lugar. Qué si nunca la hubiésemos escuchado y…

-Estuve leyendo esto desde Febrero – dijo Hermione de repente.

Draco levantó las cejas.

-Y solo me contaste de la profecía dos semanas atrás – le recordó ella.

-Sí, me acuerdo.

Las manos de Hermione comenzaron juguetear con su cabello – Le pregunté a Kingsley poco después del baile sobre esto, y estaba pensando en preguntarte si te interesaría probar a abrirla. Algo como un lazo de unión para recién casados, supongo – suspiró ella – Pensé que sería divertido para nosotros.

-Bueno, toda la diversión se fue ahora – dijo él, cerrando de un golpe el libro y dándoselo de vuelta – No estoy interesado.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta - ¿Qué? Pero, Draco…

-Sería mejor _para todos_ olvidarnos de esta profecía – dijo él, severamente – Imagina que alguien encontrara algún modo de crear este "poder". Podría ser una invitación abierta al lado oscuro para probarlo y adueñárselo. Pero no podrán llevarse algo que no existe, así que…

Hermione frunció el ceño – Draco, esta profecía va a suceder sin importar lo que hagamos. Si al menos comenzamos desde temprano, quizás ganamos una oportunidad de tener más ventaja y…

-¿Tener más ventaja? – repitió él - ¿Eso es lo que estamos haciendo? Porque, para mí, parece como si nos estuviéramos colocando directamente al alcance de _ellos_. Saben que el Ministro está aquí con nosotros y, tan pronto nos marchemos, sabrán de alguna forma que este es el motivo por el que estoy aquí. Me niego a caer en su trampa.

-Draco, por favor – Hermione intentó acercarse a él, pero Draco se alejó.

-Se supone que eres inteligente, Hermione, pero esto… esto es estúpido y arriesgado. Es decir, _realmente_ estás intentando encontrar un modo de brindarles, a la gente incapaz de amar, un medio para protegerse a sí mismos con este "poder".

-Quizás, pero también puede proteger a los inocentes. Si lo hacemos correctamente, podríamos terminar conjurando un escudo muy poderoso durante cualquier posible guerra.

-Sí, y si ambos bandos consiguen el hechizo, estaremos parados unos frente a otros sin poder tocarnos. Será incómodo.

Hermione frunció aún más el ceño – Draco, no estás tomándote esto en serio…

-En realidad, sí – dijo él – Tan seriamente que, de hecho, me doy cuenta de que si consigo obtener este "poder", estaré exponiendo al peligro a la persona más importante que existe en mi mundo. No lo haré, Mione.

La garganta de Hermione se secó, mientras le devolvía la mirada con los ojos acuosos – Draco, yo… - no sabía qué más decir desde allí.

-Al menos dinos que lo considerarás – dijo Kingsley, dando un paso al frente.

Draco quitó su mirada de Hermione y miró al Ministro – No hay nada que considerar. El mundo mágico estará mejor sin este tipo de magia. Es mi última palabra al respecto.

Justo entonces, el bolsillo de Draco comenzó a vibrar. Sacó su celular, lo abrió y leyó el mensaje – Phil necesita que regrese ahora mismo – Draco levantó sus ojos para mirar a Hermione, quien hacía todo lo posible por ocultar su desilusión. Suspiró y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Lo siento Hermione, pero realmente es lo mejor.

Ella lo miró y asintió poco convencida.

-¿Te veo en casa?

Ella volvió a asentir. Draco se inclinó y la beso en los labios antes de salir de la sala circular, y regresar a la oficina de ella para tomar la comida que Greta le había comprado.

Tan pronto como se hubiese marchado, Kingsley miró a Hermione y preguntó – Imagino que te das cuenta de que, si realmente este es el poder del que habla la profecía, tendremos que buscar algún modo de que ocurra. Nada bueno puede ocurrir si lo ignoramos.

-Lo sé – dijo ella, mirando la puerta por la que acababa de salir Draco – No se preocupe, no planeo rendirme todavía. Si esto está destinado a ocurrir, Draco terminará cediendo. Solo necesita algo de tiempo.

Kingsley la miró con curiosidad - ¿Estás segura de eso?

-Segura – la cabeza de Hermione comenzó a girar de repente. Cuando se llevó la mano a la cabeza, se tambaleo.

-Hermione, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Kingsley, estirándole la mano para ayudarle a estabilizarse.

-Sí, estoy bien – dijo ella, enderezándose – solo un poco cansada. Creo que iré a recostarme por el resto de mi hora del almuerzo. Lo veré después, Ministro.

Hermione dejó a Kingsley parado allí, sin despegar la intensa mirada de la puerta cerrada. Ambos eran demasiado orgullosos para admitirlo, pero Draco no era el único temeroso de que el poder que esa cámara contenía cayera en las manos equivocadas.

Ojalá no estuvieran cometiendo un terrible error.

_(1) Un plato chino de fideos fritos con carne o mariscos y verduras._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nota de la Traductora: okay, primero que nada: POBRE CROOKS QUE QUEDÓ AFUERA AISLADO DE SUS DUEÑOS MIENTRAS ELLOS HACÍAN COCHINADAS, Y EL NO DEJABA DE MAULLAR :(. Ahora que me saqué el sentimiento veterinariezco (?) de adentro, comentemos el fic: comenzamos los avances con el misterio de la historia. ¿Qué opinan de la historia de la Cámara del Amor? ¿Qué opinan de la reacción de Draco? Yo creo que tiene un punto, pero bueno, hay que ver como sigue todo.<em>**

**_Solo quiero comentar que el capi pasado fue tooodo un asunto para subir, porque estaba en medio del campo, sin señal de internet y si no hubiera sido por la diosa única bonita de Yami Yampa, que se encargó de colgarlo, no habría podido actualizar. Gracias genia ! _**

**_Gracias por los reviews! Que linnnnnndo que vayan disfrutando la historia, me fascina ver como le agarraron la mano, sus opiniones al respecto y demás. A quienes tienen cuenta, ya les contesté. A quienes no, aquí va:_**

_Bliu Liz: Me alegra que disfrutaras la historia. Sii, Turncoat es de mis historias preferidas en el mundo Dramione. Y actualiza seguido, que es genial! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, nena!_

_Lily Len: Mi gran gran amiga, siempre me subís el animo y me da mucha alegría leer tus comentarios. Ja! fotos de mi navidad? Seguuuro subo! atenta a mi Facebook :) Gracias por tu fidelidad :* disfruta el capi y gracias por tu comentario!_

**_Bueno, solo dos noches para Nochebuena, y tres noches para Navidad! yupiiiii :) hoy estuve de compras! AMO las compras Navideñas! (le compré un huesito a mi perrita Zamba, para que ella también tenga su presente el día de Navidad jajaja)_**

**_No olviden pasarse por Cruel y Hermoso Mundo, y ya que están por allí, vayan al perfil de la genia de Sunset82 y revisen otras traducciones FAN TAS TI CAS. ¡Que buena es esa chica, por Dios!_**

**_Recomendación Mcfly/Mcbusted del día: I See Red._**

**_Noticias sobre Feliz Navidad Sr. Malfoy: prooooooonto..._**

**_Nos leemos, con suerte, mañana!_**

**_Besotes,_**

**_Pekis :)_**


	16. The Veredict

**Fighting for the Malfoys**

**-Luchando por los Malfoys-**

***Preparar pañuelos***

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15 – El Veredicto.<strong>

Phillip caminaba de un lado a otro por el atrio del Ministerio, mientras él y Sophie esperaban a que los otros miembros del equipo llegaran. Su cabeza se levantaba bruscamente cada vez que oía un _¡Pop!_ resonar cerca, esperando que fuera alguien que conociera. Entonces, finalmente, llegaron Draco y Hermione, apareciéndose mientras se besaban como siempre lo hacían. Él se aclaró la garganta. La pareja volteó a mirarlo.

-Lo siento, colega – dijo Draco, dejando ir a Hermione a regañadientes. Al momento de hacerlo, Seth y Caroline salieron de una de las chimeneas.

Hermione tomó el reloj de Draco del bolsillo de una de sus más elegantes túnicas y frunció el ceño – Lo siento, chicos, pero debo ir a mi oficina. Los veré pronto. Muy, muy pronto – le guiñó ella a Phillip, antes de darle un último beso a Draco y encaminarse a su oficina.

Tan pronto como se hubiera marchado, Sophie le preguntó - ¿Estaban peleando _de nuevo?_

Draco la miró con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa - Cómo lo… ¡Sal de mi cabeza, mujer!

Sophie sonrió orgullosamente.

-¿Cómo te las arreglas para hacer eso?

-Es un don – dijo ella - ¿Es pogg, uhh… lo mismo de la otgga vez? – Sophie estaba haciendo lo imposible para mostrarse discreta, dado que no quería meterse nuevamente en problemas por chismosa. Desafortunadamente, mencionar que peleaban por algo que ya pasó antes atrapó la atención de todos.

-Sí – dijo Draco fríamente, tratando de pretender que no era nada importante.

Durante el último mes, él y Hermione no habían dejado de discutir sobre la maldita Habitación Siempre Cerrada. Intentaban pretender que no era nada frente a los demás, dado que no querían que la gente especulara que la dicha de recién casados se había terminado. Pero, de alguna forma, Sophie había logrado ver a través de ellos. Como siempre, ella y Phillip eran los únicos a los que le habían contado sobre todo. Habían decidido no contárselo a Astoria, dado que estaba saliendo con alguien que pertenecía al otro bando. Al menos, él asumía que la Comadreja estaba en el otro bando, dado que era amigo de Hermione y eso. Pero cabía la posibilidad de que él pensara también que era una idea suicida, como Draco.

-Bueno, pogg pggimegga vez, coincido contigo. ¡No te dejes pasagg por encima, Dggaco!

-¿Van a compartir los chismes con el resto de la clase? – preguntó Caroline, acercándose.

-No – dijeron Draco y Sophie al unísono.

Antes de que Caroline tuviera la oportunidad de quejarse, Reginald – su abogado y padre de Chastity – llegó con su hija y Atticus Quartz, pero Chastity se fue nuevamente a registrarse como una testigo. Era un poco extraño que Atticus estuviera allí con ellos, dado que solo era un inversor y no un empleado, pero Reginald pensó que se vería bien que estuviera allí, dado que Quartz era un nombre bastante importante en la comunidad mágica. No es como si no tuvieran ya al mismo Ministro de Magia y la bruja que era su mano derecha de su lado, pero un poco más de ayuda no le hacía daño a nadie.

-¿Estamos listos para esto? – preguntó Reginald.

Todos miraron a Phillip, quien pasó saliva, y asintió nerviosamente.

-Podemos con esto, mon chérie – dijo Sophie antes de tomarle la mano. Su embarazo ya llevaba cuatro meses, pero apenas comenzaba a notarse. Hoy estaba usando una camisita holgada dentro de su falda tubo para intentar disimular un poco la barriga, pero seguía siendo evidente qué estaba escondido allí. Para todos ellos, al menos.

El grupo entró caminando al ministerio. Incluso aunque no todos tenían permitida la entrada a la corte, querían presentarse como un frente unido. Para demostrarle a los miembros del Wizengamot lo bien que marchaba la compañía y el gran apoyo que brindaban los empleados a su desarrollo. También, todos querían estar presentes allí cuando recibieran el veredicto.

Además de Reginald, solo dos más tendrían permiso para entrar, y habían decidido que serían Phillip y Draco. Aunque Sophie habría parecido ser la opción más obvia para entrar, Reginald les aseguró que con el apoyo de Draco, y al ser tanto él como Phillip sangrepuras, podrían reforzar el caso. Además, desde que Draco se convirtió en esposo de Hermione, y no solo su prometido, su estatus en el mundo mágico había mejorado drásticamente. Varios inversores que lo habían rechazado en un principio basados en su presencia estaban ahora enviándoles lechuzas diciendo que querían entrar. Atticus fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para hacer su movimiento el mismo día de la boda. Aunque financieramente solo necesitaran un mago, Phillip no quería depositar toda la esperanza en solo uno.

Mientras tomaban el elevador hacia los pisos inferiores, Draco comenzó a ponerse un tanto nervioso. No había estado allí desde que a su familia la sometieran a los juicios después de la guerra. Por suerte, no estarían en la misma sala de corte. Él odiaba quién fue en ese entonces, y no había nada que deseara más desesperadamente que olvidarlo. Por supuesto, todos habían recibido el perdón. Quizás eso significaba que esa corte era de la suerte. Si solo él fuera capaz de creer en toda esa mierda supersticiosa.

Mientras bajaban, se detuvieron en uno de los pisos y Zandicus, su abogado y unos cuantos colegas más entraron. Uno de ellos era el padre de Goyle. Draco pasó saliva. Eso definitivamente no era incómodo.

Hicieron varias paradas más a lo largo de los pisos. Algunas personas entraban, otras salían, unos cuantos memos interdepartamentales volaron por allí hasta que, finalmente, solo quedaron ellos. Nadie dijo nada, lo que hizo la situación mucho más incómoda. Sophie cambiaba su peso de un pie a otro mientras Caroline traqueteaba sus dedos contra su brazo. El elevador no iba lo suficientemente rápido.

Finalmente, las puertas se abrieron y todos se apresuraron a salir. Phillip y Zandicus se vieron atrapados al mismo tiempo para salir, pero Phil se las arregló para empujar más fuerte y salir primero. Una vez que el camino estuvo limpio, ayudó a Sophie a salir cuidadosamente. No quería que nada lastimara al bebé, o a su madre.

Los miembros de ambos grupos viraron hacia la izquierda y bajaron las escaleras, pero solo Draco le echó un vistazo rápido a la puerta negra en el otro lado del pasillo. Un escalofríos lo recorrió de pies a cabeza al verla. Esperaba ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para nunca tener que entrar allí, pero últimamente se encontró a sí mismo preguntándose si una guerra valía la pena, con tal de conseguir que Hermione no siguiera enfadada con él.

Draco se alegró de que todo se llevara a cabo en la Corte número cinco, que estaba en el lado opuesto a donde había sido su juicio, en la Corte número diez. No tenía idea de por qué los salones de Corte estaban en los pisos más inferiores. Probablemente porque allí había más espacio, pero seguía siendo un tanto desorientador.

Zandicus y su grupo llegó a la puerta primero. Él, su abogado y el Sr. Goyle ingresaron, mientras los otros permanecieron en el pasillo. Phillip alcanzó la puerta antes de que pudieran cerrársela en el rostro, y la mantuvo abierta para Draco y Reginald.

-¡Buena sueggte! – dijo Sophie, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Phillip antes de tomar la perilla de la puerta y cerrarla por él.

Una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada, Draco le echó un buen vistazo a su alrededor. No era muy diferente a la Corte diez, solo un poco más pequeña. Las paredes estaban construidas con el mismo tipo de piedra oscura, y se veían tan frías como siempre. Solo un leve resplandor dorado se emitía desde algunas antorchas, haciendo que fuera casi imposible reconocer los rostros de las figuras sentadas en los bancos por encima de ellos.

-Todo el mundo, por favor tome asiento.

Draco desvió su atención hacia el centro de la habitación, donde dos mesas pequeñas, cada una con tres sillas de aspecto incómodo, estaban acomodadas. Zandicus y su grupo ya estaban poniéndose cómodos en la mesa de la izquierda del Wizengamot, por lo que Phillip guió la marcha hacia la mesa a la derecha.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, la puerta junto a los bancos del juzgado se abrió, y Kingsley entró caminando con dos figuras a su espalda. Draco se sorprendió y complació de ver que una de esas figuras era Hermione. Supuso que de eso se trataba su "nos veremos muy, muy pronto".

-¿Qué hace _ella_ aquí? – preguntó Zandicus, apuntando con un dedo acusatorio a Hermione.

Ella no dijo nada, viéndose completamente inmutable mientras el Ministro miraba fríamente al mago bajo él – No es asunto suyo, Sr. Thinx, pero si tanto desea saberlo, nuestro Escriba se declaró enfermo esta mañana, y la Sra. Malfoy está aquí, porque se presentó voluntariamente a reemplazarlo, incluso a pesar de que la posición sea sumamente inapropiada para alguien de su categoría. Aún así estábamos desesperados, y ella tiene mucha experiencia en esta posición.

Draco sonrió. Sabía que eso era una mentira. Hermione _tenía_ que haber planeado eso. Tenía el nombre Malfoy escrito por encima.

-Ministro, hay un completo conflicto de intereses allí – dijo el abogado de Zandicus, levantándose – La Srta. Granger aquí…

-¿Srta. Granger? ¿Quién es esa _Sra. Granger_ de la que habla? No hay nadie aquí que se llame de esa forma – Draco miró a su esposa y le guiñó un ojo. Ella le regaló una sonrisa.

-Bien – dijo el abogado con un tono de voz frustrado – _La Sra. Malfoy_ aquí está casada con uno de los demandados. Su influencia…

-Relájate, Gerald. Solo está aquí para transcribir la audiencia. Nada más. La Sra. Malfoy ya ha accedido a no hablar a menos que se lo solicite, y dudo que su mera presencia sea considerada como algún tipo de influencia para la gente aquí presente. Ahora, tome asiento. Ya perdimos demasiado tiempo. Sra. Malfoy, también tome asiento.

Hermione asintió, manteniendo su promesa de no hablar, y tomando asiento al final del banco de enfrente. Colocó sus pergaminos y tintero a mano, y se preparó para comenzar.

Kingsley aclaró su garganta y comenzó – Audiencia Civil del Quince de Julio…

Draco sonrió ampliamente al ver a Hermione comenzar a tomar notas muy seriamente. Era tan tierna cuando jugaba a ser toda una profesional.

-…en ofensa cometida bajo el Decreto del Aprovechamiento y Toma Injustificable…

Phillip rodó sus ojos. No podía creer que realmente existiera tal decreto.

-…por los miembros de Thinx Incorporated, representados por Phillip Igor Prior y Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione sonrió al escribir el nombre de su esposo, asegurándose de terminarlo con una "Y" muy pomposa.

-Interrogadores: Kingsley Ernest Shacklebolt, Ministro de Magia, Wiley Ganderson Rosier, Jefe del Departamento de Leyes Mágica; Geneviere Faren Sattlehorn, Subsecretaria del Ministro. Escriba de la Corte: Hermione Jean Malfoy. Testigo de la defensa: Chastity Marie Hanson.

Esa era la señal de Hermione para levantarse y dejar pasar a Chastity a la corte. Bajó por el corto camino de piedras detrás de ella y abrió una puerta al fondo del salón. Chastity entró caminando hasta el centro de la corte. Hermione movió su varita y le acercó una silla, antes de regresar a su propio asiento.

Una vez que todos estuvieron en su lugar, Kingsley tomó un pergamino de una pila frente a él y comenzó a leer – Los cargos contra los acusados son los siguientes: consciente y deliberadamente se aprovecharon de una bruja mayor y senil, quien no tenía idea de lo que estaba firmando…

Phillip bufó.

-…vender una herencia familiar que no le pertenecía…

Los ojos de Chastity se abrieron por la sorpresa ante eso, y miró a Zandicus. Él le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que su enojo se disparara por los aires.

-…lo que constituye una ofensa bajo el párrafo H, al igual que el párrafo S del Decreto del Aprovechamiento y Toma Injustificable, de 1792. ¿Srta. Hanson?

Chastity le prestó toda su atención.

-Parte de mi se pregunta por qué no está usted en juicio ahora, cuando es la que obtuvo el contrato de Zara Thinx, traspasando el nombre de su familia y la compañía a Phillip Prior y Sophie Prior, anteriormente Labelle. ¿O no es así?

-Sí señor, fui yo – dijo ella nerviosa.

-¿Y no fue usted también la que les entregó la herencia familiar? Un… - rebuscó entre sus papeles, hasta que encontró el que buscaba - … antiguo anillo de diamantes.

Chastity tragó pesado – Así es, señor.

-Entonces díganos, Srta. Hanson, ¿qué sucedió el treinta de Agosto del año pasado, el año que obtuvo este "contrato"?

Tomando una larga y profunda respiración, Chastity dijo – Bueno, fui a visitar a Zara para devolverle el anillo, después de que mi compromiso con Zandicus se anulara. Dado que no me hablaba con él en ese momento, me pareció la solución más sencilla. Ella insistió en que yo me quedara el anillo, incluso aunque no fuera a casarme. Ella y su nieto nunca tuvieron una buena relación, y no confiaba en que él se lo fuera a dar a alguien que realmente se mereciera una joya tan valiosa.

-¿Parecía la Sra. Thinx "fuera de sus cabales" cuando habló con ella ese día? – preguntó Kingsley.

Chastity negó con la cabeza – Para nada. Era igual de lúcida al hablar que siempre – esto ocasionó risitas aisladas entre la gente de la corte. Obviamente, todos conocían a zara – Le dije que después de que Zandicus y yo termináramos, intenté volver a ganarme a mi ex esposo, Phillip Prior – lo miró de reojo – pero él ya estaba enamorado de alguien más. Le expliqué lo felices que estaban y que había escuchado rumores de que se casarían ese mismo fin de semana. Ella siempre tuvo especial cariño por Phil… uhm, por el Sr. Prior, y pensó en pasarle la compañía por la que siempre había trabajado duro, como el regalo de bodas perfecto.

-¿Y el anillo?

Chastity suspiró – Fue mi idea darles el anillo. Para que lo utilizaran como fuente de dinero para reiniciar la compañía que había entrado en bancarrota cuando el Sr. Thinx se hizo cargo.

-¿Y para eso utilizó el anillo, Sr. Prior? – Kingsley movió su mirada hacia Phillip.

-Uhh, sí, señor – dijo Phillip, al borde de los nervios.

-Srta. Hanson, aunque ahora normalmente le pediríamos que se retire, preferiría que se quedara – dijo Kingsley. Con un movimiento de su varita, movió a Chastity y su silla hacia la mesa de Phillip.

Su padre le tomó la mano – Muy bien, querida.

-Sr. Thinx, le pedí que trajera pruebas de que su abuela no se encontraba en correcto estado mental en el momento de la firma del contrato.

-Sí, Ministro – dijo el abogado de Zandicus, levantándose – Tenemos varios testigos y…

-Creo que me dirigí al Sr. Thinx – lo reprendió Kingsley con voz autoritaria.

El abogado inmediatamente tomó asiento y Zandicus se paró con confianza. Llamó a varios testigos, todos declarando ser amigos de la familia, aunque Phillip mencionó que jamás los vio cerca de Thinx antes, y cada uno de ellos asevero que Zara había dicho demasiadas cosas en ese último año, demostrando que estaba mal de la cabeza. Draco pensó que esa versión inventada de Zara sonaba similar a Regina, lo que le hizo reír por lo bajini.

-Bueno, esto parece un evidente caso de "ella dijo", "él dijo" – declaró Kingsley cuando se alejó el último testigo.

-Te lo dije – dijo Reginald, codeando a su hija.

-Dado que no parece existir evidencia poderosa para ambos lados, creo que es hora de que demos nuestro veredicto.

Todos los miembros del Wizengamot comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos, mientras los que esperaban en el centro de la corte los esperaban nerviosamente. Hermione bajó la mirada hacia Draco y trató de sonreír.

Cuando los susurros se detuvieron, todos se inclinaron hacia adelante para esperar.

-Aquellos a favor de que el nombre Thinx Inc. permanezca en manos de Phillip Igor Prior, levanten la mano – dijo Kingsley con la voz clara.

Muchas manos se elevaron en el aire, pero la poca iluminación le hizo difíciles las cosas a Draco para estar seguro de cuántas.

-¿Todos aquellos a favor de que el nombre Thinx Inc. regrese a las manos de Zandicus Jenson Thinx?

Más manos se levantaron. Draco estaba seguro de que eran menos, pero no se confió hasta notar la sonrisa de Hermione.

Kingsley miró a su alrededor – Muy bien, entonces. El nombre de la compañía, Thinx Incorporated, permanecerá en manos de Phillip Igor Prior y su esposa, Sophie Ann Prior.

-¿QUÉ? – exclamó Zandicus, levantándose de repente.

-¡SI!- dijo Phillip, también levantándose pero con menos violencia.

-Ministro, no puede hablar en ser...

-El Wizengamot ha hablado, Sr. Thinx. Sin embargo, no se retirará sin una compensación.

Phillip se congeló.

-Es mi orden personal que Chastity Hanson reintegre a la familia Thinx el valor del antiguo anillo de diamantes.

-¡Oh! – la boca de Chastity cayó abierta.

-Y el reintegro debe salir de su propio bolsillo, Srta. Hanson. Una suma estimada en quinientos cuarenta mil, seiscientos treinta y dos galleones.

Y con eso, Chastity se desmayó.

**XXX**

Llamaron a un sanador para que atendiera a Chastity mientras todos salían de la corte. Hermione bajó corriendo rápidamente y le dio un beso de felicitaciones a Draco antes de desaparecer nuevamente con los miembros del Wizengamot.

Zandicus fue y se acercó al reportero de la corte, en los bancos. Por supuesto, no era nadie más que Inga Utkin, dado que adoraba aparecer en cualquier parte donde estuvieran Hermione y Draco. Ambos intercambiaron un par de palabras antes de que ella saliera con los otros.

Reginald se quedó con Chastity mientras Draco y Phillip dejaban la corte para reunirse con el resto del equipo. Era obvio, por sus sonrisas, que habían ganado.

Sophie chilló y saltó a los brazos de Phillip. Él la giró alrededor mientras todos comenzaban a abrazarse mutuamente, hasta que alguien vino por detrás y empujó a Draco. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de estabilizarse y mirar al culpable, todos sacaron sus varitas. Cuando giró, vio a Zandicus fulminándolo con la mirada. Los miembros de su grupo, quienes habían esperado en el pasillo, se movieron detrás de él y también levantaron sus varitas.

-¡Esto es culpa _tuya!_ – exclamó, apuntando acusadoramente a Draco con su dedo - ¡Sin tu maldita influencia, ellos no habrían tenido ni una oportunidad!

-Bueno, no creo que eso sea cierto – dijo Draco, haciéndole señas a sus amigos para que bajaran las varitas – Hasta hace poco yo no era más que un paria de la comunidad mágica. No puedo imaginar siquiera que mi estatus haya mejorado tanto.

-Lo hizo cuando te casaste con esa pequeña perra Sangresucia.

Draco sacó su varita rápidamente, pero Phillip se la quitó antes de que pudiera hacer algo más – No aquí, Draco – dijo él, sabiendo muy bien que Draco tenía planeado ocasionarle mucho más daño que los hechizos que el resto pensaba lanzar.

Draco echaba fuego por la nariz mientras intentaba calmarse – Si llamas a mi esposa de esa forma una vez más, no vivirás para ver la luz de otro día.

-¿Qué derecho tienen ustedes de quitarme esto? – preguntó Zandicus, girando su atención hacia Phillip - ¡Es mi nombre! ¡El _maldito_ nombre de mi familia!

-Sí, y ya lo destruiste una vez – dijo Phillip - ¿Por qué demonios debería darte la oportunidad de hacerlo de nuevo?

-Eso fue solo porque a mí no me importaba tu _patética_ compañía. Pero estaba vez tenía planeado hacer algo que yo quería. Algo de lo que mi padre estaría orgulloso.

Philip bufó – Lo creeré cuando lo vea.

Volviendo su mirada hacia Draco – quien miraba su varita en las manos de Phillip, obviamente tratando de encontrar la forma de recuperarla – Zandicus frunció el ceño y escupió a sus pies. Levantando la nariz, dijo – Me cuidaría las espaldas si fuera tú, Malfoy. Estoy seguro de que ya eres plenamente consciente de que hay un precio altísimo por las cabezas de tu esposa y tuya. Y, después de lo de hoy, creo que acabo de levantar el precio.

-Si crees que mi presencia aquí tuvo algo que ver con el vered…

-¡Tuvo _todo_ que ver con el veredicto! – lo interrumpió Zandicus – Ser una figura crucial en la guerra, y haber escalado puestos en el Ministerio de esa forma la hace una influencia mucho mayor que el mismísimo Ministro. Y el que ella estuviera presente hoy solo fue su modo de recordarles a todos que esto tuvo que ver con su esposo. Los únicos que se animaron a votar contra ella, fueron aquellos que desprecian a los Sangresucia tanto como yo.

-Bueno, supongo que deberías haber escogido mejor con quien casarte – sonrió Draco.

Zandicus estaba a punto de saltarle de nuevo cuando alguien lo llamó desde la puerta. Todos se giraron para encontrarse a su abogado parado allí con el Sr. Goyle – Ella está bien – dijo él.

Phillip elevó sus cejas mientras Zandicus volvía a girarse – Todavía te importa Chastity, ¿no es así? Graciosa manera de demostrarlo.

-La tomé porque te odiaba – le dijo él – La mantuve porque la amaba. Y tú… tu elegiste a una Sangresucia por encima de ella – Zandicus miró a Sophie con desdén. Ella se acercó más a su esposo y le abrazó el brazo – Ustedes dos son perfectos el uno para el otro.

Zandicus se abrió camino entre el grupo, asegurándose de golpear a Draco extra fuerte al pasar. Goyle y su abogado lo siguieron.

-¿No era ese el padre de tu amigo? – preguntó Seth, una vez que se marcharon.

-Seh – dijo Draco, solemnemente.

-¿Por qué era parte de esto?

Draco se encogió de hombros – No tengo idea.

**XXX**

Todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa de conferencias de Thinx, brindando por la victoria. Excepto por Chastity, quien seguía llorando en una esquina. No había dejado de hacerlo desde que dejaran el Ministerio varias horas atrás.

-Vamos, Chastity. Toma una copa y bebe, ya que yo no puedo hacegglo – dijo Sophie, pasándole una copa de champagne por el rostro – Ya te dijimos que te contggataggemos como secggetaggia. Eso te ayudaggá en algo.

-Oh, _seguro_ – dijo Chastity, tomando la copa y bebiéndosela de un solo trago – porque voy a poder pagar esa cantidad de dinero solo con el sueldo de secretaria. Voy a estar endeudada con Zandicus por el resto de mi vida.

-Probablemente – dijo Seth, sonriendo. Phillip le golpeó el brazo mientras Chastity comenzaba a llorar con más fuerza.

-Bueno, por divertido que esto sea, me temo que debo regresar a mi oficina y asegurarme que no hayan ocurrido ninguna catástrofe – dijo Atticus, levantándose – envíame una lechuza mañana, Phillip, y finalmente pondremos en marcha este espectáculo – sonrió ampliamente antes de desaparecer.

-Hey, ¡nos quedamos sin whiskey de fuego! - exclamó Caroline, tan pronto se hubo marchado. Ella intentaba desesperadamente servir las últimas gotas de la botella en su copa.

-Hay más en la oficina de Phillip – dijo Sophie, moviéndose para ir.

-Yo me encargo – dijo Draco, saltando de su silla y ganándole la carrera hacia la puerta.

-Estagg embaggazada tiene sus ventajas – dijo ella, guiñándole un ojo.

Draco caminó por el pasillo y se encaminó hacia la oficina de Phillip, que era la más cercana a la sala de conferencias. Fue hacia su escritorio y rebuscó hasta encontrar una botella de whiskey de fuego en el último cajón.

-Draco.

Levantó la mirada para encontrarse a Hermione parada en la puerta – Hola – le dijo él, saliendo de detrás del escritorio – No sabía que vendrías.

-Sí, bueno, quería venir y felicitar a todos.

-Llegas en el momento ideal – dijo él, moviendo la botella.

Hermione intentó sonreír, pero no salió bien - ¿Podríamos hablar por un momento? – le preguntó.

-Muy bien – dijo Draco, sentándose en la esquina del escritorio.

Hermione entró a la oficina y cerró la puerta tras ella. Luego se acercó a él y le dijo – Draco, no quiero pelear nunca más.

-Somos dos, entonces. Sophie se dio cuenta, dicho sea de paso.

Hermione sonrió – Sí, siempre lo nota – hizo una pausa y miró al suelo – Yo solo… necesito que entiendas mi punto. No es que no me de cuenta que crear un poder semejante podría ser peligroso. Lo sé. Es solo que… si una guerra iniciará por culpa nuestra… quiero estar preparada. No creo que debamos ignorar la profecía, porque sabemos que existe. Y si lo hacemos, nada bueno puede ocurrir de ello. ¿No quieres proteger a nuestros amigos?... ¿Nuestra familia?... ¿A nosotros?

Draco suspiró – Claro que quiero hacerlo. Pero no significa que solo porque tenías pensado preguntarme de esto antes de que yo te contara sobre la profecía, voy a decir que sí. Realmente no creo que se trate de eso, Hermione – dijo él, honestamente – E incluso si hubiera aceptado sin conocer la profecía, eso no cambia las cosas como son ahora. La gente nos observa a cada paso que damos. No tenemos la misma privacidad que solíamos tener. Todos sabrán qué estamos haciendo.

-No lo harán – objetó ella – Muy pocas personas saben en realidad la historia detrás de esa puerta. Quizás saben a dónde vamos, pero no tendrán ni una pista de lo que hacemos.

-Mi decisión no ha cambiado – dijo él, dejando la botella en la mesa y cruzándose de brazos.

Hermione asintió – Lo sé. Solo tenía que preguntarlo una última vez.

Draco levantó sus cejas - ¿Una última vez? ¿De verdad?

Ella sonrió – Sí, de verdad. Estuve viéndote hoy y me di cuenta lo mucho que extraño simplemente ser feliz contigo, como el modo en que me sentí cuando ganaron – dio varios pasos hacia él – Apenas nos casamos y ya hemos desperdiciado demasiado tiempo estando enfadados. Supe que, al meternos en esto, tendríamos que lidiar con nuestra mutua testarudez, pero esta vez, soy yo la que decide echarse atrás. Es una profecía. Lo que tenga que pasar, _va _ a pasar, entonces, ¿para qué perder nuestro tiempo tratando de forzarlo, cuando deberíamos estar disfrutando nuestro éxtasis de recién casados?

Draco sonrió y le abrió los brazos. Ella se acurrucó entre ellos – Oh, amo el modo en que dices la palabra "éxtasis". Hazlo de nuevo. Pero con más siseo esta vez.

-Éxtassssssssis – le susurró ella al oído.

Draco apenas pudo contenerse. Se reclinó hacia ella y le mordió el labio inferior. Hermione se acercó incluso más a él y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras él afianzaba su agarre en su cintura.

-¿Te apuntas al sexo de reconciliación? – jadeó él pesadamente sobre su boca.

Ella rió - ¿En el escritorio de Phillip?

Él asintió sin despegar sus labios de ella.

-Supongo que nos lo debe. Sophie me confesó que esos dos lo hicieron en nuestra sala mientras estuvimos de luna de miel.

Draco se detuvo y elevó una ceja - ¿Antes de nosotros?

Ella asintió.

-Bueno, parece entonces que toda la oficina al completo debe ser violada – con un movimiento de su varita, toda la ropa salió volando – Comenzando por el escritorio – dijo él, moviéndola arriba de éste mientras ambos reían felizmente.

**XXX**

Había pasado bastante desde que Draco fuera a buscar el whiskey de fuego, y todos comenzaban a impacientarse. Sophie, siendo la única sobria, fue a buscarlo. Se sorprendió al encontrar la puerta de la oficina de Phillip cerrada, y estaba a punto de abrirla cuando escuchó los sonidos que venían del otro lado. Parecía que Hermione y Draco se habían olvidado de colocar un hechizo silenciador.

Ella sonrió para sí misma antes de llamar a la puerta - ¡No se demoggen tanto, ustedes dos! ¡Hay mucho pogg celebggagg todavía!

-¡Bueno! – escuchó a Draco jadear desde el otro lado.

Volviendo a mirar la sala de conferencia, Sophie supo que no podría regresar sin el alcohol. Por suerte, Draco siempre tenía su provisión privada en su oficina, y estaba segura de que no le importaría cederla si lo chantajeaba con contarle a su enorme esposo que él y Hermione habían violado su oficina. Por supuesto, supuso que se los debían, después de lo que habían hecho en su sala de estar cuando fueron a dejar los regalos de la boda, mientras ellos estaban de luna de miel.

Sophie caminó hasta el otro extremo del pasillo. La puerta de Draco también estaba cerrada, lo que le pareció extraño, pero no lo cuestionó. La abrió y entró directamente, sabiendo muy bien que él estaba ocupado en otra parte. Tan pronto como entró, la puerta se cerró de un golpe. Ella giró en redondo para notar varias siluetas apenas visibles en la oscuridad.

-¿Quién está ahí? – preguntó ella, buscando su varita.

-_¡Expelliarmus!_ – la voz de una mujer resonó, quitándole a Sophie su varita.

-No es él – dijo otra mujer, sonando decepcionada.

-¿A quién le importa? – dijo un hombre bastante alto, dando un paso al frente. Sophie seguía sin poder distinguir sus rostros – Personalmente, creo que podríamos divertirnos también con la Sangresucia.

-No soy…

_-¡Crucio!_

Sophie gritó del dolor, y cayó al suelo por los espasmos. Fue como si millones de dagas le perforaran el cuerpo. Cuando los temblores cesaron, el dolor permaneció pero ella de igual forma se estiró instintivamente para recubrir su estómago – Por favor, no…

-_¡Crucio!_ – volvió a gritar el hombre.

La oscura habitación volvió a ponerse en blanco mientras el terrible dolor volvía a envolver a Sophie. Incluso aunque no pudiera escuchar, sabía que debía estar gritando - ¡Por favor, mi bebé! ¡Mi beBé! ¡MI BEBÉ!

Una de las mujeres dio un paso al frente y la miró de cerca - ¡Detente! – gritó - ¡PARA! ¡Está embarazada! ¡Mira! – el dolor remitió por un momento y Sophie apenas pudo distinguir una mujer señalándole el estómago. Su rostro se volvía cada vez más claro, y Sophie sabía que la había visto en algún lado antes.

-¿A quién le importa? El mundo estará mejor sin otro bebé Sangresucia en él. ¡_Crucio!_

-¡No! ¡Detente!

-_¡Crucio!_ – exclamó otra voz de hombre.

-¡PAREN! ¡PAREN!

-_¡Crucio! – _exclamó la otra mujer.

La mujer que les gritaba que se detuvieran levantó su varita y le quitó el hechizo silenciador a la habitación.

-¡Tú, perra estúpida! – exclamó el hombre que obviamente estaba a cargo. La golpeó antes de regresar a Sophie, quien seguía gritando en el suelo. Tomó su daga y le hizo un corte en el brazo, tomando algo de su sangre en sus dedos para luego caminar hacia la ventana y escribir algo en ella.

**XXX**

Draco y Hermione estaban en pleno proceso de volver a vestirse. Él vino por detrás y la abrazó así, mientras ella intentaba reacomodarse la camisa dentro de la falda - ¿No me digas que ya estás listo para otra ronda?

-Me conoces. Siempre estoy listo para hacerlo de nuevo – dijo él, besándole la mejilla – Pero supongo que podemos esperar hasta regresar a casa.

Hermione rió antes de girarse y atraerlo para un beso – Merlín, cómo extrañaba esto – dijo ella, descansando su frente contra la de él.

-Sí, dime, ¿por qué nunca repetimos ese sexo enfadado? Lo probamos el verano pasado y fue increíble.

-Tú dirás… - dijo ella, volviendo a besarlo.

Draco estaba ya moviendo sus manos para deshacer los botones de su camisa cuando lo escucharon. Un horrible y ensordecedor grito que venía de algún sitio cercano. Ambos giraron la cabeza.

-¿Fue Sophie? – preguntó Hermione, moviéndose hacia la puerta.

Phillip, Caroline y Seth ya estaban en el pasillo. Reginald contenía a Chastity mientras el resto iba a investigar.

-¿Sophie no está ahí? – preguntó Phillip.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, y otro fuerte grito se escuchó. Phillip salió corriendo, deteniéndose frente a la puerta cerrada de la oficina de Draco. Intentó abrirla pero estaba bloqueada - ¡Sophie! – llamó. Nadie contestó. Comenzó a golpearla - ¿Sophie, estás allí?

Hermione corrió hacia él y gritó - _¡Alohomora! _– a la cerradura, pero nada sucedió.

Caroline intentó entonces aparecerse adentro, pero solo terminó apareciéndose en su propia oficina.

-¡Sophie! – Phillip comenzó a gritar frenéticamente - ¡Sophie! ¿Estás allí? ¿Puedes escucharme?

Draco empujó a Phillip a un lado y comenzó a lanzar todos los hechizos que pudo recordar hacia la cerradura, incluyendo algunos que no tenían sentido, pero estaba desesperado. Hasta que, finalmente, la puerta cedió.

**XXX**

El líder caminó hacia los otros miembros de su grupo mientras alguien golpeaba la puerta. Todos se veían realmente nerviosos y él podía notar que no querían permanecer más tiempo allí.

-¡Golpéala una vez más! – le ordenó a otro. Se puso a oír y reconoció la voz de Draco exclamando diversos hechizos a la puerta. Sonrió con burla.

-_¡Crucio!_ – gritó otro hombre, finalmente enviando a Sophie a un estado de inconsciencia.

-Vámonos – dijo el líder. Todos comenzaron a desaparecerse pero, antes de que él lo hiciera, removió la traba de la puerta, desapareciendo justo cuando ésta se abría de un golpe.

Draco entró primero con todos pisándole los talones. Hermione usó su varita para encender las luces, dejando a la vista a una Sophie tirada y rígida en el suelo, sobre un charco de sangre.

-¡SOPHIE! – gritó Phillip, corriendo hacia ella y colocándole la cabeza en su regazo - ¡Sophie, querida, por favor despierta!

Todos excepto Draco se abalanzaron sobre Sophie. Él estaba demasiado ocupado en leer el mensaje escrito con sangre en la ventana.

_Tu Sangresucia es la siguiente, Malfoy._

Draco tragó con fuerza antes de bajar la mirada nervioso hacia Hermione. Ella lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y señaló hacia abajo con un dedo tembloroso. Él siguió su indicación hacia la falda de Sophie, cubierta en sangre.

-¡Busquen ayuda! – gritó Phillip.

Caroline asintió antes de desaparecer.

-Phi…Phillip – todos miraron como las pestañas de Sophie comenzaban a revolotear – Phillip,,, el bebé… el bebé…

-Sí, está bien. El bebé está bien. Por favor, Sophie, aguanta.

Después de esas palabras, Sophie volvió a desmayarse. Phillip estaba demasiado ocupado sosteniéndola como para ver aquello de lo que los demás no podían despegar la vista. Hermione rompió en llanto cuando Draco vino a abrazarla. Seth, quien estaba mirando en blanco toda la sangre, no pudo seguir soportándolo y salió corriendo de la oficina. Nadie tuvo el corazón para avisarle a Phillip que ya no había ningún bebé.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Traductora: No sabía si subir o no este capítulo antes de Navidad, considerando lo triste que es, pero lo subí de cualquier forma. Ni siquiera tengo ganas de hacer un comentario gracioso, porque PIP y SAP son de mis parejas preferidas, en cualquier fic, y no se merecen algo tan desgarrador como lo que les acaba de suceder. Un bajón. Eso nomás.<strong>

**Mañana subiré el prólogo (que es bastante largo) de Merry Christmas Mr. Malfoy, para darle paso a la Navidad, pero esta historia la retomaré recién el 26. Solo serán dos días, asíque pronto sabremos como sigue este maldito episodio. **

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS! Veo que más gente se animó a dejarlos, y lo agradezco con toda el alma.**

Guest: Hola! Tiempo ahora tengo de sobra, por estar en vacaciones, así que aquí me encontrarán, en lo posible una vez por día! :) Muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario, Un beso enorme y Felices Fiestas!

Rosie Fdez: como les dije a varias que plantearon esa idea, hay que considerar que Hermione no almorzó para mostrarle a draco la camara, y que pasó por mucho estrés entre pelea y pelea. que se yo, hay que considerar todo :P no niego ni afirmo nada. Gracias a vos por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme unas palabritas. Felices fiestas!

Lily Leon: AMO a tu gato Draco jajajajajaja me encanta. Yo tengo tres gatitas, y son mi vida. Gracias por tu comentario nena, y por la buena onda! Felices fiestas!

SALESIA: Wow! en serio mujer, si te atrasas con un capi, no te preocupes en dejar rr en ambos! ya sabes que me conformo con saber que disfrutan cada capítulo con el corazon :) jaja si, ahora que estoy de vacaciones voy a actualizar un poco más seguido. que lindo es descansar y hacer lo que uno quiera! me encanta leerte. Tenes una capacidad increible para adivinar lo que pueda pasar, como hiciste con el asunto de Gappelish. por favor, el arte de la adivinacion es una materia muy incierta. devolvele la bola de cristal a Trelawney y deja de adivinar todo! ja!con respecto a lo del "embarazo", no sabemos nada y, no voy a negar NI afirmar nada :) que mala soy :P muchas gracias por tu comentario! felices fiestas!

**Creo que no se me pasó nadie, y si alguien no recibió su correspondiente respuesta, me avisan y yo misma me encargo de autocastigarme por mala persona. De verdad. **

**Recomendación McFly/Mcbusted de hoy: una balada lenta, Beautiful Girls Are The Loneliest (Las chicas bonitas son las más solitarias). Coinciden con eso? Yo no sé jaja**

**Hoy 23 es el cumple de Harry Judd, el baterista de Mcfly, so... Happy Birthday to him! es muy seeeexy, busquenlo en Google, tiene un cuerpaso de LPM.**

**Y ya estamos aquí! Ya estamos a dos pasitos de LA MEJOR NOCHE DEL AÑO! **

_**LES DESEO A TODOS USTEDES, AQUELLOS QUE ME ACOMPAÑARON DESDE UN PRINCIPIO, Y AQUELLOS QUE SE SUMARON HACE POCO, UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO. Que sus deseos se cumplan, que sean muy felices, y, para aquellos que creen en Él, que el Niño Dios renazca en cada uno de sus corazones y los llene de dicha. Sean muy felices!**_

**Nos leemos prontitisimo,**

**Pekis :)**


End file.
